


Высокие надежды

by legacyofbast



Series: Мосты и надежды [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Cussing, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Canon AU - 1978, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: Воссоединившись в 1978 году, команда снова продолжает войну за гравий — бесконечную и бессмысленную. Несмотря на работу Дока и Респаун, у Снайпера закрадывалась мысль, что здесь они и встретят свою кончину. Хотя бы один из них. Но, эй, в кругу друзей и ночи полны чудес.
Relationships: BLU Scout/BLU Sniper, RED Scout/RED Sniper, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Мосты и надежды [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Мост над неспокойными водами

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [High Hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039601) by [sandsalt (legacyofbast)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/sandsalt)



> Залью сюда, пущай и здесь лежит.  
> «Мост» вставлен первой главой, ибо сюжет «Надежд» начинается непосредственно сразу же, на второй день после встречи Снайпера и Скаута.  
> На Фикбуке залиты под названием «Мост над неспокойными водами» и «Высокие надежды» — соответственно.
> 
> Заметки:  
> На момент 1978 года Снайперу — 47 лет, Скауту — 32/33.  
> Название — “High Hopes” by Pink Floyd.
> 
> Арт к работе (автор Neonovan): https://sun1-24.userapi.com/lcHKi1e9yGeD1HhZn7STmQf0p1JluqNhArxGNw/Sbh9RBcHacY.jpg

Три минуты первого.

Они условились в двенадцать, когда Снайпер говорил со Скаутом по телефону в последний раз. Бодрый голос парня ( _парня ли уже?_ ) трещал в трубке: «Двенадцать. Понял. Да, конечно. Ой, да не ворчи — я как пуля, ты же знаешь. Знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю. — ( _мягкий смех_ , себе под нос, но от этого звука у Снайпера разлилось что-то тёплое в области грудины). — Да-да-да. Увидимся, чувак».

Шесть лет назад Снайпер вернулся в Австралию, в дом своих (приёмных) родителей. Куда ему ещё было возвращаться? Поначалу он нашёл то, к чему стремился — к спокойному одиночеству. Не гнетущему одиночеству, когда на стенку лезешь от противного состояния души, и не тревожному, когда призраки мучают и без того страдающее сердце, а к покою и равновесию. Всё было хорошо. Не «хорошо» хорошо, как любил акцентировать Скаут в своих бесконечных речах — с толикой иронией и тревожности, а _хорошо_.

Первые три года были спокойными. Сезон сменялся за сезоном, мужчина путешествовал по бескрайним пустошам — казалось, он исколесил весь Новый Южный Уэльс, охотился в буше, по ночам сидел на крыше своего фургончика и смотрел на звёзды, выслеживая НЛО. Он вырос здесь, в этих местах, привыкший к любой яростной погоде континента, но в период сильных дождей и сильной жары предпочитал возвращаться в дом своих родителей. Ни с кем не разговаривал, молчание стало постоянным спутником его жизни — раньше, когда он был совсем юн, его это тревожило, что он был каким-то _не таким_ — предпочитавшим общество животных, которых он спасал, и винтовки, стрелять из которой его научил отец.

В этом и состоял его мир — родители, буш и винтовка. А потом родителей не стало. Сначала было больно, очень, но потом отпустило. Снайпер часто вспоминал о них, весь дом был их тенью, всё напоминало о них, закрой глаза — и они появлялись. Это его беспокоило поначалу, (поэтому он и уходил в пустоши), но хорошее и светлое всегда побеждает над темным и плохим в памяти. Он вспоминал о них — но без грусти. Они взяли его к себе, воспитали и любили, как собственного сына. Это было, чёрт возьми, самым светлым и счастливым моментом в его жизни.

***

28 декабря 1975 года у Снайпера закончилось масло для жарки. На часах было около восьми вечера, в окне сиял густой кроваво-лиловый закат, в комнате на диване лежала недавно начатая пряжа — шарф, наверное, мужчина пока не решил. И когда он подумал себе приготовить блинчики, как когда-то готовила ему мать, (запоздалый подарок самому себе на Рождество — _он немного скривился от этой мысли_ ), ему удалось найти нужные ингредиенты в своих скудных запасах.

Яйца, немного сахара, мука… что там ещё. Дрожжи? Он не знал рецепта. (Разберется походу). Мужчина осторожно замешивал в миске содержимое, мурлыча песне по радио.

Он даже не понял, что это был первый раз за несколько месяцев, когда он произнёс звук в принципе.

_И когда друзей не останется рядом с тобой,  
Мостом над неспокойными водами  
Я пролягу.¹_

С небольшим звоном он достал сковороду ( _и немного про себя усмехнулся_ ). Хоть свет и был включён, он был тусклый, закатное солнце было в разы ярче, отбрасывая последние бордовые блики на деревянных стенах, играя отблесками на кухонной утвари. Мужчина потянулся к сушилке, туда, где рядом стояла обычно бутылка с маслом — и обнаружил пустую тару. Он повертел в руках пластик, посмотрел на часы, выругался.

У него оставалось сорок минут до закрытия ближайшего магазинчика. Об откладывании планов не могло быть и речи, поэтому он быстро погасил свет на кухне, оставив радио, набросил старую потёртую кожанку, надел свою шляпу и вышел. Да вот только авиаторы свои не захватил. Иметь прямой зрительный контакт с людьми для него было… сложно. Не невыносимо, как раньше, но сложно.

_Большой мальчик, справится._

Быстрым шагом он направился по сельской дороге, поднимая в лилово-красном свете заката клубы пыли и мелкие камни в воздух. Успеет, думалось ему. Заводить фургончик для такого пустяка слишком долго и глупо.

В магазинчик он буквально влетел, споткнувшись о порог и слишком сильно звеня дверным колокольчиком. Снайпер взглянул на свои часы — оставалось тридцать две минуты до закрытия. Он бежал без малого восемь минут.

Тихо откашлявшись и поправив чуть съехавшую шляпу, он прошёл внутрь. Это была обычная тесная лавочка с плохим освещением и запахом не слишком свежей еды, но, что ж, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Зато из динамиков еле доносилась песня, которую крутили по радио раз шестой за день.

_Но мои мечты не так пусты,  
Как, казалось бы, моя совесть._

Мужчина подошёл к прилавку, стараясь не стучать каблуками сапог. Ещё раз поправил шляпу, расстёгнутую куртку. Посмотрел на часы ещё раз и немного рвано выдохнул через нос. Никого не было. Не в продмаге, ни за прилавком.

_Вся моя жизнь — только одиночество.²_

Из кладовки донёсся шум и раскатистый женский смех.

— Сейчас уже иду, Мэгги.

Из-за стойки вышла довольно массивная, густо напомаженная дама, вытирающая руки о передник, с улыбкой во всё лицо и декольте во всю…

— Чего вам? — леди резко изменилась в лице, заметив высокого худого мужчину, изогнув бровь и понижая голос. — Виски закончилось, привезут только в понедельник.

— Что? — по-глупому переспросил Снайпер, смотря прямо в глаза начинающей злиться леди, — то есть, завтра?

_Ну твою мать._

— Да, завтра. Сказала, закончилось, — она вздохнула и упёрла руки в бока, — это всё?

Снайпер помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, и опустил взгляд.

— Нет, мне нужно… масло для готовки, мэм, — на последнем слове он осип. Полы шляпы закрыли его глаза.

Женщина резким движением вытащила бутыль из-под прилавка и с грохотом опустила на поверхность.

— Доллар пятьдесят. Всё?

_Разожми мой сжатый кулак,  
Прежде чем я кого-то ударю и потеряю самообладание._

Снайпер взглянул из-под полов шляпы на тару, а потом на продавщицу, набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и выдавил с кривой, но старательной улыбкой.

— И сигареты.

Когда она закончила, а он расплатился, мужчина коснулся края шляпы и кивнул, пробормотав: «Доброго дня, мэм», и женщина ему ничего не ответила. На выходе, когда снова зазвенел дверной колокольчик, и Снайпер встал в раскрытых дверях, закуривая сигарету, он услышал язвительное, будто плевок:

— Пьянь деревенская.

Он так и замер с сигаретой меж губ и зажженной зажигалкой, и огонь играл в его остекленевших глазах.

_И когда я улыбнусь, скажи мне что-то плохое,  
Прежде чем я рассмеюсь и буду выглядеть идиотом._

Домой он плёлся, смотря в никуда. Взгляд серо-синих глаз скользил по тёмным равнинам, по пыльной дороге, уходившей в бесконечность, по мелким домикам с яркими оконцами, по небу, уже густо потемневшему на востоке, где виднелся Крест, и где на западе всё ещё сиял мягкими красками лилово-розовый закат.

Мужчина остановился перед самым домом, докуривая вторую сигарету. Он сделал последнюю затяжку, сверкая огоньком во мраке, прежде, чем бросить окурок на песчаную почву и затереть его сапогом. Закурил третью, тихо щёлкая металлической зажигалкой. Руки потряхивало. Он взрослый сорокалетний мужик, а его трясло.

Снайпер глубоко затянулся, распаляя огонёк, и выдохнул густую струю дыма дешёвых сигарет. Взглянул на тёмные окна дома своих родителей. Потом снова на закат.

И ему стало печально.

По привычке он засунул руку в свой почтовый ящик, доставая какие-то листовки и рассылки. Давно не проверял, посему пачка была толщиной в приличный журнал. Он направился к крыльцу, бросая пакет с бутылкой на дощатый пол, и сел на последнюю ступень, просматривая письма. Какие-то счета, реклама, воскресная газета. Он перебрал листы, а потом наткнулся на конверт.

Мужчина взглянул на последние строки обратного адреса на бумаге.

«…Бостон, штат Массачусетс, США».

У него что-то ухнуло в области грудины, на месте тихого гула мыслей разлилась холодная тишина. Он читал строчки, написанные угловатым крупным почерком.

Сначала — испуг, потом любопытство и беспокойство. Он сделал последнюю затяжку (пепел упал на ровную поверхность бумаги) и, поднявшись на свои длинные жилистые ноги, быстро зашёл в дом, захватив и масло.

Дом был тёмный и пустой, пыль виднелась в последних лиловых лучах догорающего солнца. По радио шла вечерняя передача. Мужчина включил свет и, поставив зачем-то бутыль в холодильник, сел за стол разбирать почту. Точнее, _детально_ изучать одно письмо.

Его это так растревожило, что он начал бубнить себе что-то под нос. Осёкся, скривился. Ведь палец не дрогнул на спусковом крючке, что ж сейчас его так выбило из колеи.

Вскрыв большим пальцем конверт, он достал желтоватый листок. Почерк размашистый, угловатый, такой же, как и на адресной строке, но читабельный. Кто-то писал очень старательно, подметил мужчина. Текст был написан с каплями чернил и с ошибкой в слове, на которое Снайпер случайно уронил взгляд.

Он стал читать.

_Эй, Снайпс,  
Чувак, я нашёл тебя! Палтара года искал, думал, ты умер! Было сложно, скажу тибе. Бля, не знаю, что писать в таких письмах. Если ты там, то я реально очень рад._  
(Несколько капель. Зачёркнуто. Ещё раз зачёркнуто.)  
_Надеюсь, у тебя там всё хорошо. У меня тоже всё хорошо. Здесь холодно сейчас. У тебя, наверно, там жара, да? В Австралии?  
С Раждеством, Снайпс. Я не знаю, когда придёт тебе письмо, поэтому с будущим и прошедшим._  
_Я— Мы—_ (зачёркнуто.)  
_Напиши мне потом.  
Скаут._

Прошло добрые две минуты, прежде чем Снайпер глубоко вдохнул, уставившись немигающим взглядом в простые строки. Отложил письмо, снял шляпу, потёр глаза, почесал четырёхдневную щетину. И задумался. Его окатило словно внезапным прохладным дождём в жаркий день, ворвалось в него, как восточный ветер врывается в комнату в душную ночь.

Он понял, что за все эти три года не вспоминал о своих сокомандниках. День шёл за днём, жизнь — своим чередом, всё было так, как было всегда, и он, незаметно для себя, перевернул страницу своей жизни длиной в четыре года, не возвращаясь к ней более. Он не вспоминал о них не из злобы, нет, он просто вообще не вспоминал — поставил барьеры, будто этого и не было.

Но не забывал, нет. Конечно, не забывал. Особенно мальчишку. Противную и шумную мелочь, пьющего и матерящегося бегуна, задирающего всех и иногда получавшего по зубам. С режущей ухмылкой, бейсбольной битой и акцентом, который можно было разобрать раза со второго. Только на второй год он начал опускать свои барьеры, начал по щенячьему лезть к Хеви, Шпиону, да и ко всем остальным, с глупыми вопросами и с просьбами о совете. Иногда — по делу, иногда — нет. Ясное дело, он пытался установить контакт.

Однажды парнишка пришёл и к Снайперу, когда тот сидел около своего фургона и пил. Ночь была звёздная, помнилось мужчине, август. Скаут тогда спросил, не хочет ли Снайпер что-нибудь поесть, ибо мужчина никогда не ел с товарищами и в принципе на базе не появлялся. Получив отрицательный ответ, парень не сдался, и начал его донимать. Ну как, донимать. Он задал ему вопроса два или три, просто Снайпер был настолько пьяный и в мыслях, что любой звук тревожил его. И немного злил.

А потом почему-то (и мужчина не помнил, почему) парнишка с ним остался. Сел рядом, смотря на те же звёзды. Снайпера отпустило, и он поделился с товарищем бутылкой. Они пили и смотрели на небо, когда развезённого по самое не могу Снайпера прорвало на монолог о созвездиях. Он указывал пальцем куда-то в пустоту, что значат те или эти сияющие точки. Говорил так долго, что с непривычки после десяти минут у него осип голос и ему заложило нос, но он всё продолжал и продолжал.

И под конец он впервые кому-то признался, что хочет хоть раз увидеть НЛО.

Больше он не помнил. Помнил лишь то, что проснулся не на земле среди бутылок, а в своём фургоне, и когда он понял, что станет объектом подъёбок, с больной головой, простонал: «Он всем расскажет».

Но Скаут никому не рассказал.

Он и дальше приходил к нему — они вместе пили, чинили фургон, убирались, смотрели на звёзды и ходили охотиться. Недалеко, правила не позволяли, поэтому всегда ошивались в полутора милях от базы в бескрайних пустошах Нью-Мехико.

Наёмники стали все чаще замечать отсутствие Скаута, но особо не поднимали эту тему. Только Шпион ехидно ухмыльнулся, когда однажды в общую комнату за парнишкой зашёл высокий мужчина в шляпе, прячущий взгляд за авиаторами. _Уговорил таки._

Надоедливая скотина с большим сердцем.

Всё это было очень похоже на Скаута.

Снайпер провёл большим пальцем по шершавой поверхности жёлтой бумаги, прослеживая линии букв, выведенных перьевой ручкой. Кухонный свет падал на него, обволакивая отросшие жёсткие волосы, всё более выдававшиеся скулы, напряжённые плечи, жилистые руки, проникая в область грудины, от чего казалось, что мужчина вот-вот и сам засветится.

_Напишет, Скаут._

_Конечно же напишет._

***

Утром 2 января 1976 года Снайпер отправился в ближайшее почтовое отделение, захватив с собой письмо, которое он успешно написал только с третьего раза, и посылку в виде связанного шарфа в цветах Рождества — в красно-зелёную полоску — в подарок.

Он вышел из дому рано, как раз к открытию почты, но всё равно жара уже стояла страшная. Раскалённый воздух, нагретый на каменистой почве, обжигал лёгкие, солнце слепило сквозь авиаторы, а мухи кусались. Но всё равно мужчина оказался точно в срок, не слишком обращая внимания на погоду, а пребывание в отделении и разговоры с людьми у него не вызвало такого посттравмата, как в прошлый раз.

И с этого момента время полетело. Через каждые полторы-две недели приходило новое письмо, и Снайпер отвечал. С каждым разом письма становились всё длиннее (и грамотнее со стороны Скаута); общались они о всяком, практически не оформляя сам текст, где заканчивали разговор — там и продолжали, имея своеобразный письменный диалог с отставанием в две недели.

Говорили о самочувствии, о погоде, о природе. Снайпер — о том, как наблюдал в буше за очередной животиной, и о том, что по радио одно и то же крутят, Скаут говорил, что скучает по наблюдению за звёздами и охотой на НЛО, что «пробовал сам — но не то», и что отвык от «нормального» общества, а Снайпер, усмехаясь, писал: «Да и на хер их».

Приучил парня.

Такие занятия не требовали лишней болтовни или этикета, они просто проводили время вместе в комфортной тишине, сидя на крыше фургончика. Скаут иногда рисовал, Снайпер иногда вязал при свете керосинки. Удивительно, как он мог что-то видеть в кромешной тьме августовской ночи посреди глуши Нью-Мехико, но видел. Парнишка рисовал всё, что попадалось на глаза — горизонт, пустыню, камни, иногда падающие звёзды.

Когда он видел одну, то пихал мужчину в плечо, рьяно показывая куда-то в бесконечность, громко шепча:

— Быстрее, желание загадывай!

Но Снайпер медлил, запоминая петлю, а потом только смотрел на небо, а Скаут раздосадовано тянул:

— Ну-у, Снайпс, как так.

А потом снова возвращались к своим занятиям в компании друг друга. Скаут рисовал всё. И иногда рисовал Снайпера. Не показывал, но мужчина всё равно знал, и не был против этого.

Он не знал, как описать это чувство, но ему было приятно общество парня. Снайпер не пускал никого в свой мир; Шпион пытался подцепить невидимую вуаль его защищенности своим ножом-бабочкой, но не вышло. Хотя он был близко, ближе, чем Снайпер подпускал к себе кого-либо из людей.

Кроме его приёмных родителей, конечно.

Но Скаут просто прошмыгнул сквозь этот барьер, незамеченный и быстрый, просто осматривающийся и осторожный. И Снайпер позволил.

В одну из таких ночей, перед самым концом этой войны и расторжением контракта, Скаут, расчувствовавшийся ( _из-за приближающейся разлуки_ , вероятно, но они оба никогда не признаются себе в этом), сказал Снайперу своё настоящее имя.

Снайпер уже знал к тому времени. Шпион, несмотря на свой профессионализм, когда перебирал, пускался во воспоминания и сожаления об ошибках молодости. Нельзя сказать, что Снайпер с ним часто пил, но выпил конкретно один раз. И конкретно развезло именно Шпиона.

Особенно в тот раз, когда Снайпер Синих тяжело ранил Снайпера Красных нейротоксиновым дротиком, и тот не умирал, отправляясь на респаун, а, мучаясь, приходил в себя после этого добрые дня четыре. Док его вылечил, конечно, но эти три дня мужчина не забудет никогда.

Невыносимая боль в теле, от которой, казалось, сейчас башку разорвёт, а потом паралич на второй день. Но Снайпер запомнил тот случай не только из-за тяжёлого ранения, а ещё потому, как отнёсся к этому Шпион. Он перенёс это… тяжело. Снайпер не знал, почему, но французу пережить это было сложно. Из всех людей.

Со сбитой шляпой, в собственной крови и блевотине, сидел на земле около бетонной стены, и просил обнаружившего его Шпиона застрелить из милосердия, ибо боль была невыносима ( _как и существование_ , думалось ему тогда).

С непрошенными слезами злобы и отчаяния он сипло орал на Спая, что тот вдоволь хочет над ним поиздеваться, раз издевался и сейчас, наблюдая за его агонией.

А Шпион стоял с револьвером и смотрел. Смотрел и не мог.

Снайпер помнил, как тот сел напротив, касаясь его здорового плеча, аккуратно снимая разбитые очки (будто он мог поранить его этим жестом), вытирал пот и слёзы, уверял, что всё будет в порядке, и доктор скоро будет здесь. Говорил совсем мягко, не по-шпионовски, будто с идиотом, говорил не спускать с него глаз, поэтому Снайпер помнил его взгляд — беззлобный и немного растерянный.

Четыре дня он провёл в постели. Первую ночь — в медблоке, под наблюдением Меда, а потом ещё три на базе, в своей необжитой комнатушке. Снайпер не понимал зачем, но рядом с ним дежурили его сокомандники (сбежал бы он в самоволку, что ли? с параличом?). Вторую ночь — Скаут, а третью и четвёртую — Шпион. Несмотря на паралич, вторая ночь прошла легче, чем первая, третья и, собственно, четвёртая. (Он и дальше болел где-то с месяц, просто в койке больше лежать не мог).

Третью и четвёртую ночь с ним сидел Спай, и, видя, как тот мучается, поил его, несмотря на запрет Дока, и напивался сам. Алкашка снимала боль лучше, чем простой обезбол.

На вторую ночь француза прорвало. Человек, никогда полностью не показывающий своего лица, полностью обнажил свою душу. Как потом выяснил Снайпер, об этом знал и Хеви, и Медик, и Демо. Понятное дело, они тоже были выпивохами. Кто-то не очень, а кто-то очень. Помнится, под конец монолога, француз горько посмотрел на австралийца, когда тот следил за ним немигающим остекленевшим взглядом, и сказал хрипловатым голосом со своим фирменным акцентом: «Острые слова ранят глубоко, _mon cher_ , но твоё молчание ранит глубже». А затем осушил тумблер до дна, не сообразив, что Снайперу говорить тяжело.

_Джереми. Сын._

Он запомнил.

***

В апреле письма прекратились. Снайпер ходил на почту два раза, два раза отсылал письма. На третьем остановился. Нет ответа.

 _Он не обязан мне писать_ , думал стрелок. _Появилось другое дело. Или работа. Или просто надоело._

Скаут — он такой: наяривает круги вокруг тебя, а потом раз — и поминай как звали. В конце концов, он знает его адрес и телефон. Захочет — напишет.

В начале мая, когда уже была осень и жара отступила, Снайпер поехал к побережью. Буш и пустыня были его естественной средой обитания, но сейчас ему хотелось увидеть что-то живое. Казалось бы, молчание было спутником его жизни, всегда было, но после того, как парень перестал ему писать, в нём опять что-то задеревенело, как тогда, когда он навсегда покинул США. Не вспоминать, перевернуть страницу. Как когда-то умерли родители.

Он стоял и курил у фургона, смотря на бушующее Тасманово море. Ветер трепал его куртку, норовя содрать шляпу. Людей вокруг не было, на том спасибо. Людей бы он сейчас не вынес.

На месяц он уехал на охоту, и только в июне, к началу зимы, приехал домой. Погода стояла отвратительная, лил дождь, размывая глину и песок.

Как только он загнал машину на задний двор, он пулей влетел в дом, заливая прихожую потоками воды, вешая на крюк куртку и шляпу, бросая очки на кухонный стол и заваливаясь на диван с бутылкой дешёвого скотча, через мгновение понимая, что не проверил почтовый ящик. И что не выключил радио.

Дождь кончился через два дня. Снайпер лежал — простывший, пьяный и завёрнутый в одеяло. Около дивана валялось три бутылки, четвёртую он допивал.

_Пьянь деревенская_. А она была права.

_Когда придёт тьма, и боль будет окружать тебя,  
Мостом над неспокойными водами  
Я пролягу._

Опять крутили эту чёртову песню. Снайпера внезапно это раздосадовало — она затянутая и скучная, и что, что хит? Ему неинтересно.

_Так выключи радио._

_Нет._

_Почта_ , пронеслось у него в мозгу. И как ошпаренный понёсся на улицу.

Он вернулся домой со влажной стопкой бумаги — газеты, рассылки, счета. Нет писем. Перебрал в руках ещё раз. Писем нет.

Положил почту на стол, взял сигареты, зажигалку. Вышел на крыльцо и сел курить — в одной рубахе.

Прошло ещё несколько дней, дождь то возвращался, то прекращал, а Снайпер не знал, чем себя занять. Пил, курил, ходил за продуктами, стрелял по бутылкам. Отличное времяпрепровождение для профессионального убийцы.

Дождь снова вернулся, температура упала до пяти градусов. Заняться было нечем, из-за непогоды плохо ловил телик, поэтому вторым спутником мужчины стало, помимо тишины, радио.

Около часу дня ему приспичило побриться, и он пошёл. Стоял на выходе из ванной, опираясь на дверь и иногда поглядывая в зеркало, и брился. Радио что-то бурчало, дождь с восточным ветром бил в стёкла. Почти заканчивал, как внезапно в доме раздался оглушительный треск. Снайпер подпрыгнул на месте, роняя бритву, попутно ударяясь рукой об стену и режа себе щёку. Потом наступило молчание. Он споткнулся о свои ноги, пытаясь поднять лезвие, а потом треск раздался ещё раз вперемешку со звоном.

_Телефон, блядь_. Ёбаный старый телефон с наборным диском. Не звенел, а зубодробительно трещал.

— Блядь, — прорычал мужчина, быстро смывая остатки пены с лица, прижимая полотенце к больной щеке.

Кто бы это ни был, он готов был ему разбить лицо здесь и сейчас, потому что Снайпер был зол, а разозлить Снайпера было непросто.

Быстрым шагом он направился в комнату, выхватывая трубку с заржавевшей панели и чуть не вырывая с корнем провод.

— Да? — гаркнул он в микрофон, но сначала ответа не последовало.

Лёгкий шум, треск. Металлическое пощёлкивание.

— Эй, Снайпс, — бесцветный голос прозвучал в трубке. Мужчина сначала не среагировал, хоть и молчал, сделал вдох и осёкся. Его как прострелило. — Снайпс, это ты? — ещё тише, глуше, тревожнее.

— Скаут, — прохрипел Снайпер, понимая, что ему надо присесть, — да… да, это я.

Он взял телефон с собой, потащив провод через дом, и сел на кухне за стол.

— Старик, я… я так рад, — мужчина не видел его, но понял, что тот улыбался.

— Я тоже, — Снайпер сбился. — Друг, у тебя всё хорошо?

Поставил аппарат на стол, перекинул полотенце с кровавой отметиной через плечо.

— Да, — сдавленный смех, с хрипотцой, — конечно, всё путём.

Молчание.

— Я просто… — парень продолжил, — просто я давно не писал, не хотел, чтоб ты думал, что я на тебя забил или что-то такое. — После каждого предложения пауза. Набирал воздуха в лёгкие.

_Ему было тяжело говорить_ , понял Снайпер.

— Ты под дулом? — ровным голосом спросил мужчина, деревенея. Он ничего не мог сделать, конечно же, но его мозг сразу переключился в боевой режим. Рефлекс, ничего не поделать.

— Нет, — фыркнул Скаут.

— Тогда что происходит? Где ты? Что с тобой? — мужчина уже рисовал кровавые картины с мальчишкой в главной роли. В нём в геометрической прогрессии нарастала тревога. — Отвечай.

И не заметил, как у него начал подрагивать указательный палец правой руки.

— Чувак, чувак! Не ори, — уже твёрже ответил Скаут, даже шикнул, — я сказал, всё путём. Просто в больничку загремел. Жить буду.

— Почему? — Снайпер почувствовал, как у него понемногу расслабляется спина.

— Ну… где-то месяца два назад меня мудак какой-то переехал.

Мужчина выдохнул и с болью растёр себе переносицу большим и указательным пальцем. Да, это было похоже на мальчишку. Мог заходить с флангов, но, нет-нет, и нарывался на пули. Но его ловил всегда Док. А здесь Дока не было.

Из Скаута полилось.

— Переходил дорогу, никого не было — клянусь! — и этот хуесос на сраной Шеви. Я ничего не понял, даже больно не было, раз — и полетел, а потом — хрясь — и кость из ноги торчит. Кровищи было столько, на всю улицу. Тот мудак уехал. Номера не запомнил. Просто помню, что Шеви.

Парень храбрился и задыхался, вдыхая после каждого предложения.

Мужчина слушал и молчал.

— Всё бы ничего, только вот с ногой… Снайпс, — несмотря на фасад бравады, его голос дрогнул в самый неподходящий момент, — нога плохая. Говорят, что уже не знают, что делать с ней.

— Тебя починят, — мягко и глубоко ответил Снайпер, — ты столько всего пережил, нога — это плёвое дело.

— Ты не понимаешь, чувак, — опять треск, голос тише, — мне её делали три раза, каждый раз хуже, чем в прошлый. Завтра… — пауза, вдох, — завтра мне опять её делать будут, будут железяку вставлять. Док сказал, что я могу не выдержать… не проснусь, короче, — резюмировал он.

— Это глупости, — низко прохрипел мужчина, силясь выдавить из себя улыбку, будто он был рядом с парнем, сидел рядом с ним, смотрел на него, — тебя залатают, всё будет хорошо. Снова будешь и ходить, и бегать, да? Как кенгурёнок, — он был так мягок, как мог.

Скаут усмехнулся, а потом, осёкшись, сдавленно простонал.

— Скаут? — вновь встревоженно спросил Снайпер.

Парень лежал на койке, укрытый простынёй, отощавший, с выдававшимися чертами лица, бледный и с чёрными кругами под больными глазами. Освещение в палате было тусклое, на улице — поздний вечер. Никого не было. Он отчаянно вцеплялся в плоскую трубку кнопочного телефона, лёжа на ней щекой, стоявшего на прикроватной тумбочке, и беззвучно плакал.

— Скаут? — снова позвал Снайпер, более обеспокоенный.

Мужчина не знал, какое это было счастье для мальчишки слышать его. Одиночество и боль плавили ему мозги, голос старшего человека обволакивал его, как объятия.

— Так больно, старик, — внезапно признался он, тихо всхлипывая. — Эта херня… с самого первого дня болит. Я скоро с ума сойду. И лежать здесь больше не могу. Я света белого не вижу. Они мне что-то дают, но она болит, я спать не могу. А завтра вообще умру.

Он еле слышно тараторил, но Снайпер понимал каждое слово. Всё больше он ссутуливал плечи.

— Мне так страшно, Снайпс, — дрожащим шёпотом произнёс Скаут, и в мужчине что-то оборвалось насовсем.

— Тише.

— Побудь со мной, пожалуйста. Чуть-чуть.

Он умолял и плакал, еле слышно хлюпая, а Снайпер ничего не мог сделать.

— Конечно. Конечно, я буду здесь, — заверил он его, ёрзая на стуле, делая голос спокойнее и твёрже.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Что угодно. Ты писал, что снова охотишься. Что, всех кенгурей перестрелял? — Скаут умудрился выдавить из себя смешок.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

— Да, малыш. Вообще-то, я поехал на север штата, чтобы пострелять, — встрепенулся Снайпер. — Ни разу не промазал.

— Бедные кенгури.

— Да.

— Ты-то никогда не мажешь, да?

— Да.

— Да.

— Перестань ржать, — они оба смеялись, сдавленно и тихо, будто их кто-то мог услышать.

Смех рассеялся где-то в воздухе и тысяче километрах между ними. Молчание.

— Тебя кто-нибудь навещает? — вновь мягко спросил Снайпер.

— Э-э… ну, знаешь… сейчас моей семье не до этого. Джек… _брат_ умер, у ма новый муж, все дела… у них сейчас и без того…

— Они не знают, да? — скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

На том конце провода повисла тишина. Скаут почувствовал, как опять начало жечь глаза.

— Нет, — одними губами ответил он, но мужчина услышал, — только ты.

Тяжёлый вздох. Треск, возня.

— Снайпс, не уходи! — ужас одиночества облил ледяной водой внутренности Скауту. Он понял, что у него трясутся руки. Он сильнее сжал трубку.

— Я здесь, малыш, — Снайпер ответил с заверением, — я буду здесь, пока не уснёшь.

— Спасибо. Просто… — Скаут вздохнул в первый раз с облегчением, — не только за это. А вообще за всё, чувак.

Мужчина понял, к чему он ведёт, и потёр переносицу.

— Не надо так. Тебя прооперируют, ты проснёшься. Всё будет хорошо.

Молчание. Теперь спокойное, без треска. Парень улыбнулся (и чуть растянулся в постели, расслабив измученное тело).

— Снайпс?

— Хм-м?

— Спой мне колыбельную.

На такой запрос мужчина фыркнул, улыбаясь, и потёр лицо.

— Пошёл ты. Не буду я тебе петь. Я тебе не мамка.

— Снайпс.

— Нет. И не проси.

— Снайпс.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно.

Снайпер не умел петь, да и смущался, максимум, что он делал — мурлыкал себе под нос, когда был один. Но сейчас старался как мог, хоть и понизил голос, да и, фактически, не пел, а мягко проговаривал строки. Хриплый баритон успокаивал Скаута. Ему было всё равно, что он говорил, главное — он был здесь. Напевал треклятый «Мост над неспокойными водами», попутно что-то комментируя.

Он баюкал ( _как бы паршиво это ни звучало_ ) его около часа. Поймал себя на том, что уже рассказывал о своей сове, когда услышал в трубке сонный голос Скаута.

— Старик, меня что-то уводит.

Снайпер кивнул и улыбнулся — себе, скорее.

— Я тебе звякну ещё раз… когда всё закончится. Лады?

— Лады, лады, — мужчина искренне и по-доброму усмехнулся.

— Спокойной ночи, Снайпс.

Снайпер посмотрел в окно, где светлело полуденное небо после дождя.

— Спокойной ночи, Скаут.

Лёгкий щелчок, короткие гудки. Он положил трубку и понял, что не спросил номер больницы.

***

Этой ночью он не мог спать. Ходил по дому, выходил на улицу, шатался по округе, курил. Пить не мог. Что-что, а воображение у мужчины работало на ура. Слова Скаута терзали его, а больше всего терзало то, что он не знал, куда звонить, когда случится то, чего случиться не должно. Здесь нет ни Респауна, ни Дока. Это насовсем.

Он полетит в Бостон, если мальчишка не позвонит, и будет искать по всем больницам.

И мальчишка не звонил. Настало утро следующего дня, потом день, потом вечер. Ничего. Радио ворчало, пепельница полнилась, бутылки улетали одна за одной.

В ночь перед завершением контракта не только Скаут сказал своё настоящее имя. Снайпер сказал и своё, и они пожали друг другу руки.

_Манди._

_Польщён_ , ухмыльнулся тогда Скаут.

_Весьма, Джереми._

Снайпер крутил и крутил в мозгу тот момент.

Настала вторая ночь — ничего. Он не мог ни есть, ни спать, и даже пить теперь — желудок болел — только дымил. Сидел за кухонным столом при свете тусклой жёлтой лампы и проваливался куда-то за горизонт своего сознания.

Под утро задремал, уронив голову рядом с пепельницей.

_Эй, Снайпс._

Оглушительный треск телефона заставил мужчину чуть не вылететь из-за стола. Он резко поднялся, нацепил авиаторы и рванул к трубке.

— Скаут?!

— Мэгги, дорогая, я не договорила…

Снайпер в доли секунды озверел.

— Бл… вы ошиблись номером, леди!

— А… — пауза, а потом с интересом: — Точно?

— Точно! Проверяйте чёртов номер, прежде чем звонить!

И с грохотом бросил трубку. Сердце заходилось, плечи подрагивали. Он взглянул сначала на наручные часы, потом на настенные — около восьми утра. За окном начинало светать. Моросило. В ушах звенело. Мужчина потёр себе шею. Взглянул на телефон, сжал челюсти.

На хуй всё. Он едет.

Второй звонок заставил его снова вздрогнуть и запутаться в ногах, но теперь он был настроен крайне агрессивно.

— Блядь! Леди, я же сказал…

— Снайпс?

Шелестящий голос на том конце провода унёс его злобу, словно восточный ветер уносит духоту. Снайпер радостно выдохнул.

— Скаут! Господи, малыш.

— Старик, всё хорошо, — будто чувствуя его состояние, заверил его парень. Голос слабый и хрипловатый, но без тяжести на дне, — мне поставили железяку. Всё прошло хорошо. Буду ходить. Док обещал.

— Вот, я говорил, — с искренней радостью ответил ему мужчина, добираясь до стола на подкашивающихся ногах, — всё будет хорошо, ты и не такое переносил.

— Теперь у меня будет… какой-то там период, — усмехнулся бегун, — я не выговорю. Выпустят через месяц только.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — повторял стрелок, вытирая под очками мокрые глаза.

— Я тебе раньше не звонил, потому что… лежал и считал. Ну, знаешь, время. У тебя же ночь там была. Не хотел будить.

Снайпер замер, а потом нервно рассмеялся.

— Не разбудил, не боись.

Мгновение.

— Я могу приехать навестить тебя.

Скаут запнулся — Снайпер услышал.

— Чувак, я бы очень хотел, но… это ж другая страна, а у меня просто перелом, и… — он терялся, а мужчина не понимал, почему тот отталкивает его. Стало горько на языке. — У меня ничего такого… и потом, ты говорил, что не можешь быть среди людей, да и не хочу выглядеть… ну… кралей, знаешь?

Снайпер молчал.

— Снайпс, — нервно позвал Скаут, сглатывая и облизывая пересохшие губы, — это не потому что я _не скучаю_ по тебе, а просто… не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то видел _таким_ , понимаешь? Старик, прошу, пойми. Ты же понимаешь?

Его бравада. Фасад. Конечно, Снайпер понимал теперь.

— Да, малыш, — отозвался мужчина также мягко, — понимаю.

— О, чувак, спасибо, — парень облегчённо выдохнул, — спасибо тебе.

Они ещё долго говорили после. О том, об этом. О переписке и её продолжении, о самочувствии, о погоде, о природе. Скаут обещал тоже прислать подарок на Рождество, и обещал, что они встретятся.

Под конец разговора Снайпера начало срубать, и Скаут иронично пожелал спокойной ночи. Как только трубка коснулась панели, мужчина еле добрёл до дивана на ватных ногах и отрубился на полтора дня.

***

Кончался 1976 год. 24 декабря (Скаут подгадал) Снайпер получил письмо с поздравлением с Рождеством. Конверт был больше обычного, а внутри было несколько листов. Письмо было довольно объёмное, гигантское — для Скаута, но он справился, старательно его написав своим крупным угловатым почерком. Он описал события уходящего года, раз сто поблагодарил Снайпера за участие, признавшись, что скучает. Постскриптум был написан просто: «Мне было не хрена делать в больнице, поэтому вот. Мужики друг другу рисунки не дарят, но я подарил».

Письмо было трёхстраничное, а четвёртым листом был вложен портрет Снайпера, написанный карандашом. Внизу подпись — «Мик Манди. Колдфронт, 1971». И подписался сам художник просто — «Джерри».

Мужчина уставился сам на себя и криво улыбнулся, искренне и смущённо. Это и вправду был он, точная копия. Тогда он был моложе, правда. И не с такими отросшими волосами, как сейчас.

1977 полетел быстро. Жизнь пошла своим чередом. Письма, звонки, охота, побережье. Всё было хорошо. А потом Скаут пропал. Опять.

И Снайпер забеспокоился. Опять. В августе письма прекратились, и Снайпер опять звонил и писал.

Скаут объявился в ноябре, писал, но без обратного адреса. Почерк скакал, бумага различалась, конверты тоже. Но он повторял, что всё хорошо, и что скоро вернётся на круги своя, и что они совсем скоро встретятся. В один момент это начало нехило напрягать, но в декабре стрелок понял, о чём говорил мальчик, и мистики в этом не было.

С ним связалась Полинг.

Их снова собирали вместе, и Скаут попал к ним одним из первых. То есть, пацан полностью рассчитывал, что Снайпер присоединится к старой команде.

В том числе, пойдёт и за _ним_. _Скотина._

Ранним утром 15 февраля 1978 года Снайпер, въезжая своим ходом в штат Нью-Мехико, позвонил с заправки Скауту на съёмную квартиру.

_Двенадцать. Понял. Да, конечно. Ой, да не ворчи — я как пуля, ты же знаешь. Знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю. (мягкий смех.) Да-да-да. Увидимся, чувак._

Добирался он на простой машине, оставив свой фургончик в Австралии. Радио напевало с удивительным качеством звука, и Снайпер усмехнулся, когда снова услышал эту чёртову песню.

_Если тебе будет нужен друг,  
Я буду идти рядом с тобой.  
Как мост над неспокойными водами,  
Я успокою твою боль._

Если бог существовал, у него, определённо, было чувство юмора.

Прибыл мужчина на базу Красных одним из первых, видев только Пиро и Инженера, кивнули друг другу и разошлись.

На часах было три минуты первого. Снайпер уже стоял минут сорок, хотя и не должен был. Но ничего, в этом и состояла его работа — ждать. Ничего страшного. Он докуривал пятую сигарету. И не знал, от чего его так потряхивало. Это Скаут, это база, те же люди. Не знал, как Скаут отреагирует — это правда. Не знал, как себя повести — пожать руку, кивнуть? Как начать разговор? Он провёл вдалеке от людей слишком много лет, чтобы не испытывать тревожность среди общества.

Поправил шляпу, авиаторы. Свою кожанку. Опёрся спиной на бетонную стену, поворошил каблуком сапога песок со снегом. Прямой зрительный контакт давался тяжело. Даже если это был Скаут. В глубине души не хотел ни с кем встречаться близко прежде, чем с парнем.

Ему было сорок семь, а он боялся с кем-то поздороваться. Ну и ссанина. Он сплюнул.

Скаут добирался тоже своим ходом. По прохладной погоде у него постоянно глох мотор, что его просто выводило из себя. За шесть лет он умудрился выучиться и получить права, да.

Когда на горизонте среди пустоши появилось унылое серое здание, у него сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Он сжимал и разжимал незабинтованную свободную руку, иногда потирая оперированную ногу. Он тоже нервничал. Боялся, что Снайпер его не узнает. Он повзрослел, ещё чуть вытянулся, стал жилистее. Не знал, как вести себя с ним, как начать разговор, позволит ли прикоснуться к себе. У него много мыслей роилось в голове.

Снайпер боялся, что Скаут его не узнает. Он… постарел. Вот и всё. Он несколько раз это подмечал, замечая все больше морщин и седых волос, и то, как он начал иссыхать. Смотрел в зеркало и видел старую пыль, стоило только веником помести. Так он считал.

Он затянулся в последний раз и, выдыхая дым с паром, бросил окурок наземь, растерев каблуком сапога.

— Эй, Снайпс?

Знакомый голос вырвал его из потока мыслей. Мужчина встрепенулся, сверкая авиаторами, ослепляя и не давая видеть собственных глаз. Парень стоял там, около угла. В серой толстовке, в чёртовом _красно-зелёном шарфе_ и с рюкзаком на плече. Снайпер одеревенел.

Стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

Да, они изменились, но, видел бог, они остались прежними.

— Эй, Снайпс! — голос парня дрогнул; он сделал первый шаг, снимая рюкзак с плеча.

_Скаут_ , хотел сказать Снайпер, и не мог. Просто смотрел сквозь очки из-под полов шляпы, боясь показать глаза. _Скаут. Джерри. Малыш._

В одно мгновение Скаут скинул рюкзак на каменистую почву и кинулся к нему.

Снайпер сделал несколько шагов вперёд, инстинктивно раскрывая руки. Между ними были добрые двадцать ярдов, четырнадцать лет разницы в возрасте и шесть лет разлуки. Бегун сделал последние несколько скачков вперёд, буквально бросая себя на старшего мужчину, и стрелок поймал его на себе. Сбалансировал он не сразу, сначала опасно пошатнувшись назад, но потом он склонился к нему, обхватывая худую спину. Парень уткнулся ему куда-то в ключицу, вцепившись в его кожанку мёртвой хваткой, будто тот мог исчезнуть или пропасть, обвивая шею и напряжённые плечи, тяжело дыша — от жара одежды, от бега, от душивших его слёз.

— Джерри, — только и смог выдавить из себя Снайпер, когда повисший на нём Скаут открыто заплакал, не стесняясь этого впервые. Мужчина не знал, что говорить, поэтому он шептал какую-то утешительную ерунду, гладя его по затылку и склоняясь к нему ещё ближе.

Захлёбываясь в собственных эмоциях, они отстранились, что-то наперебой друг другу говоря, смеясь и плача ( _со стороны Скаута, разумеется_ ). Снайпер смотрел на него, ласково потряхивая за плечи и вороша мягкие светлые волосы, чувствуя себя живым и свободным. Поймал себя на том, что пропустил половину фразы Скаута.

— …думаю, ошиваться здесь будем долго, надеюсь, не насовсем.

Мужчина дрогнул, совсем ласково смотря сверху вниз на парня, которому уже перевалило за тридцатник.

— Не страшно, приятель. Даже если насовсем.

_Вместе_ , хотел добавить он, и не стал. Скаут лучился и сиял.

_Теперь уже насовсем_ , думалось Снайперу.

Теперь уже насовсем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Simon & Garfunkel — Bridge Over Troubled Water  
> 2 The Who — Behind Blue Eyes


	2. Потерянное и найденное

— _Эй, Снайпс._

Вечер был прохладный и душный, комната плохо проветривалась. Телик что-то бурчал, собирался дождь, голова болела.

Снайпер лежал на диване в общей комнате, вытянув свои длинные ноги вовсю, прямо в сапогах, сдвинув шляпу на глаза, и дремал. Планёрка прошла как обычно, будто и не было этих шести лет. Расстановка сил, примерный план действий «если что». Собрание вёл Инженер, ему содействовал Медик. Шпион появился одним из последних, без маски, чуть поседевший и уставший. Снайпер завидел его ещё тогда, когда он брёл по коридору — угрюмого и встревоженного, но, когда он вошёл на кухню, казалось, чуть расслабился в плечах и даже улыбнулся всем. Была ли это игра или настоящая эмоция — а хрен его разберёт.

С собрания Снайпер ушёл первым — напиваться, когда остальные устроили небольшой семейный ужин, с пьянкой, криками и игрой в покер, разумеется, будто что-то праздновали. Демо его обнял, разве что, уже изрядно поддатый, радостный и орущий, сдавливая рёбра, и Хеви с лёгким кивком похлопал по плечу — да и всё.

Человеческих интеракций на сегодня с него пока хватит. Поэтому сейчас лежал в обнимку с полупустой (уже третьей, наверное) бутылкой пива и спал. Дремал, точнее. А ещё точнее, дремал до этого, пока не услышал энергичные шаги по ковру и характерное дыхание с лёгким смешком. И запах вишневой жвачки. Он уже ждал эти два слова.

— Чувак, спишь?

Скаут склонился через спинку дивана к нему, прямо к полам шляпы, еле-еле её коснувшись. Мужчина прокряхтел, чуть выпрямляясь и сдвигая её с глаз указательным пальцем.

— Ага, — устроился он удобнее, повозившись, как собака в лежанке. Сделал глоток. — Хрена тебе надо?

Хотел ответить грубо, не получилось, всё равно вышло ласково и с непрошеной улыбкой. Парень ещё сильнее улыбнулся, обнажая заячьи зубы, Снайперу не надо было его видеть, он просто это чувствовал. Тот обошёл диван и сел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Ты чё ушёл?

Снайпер открыл глаза и с лёгким вызовом посмотрел на него сквозь авиаторы. Он встретил искрящийся взгляд Скаута, и ироничный ответ куда-то улетучился.

— Ну… — помялся он, опуская глаза на бутылку. — Сам знаешь.

Парень сел рядом с ним — прямо на пол, скрестив ноги. Положил ладонь ему на левую руку, чуть сжав худыми пальцами рукав рубахи, едва ощутимо её покачивая. Снайпер не возражал.

— У тебя с этим сложновато, знаю, — просто ответил Скаут, чуть пожав плечами, — но к ним надо привыкать обратно, ты ж понимаешь? Типа… мы одна команда, да? Должны работать сообща, — мужчина опять повозился, вздыхая, а парень чуть повысил голос, легко усмехаясь, понимая, что тот ему не верит. — Между прочим, — он указал на него пальцем, чуть прищуривая правый глаз и сияя жеманной улыбкой, — _все_ были рады тебя видеть. И Пиро, и Инж, и Мед, и Хеви…

Снайпер вздохнул ещё тяжелее, едва заметно закатывая глаза, и посмотрел на парня с мягкой улыбкой. И покачал головой.

— И Д—Демо, да! — нервозность в Скауте выдало его характерное начинающееся тараторение.

— Скаут.

— Конечно, Демо всегда рад видеть всех, особенно, когда набухается, но…

— Скаут.

Он замолк и, сжав губы, уставился на него. Выждав паузу, Снайпер выдал:

— Я, наверное, быстрее к ним привыкну… _чем на стенку полезу._

Скаут сощурился в недоумении и по-щенячьему склонил голову набок:

— Чё?

Мужчина отвёл взгляд, а потом, когда понял, что сказал, рассмеялся, с сипом и хрюканьем. Парень хохотал, даже взвизгнув один раз.

— Ну ёб твою мать.

— Да ладно, чувак, всё путём, — он хлопал его по плечам. Снайпер покачал головой, прикрыв глаза, а потом опять затрясся, беззвучно смеясь.

— Это не смешно, — скорее себе отметил мужчина, до сих пор подрагивая. Потом посмотрел на парня — у того блестели глаза. То ли от слёз, то ли просто при свете ящика. — Ты это… а чё ты хотел-то? — он слегка изогнул бровь, делая опять глоток. — Я же тебя знаю, ты просто так никогда не приходишь. Всегда чё-то надо.

Парень закивал, улыбаясь от уха до уха, от чего вокруг его глаз появлялись еле заметные морщинки, и он опустил голову, потирая лицо.

Собирался с мыслями.

— Пошли на звёзды смотреть, — выпалил он и раскраснелся.

Снайпер замер. Нахмурился и улыбнулся. За грудиной разлилось что-то стыдно тёплое.

— В феврале?

Скаут чуть кивал, улыбаясь от уха до уха, и сжимал ладонями ему ткань рукава.

— В такую погоду? — Снайпер кивнул в сторону окна, где уже начинал серый дождь. Смёрзшиеся капли стучали, словно иголочки, по карнизу. Скаут по-простому посмотрел на небо и как-то сник. — Эй.

Старший человек привлёк его внимание к себе, касаясь левой рукой его плеча, мягко сжимая, а потом трепля волосы. Скаут сначала посмотрел на него, а потом опустил взгляд, неловко беря его руку в свои, немного напрягаясь.

Не до конца привык к физическому контакту.

Точнее, привык — в виде пинков, мордобоя и пощёчин, но к дружественному — нет. Снайпер тоже. Его не били в детстве, нет, у него были любящие родители, просто в принципе ни к какому физическому контакту ни с кем не привык. Не знал, как правильно, но делал, потому что… потому что надо было.

— Если завтра боя не будет… то посмотрим обязательно, — заверил мужчина, улыбаясь так мягко, как позволял спирт в крови. А потом, подумав, добавил: — И если будет, то тоже.

— Не думаю, что завтра будет бой, — отстранённо сказал мальчишка, и Снайперу не понравилась его грусть в голосе. Он снова встряхнул его. Скаут взглянул на него, уголок губ его дёрнулся в улыбке. _Всё хорошо_. — Синих нет и нет, мы просто тут… торчим, и всё. Наверное, завтра будет то же самое.

— Тем лучше, — одними губами ответил мужчина, едва кивая, и снова поднёс горлышко ко рту, отпуская парня.

Скаут устроился поудобнее, сгибая ногу в колене и положив на него руку.

— А знаешь, — Снайпер услышал у него внезапные жеманные нотки, — надо тебе почаще бухать. Добрее становишься.

Мужчина раскрыл глаза и уставился на него. Рассмеялся.

— Скотина.

Парень засмеялся и снова прильнул к дивану. Мужчина смерил его взглядом и передал ему бутылку, где на дне ещё плескалось пиво, и Скаут принял. Он развернулся к телику, опираясь спиной на подлокотник, и глотнул.

— Чё смотришь? — обыденно спросил он.

— Да хрен знает, — бросил Снайпер, надвинув шляпу обратно на глаза, чувствуя, как проваливается в сон, — что было, то и включил.

Между ними повисло молчание и бурчание телевизора.

— Снайпс? — чуть тише спросил Скаут, допив.

— Хм-м?

— Я останусь здесь? — ещё тише.

Снайпер задумался.

— А где же ты спать будешь? — озадаченно он спросил куда-то в воздух уже низким и сиплым от нарастающей дрёмы голосом.

— Да прямо здесь, — усмехнулся парень, чуть повернув голову к нему, но не смотря на него, — на полу, у дивана.

— Ты ж замёрзнешь.

— Ну, тут ковёр, — потянул Скаут.

Снайпер опять задумался.

— Слушай… там в углу… куртка моя, — махнул он куда-то в неопределённую сторону. Скаут проследил движение и посмотрел туда, куда указал старший человек. Там стояла вешалка, на одном из крюков висела его кожанка. — Нацепи её хоть. Не хочу, чтоб ты простыл, — и усмехнулся.

— О-о, — потянул Скаут, поднимаясь на ноги, — теперь ты уже моя мамка, да?

— Дразнишься, сволочь, — ещё шире улыбнулся мужчина.

— Ага, — и тот засмеялся.

Парнишка завернулся в старую кожанку как в одеяло — так она ему была велика, даже руки в рукава не продевал. Быстро вернулся на своё место, к Снайперу. Повозился, запахнулся, расслабился.

В комнате совсем стемнело, только телевизор освещал её слабым голубоватым светом. Скаут пялился в экран, где показывали баскетбол, и понимал, что ему начало резать глаза. Было тепло, спокойно. Мужчина на диване тихо похрапывал.

Внезапно в нём что-то резануло, и он встрепенулся, распрямляясь и набирая воздух в лёгкие.

— Что, думал, смоешься ото всех, а от меня не удалось, да? — попытался он пошутить, но из-за тревоги вышло совсем сипло и слабо, и чувствуя, как ровно Снайпер дышит, понял, что тот уже не слышал.

Но он хотел сказать. И сказал.

— Ты со мной влип, старик, — продолжил он на границе шёпотом, себе скорее, снова оборачиваясь к синему свету экрана, — ты здесь, и я никуда от тебя не денусь, — признался он совсем открыто, без заискивания и бравады. И откинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза, зная, что ответа не последует. С ним так происходило всегда. Может, так было лучше.

Но большая тёплая рука с жилистыми пальцами мягко провела ему по плечу, чуть сжимая и покачивая, а потом перекинулась ему через грудную клетку, обнимая. Скаут загорелся и засиял изнутри, ему стало невыносимо тепло и хорошо. Он улыбнулся, чуть сморщившись, и мягко взял руку Снайпера в свои, сжимая. Но и этого оказалось недостаточно, поэтому парень, осмелев, уткнулся ему лицом в предплечье, совсем, как щенок. Рука сжала его в ответ, а потом, через некоторое время, расслабилась, но не отпустила.

Было далеко за полночь, Снайпер — похрапывал на диване, Скаут — громко сопел, прижатый щекой к предплечью мужчины и завёрнутый в куртку.

Возвращающийся после пьянки и привлечённый светом, в комнату вошёл Шпион. Он пошатывался, лениво прикуривая сигарету, но, когда он поднял взгляд, так и замер с зажжённой зажигалкой. Посмотрел, подумал. И закрыл зажигалку с лёгким щелчком, оставляя сигарету в зубах. Прикрыл глаза, чуть закатив их, кивнул — себе, и, развернувшись, направился к выходу. В проёме снова обернулся, скользя взглядом по комнате, и, вздохнув, неслышно прикрыл за собой дверь.

***

Скаут проснулся один, на диване, укрытый знакомой курткой, пропахшей сигаретами, и залитый белыми лучами восходящего солнца. Свет резал глаза, отчего парнишка глубже зарывался лицом в подушку, всё ещё глубоко дыша со сна. В комнате было холодно и тихо, телевизор был выключен. Было _очень_ тихо. Он лениво перекинул незабинтованную руку через подлокотник, чуть оглаживая стёртую поверхность, и, глубоко вздохнув, обратился к одному конкретному человеку:

— …ты тут? — вышло совсем сипло, но парень решил не повторять. Он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как снова проваливается в сон.

Ответа не последовало. Глаза распахнулись, мутные от дрёмы, и Скаут лениво приподнялся на локтях, осматривая комнату сквозь слепящее солнце. Холодный воздух ворвался в тепло под кожанкой, от чего парнишку немного пробрало. Он вздохнул, повесил голову. Его жетоны мягко зазвенели, качнувшись. И он снова упал лицом в подушку, укрывшись с головой.

Снайпер уже около двух часов бродил по базе, заново изучая знакомые места — комнатушки, залы, коридоры, пустые бесхозные помещения, подвал. Скользил во мраке, сам как тень, только звук каблуков сапог отдавался от стен, да и огонёк сигареты иногда сверкал в темноте. Он поднялся рано, ещё темно было. После выпитого морозило, холодная погода февральской ночи и практически отсутствие отопления этому не помогало, посему он решил прогуляться и встряхнуться. У него не было устоявшегося режима сна и бодрствования, если ему было нужно — он пребывал в сознании, если он уставал — он спал, где угодно, когда угодно и на чём угодно.

К тому времени, как Снайпер проснулся, Скаут спал на полу, завёрнутый в куртку, как гусеница в кокон, сопел и подрагивал во сне. Мужчина склонился над ним, пощупал руки — те были ледяными — и, с великой осторожностью подхватив мальчишку, уложил того на диван. Скаут что-то пробурчал во сне, а потом, видимо, ощутив мягкую поверхность под собой, повозился и закутался, глубоко вздохнув. Незаметно для себя мужчина этому улыбнулся и, расправив кожанку и огладив парня по растрёпанной голове, вышел.

После первого часа прогулки его и самого трясло — ходил в одной рубахе, всё-таки — но такие холода не были чем-то новым; когда он охотился в буше долгими месяцами, после дневного пекла по ночам температура падала до пяти градусов, поэтому к сухому холоду, от которого стыли суставы, плохо сгибаясь, он был привыкший.

Потом он зашёл на кухню, к радости для себя никого там не обнаружив, и сделал себе кофе. Снайпер не был бы Снайпером, если бы не притащил из дома свою кружку «Снайпер #1» и сейчас бы из неё не пил, ощущая странный прилив гордости и самодостаточности, привалившись к кухонному столу, во мраке и полном одиночестве в 5:30 утра. Он много где работал, много где бывал, привязанности к местам и людям не испытывал — он же, мать его, профессионал — если говорить о _личном_ , то только буш и винтовка. Но вот это место… может, оно было похоже по ощущениям на что-то личное. Не совсем, естественно. А может, просто в силу привычки, слишком много лет прошло, вот оно и въелось, как ржавчина в стекло. Может, он находился там, где ему было положено. Он этого не знал, и никогда не узнает, походу. А на эти мысли просто усмехнулся.

На второй час он уже бродил мало, мог стоять на одном месте, проваливаясь куда-то в мысли, и курить. Всё же, прошёл мимо мастерской Инженера. Было пусто. Тихо. Разговоров, шума, лязга — нет. Всё будто замерло вокруг, подёрнувшись сероватой плёнкой, только мужчина был единственной живой точкой, сияя во мраке красным огоньком дымящейся сигареты.

Когда начало светать, он вышел на улицу. Небо было ясное, звёзд почти не оставалось. После спёртого воздуха базы, пахнущего немного бензином, гарью и каменной пылью, он вдохнул глубоко, выдыхая густой пар. Посмотрел на отдельно стоящее здание — лазарет. Темно. Док не работал.

Солнце густым оранжевым пятном поднималось над пустошами, свет полз по серым стенам форта. Колючая проволока, тянувшаяся вдоль периметра над трёхметровым бетонным забором, заискрилась в лучах, как чёртовы рождественские огни. Спираль Бруно. Неужели компания так боялась, что они сбегут в самоволку? Куда бежать? Какая разница, где умирать? В пустыне умирать мучительнее. А от пули раз — и всё. Да и потом, лучше умереть там, где есть возможность вернуться.

 _Стук. Стук-стук._ Звук отдался мягким эхом от восточной стены. Снайпер встрепенулся. Прислушался.

_Стук. Стук._

Мужчина пошёл на источник звука — медленно, беззвучно, чуть напряжённо и осторожно. По привычке, скорее. Завернул за угол, выглянул.

С кучей камней у ног, в красном мешковатом свитере, с шарфом, закрывающим лицо (вместо противогаза), в горнолыжных очках и с камешками в больших руках, облачённых в такие же большие варежки, сидел Пиро у забора. Солнечный свет заливал его, отражаясь в очках, не давая видеть глаз ( _может, к лучшему_ ).

Он с интересом и некоторой долей остервенения по касательной бил камнем о камень, не давая им коснуться поверхности земли. Снайпер подслеповато прищурился — он бил ими над какой-то то ли палочкой, то ли единственной травинкой.

Огонь высекал.

Мужчина сначала задержал взгляд на самом странном человеке в команде, ходячей смерти, пахнущей горелой кожей и ванилином, который сейчас выглядел как клубок шерстяной пряжи. А потом быстро засобирался.

Его остановило радостное полу-мычание-полу-оклик. Он прикрыл глаза, сжал челюсти, застыл.

_Чёрт._

Пиро звал и махал ему.

 _— Снайпер!_  
— Фммайфв!

Снайпер обернулся к нему. Посмотрел. Неохотно сделал первый шаг.

 _— Посмотри, что я нашёл!_  
— Ффмви, фмм м-м ммфф!

Мужчина не понимал, но всё равно шёл. Хотя и не был уверен в правильности своего решения. Он приблизился на почтительное расстояние и опустился к нему, прямо к камешкам.

 _— Цветок!_  
— Феффов! — Пиро указал пальцем на травинку, всё ещё держа в руках камни. Снайпер покосился. Это была просто сухая травинка. Прошлогодняя, наверное. Побуровевшая в некоторых местах.

Пироман засмеялся — беззлобно, по-детски, скорее.

 _— Он не зацветает, я хочу помочь. Он будет очень красивый._  
— М мм фавефаф, а фофу ффомов. М вввф офм ффафивый.

Снайпер смотрел на камни, на траву, на варежки Пиро и не понимал. Еле слышно вздохнул. Ответа не последовало.

Пиро опустил взгляд на варежки, потом поднял снова на мужчину. И ещё раз. Он закивал ему, что-то мыча и протягивая раскрытые ладони с камешками. Снайпер чуть дёрнулся, остро глянув на руки Поджигателя, будто тот норовил его ударить. Замешкался, но всё равно принял их. Мужчина не видел глаз человека в маске, но готов был поклясться, что тот безотрывно смотрел на него, даже не мигая. Пиро поудобнее уселся, скрестив ноги. Ждал.

Снайпер внимательно осмотрел булыжники, вертя их в мозолистых пальцах. Свет поднимающегося солнца играл на вкраплениях породы.

— Это кварц, — просто ответил мужчина на не озвученный вопрос. Пиро качнул головой. — Из него огонь не высечь, — стрелок посмотрел на пиромана, — нужен кремень.

Поджигатель опустил голову, видимо, смотря на горку булыжников. Снайпер последовал его примеру. Начал искать, перебирая камешки, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Огонь высекается из кремня, — продолжил мужчина. Он не знал, зачем рассказывал, может, отвлекал себя, может, развлекал Пиро. — Когда высекаешь, появляется характерный запах… палёной шерсти или палёных перьев, наверное.

Пироман на это счастливо заулюлюкал.

— Только надо приложить усилия, сразу не получится, — губ Снайпера коснулась маленькая улыбка. — Нет его здесь. Прости, приятель.

Солнце поднималось над заграждениями форта, нехило припекая. Стрелок ощутил равномерное тепло на спине. Свет очерчивал его скулы, подсвечивая щетину, проникая сквозь авиаторы, давая возможность видеть его глаза, играя в чуть отросших волосах, отчего те загорелись цветом старого золота.

Поджигатель смотрел на него.

 _— Ты красивый._  
— Фы фвафифый.

Снайпер замер, его взгляд остекленел. Это единственное, что он понял.

 _— Как цветочек._  
— Фав ффефовеф, — закончил мысль Пиро и снова обратился к своему занятию.

— Герр Снайпер?

Мужчина не сразу среагировал на мелодичный голос с лёгкой хрипотцой и характерным акцентом. Он дёрнулся, обернулся. На выходе из базы стоял Медик — без шинели, чуть растрёпанный, в одной рубашке и брюках.

— Привет, Док, — глухо бросил стрелок, а потом вернулся к Пиро. — Знаешь, что… — еле слышно продолжил он, доставая из нагрудного кармана свою металлическую зажигалку и протягивая её пироману, — забирай. В ней осталось мало, но тебе на траву хватит.

Пиро радостно вдохнул, принимая подарок, словно обнимая её своими розовыми пуховыми варежками. Посмотрел на Снайпера и счастливо что-то замычал. Мужчина в ответ напряжённо улыбнулся краем губ и поднялся на ноги, снова оборачиваясь к врачу и приближаясь к нему.

Медик с лёгким лукавством сначала глянул на Снайпера, а потом кивнул на Пиро.

— Нашли друга?

Мужчина на это чуть сморщился, убирая руки в карманы. Мед улыбался своей фирменной режущей жемчужной улыбкой, смотря поверх круглых очков живыми голубоватыми глазами — но без показушного сумасшествия, искренне. _Рад был видеть_. Он… почти не изменился. Может, пару морщин добавилось да пару седых волос на висках, а в остальном это был тот же самый Медик. Только спокойнее стал, наверное. Хотя… может из-за того, что не до конца проснулся.

— Видите ли, — продолжил мужчина тише, внезапно перейдя на более личное обращение, — я бы не стал беспокоить тебя по пустякам, сам знаю, но мне нужно провести некоторые тесты. Не хотел вчера тебя тревожить, первый день, всё-таки, радость встречи. Поскольку мы не знаем точное время начала миссий, обследоваться нужно как можно скорее. Администратор… — он вздохнул, опустив не тяжёлый взгляд на песчаную почву, — не любит задержек.

Ветер трепал его единственный выбивавшийся локон.

— Радость встречи? — смутился Снайпер.

— Да, — скорее себе потянул Медик, проваливаясь в собственные мысли. И вправду, не проснулся ещё. — Наш _Junge_ почти две недели бегал от меня, боялся. Я ему говорю: «Как комарик укусит!», а он «Не надо, Док, давай потом», — и искренне засмеялся, чуть хрипло и глубоко.

Стрелок молчал.

— Он часто говорил о тебе. То, что ты скоро приедешь, что мы скоро будем вместе, что всё будет хорошо. Никому не позволял высказывать другое мнение! — Мед заглянул в глаза Снайперу, отчего тот отвёл взгляд. Доктор говорил беззаботно, беззлобно, даже с лёгким весельем — мужчина знал это, но всё равно прямой зрительный контакт давался нелегко. — Как вышло, мальчик оказался прав. Быть может, всё и вправду _стало_ хорошо.

Старший мужчина чуть кивнул ему, улыбнулся и, покачиваясь, направился к лазарету.

— Ладно, — отозвался Снайпер.

— А? — Мед обернулся к нему с лёгким непониманием. Будто забыл.

— Давай сейчас, — продолжил стрелок, направляясь к доктору, — чего тянуть.

Медик повеселел, и, усмехнувшись, чуть сморщился:

— Вот это дух.

Двое мужчин скрылись в невысоком сером здании, оставив Пиро одного, который играл с зажигалкой, щёлкая ею и пытаясь поджечь травинку.

***

— Как давно стал хуже видеть глаз?

Снайпер сидел на операционном столе, одетый только в больничную сорочку. Медик стоял рядом с ним почти вплотную, засвечивая крохотным фонариком ему в зрачок, отчего у мужчины шли цветные круги и чуть болела голова. В операционной было прохладно, пахло формалином. Врач отстранился, с лёгким щелчком выключив фонарик, и отправился к шкафам.

— Э. Не знаю, — потянул Снайпер, чуть хмурясь, — я всю жизнь был слепой, как мышь.

— А какой глаз для прицела используете? — Медик снова сорвался на «вы», доставая инструменты с нижних полок.

Стрелок подумал.

— Оба.

— Сразу? — отозвался доктор с улыбкой в голосе, чуть оборачиваясь к нему.

— Нет, по очереди, — обыденно ответил Снайпер.

Медик поднялся, держа в руках стеклянный шприц. Он приподнял его, всматриваясь на свет, и коснулся большим пальцем металлического поршня.

Мужчина заметил предмет в руках у врача, и ему нехорошо скрутило желудок.

— Так это, Док… я здоров?

— О, нет, мой друг! — радостно отозвался Медик, поворачиваясь к нему. — Мы все немного нездоровы.

Он приблизился к нему, и Снайпер вжал кончики пальцев в нержавеющую сталь поверхности стола.

— Но не стоит волноваться. Каждый из нас страдает ранними стадиями артрита, у семи людей здесь алкоголизм и больная печень, а совсем у некоторых… — он посмотрел куда-то в сторону с нарочито печальным выражением лица и коротко выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, — эректильная дисфункция.

Снайпер дёрнулся.

— Но! _Не стоит_ волноваться, ибо это — сущие пустяки, медиган в силах это исправить, — счастливая улыбка исчезла с лица доктора, и он вмиг посерьёзнел. В голубовато-белёсом свете операционной лампы он выглядел так, будто был ангелом смерти, высеченным из мрамора, с его сильной линией челюсти, острыми скулами, с горящим взглядом, окованным в ледяной барьер голубой радужки, белой одеждой и… прочим. — Повреждён нерв в правом глазу. Может, травма или инсульт. Я проведу операцию, только должен предупредить, что система Респауна ещё не работает.

Взгляд доктора не был тяжёлым, но под ним стрелок чувствовал себя почти голым. Он сухо сглотнул.

— Так… это убьёт меня?

Медик фыркнул и отложил шприц.

— Боже правый, неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе умереть? — в голосе звучало лёгкое оскорбление. — И потом, сама операция легче лёгкого, вырастить тебе глаз, подлатать мозг — и всё.

Старший мужчина чуть улыбнулся, слегка опираясь на операционный стол и заглядывая в глаза Снайперу. Молчал. Ждал.

— Так в чём дело с Респауном?

— Он может не зарегистрировать изменения у тебя в организме, откатив до предыдущего состояния при следующей смерти. Раздатчики и медиганы подключены к системе, они отмечают каждое ранение и воскрешение. Но может и зарегистрировать! Вероятность… сорок два процента. Полагаю, — и он усмехнулся.

Мужчина посмотрел куда-то вбок.

— А если не проводить операцию? Тогда что? — его низкий голос звучал глухо.

— Полная слепота на правый глаз. Сбои в работе мозга. Приступы, возможно.

Снайпер поёрзал, еле слышно выдыхая через нос.

— Разумеется, можно подождать начала работы Респауна! — продолжил Медик с долей веселья. — Если вообще хочешь ждать, конечно же.

Стрелок снова вздохнул с каменным лицом, покачал головой, прикрыл глаза.

— Ладно.

— _Was_?

— Да, — мужчина поднял на него взгляд, и, видя, как доктор заулыбался, тоже дёрнул уголком губ.

— _Ja_? Сейчас?

— Да, да, — повторял Снайпер, улыбаясь ещё шире, покачивая головой, на что Мед тоже кивнул.

— _Gut gemacht, mein Freund_. Ох, давно же я не оперировал! Располагайся, — он отправился к раковине, а Снайпер укладывался на стол, ёжась от холода. Зашумела вода. — Уверен?

— Какая разница, — еле слышно отозвался стрелок, надеясь, что тот его не слышал, — и я верю тебе. Ты чёртов волшебник, ты же знаешь.

Где-то на краю сознания он припомнил свои шрамы аутопсии. Над ним появился Мед уже в белых перчатках, настраивая стационарный медиган. Быстроправ. Он узнал его по выпуклому стволу, облачённому в пуленепробиваемое стекло. От него ещё ощущение было… не такое, как от других. С покалыванием, что ли.

— Я не играю в волшебника, мой друг, — начал доктор, беря в руки наполненный шприц. Он чуть склонился к нему и прищурился. — Я играю в бога.

Игла поддела кожу, и Снайпер ощутил лёгкую боль в предплечье.

— Считай от десяти до одного.

Стрелок почувствовал, как проваливается в толщу воды, а солнце в виде операционной лампы начало отдаляться и тускнеть.

— Десять.

***

— …девять, — продолжил мужчина, чувствуя, как сиплый голос с хрипом идёт откуда-то прямо из застывшей грудины.

— О, мой друг, — он услышал сбоку мягкий и чуть глуховатый голос Медика, — всё давно закончилось. Всё прошло хорошо, глаз на месте, мозг на месте, — смех.

Снайпер приоткрыл глаза. Всё вокруг плыло, будто в тумане, вдали всё было слишком темным, вблизи — слишком ярким. Он проследил взглядом красноватый луч, испещрённый небольшими искрами, который тянулся от его собственной груди и до дула медигана. Знакомое покалывание в конечностях и где-то за областью правого глаза, отчего в его голове присутствовало ощущение странной лёгкости.

Медик продолжал что-то говорить — негромко и небыстро, но стрелок не слушал, ощущая, как снова проваливался в глубину.

Его что-то резануло, сердце зашлось, он резко раскрыл серые глаза. Зрачки были как кончики игл.

— Спасибо, Док, — невпопад вставил он посередь речи доктора, неловко поднимаясь со стола, откидывая простыню.

— Герр Снайпер, — Медик оказался рядом с ним, кладя руку ему на плечо и едва ощутимо останавливая, — я бы не стал. Вам нужен отдых.

— Наотдыхался, — пробормотал себе под нос мужчина, чувствуя, как подрагивают руки, — я лучше пойду.

— Исключено. Вам нужно… — Снайпер спрыгнул со стола, ноги его не послушались. Он опёрся на Медика, тот его поймал. — _Gut. Gut,_ — фыркнул тот, поправляя очки и сцепляя руки за спиной, — но хотя бы дай мне провести оставшиеся тесты, чтобы удостовериться, что у тебя всё функционирует!

Стрелок остановился уже около выхода, придерживаясь за металлический косяк. Доктор пытливо смотрел ему вслед, сверкая очками. Снайпер устало вздохнул.

— Только быстро.

Когда он вышел из лазарета, к его удивлению солнце уже кренилось к западу. Голову вело, в глазах всё ещё было мутно, пару раз он чуть не споткнулся о собственные ноги. Поправил съезжающую шляпу, глубоко вдохнул — будто сгонял с себя больничный запах, который, казалось, въелся в него по самые кости. Поймал себя на том, что хотел пить. Остановился. Снова вдохнул. Нагретый сухой воздух поднимался с земли.

Мужчина снял очки, потёр глаза, чуть опустив голову. Выпрямившись и нацепив обратно авиаторы, он поднял взгляд на стену базы, залитую оранжевым светом закатного солнца, и впервые в жизни вместо расплывчатого красного пятна и мутных жёлтых строк под ним, отчётливо увидел логотип подразделения, в котором работал, и надпись.

« _Reliable Excavation Demolition_ ».

Внутренний двор форта пустовал. Должно быть, скоро было время ужина, он не знал. Они с Медиком провозились ещё добрые сорок минут, прежде чем врач с неохотой его отпустил. Всё-таки, где-то глубоко в душе Мед был хорошим человеком. Наверное. Но где-то ещё глубже он был ещё большей сволочью, Снайпер знал наверняка.

— Эй, Снайпс!

Мужчина обернулся на бодрый голос и, завидя тощую фигуру, несущуюся к нему на всех парах, невольно улыбнулся, сделав навстречу пару шагов.

Скаут подскочил к нему с громким топотом, поднимая пыль в воздух.

— Чувак, ты где был? Я тебя повсюду искал!

Снайпер посмотрел на него сверху вниз, пряча тёплый взгляд за авиаторами.

— Я. Э. В лазарете. Док глаза чинил.

Парнишка нахмурился, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Так… у тебя что-то с глазами? А мне почему не сказал?

— Да я сам не знал, — мужчина посмотрел куда-то в сторону, но мальчишка всё равно проследил его взгляд, — всегда видел плохо. Поэтому и внимания не обращал.

Они снова посмотрели друг на друга, между ними повисло молчание. На худом лице Скаута мелькнул лучик веселья, как солнечный зайчик, край его рта дрогнул. У Снайпера неосознанно начала расползаться глупая улыбка.

— Так ты… — начал парень, на что мужчина беззвучно затрясся, устремив взгляд куда-то в почву, полы шляпы закрыли его лицо. Скаут сдавленно усмехнулся и подался к нему, цепляясь ему за рукав рубашки. — Ты снайпер и ты слепой?

Снайпер засмеялся ещё сильнее, засипев, а парень захохотал.

— А я мне, типа, надо за чемоданчиком, а я еле по лестнице забираюсь, хромой разведчик, мать твою! — мученически хрипел Скаут, сгибаясь пополам.

— Два сапога пара, — отозвался мужчина, взвизгнув на две октавы выше.

Парень не мог отдышаться, он хватался за старшего человека, тот — за него.

— Так я это, — сипел мальчишка, — я чё тебя искал-то. Ты с ребятами есть будешь?

Снайпер выдохнул, вытирая глаза.

— Да, да.

— Так пошли, ща без нас всё сожрут.

— Хорошо, — ответил стрелок, понимая, как глухо звучал его голос. — Только… давай вперёд.

Скаут обернулся к нему, задержав на нём взгляд блестящих ясно-голубых глаз, и, ухмыльнувшись, кивнул.

***

На кухне уже стоял гогот. Там уже было шесть человек, не хватало только Медика, да Скаута со Снайпером. Инженер, благослови его господь, разливал всем из чана какую-то светло-бурую бурду и отдавал тарелки с нею Пиро, который, в свою очередь, аккуратно расставлял по местам, кладя рядом ложки. Инж тоже не изменился, практически, только отпустил аккуратную бороду, да голову теперь украшали зачёсанные назад густые волосы, в которых виднелись серебристые нити. Он был в своём рабочем комбинезоне, только гоглы были на лбу.

Скаут, согласно уговору, вошёл на кухню первым. Его встретил елейным голосом Шпион, который сидел за столом с лёгкой толикой вальяжности, читал газету и курил. Пиджак был расстёгнут, балаклавы на нём не было. Снайпер уж было и забыл, какие у него были длинные волосы, чуть ли не до плеч, оканчивающиеся аккуратными крупными локонами. Сейчас он уже стал совсем седо-пепельным, а каким был в молодости? Может, отчасти, он и понимал тех женщин Спая, которым не было конца.

 _Обворожительный мерзавец_.

— Мой дорогой мальчик, — француз оторвался от газеты, обратившись к Скауту мягко-мягко, по лисьи прищурившись, — сегодня с утра я тебя угощал теми шоколадными конфетами, которые привёз из Европы. Но днём я не застал их у себя в комнате, представляешь? Мне крайне интересно, не могло бы такого произойти, некоторая вероятность того, что ты, _mon ami_ , мог их съесть?

Парнишка помялся, опуская взгляд и пряча руки в карманы. Край его губ пополз в ухмылке.

— …возможно.

— Ублюдок, — рыкнул Шпион на последнем слоге и, яростно глянув на него, раздражённо встряхнул газетой, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Снайпер спрятал улыбку и вошёл на кухню. Поздоровался с Инженером.

— О, наша совушка вышла из сумрака, — с той же раздражённой интонацией продолжил мужчина, покосившись.

— И тебе привет, Спук, — пробормотал Снайпер, забирая свою тарелку и садясь на дальнем конце стола, в углу, около шкафов, по иронии, рядом со Шпионом. Тот был нарочито равнодушен.

За окном уже почти стемнело, на стеклах появлялись первые капли. Кухня была прокурена, клубы дыма поднимались в свете кухонной лампы. Люди стучали ложками, о чём-то переговаривались, Демо с Солли были уже изрядно поддатые, запивая текилой фасолевую похлёбку с кусками сала, которую и вправду было невыносимо жрать.

Солдат был без каски, правда, да и бороду себе отрастил, как Инж. Пил, ел, дымил сигару.

— Жанна была прекрасным бойцом, — рычал он, мрачно, торжественно и с тяжёлым сердцем. — А какой женщиной!.. Всё самое прекрасное было в ней!

— Да, да, — кивал ему Демо, делая очередной глоток.

— Бесстрашная, бойкая, в глазах — огонь. А страсть! — он вскинулся, прикрывая глаза.

Хеви сидел с кислой миной, сложив руки на груди. Сорок минут назад к ним присоединился и Медик, успев до дождя, и сейчас совершенно спокойно уплетал чёртову кашу, иногда поглядывая на Солли.

— Никто из женщин не мог сравниться с ней! Она была такая единственная, — голос стал тише. Он опустил суровый взгляд и вздохнул. Снайперу даже стало его жалко. — И из мужчин тоже. И я её потерял.

Хеви прикрыл глаза, приподнимая брови и еле слышно вздыхая, бормоча что-то на русском. Медик глянул на него и кратко улыбнулся.

— Это моя вина, — сокрушался Солдат, его широкие плечи поникли. — Не смог быть ей… под стать, — он посмотрел на внимательно смотрящего на него Демо. — Плохой я человек.

— Да перестань, Джейн, — заулыбался шотландец, хлопая друга по плечу, — для меня ты всегда хороший человек, я тебя люблю, ты ж знаешь.

Он притянул его к себе, потряхивая, и они оба взорвались громоподобным хохотом.

— Так, парни, — усмехнулся Инженер, чуть подвигая стул.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Солли с улыбкой. К нему обратилось всё внимание.

— Пока все в состоянии слушать, я должен сказать. Поскольку вчера _не все_ присутствовали, — у Снайпера заходили желваки, — я обязан передать, говоря простым языком, сообщение мисс Полинг.

Он затих на минуту, удостоверившись, что все его слушают.

— Нас снова собрали в этой чёртовой пустыне, но теперь у нас есть план эвакуации, — он усмехнулся. — Мы все здесь, потому что мы для компании проверенные люди, но, если что, мы всегда можем выйти из игры.

— То есть? — не понял Скаут, отрываясь от ковыряния фасоли.

— _То есть_ , мы можем расторгнуть контракты хоть завтра, и нам всё равно заплатят.

— Они нашли следующую команду, — глухо отозвался Шпион, объясняя.

У Снайпера возникло резкое желание встать и уйти.

— Это поэтому они Респаун не включают? — скептически бросил Демо, несмотря на алкоголь в крови.

— Нет, не поэтому, — нахмурился Инж, возвращаясь к своей тарелке. А потом сипло рассмеялся. — Хотя…

— Ой, да и чёрт с ними со всеми, а, Джейн? Укатим в Шотландию, ко мне домой, как этот ад кончится.

— Так точно, — весело рыкнул Солли. — Может, навсегда, а? После двух лет мне уже не страшно покидать нашу родину. Родина никуда не денется, а друзьям помогать — самая высокая честь.

Скаут приподнял брови, отводя взгляд.

— Кстати, о поездках, — продолжил Делл уже более расслабленно. — Мы со Светлячком всю страну исколесили, а потом подались в Мексику.

Пиро счастливо заулюлюкал, а Инж ему тепло улыбнулся и подмигнул.

— Здорово было, скорее бы опять, к чёрту это всё.

 _Тогда зачем вы здесь_ , хотел добавить Снайпер, и не стал.

— А ты, Док? — кивнул ему Инженер. — Что делал, где бывал?

— О, вы же знаете, — мягко потянул Медик, чуть оглядывая группу, — мы с Хеви путешествовали.

— Что, все шесть лет? — искренне удивился Подрывник.

— Да, все шесть лет, — также мягко ответил доктор, на что Пулемётчик кивнул. — Россия… Багамы, — он провалился куда-то в мысли, смотря неопределённо вверх, — и везде, что было посередине.

— Чтобы не становиться участником допроса, просто скажу, что был в Амстердаме, — небрежно вставил Шпион, затягиваясь. Снайпер на него покосился из-под полов шляпы. Потом лазутчик добавил: — В Европе.

— Что, дурь курил? — засмеялся Скаут с той стороны стола. Он сидел на выходе из кухни.

— Боже, Скаут, — фыркнул Шпион, встряхиваясь, будто его облили помоями, — такая дрянь только тебе в голову приходит. Я, если говорить на твоём языке, ходил по бабам.

Парнишка закатил глаза.

— Ну, а ты, шкет? — обратился к нему Делл, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Да, мой юный друг, — оборвал его Шпион, на что Инженер вздохнул, — быть может, за эти шесть лет тебе улыбнулась госпожа фортуна, и ты нашёл себе подругу сердца?

Снайпер сжал челюсти.

— Э, да я… — нервно усмехнулся Скаут, опуская взгляд в застывший фасолевый суп. Поковырялся в нём.

— Давай, парниш, расскажи, — добродушно подначивал Демо. Пиро что-то загундосил, Хеви улыбнулся, смотря на парня.

— Ну, если из интересного… меня машина сбила.

По столу покатились небольшие вздохи и ропот. Скаут сидел напряжённо, уставившись перед собой прямо на Снайпера, надеясь, что эта самая крупная из правд прокатит, заслонив собой более мелкие.

— Как так, шкет? Ты же как зайчишка скачешь, — удивился Делл.

Шпион остро смотрел на парня, замерев. Скаут покосился на Меда, тот спокойно дожёвывал, иногда на что-то отвечая.

— Да ничего, всё путём, — усмехнулся парень, отмахнувшись, — всё равно ничего не болело, просто в больнице было одному скучно лежать.

— Ты был один? — пробасил Хеви, поймав взгляд доктора. — Разве твоя семья не была с тобой?

— Э, да нет. Не, ну да! — затараторил Скаут, на что Снайпер ещё ниже опустил голову, так, что полы шляпы полностью закрыли его лицо.

— А нам почему не сказал? — растерянно и даже оскорблённо смутился Демо.

На кухне повисло тяжёлое молчание. Парень слышал, как сердце гулко бьётся у него в ушах. Снайпер не видел Скаута, но знал, что тот смотрел на него. Он еле заметно качнул головой.

_Нет._

— Э, так я сучиться не хотел! — из-за напускного веселья голос Скаута дал петуха. — Я чё, барышня какая кисейная? Просто ногу поцарапал. Не сопля. Со всеми бывает. Чуваки, вы чё.

За столом всё ещё царило мучительное безмолвие, и они оба этого не выносили.

— Да, — потянул Шпион, прикладываясь к стакану, поглядывая то на краснеющего, то на бледнеющего мальчишку, то на мужчину рядом с ним, так отчаянно прятавшего лицо за шляпой и так сильно смыкающего челюсти, — со всеми, — а потом добавил еле слышно: — Я уж не хочу знать, что _ты_ делал эти шесть лет, Бушман.

Снайпер поднялся из-за стола, касаясь полов шляпы «доброго дня», забрал тарелку и удалился с кухни, стуча каблуками сапог. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, никому не заглядывая в глаза, но всё равно ощущал, как взгляды сверлят ему спину. И взгляд мальчишки. Потерянный.

***

Скаут нашёл его после, стоящего под козырьком, вглядывающегося в темноту февральского дождя, в своей кожанке и курящего. Фонари базы освещали форт, подсвечивая ливень и забор с колючей проволокой. Капли играли на металле, отчего спираль вновь сияла, как чёртовы рождественские огни.

Парнишка подошёл к нему, немного переминаясь на месте и потирая шею.

— Снайпс, ты… не злишься? То, что я сказал ребятам?

Непривычно было слышать его приглушённый голос. Может, от усталости, может, от дождя. Поток лился с козырька в лужу как хренов водопад.

— Обидно, — хрипло бросил мужчина, выдыхая дым с паром, — иметь новые глаза и снова не увидеть звёзды.

Он повернулся к парнишке и ласково улыбнулся. _Всё хорошо._

Скаут заметил это и расслабился в плечах, а то был как струна.

— Кто смотрит на звёзды в феврале? — передразнил он и улыбнулся в ответ.

Снайпер неслышно усмехнулся. Смотрел на парня. Тот смотрел на него. Улыбались. Молчание. Теперь спокойное. Фонари освещали их, и было ощущение, что они сами светились посреди дождливой ночи в пустоши.

— Спокойной ночи, Снайпс, — мягко ответил на молчание Скаут, чуть качнувшись к мужчине.

— Спокойной ночи, малыш, — отозвался он, кивнув и прикрыв глаза.

Парень открыл тяжёлую металлическую дверь и скрылся в бесконечных коридорах базы.

Снайпер, не переставая улыбаться, затянулся в очередной раз.


	3. Ночи, полные чудес

Этой ночью Скаут заснуть не мог. То плечо начинало затекать, то пружина въезжала в спину, то слишком жёстко, то матрас проваливался к одной стороне. Его тревожили звуки улицы, стук капель по карнизу, то какая-то возня в коридорах, лёгкое металлическое эхо. Ему показалось, что слышал шаги. Он не боялся, нет; наверное, Снайпер возвращался после того, как курил.

Он повернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза, шумно выдохнув. Желудок крутило от чёртовой бурды, что они ели на ужин, да и парень не ел её толком, ибо есть её было невозможно. Его аж передёрнуло от мысли о несолёной бурой жиже с салом.

Но, тем не менее, он хотел есть.

Более того, он хотел _жрать_.

Скаут распахнул глаза, и, раздражённо фыркнув, откинул одеяло. Уличный свет белых ртутных ламп заливался ему в комнатушку, ослепляя парня после кромешной тьмы. Он пощурился, когда перед глазами начали плыть зелёные круги, и наощупь стал искать одежду. Лениво натянул на себя красную толстовку (только потом понял, что под цвет команды), вынул из-под кровати кеды, и, поднявшись, начал вдевать ногу в штанину. Он несколько раз прыгнул на одном месте, расправляясь с запутавшейся тканью, а потом резко осел на кровать, втягивая воздух через зубы.

Скаут не понял, что скакал на оперированной ноге. Конечность дёргало, отдаваясь в бедре. От тупой боли он зажмурился, до побеления костяшек сжимая коленный сустав.

 _«Кто тебе её так делал?»_ — парень вспомнил слова Медика. — _«Не врач, а сущий мясник. Ему в Освенциме работать не случалось?»_.

Док пытался его веселить, и ему это часто удавалось, но тогда Скаут даже не улыбнулся. Его тогда не волновала ни нога, ни покосившееся здоровье, ни боль. Он боялся лишь одного — что Медик напишет медицинское заключение. Что рапорт попадёт на стол директора компании, что его… что с ним расторгнут контракт. И всё закончится, даже не начавшись.

Какой смысл в хромом разведчике?

Медик участливо предложил всё переделать. Нарастить обратно кость, восстановить клетки, убрать металл, мешавший жить.

_«А Респаун?»_

_«Мой юный друг, ты не можешь нормально ходить, а тебе придётся бегать дни напролёт»_.

Конечно, Док был прав. Скаута и не интересовал Респаун, в общем-то, просто не хотел переносить всё снова. И даже не хотел вспоминать о том, что его сбили. Даже не из-за боли, а из-за… своего _эмоционального_ состояния. Он скривился от мысли. Из-за одиночества и собственного бессилия. Из-за нескольких месяцев в больничной койке, когда он чувствовал себя мелким и жалким. И он ненавидел это состояние.

А потом появился Снайпер. Весь из себя сильный и спокойный, со своим хриплым низким голосом, немногословно рассказывающий об очередной охоте и поющий ему чёртову колыбельную по телефону.

Это было самым стыдным воспоминанием мальчишки, которое он никому не выдал бы под дулом пистолета, но, чёрт побери, будь он проклят, если бы сказал, что это было самым плохим событием в его жизни.

Хренова песня въелась ему в мозг, только с первых нот напоминая, что Снайпер был рядом.

Но в следующий раз Снайпера рядом не было. И Скаут отказался.

Медик продолжал настаивать, теперь уже предложив восстановительную терапию вкупе с сидением под дулом медигана и обезболивающими. Парень думал над этим, но, замерев, спросил очень глухо (и очень испуганно, за что ему было стыдно):

_«А что ты напишешь? Компании?»_

_«Чистую правду»_ , — серьёзно ответил доктор, сверкая очками и сцепляя руки за спиной.

У Скаута тогда упало сердце.

 _«Правду о том, что разведчик команды Красных находится в превосходном физическом состоянии и недугами не страдает»_.

Глядя на ползущую улыбку Дока, парнишка улыбнулся сам, а потом и засмеялся. А потом подумал, что зря бегал от доктора две недели. Док, он… иногда он был сущая паскуда, это правда, но он понимал.

И Скаут согласился.

В конце концов, это просто нога. _А нога — это плёвое дело_.

С этими воспоминаниями парень вышел из комнаты и побрёл по слабо освещённому коридору в сторону кухни, краем мысли подмечая, что всё ещё хромал.

В шкафчике над раковиной около задней стенки была припрятана старая жестяная банка из-под кофе. Там лежало песочное печенье с абрикосовым джемом, и Скаут об этом знал. Но не ему оно предназначалось. Каждую субботу Инженер выезжал в город за припасами, потом заезжал на радиорынок, и по пути покупал вкусняхи для Пиро. Он часто привозил ему какие-то штуки по мелочёвке, безделицы, которым пироман был счастлив. Инж это не афишировал, но все заметили, когда в сентябре он привёз несколько пачек рождественского дождика, и Шпион потом любезно поведал, что красочные серебристые ленточки Инженер с Поджигателем развесили по всей комнате последнего. Ещё несколько недель после этого все замечали крохотные сияющие ленточки на одежде Инженера, но никто ничего не сказал.

Скаут зачем-то крался во тьме. Если он возьмёт пару штучек… никто ничего и не заметит. Он же не всё съест, правильно?

Сквозь окна кухни падал свет ртутных ламп, играя с каплями на стекле, подсвечивая утварь. Полоса пересекала стол. Дождь здесь не был так слышен.

_Клинк. Клинк-клинк._

Металлическое пощёлкивание, потом глухой одиночный стук.

Скаут замер в дверном проёме, затаив дыхание и не моргая, уставившись куда-то в темноту. Источник звука был в метрах трёх от него, примерно. С лёгким скрипом двинулся стул, отчего парнишка чуть не подпрыгнул. Стул поставили. Потом в углу, около шкафов, опять раздался глухой звук.

Парень двинулся вперёд, ровный и напряжённый, как кошка. Он дотянулся до сушилки и еле слышно вытащил видавшую виды шумовку, которая, казалось, войну пережила, и замахнулся ею, как битой, продолжая идти.

Послышался тяжёлый вздох. А потом с лёгким хлопком на стол, прямо в уличный свет, легла большая израненная рука. Скаута как с цепи сорвало, и он, стиснув зубы, кинулся на _очень_ страшный источник шума. Не долетев до предполагаемой цели, он споткнулся обо что-то не очень твёрдое, носком кеды путаясь в какой-то ткани, а потом впечатался лбом в нижние шкафы. Раздался грохот, потом испуганный крик. Скаут вздёрнулся, отчаянно возясь, как попавший в путы зверь, а потом увидел рядом с собой чёрное лицо во мраке. Он заорал, отпрыгивая метра на два, хлопая рукой по выключателю и вжимаясь в стену.

— Мямля, бля! — Скаут схватился за сердце, думая, что сейчас оно разорвётся. — Господи! Твою мать, блядь!

Пиро сидел в углу на полу, в оранжевой фланелевой пижаме, которая на нём висела, как мешок, без перчаток и маски. Он был напуган также, как Скаут, с застрявшим в горле криком, и… он _хомячил_ абрикосовое печенье.

То, что показалось парню чернотой и кровью, были гигантские шрамы от ожогов на лице и руках, которые давно выцвели.

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь вообще?! — Скаут не мог остановиться, адреналин отдавал в мозг. — На кой хер ты сидишь в темноте? Чёртов ты шизик!

В огромных голубых глазах Пиро плескался настоящий страх. Скаут матерился, а пироман сидел слишком мягкий и домашний для таких острых слов. Мальчишка. Совсем ещё… _ребёнок_.

— Не надо так больше делать! — рыкнул парень напоследок и выдохнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Он поднялся, опёршись рукой на колено, а потом взглянул на Поджигателя. И чувство вины раскалённым металлом обдало ему солнечное сплетение.

Теперь глаза Пиро выражали не только испуг, но и обиду. Но не горделивую, а горькую. Он уронил бегающий взгляд на жестянку с печеньем, начиная оглаживать её большими пальцами, будто успокаивал её, а не себя, а потом снова посмотрел на Скаута, тряхнув мохнатой головой, и в его глазах стояли слёзы.

— Шизик? — низкий подсипловатый голос дрожал.

Скаут дёрнулся, будто его ударили.

— Слушай… прости. Я… прости меня, — он нервно запустил руку в волосы, чуть двинувшись к Пиро, но тот подскочил на ноги. — Прости, Пи. Я не хотел на тебя орать.

Пироман инстинктивно прятал лицо, отворачиваясь, побежав к выходу.

— Пи. Не надо, постой. Пи, иди ко мне, — Скаут просил, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. — Пи, не хотел я это говорить. Пи!

Но человек в пижаме уже бежал по коридору, шлёпая босыми ногами по бетону. Бегун остановился и выдохнул, вглядываясь во мрак. Вздохнул ещё раз, потёр затылок, взъерошив волосы. Он остался в тягучей давящей тишине, только лампа гудела, да и он слышал собственное дыхание.

Парнишка устало прикрыл глаза и, задвинув стулья на место и поставив банку из-под печенья в шкаф, он сел за стол, роняя голову на руки. Капли бились в стекло, голова от удара болела, ссадина. Он шумно выдохнул, а через полчаса задремал. Свет он не выключал.

***

Скаут проснулся только тогда, когда горячая жилистая рука мягко растирала ему спину, чуть покачивая.

— Малыш.

Парень вздрогнул, поднимая голову. Он еле приоткрыл глаза и увидел над собой расплывчатую знакомую фигуру в чёртовой шляпе, на что довольно улыбнулся.

— Привет, — и глубоко вздохнул после сна.

— Ты чего тут делаешь? — Снайпер говорил еле слышно, но Скаут всё равно его понимал, и слышал, как тот улыбался. — Повадился спать там, где не надо.

Свет теперь не горел, ему глаза не резало. Но и темно не было. Парень протёр глаза, потягивая затёкшие плечи. За окном только-только начинал рассвет. Небо было чистым, густо-синим, но уже зеленело на востоке.

Он услышал, как чиркает спичка, а потом загудел газ. Мужчина ставил себе чайник, насыпал кофе.

— Э, да я… — сипло отозвался бегун, а потом замолчал, положив щёку на руки и снова закрывая глаза. — Тут так получилось… слушай, а сколько сейчас?

Чайник засвистел.

— Около семи, — ответил стрелок, наливая кипяток в кружку. По кухне начал расползаться густой липкий аромат пережаренного кофе.

— А чего так темно? — Скаут нашёл в себе силы поднять голову со стола, и он сидел, растирая лицо.

— Так зима же, — лёгкий смех, негромкий металлический звон чайника. Снайпер привалился к раковине, скрестив ноги. — Кофе здесь, конечно, не кофе, а херня.

— Да и наша жизнь тоже, — буднично потянул парень.

Снайпер смотрел на него изучающе, а потом заметил небольшой порез на лбу.

— Это где ты так? — он указал себе на лоб. Скаут глянул на него, и чуть напрягся, когда коснулся пальцами еле затянувшейся ссадины.

— А, это… — он вперил взгляд в стол. — Да это ерунда. Не парься, — и сдавленно усмехнулся.

Мужчина приподнял бровь и чуть качнулся к нему.

— Это по этой причине ты тут? — и сделал глоток, пряча улыбку за кружкой.

Мальчишка сжал челюсти, сцепляя руки в замок и ссутуливая плечи. И замолчал.

Снайпер легонько пихнул его носком сапога в кеду.

— Давай, колись.

Скаут вздохнул, и из него полилось.

— В общем, пошёл ночью жрать, потому что ужин я не ел, потому что ну как это можно есть вообще, хотел взять печеньки Инжа — он их покупает Пиро, ну, знаешь, абрикосовые такие. Или не знаешь? Ладно. Короче, пришёл я сюда, очень тихо, мало ли что, вдруг слышу — возня в темноте. Ничего не понимаю, хватаюсь за эту железяку, — он энергично указал куда-то в сторону сушилки, — и пошёл проверять. Вдруг _раз_ — и на стол шмякается здоровенная ручища, вся в кровище! — он указал ладонями примерный размер упомянутой руки. — ну я и побежал! Ну, в смысле, на него, а не сбежал. Бегу я значит, уже замахиваюсь, и как спотыкаюсь об что-то, лечу — вижу: передо мной чел сидит, чёрный, лохматый, страшный!

Снайпер призадумался, а потом озадаченно бросил:

— Демо, что ли?

Скаут осёкся, подавившись на словах, выдал булькающий звук.

— Чё? Нет, _нет_! — потом до него дошло, и его рот расползся в идиотской улыбке. — Не! Я отскакиваю назад, ору, он тоже орёт. Врубаю свет, а там Зажигалка сидит и жрёт!

Губ мужчины коснулась маленькая улыбка.

— Ну, в общем… — парень приостановился, опять напрягся, потёр затылок, косясь в сторону. — Я на него наорал. И шизиком обозвал.

На кухне разлилось молчание, где-то на фоне еле слышно шумела вентиляция. Снайпер перемялся с ноги на ногу, повозив подошвой по кафельному полу.

— И он ударил тебя, — его голос прозвучал глухо.

— А? Не. Это я, когда падал, пизданулся, — он махнул в сторону шкафов в углу.

Снайпер хмыкнул, задумался, потом сделал ещё один глоток, скользя взглядом по плинтусу.

— Ну и что с того? — заключил он, чуть пожав плечами. — Все знают, что он немного _того_. Не думаю, что его это как-то заденет. Забудет. У него столько тараканов в башке.

— Так это… он расплакался и убежал. После, — Скаут сглотнул, и он выглядел потерянно, словно нашкодивший мальчишка, которого поймали с поличным. — Плохо это.

Мужчина сморщился, ухмыльнувшись.

— Перестань, не бери в голову, — Снайпер обернулся к чайнику, доливая себе кипятку в уже разбавленный кофе. Он посмотрел на парня и чуть кивнул на кружку. — Будешь?

Скаут нахмурился, качнув головой.

— Не. Не люблю.

— Что с тобой не так, — в шутку начал журить его мужчина. — Крепкое не пьёшь, кофе не пьёшь. Зато энергетики хлещешь дай боже, поэтому, кстати, и спать не можешь.

— Ой, да иди ты, — обиженно потянул парнишка, в то время как край его губ подрагивал в улыбке. — Ты вообще вон… в банки ссышь. И в фургоне живешь.

— _Жил_ , — серьёзно поправил его Снайпер, делая очередной глоток. И поморщился от вкуса, но всё равно продолжал.

— Жил, — согласился Скаут, а потом вздохнул, обеими руками обхватывая себе шею. — Ох, чувак, что ж мне с Зажигалкой делать.

— Не переживай. Он сжигает людей заживо, рубит на куски, тела доводит до состояния кровавой каши, при этом видит всё в чёртовом розовом свете, где с ним гарцуют пони, и ангелы поют «Аве Марию», — он вылил остатки кофе в раковину, ополоснув кружку.

Парнишка нахмурился.

— Ну… не такой он. Ну, _такой_ , но не такой же.

Мужчина обернулся к нему, снова приваливаясь к раковине и обеими руками опираясь о край.

— Он пироман, — качнулся к нему Снайпер, понижая голос, — и жестокий убийца.

— Как и все мы! — возмущённо вставил Скаут, лицо у него загорелось, ноздри вздулись. — Если так говорить, то мы все здесь убийцы и поехавшие, но это не значит, что мы должны относиться друг к другу, как последние уроды, мы же друзья!

От этого огонька у Снайпера самого что-то заискрилось где-то за грудиной, тёплой улыбкой касаясь губ.

— Я к тому, — тише отозвался мужчина, — что это херня. Ссора. Он забудет, — и добавил с долей иронии, прищурив глаза: — И потом, в знак солидарности, когда мне в следующий раз будет сниться, как я пускаю ему пулю в лоб, то я проснусь и извинюсь. Ты тоже, кстати, можешь попробовать.

Он глядел сверху вниз на пылающего от праведного гнева парня и невольно улыбался ещё шире.

— И извинюсь! — Скаут повысил голос.

— Извинишься, — Снайпер серьёзно кивнул, прикрывая глаза.

— И извинюсь.

Парнишка опустил голову, шумно выдыхая и заглаживая взъерошенные русые волосы. Снова тишина, но теперь она будто рябила от недосказанных слов. Снайпер всё ещё был рядом.

— Есть хочу, — пространно пожаловался парень.

— Ну, — мужчина неожиданно отправился к холодильнику, заглядывая внутрь и смеривая взглядом пустые полки, — есть вчерашний суп.

— Фу, — Скаут повернулся к нему и тоже с интересом стал наблюдать, подперев щёку кулаком.

— Банка гороха, — Снайпер взял её в руку и тряхнул, чуть обернувшись и показывая её.

Парнишка простонал.

— И… — он дотянулся до задней стенки, доставая помятую жестяную банку без этикетки, — что-то ещё. Ничего не написано, но дата говорит, что срок годности истёк ещё в семьдесят четвёртом году.

Стрелок повернулся и изогнул бровь.

— Рискнёшь? — он звучал весело, почти игриво.

— Давай без меня, — парировал бегун. — Ты у нас спец по странным штукам.

Снайпер усмехнулся, закрывая холодильник и снова оборачиваясь к другу. Он смотрел на него чуть ли не выжидающе, а мальчишка тяжело вздохнул, снова ложась на стол, уперев подборок в сложенные руки. Опять молчание, мужчина чуть мялся на месте.

— Так пошли.

Скаут поднял на него взгляд, и, заметив его плутовскую улыбку, искренне удивился.

— Чё?

— Есть, чё, — поддразнил Снайпер, слегка пихая его в плечо и направляясь из кухни, энергично стуча каблуками. — Поехали! — и уже позвал из коридора.

Парень на несколько секунд замер на месте с вопросительно поднятой рукой, а потом сорвался, вылетая из-за стола, чуть ли не роняя стул, и полетел вслед за мужчиной.

***

Солнце уже было над горизонтом, отбрасывая золотистые лучи, играя в лужах после ночного дождя. Воздух был свежий и даже прохладный, но почва нагревалась быстро. Они шли в ангар, удивительно шагая друг другу в такт. Снайпер рылся в карманах кожанки, потом нашёл последнюю пачку сигарет и новую зажигалку, закурил. Скаут кепку не захватил, но зачем-то нацепил красно-зелёный шарф, хоть погода не была уж слишком холодная, (отчего стрелок спрятал улыбку поворотом головы и прищуром на солнце).

Они добрели, раскрыли тяжёлые металлические ворота. Внутри было пыльно, сухо и пахло бензином. С самого краю по правой стороне стоял старенький Форд шестьдесят четвёртого года, цвета корицы, со вмятиной на правом крыле и потасканный. Снайпер зашагал к нему, на ходу доставая ключи. Скаут остановился, чуть склоняя голову.

— Чувак, — его голос был окрашен ироничной сипотцой, — я, конечно, всё понимаю, у каждого свой вкус и цвет, и я полностью солидарен, но… это? — он коснулся ладонью пыльного капота. — Откуда ты выкопал это ископаемое?

— Западная Виргиния, — нейтрально бросил мужчина, расправляясь с замком в двери. — Цена маленькая, документов вообще нет. Мне подошло.

— Ясно, — потянул парень с лисьей ухмылкой. — Ну, могу тебе сказать, ты не прогадал: она выглядит также, на сколько она и стоит.

Снайпер, открывая дверь, уставился на него немигающим взглядом.

— Ладно, ладно, — Скаут вскинул руки в знаке сдачи, прикрывая глаза, — ты у нас здесь водила.

Они сели, шумно хлопая дверцами, и эхо пронеслось по ангару. Парень глянул через мужчину на грузовик Инженера, что стоял от них справа; парень увидел его в первый раз ещё в 1966, но и то он выглядел лучше, чем их машина. Потом снова на Снайпера, и он теперь еле сдерживал смех.

Снайпер вставил ключ зажигания, на что машина выдала чихающий звук. Скаут серьёзно нахмурился, опираясь локтем на дверь, потирая этой рукой себе губы, пряча весёлую улыбку. У него начали слезиться глаза.

— Не торопись, — пробормотал парнишка. — Это бывает… у всех поживших тачек.

Мужчина сжал челюсти, продолжая пытаться.

— Та банка в холодильнике не единственная жестянка, у которой кончился срок годности.

Снайпер остро глянул на него, а потом мотор заревел. Скаут открыто ему заулыбался, обнажая заячьи зубы. Мужчина качнул головой, снова вперил взгляд в ветровое стекло, и они тронулись с места, с лёгким шуршанием поднимая клубы пыли в воздух. Между ними воцарилось спокойное молчание, а потом стрелок угрюмо бросил (но парень мог поклясться, что слышал улыбку).

— Высажу на обочине.

Но он не высадил.

Перед ними расстилалась серая лента потрескавшегося асфальта посреди красной пустоши. Солнце играло в линии электропередач, отбрасывая изогнутые полосы теней. Скаут сидел чуть ли не высунувшись из окна, забавно морщась от слепящего света; то ледяные, то горячие потоки ветра трепали его мягкие светлые волосы, иногда играя с шарфом и воротом толстовки. По радио шёл Боб Дилан, Снайпер чуть постукивал в такт большими пальцами по рулю, иногда еле заметно покачивая головой и беззвучно произнося одними губами слова песни.

_Должен же здесь быть какой-то выход, говорил шут вору,  
Всё вокруг спуталось, я не могу найти покой.¹_

— Эй, чувак, ну ты чего? Спой! — он услышал сквозь ветер весёлый голос Скаута. Парень лучился.

— Что? Нет, — Снайпер смутился, чуть хмурясь, — я не умею петь, ты же знаешь.

— Нет, ты _умеешь_ , — твёрдо процедил парень, вглядываясь в отсвечивающие авиаторы мужчины. — Просто… не хочешь просто, — он всплеснул руками, хлопнув себя по ноге.

— Если у меня есть слух, это не значит, что голос тоже есть, — парировал Снайпер, вглядываясь в равнину впереди них, пытаясь расслабить напрягающиеся мышцы лица.

— Снайпс.

— Нет, — у него вырвался непрошенный смешок.

— Снайпс.

Он глянул на Скаута, чуть приподняв бровь, и сдавленно улыбнулся, снова возвращаясь к дороге, покачав головой и облизывая губы.

— _…нет причин для беспокойства, мягко сказал вор_ , — сипло начал стрелок, напрягаясь, но, тем не менее, попадая во все ноты и разбавляя песню собственными эмоциями. Парень заулыбался, тоже начиная кивать в такт. — _Среди нас есть много тех, кто считает, что жизнь — просто шутка._

— _Но мы с тобой прошли через это, и это не наша судьба!_ — неожиданно подпел ему парнишка, громче, подначивая, чтобы тот тоже повысил голос. Снайпер искренне удивился, глянув на него, но не перестал. И они начали в унисон. — _Так не будем разбрасываться пустыми словами, ведь поздний нынче час!_

Два акцента сплелись — певучий австралийский и простоватый бостонский. Люди пели и смеялись, чувствуя себя почти свободными.

Скаут врал, когда издевался над машиной Снайпера. Понравилась она ему. И сиденья с потёртой настоящей кожей, и царапины на стекле, и скрип дверец, и зачем-то повешенный миниатюрный ловец снов на зеркало заднего вида. Он не знал, сколько мужчина на ней ездил, но она уже пропахла им, его сигаретами. Она прогрелась на солнце, было приятно тепло. И светло. И спокойно.

И радио напевало с удивительным качеством звука.

_Где-то вдалеке рычал дикий кот,  
Два всадника приближались, а ветер начал выть._

***

До ближайшего городка они добрались через сорок минут, заехав на заправку. Солнце жарило вовсю, горячий воздух маревом дрожал над трассой.

Они бросили машину около часовни и отправились на поиски хоть какой-нибудь забегаловки. Скаут трепался всю дорогу, начиная с музыкальной карьеры Тома Джонса, продолжая музыкальными пристрастиями второго брата, Джеймса, с единственным из всех у него были доверительные отношения, потом его девушкой, которая тащилась от коллекции чучел змей, потом армией, и заканчивая рассказом об очередной девчонке, которую старался подцепить, но опять не вышло. Снайпер шёл рядом, курил, молчал, слушал. Иногда проваливался куда-то в мысли, возвращаясь обратно, ловя уже обрывки фраз парнишки. Но он не был против. Словно такая трещалка под боком была всегда, словно заменяла радио.

Но Скаут был лучше радио, конечно.

Он смотрел на парня, на его худое лицо, на чуть очерченные скулы, на едва видневшиеся веснушки, на глуповатую и счастливую улыбку, в его искрящиеся яркие голубые глаза. И невольно улыбался сам, пряча улыбку в очередной затяжке. Словно и не было ни войны, ни смерти, ни разлуки. Как в вечном августе 1969. Как в 1964, когда он увидел девятнадцатилетнего мальчонку в первый раз. Они шли рядом как два друга, как два нормальных человека. Может… может так было правильно. Может, так должно было быть.

— …ну вот, я и говорю ей, «у тебя классный голос! У тебя есть парень? У меня, вот, парня нет, может—может захватим по ведёрку с курочкой, пропустим стаканчик-другой»… ты ведь меня совсем не слушаешь, да?

Резкая перемена тона с веселого и громкого на вопросительный и тихий заставила Снайпера даже немного оступиться. Он глянул на парнишку.

— Я говорю, не слушаешь меня совсем, да? — Скаут усмехнулся.

— Да нет, — Снайпер буркнул, останавливаясь и оборачиваясь к нему, — слушаю.

— Да? О чём я сейчас говорил? — парень изогнул бровь, ухмыляясь и скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ну, — мужчина помялся на месте, смотря куда-то вдоль улицы, — про девчонку. И что кормили плохо в части. И у жены твоего брата… коллекция змей была.

Он выполоскал из себя всё, добрался до недр, и там кончилось. Это финиш.

Скаут раздражённо фыркнул, закатывая глаза.

— Девушка. Девушка брата. И не змеи, а ящерицы.

Снайпер спрятал весёлый взгляд за авиаторами, опуская его на землю, пихнув подошвой сапога от себя камешек, поднимая пыль. Он чуть подался к парнишке, и, вынув руку из кармана, потрепал того по голове.

— Ну прости, кенгурёнок.

— За «кенгурёнка» ответишь! — Скаут вырвался из-под его руки и с громким смехом навалился на него, хватаясь за куртку, пытаясь, видимо, повалить мужчину на землю, он не знал.

— Скаут, Скаут! Друг! — рыкнул Снайпер, пытаясь отцепить парня от себя, но тот напирал, пытаясь и подраться, и пощекотать — всё вместе. — Отстань! Скотина!

— Эй! Я не скотина! — возмущённо воскликнул парень, стаскивая стрелка ближе к гравию, ловко уворачиваясь от его рук, но тот вцепился ему в плечо и не собирался отпускать. Всё-таки, Снайпер был сильнее. — И нет, не отстану!

— Скотина, самая настоящая! — мужчина был увлечён импровизированным боем, и был доволен тем, что побеждал мальчишку, отчего звучал удовлетворённо. Он спихнул парня на землю, и они возились, поднимая клубы пыли. Это даже была не драка, теперь он просто его щекотал.

Скаут звонко смеялся на всю улицу, эхо отдавалось от мелких домов и магазинчиков.

— Сделаешь так ещё раз… — зарычал Снайпер, хватая парня за шиворот, (без зла, просто припугивая), как внезапно в руках Скаута оказалась его шляпа.

— Тормози-ишь! — довольно пропел он с широченной улыбкой. — _Теперь просто сложите оружие и—и уходит—те…_ — он пытался сымитировать французский акцент и понизить голос, но провалился и ещё громче расхохотался.

Мужчина выхватил у него шляпу и возмущённо воскликнул:

— Ща получишь!

— Снайпс! Снайпс! — парнишка внезапно дёрнулся, смотря куда-то ему за плечо и рьяно указывая туда пальцем. — Вон! Гляди!

— Я не поведусь на это, малыш, — покачал он головой, хитро улыбнувшись.

— Да нет же! Столовка, столовка, глянь! Мы пришли!

Они остановились, и Снайпер покосился туда, куда тот указывал. В конце улицы была забегаловка «У Мэгги». Около названия красовалась еле различимая неоновая звезда, шлейф которой было еле видно (из-за солнца), но он всё равно блёкло светился попеременно то розовым, то фиолетовым. А около звезды тёмно-серым бельмом на светлой вывеске красовалось перегоревшее изображение пивной кружки. Снайпер заметил фигурку женщины в белой кофте, открывающую стеклянную дверь и заходящую внутрь.

Мужчина вздохнул, и, поднимаясь, помог подняться парню. Отряхнул его, возможно, вкладывая немного больше усилий в хлопки, чем это было нужно, а в конце отвесил звонкий шлепок ему по заднице, отчего Скаут подпрыгнул на месте, выдав булькающий звук, уставившись на стрелка огромными глазами, а его губы расплылись в дрожащей улыбке.

Снайпер по-плутовски глянул на него поверх авиаторов, а потом, развернувшись на каблуках, быстрым шагом направился к закусочной, не дав парню толком что-то ответить.

— Э, теперь шарфик в пыли, — где-то сзади просипел Скаут.

— Новый свяжу.

В забегаловке было не слишком много народу, пахло чем-то горелым и дешёвыми женскими духами. Еду им принесли быстро, обслуживание было неплохое. Снайпер лениво резал глазунью, цедил кофе, а Скаут сидел, наворачивал. Пожалуй, только две вещи могли его заставить замолчать: еда и сон. За соседним столом позади Снайпера сидела прекрасная белокурая леди с причёской в стиле боб и в белоснежном пуховом свитере, которая изящно потягивала молочный коктейль и шипящим тоном пилила своего молодого человека.

На ремарку о том, что она не разрешает ехать ему на Аляску, и что его доводы не принимаются, потому что он не имеет права голоса в её доме, он хмыкнул.

— Фо? — Скаут оторвался от трапезы с полным ртом.

— Хм-м? Нет, ничего.

— Фо фавое? — парнишка не унимался, вперяя в мужчину взгляд ясных голубых глаз.

— Да ничего, — Снайпер ласково и еле слышно усмехнулся, склоняясь к тарелке, закрывая глаза полами шляпы. — Ешь. Не подавись.

— Фофлевнее груво фроввушало, — смутившись ответил он, и, наконец, проглотил.

— Прости, дружок. Кофе здесь хороший, — Снайпер посмотрел в окно, делая глоток и сверкая авиаторами.

Скаут, видимо, о чём-то догадавшись, едва заметно глянул ему за спину, видя с иголочки одетую женщину и потрёпанного затравленного мужика с ней. Он посмотрел на стрелка и, не отрывая от стола руку, указал на них вилкой.

— Из-за них?

Снайпер бросил взгляд на парнишку и коротко кивнул.

— Не люблю семейные ссоры, — и будто встряхнулся.

Скаут опустил взгляд на тарелку и чуть улыбнулся.

— У меня часто в семье такое было. Было время, когда у ма появлялся новый парень практически каждый месяц, и моему старшему брату… _самому_ старшему, Джеку, это не нравилось, — он снова усмехнулся, и мужчина заметил, что его голос словно потух. — Он постоянно ругался с ней, потому что… он был за нас, знаешь? Как отец с нами возился. Он постоянно говорил, чтобы ма начала о нас больше заботиться. А то росли как трава в поле, так он всегда повторял. Ма с ним соглашалась, но она много работала, и иногда ей нужно было отдыхать, сам знаю, — чуть нахмурился он, бросив взгляд в окно. — Но было время, когда… когда всё стало происходить чаще, и она уходила почти каждый вечер. Джек с Джимом ждали её до утра, и, вроде бы, всё нормально, но однажды она вернулась не такая, как обычно. Я в детстве не понимал, что с ней было, просто… она была другая. И Джек пытался узнать, что с ней, а она всё отнекивалась, почему-то говорила, что у Джека нет манер и она плохо его воспитала, а потом, что она платит слишком большие счета.

Снайпер молчал.

— Вот, — Скаут сложил руки, смотря куда-то в сторону, выдыхая, — я был маленький ещё, года четыре, может, пять. Помню, я сидел на кафеле в ванной, а там между плитками вот эта вот чёрная штука была, от сырости бывает, знаешь? Я её ковырял и старался… старался не слушать их крики. Слушал трубы, кран капал ещё, представлял, что со мной кто-то рядом, типа ангела, наверное, — и фыркнул, усмехаясь, растирая лицо. У Снайпера не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице. — Что он меня защитит, и до меня никто не доберётся. Что это всё ненастоящее. Помню, Джек нашёл меня потом, и я думал, что будет ругаться, потому что он всегда ругался, когда я прятался, но он просто, знаешь, сел напротив меня, взял за плечи, посмотрел в глаза, вытер соплю и сказал: «Когда подрастёшь, беги отсюда со всех ног. Здесь нет будущего, ни у кого здесь нет, но я хочу, чтобы у тебя было», — парень потянулся и глотнул соку, — и я помню, как он это говорил, он был весь вымотанный и с синяками под глазами, но он всегда старался быть… — его взгляд светлый забегал, когда Скаут погрузился в себя, ища ответ, — сильным со мной. Старался защищать. Всегда старался мне улыбаться, говорить, что всё наладится. _Поэтому_ я запомнил, что он сказал тогда. Но сам Джек не ушёл. Он работал столько же, сколько ма, и остался с нами. Джим продержался до семнадцати лет, но потом он свалил, наврав матери, что женился. Джо никогда не было дела до семейных разборок, он уехал в Канаду, связался с бандой. Живёт припеваючи, хорошо платят. Остальные… — он повертел в руках стакан, вглядываясь в жидкость, хмурясь, — к чёрту их. Да, они моя семья, и семья — это данность, но я их…

Он отрицательно мотнул головой, не закончив предложение.

— Но ма… ма не виновата в том, как мы жили, знаешь? — Скаут посмотрел на Снайпера доверчиво-доверчиво. — Да, она… ошибалась, — кивнул он для придания значимости, снова хмурясь, — но она делала всё ради нас. Знаешь, после того, как нас распустили в семьдесят втором, я вернулся домой и узнал, что ма устроила свою жизнь. Связалась с нормальным мужиком, купили дом, обустроились. Она мне и раньше писала, что всё наладилось, просто я не думал, что именно _так_ , она… она и раньше такое говорила. И всё нормально, только Тому я не понравился, но он хорошо относился к ма, и я подумал, пускай. Но Джек, он… — Скаут опустил взгляд, шмыгнув, вытирая нос, но тяжести в его голосе не было, — он не смог. Он всегда был будто на взводе, привык за всё отвечать, всё делать, и когда всё поменялось, он стал другой. Он мог молчать неделями, не отвечать на звонки. Перестал общаться со мной. Я не выдержал, думал, что-то случилось, потому что он не рассказывал, почему ему плохо, и как-то раз я приехал к нему, а он лежал на полу в комнате и спал пьяный. А два года назад нам позвонили, — он снова шмыгнул, снова вытирая нос, прочищая горло, — сказали, что случилось. Я думал, что наркота, но он просто допился до смерти. Приехал в мотель, взял несколько бутылок водки, и всё. А потом, на похоронах, ма сказала тётушке, что… — он вздохнул опять, — ма сказала, что он был _страждущей душой_ , но бог не прощает самоубийц, и что она будет молиться, чтобы его забрали на небо. А тётка сказала, что его не заберут, потому что он пьяница и страшный грешник.

Снайпер невольно вспомнил о Шпионе, не сводя с мальчишки глаз.

— А Том, он… — Скаут нахмурился, не поднимая на мужчину взгляда. — Я ему не понравился. И, в общем… через полгода после похорон, как раз на Рождество, он как-то подошёл ко мне и сказал, чтобы я больше не приезжал. Сказал, что знал, где я работал и откуда у меня деньги, и сказал, что сдаст меня копам. Я ушёл. Ма не знала, но она не расстроилась, когда я однажды собрал вещи и уехал. И я не сержусь. Это её жизнь. Каждый живёт как умеет, да?

Стрелок чувствовал, как в груди лежало что-то неподъёмное и невыносимое. Он смотрел на парня, у которого иногда подрагивали мышцы лица. И не знал, что сказать.

Скаут тряс ногами, сжимая под столом заледеневшую левую руку.

— Кстати, у нас у всех в семье имена начинаются с буквы «джей», забавно, да? — парнишка заулыбался, пытаясь хоть как-то вывести мужчину на разговор. Или на ухмылку. Хотя бы на что-то, потому что боялся, что на этот раз ему надоело слушать его бесконечные тирады.

Снайпер кивнул, отвечая на улыбку и опуская взгляд. У него самого начал подрагивать указательный палец правой руки. Он знал, он, блядь, свято верил, что должен был хоть как-то успокоить мальчишку, но просто сидел и продолжал есть, будто Скаут только что не вывернул ему душу.

— О, я знаю эту песню, — внезапно вскинулся парнишка, задирая голову куда-то в сторону динамиков. — «Незнакомец в раю», да? Тони Беннетт!

Снайпер поднял на него взгляд, нахмурился. Потом понял, прислушался.

— Да. Да, полагаю, — кивнул он. — _«Раскрой свои ангельские объятия незнакомцу в раю и скажи ему, что он более не незнакомец»_ , — проговорил он строки вперёд песни.

Скаут, довольный, кивнул и вернулся к тарелке.

— Слушай, курицу мою не хочешь? Не бойся, я не трогал. Думаю, я уже съел свой завтрак для чемпионов, а ты ничего не ел почти, — и кивнул на куриные ножки.

Мужчина уставился на бёдрышки, а потом весело хмыкнул, пряча лицо за полами шляпы, потирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— Что? Чё? — парень смутился, но уголок его губ пополз в улыбке. — Чё ты ржёшь?

Снайпер качал головой.

— Да чё такое? — Скаут тоже начал смеяться.

— Да ничего, просто… — мужчина рассеянно указал вилкой куда-то на курицу.

— Ну и? — потом до него снизошло. — А. А. Ну и чё? Да, пытался девушку привлечь… неудачно, как всегда, я не отрицаю, но я же пытался!

Мужчина кивал.

— Мне кажется, Мисс Пи вообще мужики не нравятся, — немного грустно вздохнул он.

— Может, ей не нравятся _такие_ мужики? — бросил Снайпер, и сразу же пожалел о своей иронии.

— Эй! — возмутился Скаут, а потом сбавил гонор. — Хотя, может ты и прав.

Стрелок задержал на нём взгляд, а потом сказал чуть тише.

— Ты повзрослел.

— О, о, правда? — приободрился бегун, его глаза заискрились. — Шире в плечах стал? Мускулистее?

Мужчина тихо смеялся, чуть подрагивая в плечах, опустив взгляд и качая головой.

— Да ладно. Красивее? — парень театрально понизил голос.

Снайпер снова посмотрел на него, теперь не пряча тёплого взгляда и улыбки.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я.

Момент. Спокойная тишина между ними. Скаут снова кивнул на курицу, и Снайпер её взял.

***

Солнце уже было в зените, когда они вышли из закусочной. Мужчина глянул на часы — одиннадцать утра. Они, без малого, полтора часа сидели внутри, быстро время пролетело, но уезжать, в общем-то, они и не собирались. Они гуляли по городку, заворачивая в мелкие улочки, заходя в какие-то лавки, трепались обо всём и ни о чём.

Скаут с ним играл, скача вокруг него, пихая, щекоча, пару раз стаскивая у него шляпу. Снайпер мог его одной рукой остановить, подняв с земли за ворот, но этого не делал. Он не был против. Отвечал, подначивал, смеялся. Скрутил его один раз, когда тот совсем обнаглел, обхватывая длинными жилистыми руками, на что парень хрипел, вырываясь: «Ты меня задушишь!».

Мужчина ловил всё больше и больше взглядов, обращённых на них — обеспокоенных, любопытных, раздражённых, но впервые в жизни его это не терзало. Он потянулся к мальчишке, стянул с него шарф, встряхнул, и, расправив, свободно повесил ему на шею, позволяя пушистым концам болтаться где-то на уровне карманов. Потом вытащил носовой платок, перед этим заверив, что он чистый, и вытер с лица парнишки остатки завтрака, на что Скаут брыкался и отпихивался, но где-то в глубине души он не возражал и в какой-то мере был благодарен.

Час дня, два, три. В четвёртом часу они направились обратно в сторону часовни, которая виднелась небольшой тёмной точкой на горизонте, где они утром оставили машину. Когда они проходили мимо мелкого магазина игрушек, Скаут резко остановился. Снайпер сразу понял, что не слышал звука шагов, и обернулся к нему.

— Помнишь, у Зажигалки… — задумчиво начал парнишка, не отрывая взгляда от витрины, — был такой конь розовый?

Мужчина подумал.

— Единорог?

— Надувнорог, во! — засиял Скаут, щёлкнув пальцами. Снайпер посмотрел туда, куда он вперил взгляд. На витрине лежал маленький, меньше Надувнорога, пушистый бело-коричневый олень с мягкими рожками. — Давай возьмём. Я ему нагрубил, помнишь? Помнишь, а, Снайпс?

Подкалывающая манера парня одновременно и бесила, и веселила мужчину. Он фыркнул, цокнув, и уверенно шагнул в магазин.

В лавочке было несколько человек, к кассе была очередь, по самому магазину ходили мама с дочкой, видимо. Скаут сразу запихнул подмышку оленя, встав позади всех, весело звеня жетонами. Снайпер стоял чуть поодаль, вроде бы — рядом, вроде бы — нет. Он покосился куда-то в сторону. Не любил он скопление людей на маленьких пространствах.

— Нам надо бы в магаз, жратвы накупить, а то дома есть нечего, — невзначай бросил парнишка, глуше и тише, чем обычно, чуть оборачиваясь к мужчине.

— Хорошо, — еле слышно отозвался Снайпер, сделав к нему полшага. Скаут глянул на него, и мужчина заметил его сияющие глаза и глупую расползавшуюся улыбку. Мужчина усмехнулся, когда парень прикрыл глаза и шутливо боднул лбом его в плечо, выдыхая ему в куртку. Он не видел, но знал, _как_ сейчас люди вокруг воспринимали эту странную парочку: паренька, будто из горячей точки вернувшегося, и двухметрового мужика в шляпе с каменной мордой, которые сейчас стояли посреди детского магазина и неловко обнимались.

— Это твой папа? — Скаут услышал писклявый голос откуда-то снизу, и, отстранившись, увидел девочку в голубом платьице, которая таращила на него огромные карие глаза.

— Эмма, не разговаривай, — её мать потянула её за руку. Девочка была недвижима.

— Э, нет, — парнишка усмехнулся, поперхнувшись. Снайпера как обожгло. Он провёл ладонью по щетине, засунул руки в карманы куртки, отстранился, одеревенел. Смотрел куда-то в сторону, поверх людей. Скаут заметил это, пытаясь потянуться к его рукаву за спиной, но не смог. — Нет. Это мой друг. С работы.

И сглотнул. Подходила их очередь. Молоденькая кассирша недоверчиво смерила его взглядом, сразу замечая жетоны. Девочка не унималась.

— Ты был на войне?

Скаут прочистил горло, сначала кивая девушке за стойкой, передавая ей игрушку, а потом снова обращая внимание на ребёнка.

— Это было очень давно, — усмехнулся парень, широко улыбаясь ей. Снайпер заметил еле видные морщинки-лучики около его глаз.

— Хм, — она серьёзно опустила взгляд, задумываясь, а потом опять посмотрела на него. — Всех убил?

Парень покосился на её мать, которая оттягивала её на себя и регулярно просила прощения за неудобства. Не глядя он расплатился, забирая оленя, а потом снова вернулся к девочке.

— Да нет, — Скаут старался пошутить, но не мог. — Это всё не по-настоящему, знаешь?

— Война настоящая, — также серьёзно ответила малышка, — там людей убивают.

Парень не нашёлся, что сказать, чуть всплеснув свободной рукой и напряжённо усмехаясь. Он поднял взгляд и заметил, что Снайпера уже не было. Он качнул головой и выдохнул.

— В следующий раз убей их всех! — воскликнула малышка и засмеялась так заливисто, как может смеяться только ребёнок. Её мать была вся пунцовая.

На выходе Скаут обернулся и, горделиво ухмыльнувшись, отсалютовал и, звеня дверным колокольчиком, выбежал на улицу.

Он поймал его уже около машины, курящего и недвижимого. Небо окрасилось в золотисто-оранжевый цвет на западе, отсвечивая в его очках и на щетине, очерчивая острые скулы и длинное лицо. Скаут бросил оленя в багажник, раздражённо хлопая крышкой, глядя на мужчину. Тот и ухом не повёл.

— Ну что? — выпалил парень, оказываясь рядом с ним, засовывая руки в карманы. — Снайпс, ты знаешь, игры в молчанку — это тупость.

Снайпер выпустил струю дыма.

— Поговори со мной, — уже мягче и почти просяще продолжил он, — или наори. Не знаю, хоть что-то. Не молчи.

Скаут невольно дёрнулся, когда мужчина глянул на него.

— Всё хорошо, — низко пробормотал он, снова смотря куда-то мимо часовни, — просто замотался.

— Если ты из-за неё, то не бери в голову, — парень посмотрел туда же, куда смотрел и стрелок. И ухмыльнулся — себе. — Ты _норм_ , ты же знаешь, что ты норм.

Мужчина усмехнулся, качнув головой и прикрывая глаза, чем вызвал смех разведчика.

— Поехали, малыш. Может, успеем к ужину, — и, садясь в машину, добавил: — А может и не успеем.

По пути они заехали в магазин, набрали там хренову тучу макарон, банок с тушёнкой, консервированными помидорами и двадцать бутылок дешёвого бренди — в последние годы Шпион такое пил.

Они ехали на базу, и солнце снова сопровождало их, слепя догорающими красно-розовыми красками. Через некоторое время Снайпер обратился к Скауту, говоря, что тот мог выбрать такую станцию, какую хотел — заслужил — но обнаружил только спящего рядом с ним парнишку. И улыбнулся, снова возвращаясь к дороге и незаметно от себя снова начиная подпевать слова песни только одними губами.

_Я закрываю глаза лишь на мгновение, и оно тут же исчезает.²_

В форт они возвращались с кучей сумок, стараясь не поднимать шум по какой-то причине. Долго плутали по коридорам, шурша и ворча, Снайпер пару раз споткнулся, но как только они добрались до кухни и услышали разговоры, замешкались.

— Ну чё ты встал? — шипел Скаут. — Я вперёд, я понял, знаю!

Снайпер стоял недвижимый, вглядываясь сквозь щель.

— Там… Инж с Зажигалкой, — он многозначительно к нему обернулся, — едят, вроде.

— Ох ты ж твою ж… — паренёк завозился, подпихивая обратно съезжавшего оленя. — Чё делать будем?

— Зайдём, чего делать, — дёрнул плечом мужчина.

— А если Зажигалка разозлится? А если они с Инжом…

— Парни! — их окликнул зычный голос Инженера, окрашенный тёплым тоном. — Вы чего там топчетесь, как неродные?

Он раскрыл им дверь, проливая на них яркий жёлтый кухонный свет, и выдохнул.

— Святая Мария, парни. Вы бы мне сказали, я ж сегодня в город ездил за продуктами. Или вместе поехали бы. Долго пёрли? — он принял пакеты из рук Снайпера, разгружая его несчастную спину, оставляя мальчишку наедине с его ношей. Скаут еле донёс до холодильника и положил их на пол, чуть не рухнув.

На кухне вкусно пахло. За столом, в той же пижаме и без маски, сидел Пиро, с аппетитом уминая блинчики, густо политые кленовым сиропом, с кусочком масла наверху. Он им счастливо помахал, что-то промычав сквозь набитый рот, и вернулся к трапезе. Делл стал раскладывать продукты, попутно ставя чайник.

— Как съездили? Мик, кофе будешь?

— Э, да.

— Нормально съездили, погода была хорошая. Вот, — Скаут косился на Пиро, который спокойно ел, иногда с интересом поглядывая на остальных.

— Хорошо, что хорошо, — довольно отозвался Инж.

— Слушай, мне нужно кое-что сказать, — парнишка рвано выдохнул, сжимая тощими пальцами игрушку за спиной. — Сегодня мы с Зажигалкой… — он ещё раз вздохнул. — Короче, я повёл себя, как придурок.

Инженер внимательно смотрел на него, но тяжести в его взгляде не было. Пиро тоже смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами.

— И—и я не хотел так говорить. И пугать. В общем, прости, Пи, — он дрожащими руками достал игрушку из-за спины и протянул её пироману. — Вот.

Он чувствовал, как у него загораются уши под пристальным взглядом двух мужчин, и он начал жалеть об этой затее в принципе. И жалеть о том, что вообще родился.

На кухне повисло мучительное молчание, Пиро пялился на него, а потом, что-то радостно воскликнув, кинулся на него, душа его в медвежьих объятиях. Скаут так и остался стоять с широко распахнутыми глазами.

Инженер ласково усмехнулся, косясь на Снайпера, тот тоже выдавил полуулыбку.

— Он не сердился на тебя, не бойся, — сказал Делл. — И, да, прежде, чем пойдут вопросы, то да, я знаю. Светлячок сам мне сказал. Прошу прощения.

Пиро отстранился, и стрелок заметил у него свою подаренную зажигалку в нагрудном кармане пижамы.

— Очень трогательно, — где-то сзади раздалось ворчание с характерным французским акцентом, отчего Снайпер слегка вздрогнул, — и вернулись со свиданки, наконец, — буднично продолжил мужчина, проходя мимо людей прямо к паре бутылок бренди, стоящих на столе.

— Привет, Спай, — с той же тёплой интонацией отозвался Инженер. — О, кстати, парни, пока вы тут, должен сказать. Остальные знают. Полинг сообщила, что миссии начнутся ровно через две недели, но не здесь, — он многозначительно вскинул бровями, — а где-то на «базах севернее». Нам сообщат в день отбытия.

Поджигатель вернулся на своё место, посадив с собой рядом оленя и продолжая есть.

— О, класс, — блёкло ответил Скаут. Снайпер кивнул.

Чайник шумел.

Шпион взял в руки бутылку, покрутил её, всматриваясь в этикетку.

— Да, другого я и не ожидал.

— Да ладно тебе, Спай, ты же его глушил постоянно, — устало вздохнул парень. — Мы поэтому и взяли.

— Если я к чему-то привык, это не значит, что я это люблю, — с лёгкой иронией ответил он. Снайпер смотрел на него и видел те же тёплые искры в голубых глазах.

_Врёшь, врёшь._

— Сэм, вкусно? — чуть тише произнёс Делл, качнувшись к Пиро. — Ешь, ешь. Я тебе ещё приготовлю.

— Мой трудолюбивый друг, — мягко вставил Шпион, не отрываясь от разглядывания бутылки, — я не посмею вам указывать, но, согласно уставу, нам запрещено употреблять наши настоящие имена в пределах территории компании.

— Камеры звук не пишут, — весело отозвался Инженер, бросив взгляд на лазутчика. Тот посмотрел на него, чуть изогнув бровь и еле заметно улыбаясь. — И потом, я перенаправил изображение с камер в комнатах и на базе на те, которые находятся на полигоне.

— У нас и в комнатах камеры были? — на лице Скаута красовался чистый ужас.

Снайпер спрятал улыбку, Шпион на него покосился. Француз поставил бутылку на стол и неспешным шагом отправился к закипающему чайнику.

— А как же Администратор? — смутился парнишка.

— А что мне сделает старая дьяволица? — хохотнул Инженер, на что Пиро заулюлюкал.

Снайпер смотрел на них, и даже удивился. Они все были одеты в почти повседневную одежду, как почти нормальные люди. Инж был в своём комбинезоне с чёрным свитером, Шпион был в сером костюме, да и без балаклавы, сам он был в кожанке. Только Скаут сиял красным огоньком в своей толстовке и шарфе на фоне остальных. Ну и Пиро, возможно, выделялся оранжевым огоньком фланелевой пижамы, но это не так важно.

— Что ж, в таком случае… — продолжил Спай, засыпая кофе в кружку «Снайпер #1» и наливая туда кипяток, — мы в полной безопасности, — и приблизился к Снайперу с довольной ухмылкой и прищуром, протягивая ему кружку. — Не так ли, мсье Манди?

Стрелок сжал челюсти, смутившись, но принял кружку, а лазутчик, захватив с собой бутылку, мягко положил ему на плечо руку в перчатке и едва ощутимо качнул. Они смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза, не прерывая контакта, а потом Шпион чуть кивнул и удалился с кухни.

***

Ночь была тёмная и звёздная, где-то внизу светили фонари базы ярким белым светом, подсвечивая стены форта. Было прохладно, но терпимо. Скаут и Снайпер сидели рядом на крыше в спокойной тишине, привалившись к вентиляционной шахте. Мужчина смотрел и смотрел, не переставляя удивляться, как мог теперь увидеть даже самую тусклую звезду на ночном небосводе. Парнишка иногда что-то спрашивал, но, в основном, он просто был рядом с ним, купаясь в тепле присутствия другого человека.

Снайпер выпустил густую струю дыма с паром и, не оборачиваясь к парнишке, глухо сказал то, что должен был сказать раньше.

— Мне жаль, то что такое случилось с твоим братом. И то, что так себя повела мать. И её… — он пощупал изнутри щёку языком, подбирая слово.

— А, чувак. Забей, — отмахнулся Скаут, прохрипев, — люди разные и жизни разные, всё такое.

— Вроде бы есть семья, а вроде бы и… — пространно произнёс мужчина, (так и не закончив мысль), затягиваясь, сияя в темноте красным огоньком.

— Ну, у меня есть _вы_ , ребят, — парень лениво к нему развернул голову, а в глазах таилась почти нежность, — и ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Bob Dylan — All Along the Watchtower  
> 2 Kansas — Dust In the Wind


	4. Плохое и худшее

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ура, товарищи, вы дожили до сюжета.

В начале марта 1978 года команда в составе девяти человек, людей компании и двух грузовиков с логотипом “Red Bread” отправилась на «базу севернее». Вопреки обещанию, им открыто не сказали, куда они едут, только сказали, что ехать они будут часов двадцать без остановок и не по главным магистралям. Инженер, поразмыслив, только потом сказал, в полголоса, что, возможно, отправятся в Монтану или на северо-восток Айдахо, во всяком случае, одна из баз компании находилась именно там. Солдат поставил на Монтану, Инж — на Айдахо. Кон — пачка сигарет.

В первый фургон загрузили самое необходимое, припасы на первую неделю и боезапас. Конечно, они не смогли забрать всё за один раз — это был только первый заход. Остальное пригонят «в течение пяти рабочих дней». За рулём сидел человек компании, здоровяк с каменной мордой и без пальца (чем-то он был похож на Хеви, только выглядел постоянно злым и лысым не был), с ним — его напарник, худосочный и отстранённый. Он постоянно чихал и шмыгал носом, сморкаясь в застиранный платок, и постоянно оглаживал длинную чуть поседевшую бороду.

Все они были одеты в максимально нейтральную одежду, что команда, что они сами. Шпион с искренней печалью посмотрел на них, и, вздохнув, закурил последнюю перед поездкой. Снайпер курил вместе с ним, привалившись спиной к корпусу второго грузовика. Небо было серое, моросило, песок с глиной развезло. Люди о чём-то переговаривались, но всё равно в воздухе витала лёгкая человеческая грусть — не хотелось им уезжать. Точнее, хотелось, но не хотелось уезжать от этого покоя. От пьянок, покера, спокойных посиделок. Войны не было. И это было хорошо.

— Эй, маленький, — Скаут услышал глубокий и тёплый голос Хеви откуда-то сзади и обернулся. Русский здоровяк возвышался над ним, едва заметно улыбаясь. Парень улыбнулся ему в ответ. — На переднем поедешь?

Паренёк хотел сначала что-то сказать, но потом глянул ему куда-то за массивную руку и увидел человека в шляпе. И замешкался.

— Э, знаешь, да нет, — затараторил он, усмехаясь, отмахиваясь и потирая себе шею, — я бы с радостью, просто, ну… я сзади поеду, ничего?

Пулемётчик задержал на нём взгляд, снова улыбнувшись, отчего около его глаз появились морщинки, и кивнул.

— Ничего.

Медик, стоящий рядом с ними, чуть вскинул брови, и, глянув на Хеви поверх очков живыми голубыми глазами, что-то ему кратко сказал на немецком, по-доброму улыбнувшись своей жемчужной улыбкой. Хеви ответил ему что-то на русском, усмехаясь, и они негромко засмеялись. У Скаута за грудиной разлилось негодование, смущение и лёгкая паника — всё сразу.

— Чего? Чё такое? — нахмурился он, расправляя грудь и инстинктивно сжимая руки в кулаки.

Хеви качал головой, посмеиваясь, беззлобно смотря на парнишку, Мед сморщился от улыбки, поправляя съехавшие очки. Скаут не знал, почему они смеялись. Над ним? Ещё одна мысль — как они понимали друг друга, говоря на разных языках? И где-то на краю сознания — непривычно было их видеть в повседневной одежде. Медика в обыкновенном (хоть и поношенном) замшевом пальто, Хеви в тёмно-серой парке. Они были как… нормальные люди. Почти.

— _Gut_ , ступай, _Junge_ , — отозвался Медик, кладя парню на плечо руку с длинными тонкими пальцами. Они вдвоём стали забираться в кабину, а Скаут, всё ещё смутившийся, отправился к кузову.

— Загружаемся! — сипло рявкнул водитель первого фургона, заводя мотор.

Все засобирались. Шпион, коротко глянув на здоровяка, сделал последнюю затяжку и кинул окурок прямо в лужу, только через несколько секунд выдыхая дым.

— По коням, кексики! — весело отозвался Солли, продолжая курить сигару и снимая шапку. — Чем раньше приедем — тем раньше победим.

Они с Демо сели в первый фургон, прямо на ящики, и закрыли двери. Остальные — во второй.

Кузов второго был пуст, наёмники должны были сидеть прямо на полу. В грузовике уже был Инж, он сидел в дальнем углу, сложив руки на груди, и уже дремал. Напротив него был Пиро, в свитере и закутанный в шарф, читал журналы. Третьим забрался Шпион, развевая полами длинного тёмно-синего плаща, словно птица, и сел рядом с Деллом, подогнув ногу под себя и уставившись в никуда. Был то ли в мыслях, то ли расстроенный, никто не знал — но лучше его не надо было трогать, это все знали наверняка.

Вслед за ним полез Скаут и, зацепившись за металл и делая шаг в кузов, он замер, на секунду хмурясь и прикрывая глаза. Ему прострелило ногу. Чёртова штука всегда ныла на плохую погоду, и дополнительные нагрузки этому не помогали. Он знал, что его работа состояла в том, чтобы быть быстрым, чтобы разведывать — поэтому собрал волю и сделал шаг ещё, игнорируя разливающуюся обжигающую боль. А потом почувствовал, как его мягко подтолкнули сзади в спину, помогая подняться. Парень обернулся и поймал знакомый взгляд австралийца. Они не сказали ни слова, но где-то Скаут чувствовал, что тот знал. И жеманно ему улыбнулся, подмигивая. Снайпер нахмурился и забрался за ним, пригибаясь из-за низкого потолка, придерживая шляпу.

С грохотом двери закрылись.

И они поехали.

Несмотря на закрытый корпус, душно не было — воздух сквозил сквозь плохо заклеенные пулевые отверстия. Дождь то возвращался, то прекращал. Воняло солярой, стоял грохот от мотора. Их потряхивало от потрескавшейся дороги, а Скаут чувствовал на себе любую щербатость и выбоину в асфальте. Он вытянул правую ногу в проход, время от времени потирая её, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Снайпер, в силу того, что был долговязый, тоже вытянул свои ноги в проход, и его сапог доставал до уровня икры парнишки. Он привалился к стене, согнув ногу в колене и положив на него руку, изображая расслабленную позу, словно был «не здесь», но он наблюдал за мальчишкой, пряча полуприкрытый взгляд за авиаторами.

Очередная яма — Скаут скалился и щурился, едва заметно вжимая кончики пальцев в бедро, но потом расслаблялся. Парень привалился боком прямо к дверям, как к родным, пряча подбородок в шарфе и на короткое мгновение прикрывая глаза. Если господь благословит, он уснёт. Во сне иногда её тоже дёргало, но, по большей части, он этого не замечал или не помнил.

Снайпер смотрел и смотрел на него. И не знал, как помочь.

Господь благословил, парнишка начал засыпать, но снова очередная выбоина, опять он распахнул мутные от усталости и дрёмы глаза. И поймал серьёзный взгляд мужчины. Он ему отсалютовал, не поднимая руки с пола, и слабо улыбнулся. _Всё хорошо_. Выражение Снайпера не изменилось. Он бросил взгляд на ногу мальчишки, потом снова на него. Скаут качнул головой, хмурясь. _Ерунда_. Снайпер сжал челюсти, желваки заходили, и он отвёл взгляд. Улыбка стала исчезать с лица парня и он, задержав взгляд на мужчине, снова закрыл глаза.

Снова яма. Опять их тряхнуло. Снайпер раздражённо цокнул, Пиро ухнул, Инж что-то пробормотал, Шпион сматерился на французском, скрещивая руки на груди. Боль в ноге Скаута утихала, и теперь, вымотанный, он засыпал, привалившись к дверям, не обращая внимания на тряску.

— И так двадцать часов, — в голосе Шпиона слышалось неприкрытое раздражение. — И курить нельзя.

Снайпер вперил в него немигающий взгляд, Скаут повозился, словно прикрываясь шарфом.

— Уже девятнадцать, — сонно, но с лёгким весельем отозвался Инженер.

— Благодарю. Девятнадцать, — теперь в голосе звучало пассивное раздражение. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана свой серебристый портсигар, раскрыл его, посмотрел и с хлопком закрыл, убирая обратно. — И что мы будем делать девятнадцать часов безвылазно? Джентльмены?

— Ну, поссать-то нам дадут, — снова ответил Делл, устраиваясь поудобнее и откидываясь на стену, — каждые три часа. Так что… будем вылезать, — и он усмехнулся.

— Прекрасно. Первый пункт в списке. Ещё предложения? — с лёгким огоньком в голубых глазах он окинул взглядом остальных присутствующих.

Молчание, шум. Пиро читал, Снайпер смотрел. Скаут лежал на двери и ровно дышал.

— Тебя я, Бушман, спрашивать не хочу, — Шпион покачал головой, косясь на него, — а то вечно своими банками всё портишь.

Стрелок закатил глаза и отвернулся.

— Странно, что я не слышу нашего маленького друга, — на его лице промелькнула расслабленная улыбка. — Обычно не замолкает, а сейчас…

— Спук.

Голос был низкий и едва слышимый, но Шпион вскинул взгляд на Снайпера сразу же. Недолгое время они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом стрелок слегка кивнул на Скаута. Потом едва ощутимо коснулся ребром сапога его кеды, надетой на больную ногу, а потом снова посмотрел на Шпиона. Мужчина остро посмотрел на парня, а потом, словно сбрасывая маску, тяжело выдохнул, опуская плечи, не отрывая от него взгляда. Качнул головой.

Стрелок, проследив его движения, кивнул, и, откинувшись, надвинул себе шляпу на глаза.

Шпион тоже откинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее и запахиваясь, и что-то пробормотал на французском, выдыхая. Снайпер не знал, что он сказал, но звучало это с сожалением, нежели чем с раздражением.

Стрелок проснулся от звуков лёгкой возни и негромкого разговора. В фургоне было гораздо темнее, и ехали они ровно, шум был монотонный.

— Не спи на полу. Ты заболеешь.

— Чего?.. Отстань от меня.

— Перестань, _petit_.

Снайпер раскрыл глаза, фокусируя зрение. Скаут лежал на полу фургона, свернувшись калачиком, Шпион склонялся над ним, осторожно касаясь плеча и пытаясь, видимо, поднять. Парень его неловко отпихивал, путаясь рукой в лацканах плаща.

— Перестань, — повторял мужчина, настойчиво, но негромко и почти мягко. Он взял его крепко, но осторожно, поддерживая под шею, словно тот разваливался. — Ты замёрзнешь. Уже замёрз. Иди сюда.

Он умудрился его поднять и теперь усаживался, раскрывая полы плаща и поднимая к нему руку.

— Да отвали ты от меня, — сипло огрызнулся Скаут, путаясь в собственном шарфе, отбрыкиваясь от его рук.

— Малыш, — ровно позвал Снайпер, и они оба замерли, посмотрев на него, — Спук прав. Не надо. Холодно.

— Здравая мысль, — строго отозвался Шпион, чуть кивая стрелку с благодарностью. — Меня не слушаешь, хоть послушай Бушмана.

— Я к тебе не полезу тискаться, Спай, твою мать, — сдавленно прошипел парень, одёргивая толстовку и снова укладываясь. Снайпер заметил тени у него под припухшими глазами. Шпион раздражённо загладил волосы назад, бросая острый взгляд на стрелка.

— Скаут, — полубормотание, полурык.

— Ты тоже отвали, Снайпс. Оба отвалите, — и чуть тише, — пожалуйста.

— Ты как ребёнок, — мужчина напрягся, ёрзая на месте, собираясь подняться к нему. Он кивнул французу, бросая вполголоса: — Помогай.

Они приблизились к нему, и на безмолвный счёт «три» подняли парня, уверенно и без колебаний. Снайпер перекинул себе его руку через плечо, Шпион держал его за туловище.

— Ногу не опускай.

— Да, да.

— Сучары вы, блядь, отъебитесь! — Скаут злобно шипел и вырывался, рвано дыша. — Суки!

— Я дам тебе пощёчину, если продолжишь так говорить, — спокойно ответил Шпион, ловким движением одной руки снимая с себя плащ и укутывая в него парня. Он довёл их со Снайпером до противоположной стены, и Снайпер осел с ним на пол, положив его на себя. Скаут сдавленно простонал, оканчивая рыком. А потом скулежом.

— Успокоился? — тихо рявкнул стрелок, мёртвой хваткой сжимая его на себе. Бегун часто дышал, то порыкивая, то поскуливая, уткнувшись ему в ворот кожанки. — Я знаю, что она болит, но от холода будет болеть ещё сильнее, — продолжил с тем же тоном мужчина, но уже чуть тише. — Всё, всё.

Он стал аккуратно растирать ему плечи и спину, поглаживая шею.

— Чёртов ты гордец, — журил он, но теперь в голосе слышалась нота теплоты, — ведёшь себя, как мальчишка.

Скаут ненавидел их животной ненавистью. Ненавидел то, что они делали, ненавидел их голоса, ненавидел свою ногу, ненавидел боль, ненавидел эту дорогу. Но более всего он ненавидел себя. Свою беспомощность. Скулёж. И невыносимое бессилие. И ненавидел то, что ему перевалило за тридцатник, а он беззвучно рыдал в куртку наёмному убийце, как мелкий пацан.

Шпион наблюдал, как парень характерно подрагивал, как стрелок стирал влагу ему с лица, словно грязь, потом глянул в бок и поймал тихий взгляд Инженера, полный понимания. А потом тот посмотрел на бледное и напряжённое лицо лазутчика. И кивнул на его одежду — он остался в одном своём сером пиджаке. Шпион отмахнулся, машинально потягиваясь к внутреннему карману, только через мгновение понимая, что оставил портсигар в плаще.

И снова выругался по-французски.

Где-то через полчаса Скаут отогрелся и задремал, теперь ровно дыша Снайперу куда-то в шею.

***

На место они прибыли ранним вечером следующего дня. Несмотря на обещание останавливаться каждые три часа, остановились они всего три раза, что для некоторых стало проблемой. Два раза их чуть не тормознули копы, а один раз попали в пробку, хотя они ехали по мало используемым дорогам, что тоже было своего рода пыткой.

Скаут проспал на Снайпере всю дорогу. У последнего на утро всё начало затекать, но это было меньшим злом, по сравнению с остальным. Ну, а Шпион простыл. Но в глубине души он не злился.

Когда они доехали и уже выбирались, парень простодушно охнул:

— Красотища какая.

Да, было красиво. Еловый лес простирался на многие мили вокруг, вплоть до горизонта, где-то вдалеке маячили сизые горы, укрытые снежными шапками, тяжёлые облака отбрасывали на них синие тени. Воздух был сырой и чистый, влажная лесная почва чавкала под ногами.

— И холодрыга, — Скаут выдохнул густой пар, расширяя глаза и запахиваясь в плащ Шпиона. Тот устало на него покосился, а потом расправился, стряхивая пыль с серого костюма, и виду не подавая, что промёрз до костей.

Они плелись к унылому серому зданию, окружённому высоченным бетонным забором со спиралью Бруно по периметру, и от строений отдавало чем-то почти мёртвым среди спокойной зелени. Парень старался, но всё равно Снайпер заметил, как тот прихрамывал.

Где-то сзади раздался зычный и весёлый рявк Солли:

— Инжи, гони сигареты.

На что Инженер ответил только усталым вздохом.

Снайпер отпустил мальчишку, наказав ему пойти к доктору, а сам направился сразу в общую комнату, захватив одну из двух последних бутылок бренди Шпиона, которые они ему купили, напиваться. Он даже не удивился, когда понял, что каждая из баз имела один и тот же план здания, поэтому находить комнаты, плутая по знакомым поворотам коридора, выходя туда, куда нужно, не составляло труда.

Растянулся на диване, глотнул, выдохнул. В ушах гудело от шума поездки и лёгкой духоты. Вокруг всё стояло то же самое, только немного пыльное. И куст в горшке в углу засох. И телика не было. Только радио стояло на импровизированном кофейном столике.

Через два часа, когда уже стемнело, было выпито только полбутылки и под бормотание радио, стрелок вырубился.

Проснулся он за час до побудки, словно и не спал — голова также болела. Более северное расположение давало о себе знать — было всё ещё темно. И на _этой_ базе отопления не было в принципе.

Снайпер поднялся, потягивая болящую спину, зашёл на кухню, ставя бутылку обратно в шкаф, потом к себе, потом в оружейную. Он вернулся через полчаса, в амуниции и с Махиной на плече, расправляя на ходу ворот красно-чёрной куртки, под цвет команде — утеплённый вариант формы. Зашёл на кухню, поставил чайник, притащил радио. Хозяйствовал, как на собственной кухне, и совесть его за это не ела.

Он с грохотом бросил Махину на кухонный стол, и её чёрное тело растянулось на поверхности, приклад с одной стороны и дуло с другой хорошо выходили за края. Чёртова штука была тяжеленной, если подгадать, то ею можно было убить и так, без выстрелов. С размаху. Некрасиво, зато действенно. Снайпер усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

Он заварил себе кофе, усевшись на ближайший стул, включил радио. И позволил себе развалиться, откинувшись на спинку и закинув ноги на стол, скрестив их.

Дома часто крутили эту песню по радио. Он прихлёбывал разбавленный кофе и слушал, прикрывая глаза. Тёплый кухонный свет струился по нему, добавляя тёплых красок форме, играя на чуть отросших волосах; полы шляпы отбрасывали тени на его лицо.

_И нет лёгкого пути, становится тяжелей с каждым днём,  
Умоляю, люби меня, иначе я исчезну.¹_

Он покачивал носком в такт, потом слегка головой. Мужчина помнил, как первый раз услышал её, и она сразу ему приелась. Любил он такие вещи. Сопливые песни, сопливые романы. Каждый заслуживает какой-то мягкости в жизни, да?

_Совсем без любви, я так потерян без тебя,  
Знаю, что ты был прав, веря в меня так долго._

Через коридоры проходил Шпион, уже в своём тёмно-бордовом костюме и балаклаве, поправлял часы и застёгивал запонки. На короткое мгновение поднял рассеянный взгляд перед собой и замер. Неслышно раскрыл дверь на кухню. И сделал шаг. Снайпер сидел с закрытыми глазами, покачиваясь в чувствах к песне, шевеля губами, неслышно проговаривая строки. Уголок губы француза дёрнулся, он изогнул бровь.

_Совсем без любви, что я без тебя?  
Надеюсь, ещё не поздно сказать, что я был так неправ._

— _…о чём ты сейчас думаешь?_ — наконец Снайпер подпел, а потом, чуть нахмурившись и закусив нижнюю губу, два раза качнул головой в такт ярким моментам в песне, а на третьем Шпион, потянувшись, выключил радио.

Стрелок замер, раскрыл глаза, посмотрел наверх ничего не выражающим взглядом. На кухне разлилась нетяжёлая тишина, Шпион смотрел на него, чуть сощурившись.

— Пять минут до сирены, — после молчания наконец тихо и немного отстранённо произнёс лазутчик, — двадцать пять минут до выезда, — и он взял радиоприёмник, не отрывая взгляда от стрелка, в облачённые в перчатки руки. — Не опоздай.

Снайпер смотрел на него сквозь авиаторы, и желания ответить что-то на остроту у него не было. Он опустил голову и спустя мгновение кивнул, снова прикрывая глаза. Француз двинулся к выходу, на секунду сбавляя шаг около австралийца и кладя ему руку на плечо, едва ощутимо его качнув. Снайпер чуть повернул голову ему вслед, не смотря на него.

Со звуком сирены он, сняв шляпу, пригладил волосы и, надев её обратно, взял Махину в руки и вышел.

***

_«До начала миссии осталось шестьдесят секунд»._

Голос Администратора не изменился. Был ли он записан, или старая мегера озвучивала всё сама — а хрен его разберёт.

Люди стояли в комнате Респауна, сжимая оружие, даже не разговаривая. Снайпер бросил быстрый взгляд на красный огонёк работающей камеры. Царила атмосфера какого-то мрачного напряжения, и даже было непонятно, почему.

— Что ж, надеюсь, в этом гравии, за который мы воюем, нас и похоронят, — отстранённо бросил Шпион, разбавляя атмосферу, вытаскивая из портсигара сигарету и закуривая, щёлкая зажигалкой.

— Ни один гроб нас не вместит, приятель, — усмехаясь, ответил Инженер, перебирая рукой затвор дробовика.

Хеви что-то пробормотал на русском, удобнее перехватывая миниган, Пиро пробубнил в маску.

Снайпер мрачно смотрел вперёд себя и где-то в глубине души тоже верил, что здесь они и встретят свою кончину. Хотя бы один из них. Потом он поймал на себе взгляд мальчишки. Скаут стоял рядом с ним, весь напряжённый и чуть ли не срывающийся с места, обхватывая перебинтованными руками свой обрез. Он ухмыльнулся ему и подмигнул. Стрелок чуть улыбнулся ему в ответ, через мгновение снова расслабляя мышцы лица.

Но, эй, в кругу друзей и ночи полны чудес.

_«Идите и деритесь!»_

Металлические двери с шумом поднялись, завыла сирена. Люди стартанули к своим предполагаемым позициям.

Гнездом Снайперу служил чердак деревянного обветшалого здания, находившегося на севере полигона. Он потратил ровно сорок секунд, чтобы добежать, забраться, и, для пущей безопасности, поставить по диагонали несколько подгнивших досок в дверном проёме — они его не спасут, но услышит противника он точно.

Солнце проникало сквозь щели в стенах, пригревая и бросая светлые полосы на полу, холодный ветер трепал волосы и куртку. Стрелок сел на ящик около разбитого окна, вскинул винтовку и навёл прицел, ощущая под кончиками пальцев знакомый металл.

— И каждый раз как последний, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь, обнажая клык. Поймал цель. И нажал на спусковой крючок.

Раздался громоподобный выстрел.

Остаток дня тёк вяло, солнце лениво ползло по стенам. Это был обычный захват территории, но ни одна команда не продвинулась дальше третьей точки, то забирая её себе, то снова отдавая. Снайпер сидел, иногда стрелял. Даже Шпион Синих его не донимал. Что до Снайпера Синих… он стрелял. Раза два, наверное, выстрелил за эти четыре часа, а за последний час вообще прекратил. Стрелок иногда ловил в прицел его гнездо, но не видел его. Не понимал, что происходит, сначала что-то себе представляя, может, какой-нибудь план — его копия иногда была немного… _экстравагантна_ в своих действиях.

Лет восемь назад на миссиях произошёл необычный случай — Снайпер Синих вывел из строя Снайпера Красных, выстрелив в него не из обычной винтовки, а из транквилизаторного ружья. Стрелок помнил, как тот стоял на вышке, целясь из тонкотелого белого оружия, напоминающего винтовку, и нажал на спусковой крючок. Дротик попал куда-то в шею, мужчина ещё тогда подумал, что тот промахнулся. А потом вытащил иглу из ярёмной вены. И осел, сползая по бетонной стене. Была ли это месть или какое-то задание — он не знал.

Положению не помог и Шпион, не отправивший его на Респаун, а решивший его пожалеть, вытащив с поля боя, с его рук отправляя Снайпера на койку на следующие дня четыре, а потом оставляя в недобром здравии ещё месяц.

Его выходили, конечно, но Снайпер так и не понял, что с того ранения и начал терять зрение.

Поэтому и взял Махину сейчас с собой. Он не трусил, нет. Но это чтоб… наверняка. Бережёного бог бережёт.

Снайпер чертыхнулся, когда услышал лязг Томислава где-то внизу слева сквозь приглушённые взрывы и эхо очередей турелей. Глянул. Пара Хеви и Медика Синих, у Меда Критцкриг, Убер готов. Две внушительные фигуры неслись по бетонному мосту.

— Э, нет… — пробормотал он, наводя прицел. Две секунды, одна… заряд готов. С отдачи его чуть отбросило назад, но он не промазал. Пуля навылет просадила обоих, валя.

Снайпер вздрогнул, оторвавшись от прицела, всматриваясь в картину перед ним. И усмехнулся. Нет, ему это _слишком_ нравится. Никаких чувств, только работа. Он же профессионал.

И мужчина снова сжал челюсти, возвращаясь к работе.

_«До конца миссии осталось шестьдесят минут!»_

Голос, казалось, трезвонил в мозгах. Стрелок устало вздохнул, потирая лицо. Как же он хотел спать. Команды куда-то делись, точки не захватывались, ну и чёрт с ними. Он, по большей части, опирался на винтовку, нежели из неё стрелял. Да и потом, всё-таки Махина была неподъёмной. Закатное солнце слепило глаза, просвечивая сквозь авиаторы.

Послышался скрип досок.

Мужчина вздёрнулся на ноги, выхватывая свой нож. На короткой дистанции Махина бесполезна. Будет драться.

Скрип продолжался, быстрые шаги. Первый этаж, второй. На лестнице.

— Снайпс? — послышался подсипловатый знакомый голос. Снайпер издал звук, похожий на низкий рык. — Снайпс, ты там?

Мужчина прислонил винтовку к стене, и, прижавшись к косяку, перебрал в пальцах рукоять кукри.

Он сбоку увидел лицо Скаута, тот напряжённо всматривался в его комнату сквозь доски, пригибаясь. Бледный, висок разбит. Стал аккуратно пролезать, ни тронув ни одну деревяшку с истинным изяществом.

Снайпер чертыхнулся, и, схватив парня за ворот, протащил его сквозь проход, с грохотом проламывая доски, вжимая его в стену. Скаут отчаянно вырывался, пытаясь ударить его в колено, наставляя дуло обреза ему в подбородок, но лезвие ножа стрелка оказалось у горла бегуна раньше. Они замерли. Парень рвано дышал, руки подрагивали; мужчина стоял, словно каменный, не отрывая от него тяжёлого взгляда.

— Чувак, это я, — прохрипел парнишка, — я, настоящий я, не Спай.

Снайпер не отвечал. Скаут медленно опустил обрез, роняя его на дощатый пол, и поднял руки в знаке сдачи. Стрелок бросил взгляд на его правую руку и, молниеносным движением схватив её, полоснул кукри. Прямо по бинтам.

— А-У! — Скаут вскрикнул, согнувшись пополам, сжимая раненую ладонь. — Ты охренел, что ли?! Я же сказал…

— Надо же было проверить, не _шпиён_ ли ты, — ровно ответил Снайпер, убирая нож за пояс, оборачиваясь обратно к винтовке.

— Твою мать, мне иногда кажется, что ты реально поехавший…

Мужчина достал платок. Стиранный, чистый.

— Это за этим ты сюда пришёл? Чтобы я тебя порезал?

Парень зашипел.

— Пришёл проверить, в порядке ли всё у тебя, — Скаут начал успокаиваться, всё ещё зажимая остатками целых бинтов кровоточащий порез.

— Ну? Проверил? — голос стрелка становился легче, появлялись проблески смеха.

— Ага, напроверялся на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — огрызнулся он.

— Хватит. Иди сюда.

Несмотря на ругань, Скаут послушно к нему подошёл. Снайпер взял его порезанную руку и, сорвав остатки бинтов, стал перевязывать её платком.

— Спасибо, — буркнул парень, затравленно смотря на ладонь, и на то, как длинные жилистые пальцы ловко её обрабатывали.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — с нескрываемой усмешкой отозвался стрелок, и, закончив, хлопнул его по плечу. — Топай.

Мужчина вернулся к винтовке, садясь обратно на ящик, а парень замешкался, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. Снайпер глянул на него через плечо почти игриво.

— Тебе что, ускорения придать?

Потом он заметил его бегающий взгляд. Суженные зрачки. И знакомое припадание на правую ногу. И улыбка начала исчезать с его лица.

Он поднялся со своего места, перехватив Махину, и стал, вперяя немигающий серо-синий взгляд в Скаута, предусмотрительно отойдя от окна.

— Скаут, — с внезапной серьёзностью позвал стрелок.

Парнишка не ответил, бросив на него неясный взгляд, всё ещё топчась на месте, сначала пытаясь положить руки себе на бока, потом с остервенением растирая себе лицо, вытирая пот со лба.

— Скаут.

— Да что? — вспылил он. — Сейчас уйду.

— Уйдёшь? — скептически низко прохрипел мужчина.

— Да, пойду и умру, — парень нервно усмехнулся, смотря куда-то мимо него. Взгляд бегал.

— Сколько.

Этот вопрос заставил Скаута замереть.

— Сколько ты выпил, я спрашиваю? — в голосе Снайпера звучал тихий гнев.

— Ничего я не пил!

— Скаут!

— Восемь! — выкрикнул он, теперь смотря ему прямо в глаза. Он дрожал. Его трясло. Не мог стоять на месте.

— Восемь? За раз? — мужчина был в искреннем смятении. Он отпрянул, снова приваливая винтовку к стене.

— Я—я же не отдавал чёртову точку, Снайпс, я справился! Очки не упали, я сделал свою работу, и сделал её хорошо! — голос парня срывался.

Снайпер задержал на нём взгляд, сжав челюсти.

— Ты у Дока был?

Скаут рвано дышал через нос. Он опустил взгляд.

— Ты к Доку…

— Не болит она у меня! — выпалил паренёк, размахивая руками, но мужчина оказался рядом с ним, крепко беря за плечо, и вжимая трепыхающегося парня в стену. Он опустил руку и с силой сжал его бедро, собрав в кулаке жёсткую ткань его бридж.

— Да? — рыкнул Снайпер. — А сейчас? — и тряхнул ногу напоследок.

Скаут зашипел, скалясь, и, вцепившись в старшего человека, съехал по стене. Он рвано вдыхал воздух, стоная и скуля.

— Боже, боже, прекрати, — сипел он, отдёргивая ладонь Снайпера.

— Что ты с собой делаешь, пацан! — мужчина орал, садясь напротив него, сдёргивая с него кепку и гарнитуру. — У тебя либо нога отнимется, либо сердце остановится, ты почему у Дока не был?!

— Не кричи, — сдавленно хрипел парень, смотря куда-то в сторону, — умоляю, не кричи.

— Так нельзя, я же сказал тебе! — Снайпер не мог остановиться, сердце заходилось. — И прекрати столько пить!

Скаут остервенело кивал, клонясь куда-то в сторону. Мужчина взял его худое лицо в ладони, вглядываясь в закрывающиеся глаза. Он был бледен, пот лил ручьём, сосуды в белках полопались. На виске пульсировала жилка, горло было напряжено.

— Малыш, — снова позвал он, теперь гораздо тише, на границе с шёпотом. Парень раскрыл глаза и вперил в него растерянный взгляд. В мужчине что-то оборвалось. — После матча ты пойдёшь к Доку. Обещай. Обещаешь?

Он с нежностью растирал ему шею, плечи, гладил бровь большим пальцем, оглаживая по-юношески гладкую щёку.

— Обещаю, — кивал парень, неловко беря его руку в свою, по-собачьи утыкаясь ему в ладонь. — Правда. На этот раз. Правда, — он выдохнул через нос, тоже переходя на шёпот.

Снайпер кивнул ответ, прослеживая его движения. На его напряжённом лице появилась слабая улыбка. Он посмотрел на его больную ногу и отпустил парнишку. Тот прислонился к стене.

— Прости меня за это, — он потянулся к его бедру, разгибая ему коленный сустав. Скаут поморщился. — Просто, когда _что-то_ происходит, я…

Он сделал неясный жест, начиная с осторожностью растирать окаменевшие мышцы.

— Сначала стреляешь, потом думаешь? — слабо отозвался парень, но в его голосе больше не было надрыва. Мужчина глянул на него и увидел дёрнувшийся уголок губ. И он кивнул.

Взгляд Снайпера снова был мягок и тёпел. Парень улыбнулся сам себе и, уткнувшись затылком в доски, прикрыл глаза.

Где-то там ещё происходил бой, но Скаут остался со Снайпером до конца.

***

Дни полетели, за ними месяцы. Под строгим надзором Снайпера Скаут продолжил терапию, потом к назиданиям стрелка подключился и сам Медик. К концу весны, когда всё цвело и пахло, у парня нога прошла, хромота прекратилась — очень символично. Медик ещё пару раз предлагал провести операцию с нуля, потом перестал — парнишка машинально отказывался. Аргументировал тем, что результаты на миссиях он выдаёт стабильно хорошие, и резать лишний раз не надо, а Снайпер так и не мог понять истинной причины. Скаут был той ещё трещалкой, но, если он что-то не хотел рассказывать — из него клещами это было не вытащить. Мужчина иногда выводил его на разговор, но никак.

 _Ничего_ , думал он. _Его работа — ждать_. До чего-нибудь и дождётся.

Разные миссии, разные полигоны. Если не считать войны и иногда бессонных ночей, то всё было хорошо. В сердце мужчины разлился какой-то странный покой. Не мёртвый и не отстранённый, как у него бывало, а добрый покой и толика лёгкости. Он снова работал, снова был полезен — и он был чертовски хорош в своей работе. Парень выздоровел, он летал наперевес с Неумолимой силой, улыбался и смеялся — чего ещё можно было желать?

Наступил июнь, за ним июль. Они устроили себе праздник по случаю Четвёртого июля, принимали участие все, хотя только трое из них были американцами.

Затем август. Звёзды было видно лучше всего. Последние две недели выдались тяжёлыми, они держали прочную ничью, выкладываясь на полную, и это выжимало все силы. Отзыв с полигона — ужин — бухнуть — и баиньки. И так каждый день.

Сегодня, наконец, Красные одержали победу. Полинг сообщила об одном выходном дне, что команда встретила дружным галдежом и улюлюканьем.

Снайпер сидел на крыше, в знакомой позе привалившись к вентиляционной шахте, согнув длинную ногу в колене. Ужин кончился, и он ушёл. Розовый закатный свет бил из-за гор, ветер был свежий, прохладный, но не холодный. Где-то далеко в лесу ухала сова. Иногда кусались комары, поэтому мужчина закурил, отгоняя их. Он глубоко дышал, прикрывая глаза, ключицы виднелись из-за ворота полурасстёгнутой рубахи цвета команды.

Он не ждал, что парень к нему придёт. Они и не договаривались, да и Скауту нужно было выговориться и выпустить бьющую через край энергию в кругу друзей. Ему было спокойно и мирно в тишине с мужчиной, но весёлый галдёж в компании с приключеньями на задницу было его стихией. Поэтому Снайпер ушёл, захватив с собой из холодильника три бутылки пива. С этого он не напьётся даже не близко, но, хотя бы, расслабится.

Он потягивал тёмное, потом затягивался сигаретой, выдыхая сизый дым, который сносило сразу куда-то на восток. Звёзды всё не появлялись.

Мужчина провалился куда-то в мысли, не услышав, как отворилась железная дверь на крышу. И с громким щелчком закрылась. Он дёрнулся, приоткрыл глаза. И увидел до боли знакомую худосочную фигуру в красной футболке.

Скаут развёл руки с деланным возмущением, но тут же ухмыльнулся, хлопнув себя по бёдрам, чуть качнувшись. Жетоны знакомо зазвенели. Снайпер, не скрывая, расплылся в улыбке.

— …ну вот она мне и говорит, — Скаут сидел с ним рядом, с бутылкой в руках, полностью к нему развернувшись и вальяжно (насколько это было возможно) привалившись плечом к шахте, — «Всё, что ты делаешь — всё плохо!», а я такой: «Но я же ещё не начал!».

Снайпер, отпив, сипло засмеялся, опуская голову. Парень громко рассмеялся следом, немного пьяно и открыто — не отрывая поблёскивающего взгляда от мужчины. Удивительно, как его развозило — сразу и надолго, но стрелок в глубине души был и рад этому. Скаут становился ещё более искренен.

— Ох, чувак, мне кажется, я _ни-ко-гда_ не женюсь, — пространно продолжил он с тем же весельем, качнув головой и снова делая глоток. Он посмотрел куда-то вверх.

— Я тоже, — хрипло отозвался Снайпер, всё ещё подрагивая от смеха.

— Ой, да ты вообще… — махнул Скаут, выдыхая.

Лиловый закат догорал, проливая на них последние тёплые краски.

— Чего? — встрепенулся мужчина, лукаво щурясь. — В фургоне живу? В банки ссу? Некрасивый, что ли? — голос гортанно-глубокий, но искренне-счастливый.

— Так, ну, во-первых, — парень нахмурился, наставляя на него указательный палец, — не живёшь, а _жил_. Во-вторых… да, пожалуй. А в-третьих, я уже говорил.

Он вычитывал ему так серьёзно, что у стрелка разлилось что-то невыносимо тёплое за грудиной.

— А чего говорил? — мужчина склонил голову, изгибая бровь.

— Что ты норм. Так, ты это… не съезжай с темы, давай. Твоя очередь.

Снайпер вздохнул, покачав головой, снова расслабляясь и снова пряча улыбку в очередном глотке. Замолк на мгновение. Парень ему внимал.

Сделал глоток. И начал.

— В школе меня особо не любили. Я был тем самым хилым тихим пацаном, который и сдачи дать не может, и в глаза боится посмотреть, когда его валят всей толпой, — Снайпер говорил приглушённо, но без тяжести. Скаут придвинулся к нему ближе, не отрывая взгляда. — Родители знали об этом, пытались помочь, но денег особо не было, переехать не могли, отдать в другую школу тоже. Порой, ребятня гнала меня до самого дома, но я бежал не на свою улицу, а дальше, к большому дереву на окраине. Почему-то они не могли забраться за мной, а я забирался и… — он покосился на парня, ехидно дёрнув уголком рта. — Пулял в них из рогатки.

Парень широко ему улыбнулся, шумно выдохнув через нос, медленно прикрыв глаза.

— Так продолжалось до старших классов, пока не приехало двое новых ребят, — он посмотрел вперёд себя, лицо расслабилось. — Меня и дальше задирали, но однажды один из новеньких, Фред, заступился за меня. Мне было стыдно, конечно, я был тогда уже под два метра, а меня надо было спасать. Но он спас. А потом мы с ним сдружились, — он опустил взгляд, улыбнувшись, — и он познакомил меня со своей подругой, Элли.

Скаут слушал внимательнее.

— Я играю на всё духовом, ты же знаешь, — мужчина махнул, — а у них была своя музыкальная группа, меня туда пригласили. Я играл на кларнете, но потом перешёл на саксофон. Элли была гитаристкой, Фред — фронтменом. Был ещё барабанщик и басист, но их я уже не вспомню. Выступали на праздниках, — он закивал свои мыслям, снова делая затяжку, — нам даже платили иногда. — Выпустил струю дыма, стряхнул пепел. — Родители даже обрадовались, думали, музыкантом стану. Но вскоре всё прекратилось.

Парень заметил перемену его тона, и, будучи ощущающим особенно сейчас, перестал улыбаться и даже погрустнел.

— А что потом, Снайпс? — полушёпотом спросил он.

Снайпер замолчал и глянул на него с толикой отстранённой горькой гордыни, чуть изогнув бровь.

— Я выполнил свой первый заказ.

Скаут не отрывал от него взгляда.

Слова шли откуда-то если не из глотки, а из грудины, не произнесённые в принципе никому и никогда, поэтому чувствовались на языке непривычно сухо и вяжуще. Снайпер вытаскивал воспоминания из себя, надеясь, что более никогда к ним бы не вернулся, и не знал, зачем вернулся к ним сейчас.

— Элли узнала. Родители… _не восприняли_ это хорошо. Фред уехал. Не из-за меня, конечно, но всё же, — он посмотрел куда-то вниз, затягиваясь медленно, распаляя огонёк сигареты. Краски заката исчезли, небо стало устало-синим. — «Это просто работа, это просто работа», так я повторял. Они не слушали. Потом и я уехал. Но, хотя бы родители больше не жили бедно.

Он расслабился, вытягивая ноги и чуть сползая по металлической поверхности.

— А потом, через пятнадцать лет, попал сюда. Ещё позже родителей не стало. Остальное ты знаешь.

Молчание.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Скаут, обращая внимание мужчины на себя. — Ты—ты сейчас рассказал больше, чем за… сколько мы с тобой? Лет десять? Пятнадцать?

Снайпер задумался, а потом кивнул, делая последнюю затяжку и резким и чётким движением кидая окурок с крыши.

— У меня столько… — парень путался в словах, заворожённый, он даже приподнялся, удобнее садясь. — А что с деревом стало?

— Хм-м? Спилили.

— А Элли? Вы с ней…

Снайпер медленно кивнул, чуть прикрыв глаза, всматриваясь в лицо парня.

— Так, погоди, а Фред… он просто друг? Или вы… ты…

Мужчина задержал на нём взгляд, его губы напряглись. Он поправил шляпу.

У Скаута округлились глаза.

— Так у тебя… и с ним? — в его голосе не было зла или осуждения, просто детское любопытство и какая-то восхищённая радость.

Снайпер молчал, не отрывая от него глаз. Во взгляде плясали тёмные огоньки. Стрелок качнул головой, снова делая глоток, и, ухмыльнувшись, ответил, плохо сымитировав южноамериканский акцент:

— _Я не буду удовлетворять любопытство запутавшихся мальчиков_ , — и глянул на Скаута, — так Фред говорил.

И в душе надеялся, что парнишка понял. И он понял. Сидел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, смотрел ему в глаза и мягко посмеивался.

Улыбка начала исчезать с его лица, глаза блестели, а потом стрелок увидел в них ещё что-то, что видел раньше.

— Снайпс? — тише позвал Скаут, потирая тощими пальцами горлышко бутылки. Он опустил взгляд, мужчина смотрел на его длинные ресницы.

— Что такое? — отозвался Снайпер лишь одними губами, не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Хочешь знать, почему я не хотел, чтобы Док мне ногу делал?

Мужчина сжал челюсти и серьёзно кивнул.

— Знаешь, в общем… можешь считать меня трусом, только не смейся, ладно? — он снова кинул на него взгляд, чуть более хмурый и немного протрезвевший. — Ладно?

Снайпер внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом прикрыл глаза. Парень продолжил, набрав побольше воздуху в лёгкие.

— Я тебе тогда ещё писать начал, — глухо начал он, не переставая оглаживать стеклянную поверхность бутылки. — Где-то в начале зимы я встретил девчонку в книжном. Ничего такого, просто тащились от одного и того же, — он качал головой, смотря куда-то вбок.

— В книжном? — пространно пробормотал Снайпер. — Что ты делал там?

Скаут вперил в него взгляд и смущённо скривился.

— …комиксы покупал?

Мужчина задумался на секунду, а потом опять серьёзно кивнул.

— Вот, — парень ссутулился, обхватывая себе руки. — Она была весёлая, мы с ней часто сидели в забегаловках и о чём-нибудь болтали, обычно о старых выпусках. Она, знаешь, была вся такая из себя, ну, как _ты_ , — и усмехнулся, пряча глаза и вытирая нос, — в перчатках, в косухе, вся загадочная и отстранённая, появлялась неожиданно, пропадала также, на байке летала, её волосы мне всегда по лицу били; когда мимо копов проезжали, она им обычно кричала: «Отсосите, фараоны!», и _вообще_ , — он многозначительно приподнял брови, косясь на него, — много пила, много материлась, но с ней было классно, знаешь?

Снайпер молчал. Он знал этот тон.

— Но Лиз… торчала ещё. Много на чём, — он запнулся, пряча глаза, будто стыдился. — И весной, когда я тебе писать перестал…

 _Когда тебя сбила машина_ , хотел сказать стрелок, и не стал.

Он выдохнул.

— В общем, она передознулась. Мне позвонили, и я побежал. Сначала к ней, потом консьерж сказал, что её уже увезли, и я опять побежал. И тут этот хрен на Шеви… не знаю, откуда он взялся, просто — раз — и я на асфальте. И нога вся…

Скаут цокнул, смотря в сторону.

— Она… даже не передознулась, она… — он подбирал слова. — Отравилась. Приняла слишком много, чтобы умереть. Да, _отравилась_ , — он повторил, запинаясь на последнем слоге, сухо сглатывая. — И мне сказали об этом, потому что я попал в _ту_ же больницу, — он закивал, нервно усмехаясь и снова смотря на мужчину. — Я видел, что с ней что-то происходило за пару месяцев до этого, спрашивал, но она ничего не говорила. _Не забивай себе голову, Джей. Она у тебя и так туго соображает_ , — и Скаут тихо усмехнулся, устало потирая себе лицо. Снайпер молчал. — И она была права, разве мне можно что-то нормально объяснить? До меня доходит раза со второго, я же болван какой-то…

Снайпер смотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом, не мигая. Он не двигался.

— Я пытался, но… — парень опустил взгляд, качая головой и поджимая губы. Он словно безмолвно продолжал мысль, надеясь, что мужчина поймёт. — Поэтому я не хотел, чтобы Док делал мне ногу, — ещё тише продолжил он, прикрывая глаза и выдыхая со смехом, — я тупо лежал, как шпала, и ничего не мог сделать. Происходит что-то плохое, а я ничего не могу сделать…

Он сглотнул, качнув головой и склоняясь. И вздрогнул, когда горячая жилистая рука коснулась его шеи, привлекая внимание к себе. Скаут взглянул и встретил взгляд Снайпера, неизменно тяжёлый и где-то со светом на дне.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — мягко и глубоко отозвался мужчина. Шершавые пальцы украдкой коснулись юношеской щеки. — Ты всё равно бы ничего не сделал.

— В этом и проблема, Снайпс, — слабо ответил парень, чуть вскинув брови, вперяя в него взгляд блестящих от влаги глаз.

Они смотрели друг на друга, а потом мужчина, взяв его за плечо, привлёк к себе. Паренёк послушно лёг на него, уткнувшись ему куда-то в жилет, обняв в ответ. Как когда-то в грузовике.

Снайпер обхватил его, поглаживая по голове, взъерошивая мягкие короткие волосы, положив подбородок ему на макушку. И стал медленно и легонько покачиваться.

Мужчина не знал, когда именно пришла эта искренняя и сокровенная нежность в их отношения. Не знал, правильно ли это, но всё равно делал, потому что… потому что делал. Парень отвечал тем же, быть может… быть может, это не было плохо? И если никто не знал, и это никому не вредило, то… то какая разница.

— Ты классный матрасик, — глухо пробубнил Скаут ему в плечо. Снайпер прыснул, усмехаясь, сухо сплёвывая.

— Во сволочь, такой момент портить.

Парень расслабленно засмеялся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Биение сердца мужчины его убаюкивало.

— Снайпс?

— Хм-м?

— Я знаю, что тебе это не поможет, но мне жаль, что так случилось с твоими родителями. И что от тебя все отвернулись. И… ты классный. Просто знай это. Несмотря на то, что в банки ссышь… и в фургоне живёшь. И шляпа у тебя заебись.

Снайпер искренне и беззвучно рассмеялся, чуть потряхивая Скаута за плечо. Тот ответил похожим жестом. Он вздохнул и посмотрел вниз на паренька.

— Это поможет.

Наконец над ними воссияли звёзды.

***

В сентябре холода пришли рано. Половина наёмников простыла, Снайпер не был исключением. Скаута не брала хворь, на том спасибо.

Это был захват территории, ни одна команда не отдавала точки, сражения происходили спонтанно и жестоко — Пиро разрубил Шпион Синих топором у гнезда Инженера, налетев сзади, Демо Синих подорвал пять человек прямо у Респауна несколько раз, Скаут снёс полголовы вражескому Меду, дуплетом выстрелив ему прямо в лицо. Он лежал в грязи, мозгах и собственной крови, пока тело не пропало ровно через двадцать секунд.

Снайпер Синих стрелял часто и стрелял метко. Несмотря на дождь и плохую видимость, Снайпер замечал характерные следы от Махины и слышал громоподобные выстрелы. Сам стрелок сидел под потрескавшейся шиферной крышей заброшенного склада, вглядываясь в прицел своей старой винтовки. Его потряхивало, рук он не чувствовал, при дыхании он выпускал густой пар. С крыши текло, иногда заливаясь ему за воротник куртки. Раздражённо шипел и продолжал.

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора. Выстрел. Передёргивание затвора. Выстрел.

Падает Хеви, падает Медик. Снайпера Синих не достать, не видно.

Снайпер поймал в прицел Скаута, своего Скаута, и, заметив характерный бег, нажал на спусковой крючок. Воздух зарябил, и в густом дыму на раскисшую землю повалилось безвольное тело Шпиона Синих.

Потом он завидел парня — тот нёсся на восток, к четвёртой точке, поднимая фонтаны брызг из-под ног. Скаут Красных уже поворачивал за покосившееся деревянное здание, как с грохотом выстрела характерная линия прошла ему голову насквозь. Паренёк, запутавшись в ногах, рухнул на бок, по инерции проехав чуть вперёд и неловко дёрнув правой рукой, и замер на земле.

Снайпер застыл, отрываясь от прицела. А потом его изнутри полоснула животная ярость.

_Чувства?_

Он вскинул винтовку, и, скалясь, поймал в прицеле силуэт Снайпера Синих. Он вгляделся. Столько лет прошло, а он не мог до сих пор привыкнуть к технологиям компании — это был он. Смотрел сам на себя.

А потом увидел боковым зрением дрожащую лазерную точку где-то слева от себя и машинально чертыхнулся перед тем, как пуля прошила бетонную стену позади него, взрывая пыль.

Ещё раз. Прицелился, нажал на спусковой крючок. Его пуля прошла над головой Синего, разбив стекло второго этажа.

Ещё раз. Снайперу Синих пришлось хорошо высунуться, чтобы прицелиться с точностью. Снайпер Красных поймал его в цель. Держал оружие ровно, рука не дрогнула.

Он едва слышно пробормотал, щурясь и оскаливаясь.

— Сволочь.

Палец напрягся на спусковом крючке, но раньше на него нажал Синий. Пуля прошла правее, чем следовало бы, просаживая прицел и выбивая глаз. Снайпер дёрнулся, роняя покорёженную винтовку из рук, оступившись, приваливаясь к стене.

Слышались взрывы, выстрелы. Чей-то клич.

Стрелок рвано дышал, боль в правой части черепа выбивала дух, он возил рукой по стене, смотря в никуда. Очки упали, он осел на пол. Он увидел на красной рубашке под курткой мокрые тёмные пятна, они разрастались, потом капли упали на бетонную поверхность. Снайпер поднял руку, коснувшись лица.

— _Отступаем!_ — в наушнике слышался голос Инженера.

— _На последние две точки, raus, raus!_ — тараторил Медик.

— _Шевелитесь! Все! По позывным! Быстро, блядь, говорите, кто жив, и тащите свои жопы сюда!_ — рявкающий голос Солдата.

Все отозвались вперемешку. Снайпер нет.

— _Снайпер!_

— _Твою мать, кенгурятник, ты там заснул, что ли?!_

— _Снайпс!_

Последний голос заставил Снайпера вздрогнуть. Он лежал на полу в собственной крови. Умирал.

— _Снайпс, ты слышишь?!_ — Скаут снова позвал его, голос напряжённый и почти срывающийся.

Паренёк кивнул Солли. _Я за ним._

Вражеская команда наступала, Скаут чуть не угодил под очередь Хеви Синих, но быстро скрылся, путая следы в переулках.

 _Он не умер_ , звенело в мыслях Разведчика. _Он не умер, иначе бы был на Респауне._

Первый этаж, второй. Чердак. Он сжимал обрез в перебинтованных руках, сердце заходилось. Он был готов встретить кого угодно — оружие наготове.

Он с остервенением отпихнул ящики на входе, укрытые чехлами в бетонной пыли, а потом увидел ноги.

И выбежал в центр помещения.

Скаут, выдохнув, бросился к Снайперу, вцепившись ему в ворот, усаживая, перемазываясь в его крови. Он поднял его, касаясь его лица, и, увидев зияющую чёрно-красную дыру на месте правого глаза, задохнулся.

— О боже, боже, боже, — бормотал он срывающимся голосом. Он воевал. Долго. Каждый день. Но вид крови каждый раз как в первый. Снайпер был в ней. Снайпер был тяжело ранен. Снайпер умирал.

Снайпер умирал.

— Боже, Снайпс, — громко шептал он, руки у него тряслись, губы тоже, в глазах — шок. Он трясущейся рукой дотянулся до кнопки микрофона и заорал: — Док! Док, сюда! Быстрее! _Док_!

Он рьяно сбросил с себя кепку с гарнитурой, и, взвалив мужчину на себя, перекинув его руку через плечо, потащил к выходу.

За ними вилась кровавая дорожка. Они угодили под дыру в крыше, попав под поток дождевой воды; Скаут рычал — весь мокрый и в крови, тащивший на себе мужчину. Снайпер был ещё жив, он перебирал ногами, хотя безвольно повис на парне.

— Снайпс! Не смей! Слышишь меня, твою мать?!

Его кровь пропитала ему куртку и толстовку, пятна были на бриджах. _Он истечёт. Он истечёт._

— Снайпс!

Мужчина издал хрипящий звук, когда они были на углу коридора. Он приподнял руку, слегка толкая парня в грудь. Скаут снова вздёрнул его, поднимая.

— Малыш.

Он держал его за воротник, привалив к стене. Взгляд Снайпера был рассеянный, но он сумел посмотреть парню в лицо.

— Оставь, мне конец, — мужчина положил ему мёртвым весом руку на плечо, шатаясь.

— Да ни хера! — парень заорал в ответ, кипящий от злобы и отчаяния. — Ни хера ты не умрёшь, блядь, не умрёшь ты!

Снайпер замер. И мягко улыбнулся, будто ничего не происходило. Будто они снова были на крыше. Под звёздами.

Он положил ему ладонь на мокрую щёку и с великой нежностью огладил его большим пальцем по брови.

— Ты такой молодец, — сквозь дождь и глухие выстрелы Скаут услышал его низкий тёплый голос, — ты всегда был молодец.

Парень замер, вглядываясь потерянным взглядом голубых глаз в его лицо. Улыбка с лица мужчины пропала, и, обмякнув, он рухнул на него. Скаут, не выдержав веса, вцепился в его куртку, осторожно опуская их обоих на пол. Осознание накатило на него, и он, вжавшись в старшего человека, обессиленно заплакал.

Прошло двадцать секунд. Медик появился ещё через десять, развевая полами белой шинели, словно крыльями, с Быстроправом наготове. Парень сидел один, на коленях, опустив голову. Мужчина метнулся к нему, беря за плечо, смотря на него. Увидел пропитанную тёмно-алой жидкостью красную толстовку. За ним — характерный след.

Кровь не его.

Скаута трясло.

С лязгом Снайпер появился в комнате Респауна, и, не удержав равновесие, рухнул на скамью, роняя винтовку, разбивая прицел. Шпион находился там по какой-то причине, и, завидев падающего мужчину, кинулся к нему.

— Мик!

Стрелка подняли, усадив на пол. Спай легонько похлопал его по щеке, напряжённо и настороженно вглядываясь ему в бледное лицо. А потом увидел струю крови, сочащуюся из _недовосстановленного_ глазного яблока. Он аккуратно снял с него авиаторы и задержал дыхание, стискивая челюсть.

Снайпер посмотрел на него рассеянным взглядом, его губы дрогнули.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — его голос звучал как эхо, — ты бы всё равно ничего не сделал.

У него закатились глаза, и он, безвольно отклонившись вбок, потерял сознание. Шпион поймал его, а потом заорал в микрофон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Air Supply — All Out of Love  
> * прим. автора — действие фика разворачивается в 1978, хотя песня “All Out of Love” вышла в 1979. Пускай в фиквёрсе она выйдет где-нибудь в первой половине семидесятых, позвольте мне иметь хорошие вещи.


	5. Тление

Кровь. Везде. На футболке, на бинтах, на бриджах. На щеке, куда мужчина положил руку. Несколько капель на жетонах, на цепочке. Всохла, въелась, побуровела, стянула кожу. Металлический запах проник в самые кости. Дождь ничего не смыл.

След тянулся по коридорам лазарета, капли были на стене, на дверях. Даже на стекле в операционной.

Док склонялся над ним, хмурясь, регулярно тихо матерясь на немецком, в длинных тонких пальцах сверкал скальпель. Он орудовал им, возясь с глазом, порой слишком резко — поэтому Хеви держал. Он был рядом, стоял за головой стрелка, осторожно держа его за скулы и челюсть, касаясь шеи огромными крепкими ладонями. Халат Медика был весь перемазан, на лбу мелкой росой сверкали капельки пота, тенями лежали морщины. Инженер сновал рядом, возился с техникой, проводами, датчиками. Пытался перенастроить систему Респауна и медиган. В первый раз Медик пытался вырастить и вживить глаз — безрезультатно, во второй — попытаться восстановить то, что есть. Никак. Быстроправ не правил, клетки не восстанавливались. Красноватый луч, испещрённый мелкими искрами, растворялся где-то в грудной клетке, не делая свою работу.

Скаут смотрел и смотрел на него немигающим бегающим взглядом, машинально потирая большими пальцами полы его фетровой шляпы. Рядом с ним были и остальные — наблюдали, что-то говорили, выкрикивали. Они были в коридоре, смотрели из-за стекла за происходящим. Кто-то цепко держал его за плечо. Ладонь большая, Солли, наверное.

В этом бело-голубом освещении, с кровавой раной и без формы Снайпер был почти серым. Почти уязвимым. Почти мёртвым.

Парень видел, как заострились его черты, как ввалилось веко его единственного целого глаза, как слабо, редко и рвано вздымалась его грудь. Смотрел на его белёсые шрамы аутопсии, на порез на левой скуле, на следы от пуль на горле и ключице, на шрамы от ножевого ранения на боку, часть одного из них скрывалась под простынёй, следы ещё бог знает от чего — может, от зубов зверей. Смотрел — и думал: он не заслуживал этого. И он где-то в глубине души поблагодарил небеса, что смотрел на него с левой стороны, не видя во второй раз открытой раны у него в голове.

Снайпер был сильным человеком. Очень сильным. Сильнее многих, кого в жизни встречал Скаут. Но более всего он был _хорошим_ человеком. Несмотря на его профессию, приступы агрессии и лёгкий сволочизм в его работе, он был последним, кто заслуживал этого.

Глядя на его безвольно свисающую руку, парень желал одного — лишь бы он выжил. Лишь бы проснулся. Он хотел, чтобы стрелок снова пялился в свою чёртову винтовку на своей чёртовой вышке, чтобы снова услышать его ругань, когда его отвлекают. Чтобы они снова были вместе, около костра, в фургоне, на охоте, под звёздным небом, пьяные ли они или трезвые. Он хотел снова услышать, как тот играет на рожке или саксе, рассказывает про очередную животину. Хотел задремать на нём, убаюканный его сердцебиением и добрым ворчанием. Хотел признаться ему, тихо, сбивчиво и смущённо, как благодарен был он за то, что стрелок _есть_ в его жизни. Как сильно дорожил каждой минутой, и ему было плевать, что звучало это сопливо.

Они всё наверстают. Только бы Снайпер был жив.

Делл что-то сказал Медику. _Начинать? Да._ Шпион, стоящий рядом со Скаутом, напрягся, выпрямляясь и вглядываясь, ещё сильнее сжимая руки, скрещённые на груди. Солли сильнее сжал руку на плече парня, чуть потряхивая. Скаут не знал, что происходит, не знал и не думал, в мыслях протяжно гудела пустота. Около его окровавленных бинтов покоилась фетровая шляпа.

Демо поднялся с места и крикнул:

— Вы чё удумали? Ему мало досталось?!

Медик дёрнулся, остро глянув на сокомандника, упирая в бока костяшки окровавленных рук. Он внимательно вглядывался в показатели приборов, сверкая очками и потирая пальцами плотно сжатые губы.

Только через несколько мгновений парень понял, что гул в мыслях был сигналом остановки сердца.

— Чёрт побери, Людвиг, что происходит?! — гаркнул Шпион, шагая к стеклу, чем привлёк внимание всех, кроме бегуна.

Хеви рявкнул ему в ответ что-то на русском, Медик сматерился на немецком, попутно бросая что-то вроде «молчать».

Осознание накатило на Скаута лавиной, накрывая с головой, и первые несколько секунд он не мог сделать вдох. Он медленно поднял тусклый взгляд, вглядываясь вперёд себя, еле поднимаясь на ноги. Лавина принесла с собой давнее и знакомое ощущение неподъёмной тяжести и всепоглощающего одиночества, утаскивая на дно. Будто там лежал не Снайпер, а он сам, и оперировали ему не глаз, а ногу. Как когда-то. Но теперь никто оттуда не выудит и не споёт чёртову колыбельную по телефону, и не доведёт до Респауна прежде, чем наступит смерть от пулевого ранения в голову.

Снайпер лежал там. Луч медигана больше не тянулся к его груди. Он лежал там весь посеревший. Раненый. Уязвимый.

Мёртвый.

Шпиону сорвало тормоза, он орал на доктора, тот орал в ответ. Инженер остервенело возился с проводами, перенастраивая систему и выравнивая Быстроправ. Хеви отпустил голову стрелка, и она безвольно упала на правую сторону, рука качнулась.

Скаут их не слышал, он не отрывал взгляда от человека, который сейчас был не более, чем вещью.

Он больше не мог.

Парень осторожно высвободился из рук сокомандников, которые пытались его то ли держать, то ли обнимать, и неуверенным шагом направился по коридору, к выходу. Ругань ещё происходила, его отпустили, за ним никто не пошёл. Он не мог дышать, его нужно было на воздух.

Он вышел на улицу в одной футболке, в сентябрьскую ночь в горах. Дождь перестал, на землю опускался холод, от которого стыли кости и плохо сгибались суставы, но Скаут ничего не чувствовал. За грудью что-то невыносимо горело, и он не знал, что. Не задумывался. Ртутные лампы и прожекторы слепили ему больные глаза, пар белёсой пеленой поднимался в воздух при каждом выдохе.

Мысли грохотали в голове, смешиваясь с тем, что было, и с тем, что могло было быть. На парня с каждой секундой ноша давила всё невыносимее. Он… он его не спас. Он был единственным, кто у него был, и он его не спас. И это была его вина.

_Даже если бы он не мог ничего сделать._

Шпион выбежал за Скаутом следом через несколько минут — без балаклавы, растрёпанный, распахнутый. На бледном напряжённом лице лежали тени усталости. Он завидел парня, бредущего в никуда по обширному двору форта, и быстрым шагом направился к нему.

— Скаут. _Petit_. Мальчик, — руки Шпиона взяли его крепко, но осторожно, как всегда, разворачивая к себе. Мужчина отчаянно вглядывался ему в глаза, беря в ладони его лицо. Он был без перчаток. Скаут не реагировал, мутный взгляд скользил сквозь него, по бетонным стенам, по забору, по сияющей колючей проволоке.

— Скаут, — снова позвал он, уже более настороженно, — идём, идём отсюда. Если ты не желаешь скоропостижно покинуть нас под руку с пневмонией, разумеется, — он позволил себе закатить глаза и пожать плечами.

Парень не отреагировал на остроту, он глянул куда-то вбок, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони (которая была обвязана грязными бинтами) ко рту. Он вскинул брови и нервно усмехнулся, и его смех был похож на короткий всхлип. Мужчина заметил у него слёзы на глазах.

— Господи, — на границе с шёпотом отозвался Скаут, беззвучно смеясь и закрывая рот рукой. Он отвернулся от Шпиона, будто его и не было, продолжая идти. Лазутчик был хорошим эмпатом, и он разбирался в эмоциях людей, но сейчас он не знал до конца, как реагировать на состояние сына и как скрыть то, что именно _это_ состояние глубоко било его в сердце.

Шпион отпустил его. Скаут прошёл ещё несколько метров, а потом у него не выдержали ноги. Он рухнул на колени, сгибаясь почти пополам, упираясь левой ладонью в ледяную сырую почву, а второй закрывая себе рот. И стал едва заметно покачиваться.

Его крепко схватили за плечи, поднимая, разворачивая к себе. Яркий белый свет ударил по глазам.

— Это я, это я… — начал бормотать парень, и мужчина снова взял его лицо, в его голубом взгляде была и лёгкая паника, и горечь, и сожаление — он не скрывал. — Я не довёл. Это из-за меня.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Шпион, оседая на колени рядом с ним, — ты сделал всё правильно, всё, что мог.

— Сорок секунд, — внезапно рыкнул Скаут срывающимся голосом, вперивая в мужчину ошалелый взгляд таких же голубых глаз. — Всего сорок секунд до Реса, и я не довёл. Не довёл я, понимаешь?!

— Скаут…

— И теперь он там мёртвый. Из-за меня! — он остервенело вцепился ему в пиджак, так сильно, что ткань треснула. — Он умер, он умер!

— _Petit_ , — Шпион едва ощутимо гладил его по лицу, чуть покачивая. Его голос упал почти до шёпота. — Мик не умер. Доктор с механиком перенастраивали Респаун, ничего не добились этим, впрочем, — скорее себе он подметил, — но они работают, ему вернут зрение.

_В одном глазу._

Они замерли, между ними разлился холод сентябрьской ночи и молчание. Взгляд парня бегал по его лицу, он не слышал, не понимал. А потом его забила крупная дрожь, и из глотки вырвалось сухое рыдание.

— У него сердце не бьётся, — у Скаута сорвался голос. Шпион качал головой, совсем растерянный.

— Нет, да нет же…

Парень тяжело всхлипнул ещё раз, у него зашлось сердце, накатила паника — боялся, что может разрыдаться, заорать, сблевать прямо здесь, жёлчью. Он стал отчаянно выпутываться из рук мужчины, но тот вцепился в него, не отпускал, а потом резко прижал к себе, лишь бы тот унялся.

Скаут уткнулся лбом ему куда-то в грудь, бездумно вглядываясь в лужу, в которой отражался прожектор, от света оного у него в глазах пошли лиловые круги. Он вцеплялся в Шпиона, и держась, и отталкивая одновременно. Он был не таким, как Снайпер. Был чуть холоднее, чуть мягче, а руки причиняли что-то на границе с болью. Но он держал его и что-то говорил, что-то про смерть и перезагрузку Респауна.

Парень не слышал. Руки безвольно повисли плетьми, тело дрогнуло, он задохнулся. В мыслях билось лишь одно.

Из груди Скаута донёсся хриплый и вымученный вой.

***

Снайпер… не был мёртв. Но и живым не был. На короткое мгновение он пришёл в себя после падения на Респауне, но не понимал, что происходило. Слышал, как его звали по позывному, потом звали по имени. Мальчишка звал его, единственное, что он отметил, прежде чем погрузиться в красно-чёрное марево. Потом пелена стала багроветь, потом золотеть, а под конец стала совсем чисто-белой и прекрасной. Боль отступила, и он был благодарен.

Он грезил, и ему снился дом. Детство. Весна, поле высокой чуть сухой травы, стрекотание сверчков. Мать сидела в тени под тем самым огромным деревом, читала ему что-то, а он лежал у нее на боку, притворяясь, что спал.

Вечером того же дня отец подозвал его к себе, заискивающе маня за собой. _Взгляни, малыш, что покажу._

Винтовка слишком тяжёлая для хлипких ручонок. Мать возражала, но отец настаивал с добрым смехом. _Пускай учится. Будет помогать на охоте._

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора.

 _Молодец_ , отец смеялся, хлопая по плечу. Косуля лежала в траве в метрах двадцати неподвижно, струйка крови шла из простреленного глаза. _Стреляй всегда чисто. Не заставляй мучиться._

Мик что-то говорил о том, что против солнца тяжело целиться. Манди-старший в один из дней подарил ему свои авиаторы, и мальчик носил их с гордостью, несмотря на то, что те съезжали с переносицы.

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора.

Из мальчика он вымахал в девятнадцатилетнего парня, у которого не дрогнула рука на спусковом крючке. Он не заставлял мучиться, выстрел был чистым. Мать с отцом сидели за столом. Мать, спрятав лицо в ладонях, тихо плакала, а отец смотрел на него и молчал.

Мик что-то говорил. Про то, что денег хватит на ремонт сарая и второго этажа, на покупку новой мебели в спальне, на операцию матери. Говорил и понимал, что жгучие слёзы текли по щекам, ещё не покрытым шрамами и щетиной.

 _Уходи_ , после долгого молчания выплюнул отец. _И не возвращайся_.

И он ушёл. Поздним вечером сидел на вокзале со скромными пожитками и горько плакал.

Потом армия. А потом опять контракты.

Бар прокурен, лампы тусклые. Дешёвый скотч обжигал горло. _Молодец_ , смеялся заказчик. _А как тебя звать-то?_

Молодой мужчина тихо усмехнулся в ответ, пряча взгляд за полами новой фетровой шляпы, которая у него осталась со службы. _Снайпер_ , и губы скривились в улыбке.

Через несколько лет звонок матери. А потом и отца. Снайпер смеялся и плакал, снова слыша их голоса. Они не приняли, но простили. И просили, чтобы берёг себя. А лучше бы возвращался домой, _чтобы его никто не обидел_.

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора.

Новый контракт, Нью-Мехико. Он доселе никогда такого не видел, но кто он такой, чтобы задавать вопросы — денег с лихвой, денег хватит на несколько жизней, а деньги, как говорится, не пахнут. А жизней у него предостаточно, с этим чёртовым Респауном.

Два выстрела в живот.

Он мёртв. А потом снова жив. Смерть ушла, оставив на память шрамы аутопсии.

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора.

Родители мертвы. Он не знал, кто это сделал и зачем, но всё, что от них осталось — маленькая ферма, старый дом и два могильных камня на краю сельского кладбища. Золотисто-багровые краски возвращались с закатным солнцем, делая силуэт мужчины почти чёрным. Он сидел на коленях около родителей и плакал навзрыд.

Не оправдал высоких надежд, не был принят до конца. На лице всё больше морщин, на теле больше шрамов, руки всё грубее, глаза всё печальнее.

Истомная жара пустошей сменилась холодным ливнем в горах, в руках опять винтовка, хотя где-то в глубине души поклялся себе, что больше не возьмёт чёртову штуку.

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора.

Он промазал, в работу ввязались чувства. _Чувства_?

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора.

Боль в правой части черепа расцветает ярко-алым пятном, но он не падает, всматриваясь в прицел другим глазом.

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора.

Характерный след от Махины проходит сквозь голову Скаута, и Снайперу снится, что это _он_ застрелил мальчишку.

_Джереми._

***

— Джереми, — глухо звал его Шпион, практически волоча на себе. Парень слабо опирался уже свободной от бинтов и чистой ладонью о бетонные стены коридора базы, прослеживая кончиками пальцем шероховатости поверхности. Он бездумно разглядывал пол, стыки, взгляд скользил по белым ртутным лампам.

Прошло несколько часов, была глубокая ночь. Мужчина возился с ним часа полтора, затащив в душ, пытаясь отмыть его от грязи и крови, потом переодеть. Парнишка сначала трепыхался, дрался, пытался ругаться, а потом всё перетекло в слабое отталкивание, ругань перешла в тихий бессвязный плач, а под конец он просто обмяк на мужчине, позволяя переодеть себя в сухую одежду и тащить туда, куда Шпион хотел.

Весь день шёл бой, но холод и истерика забрали у Скаута последние силы. Но даже при таком состоянии он находил в себе силы материться и драться, но теперь он молчал и слабо подрагивал при каждом шаге, знакомо припадая на правую ногу, и он этого не замечал. Молчание Скаута всегда напрягало, но сейчас эта тишина пугала Шпиона до чёртиков, поэтому он постоянно обращался к нему, пытаясь вывести на разговор.

— Джереми, — он надеялся, что упоминание имени хоть немного его разбудит, — мы сейчас на кухню, хорошо? Ты должен поесть, тебе нужны силы, — он вздёрнул его, буквально взваливая на себя, только чтобы он перестал наступать на чёртову ногу. — Слышишь меня?

Обычно мелодичный низкий голос сейчас звучал почти сипло. Шпион сам устал, очень, но сейчас он не мог развалиться. Пацан разваливался перед ним, и он не знал, как его собрать. Скаут смотрел куда-то вперёд себя, будто постаревший и отощавший, в белом свете особо очерчивались его скуловые кости, напряжённая челюсть, вены на висках, чёрные тени под опухшими больными глазами.

Мужчина довёл его до кухни, там было теплее, чем в остальном здании. Жёлтый свет лился на них, хоть немного окутывая их красками — Шпиону пришлось самому менять свой бордовый костюм обратно на серый, потому что был в крови и весь мокрый. Скаут опустился на стул и безвольно лёг на стол, положив щёку на ровную поверхность и прикрыв бесцветные глаза — мужчина, доставая банку чая и кружки, бросил мимолётный взгляд на парня и заметил его подрагивающие руки и неестественно бледное лицо.

Он оставил его так на мгновение, а потом, подумав, снял пиджак и накинул ему на плечи. Шпион расстегнул жилет и ослабил шёлковый галстук, загладил растрёпанные серебристо-чёрные волосы. Голова болела невыносимо.

Чайник шумел.

У мужчины за всю карьеру было всего несколько раз, когда он не находился, что сказать. Он помялся на месте, а потом шагнул к шкафчикам, открыл дверцу и вытащил полупустую бутылку не очень дорогого бренди и отхлебнул. Прямо из горла. Посмотрел на парня, тот никак не реагировал.

Разлил кипяток по кружкам, оставив чай завариваться, с негромким стуком ставя эмалированную кружку около лица Скаута. Потом ещё раз подумал, и долил из бутылки парню прямо в чай.

— Поднимайся. Пей, — глухо скомандовал Шпион, садясь рядом, но жёсткости в его голосе не было, и взгляда он от парнишки не отрывал. Скаут послушался, слабо поднимаясь, упираясь локтями и вперивая мутный взгляд в кружку перед собой. Он обхватил эмаль тощими дрожащими ладонями, сквозь бледную кожу были видны иссиня-зелёные вены, они выступали. Поверхность обжигала ему кожу, но он не отдёрнул руки. Поднять кружку он не мог, руки тряслись, поэтому он по-детски потянулся и, вытянув губы, громко отхлебнул. Спирт и высокая температура обожгли ему рот и гортань, он сморщился, но проглотил, а потом тихо закашлялся.

— Вот так, — ещё тише отозвался мужчина, будто хвалил, и отвёл взгляд. Его чай стоял не тронутый, он хлестал бренди.

Скаут выпил ещё, ещё. Он устал, ему просто хотелось пить, ему было холодно. На голодный желудок его развезло моментально и почти до состояния плесени, в глазах начало всё мутнеть и темнеть, голова стала невыносимо тяжёлой. Парень отставил кружку с лёгким стуком и снова лёг на стол. Боль, стесняющая грудь, отпустила. Теперь просто разлилась тишина и пустота, но этого было достаточно.

Шпион что-то ему говорил, негромко и почти мягко, потом в кухне стало немного будто темнеть, добавились ещё голоса, движение воздуха.

Потом он ощутил, как _очень_ большая ладонь легла ему на спину, будто одеяло, и стала легонько растирать, отчего он стал покачиваться.

— Совсем измучился, — откуда-то сверху еле слышно пробасил Хеви, от чего у Скаута дрогнули ноги.

— Не буди, пускай спит, — недалеко справа голос с характерным южноамериканским акцентом. — Что делать будем? — продолжил Инженер совсем тихо, на границе с шёпотом. — Компания знает, наверняка.

— Доктор ещё не закончил, — отозвался Пулемётчик, отпуская Скаута и садясь где-то слева. — Он уже спас его один раз, спасёт ещё.

— А если нет? — голос с мелодичным французским акцентом зазвучал совсем рядом, хоть и приглушённо. — Финансирования больше не будет. Они сразу пришлют нового снайпера, новую команду, если потребуется. Им нет смысла возиться с _бракованным_ материалом.

— Так, давайте дождёмся Дока, — Делл примирительно поднял руки.

— А как же мальчонка-то? — сиплый невысокий голос донёсся с той стороны стола. Скаут сначала не среагировал, а потом узнал шотландский акцент. — Он же тоже весь _хромый_ , и его никто не трогает, я сам слепой на глаз, может, не сделают ничего нашему Снайперу, а?

Повисло молчание. Хеви вздохнул.

— Доктор… не указал _точно_ его состояние в рапорте, — аккуратно поведал Шпион, совсем понижая голос, будто кто-то мог их слышать помимо.

Снова молчание. А потом где-то далеко в коридорах эхо от каблуков высоких сапог. Всё ближе, ближе. У Скаута сердце пропустило удар, руки лизнул холод, он раскрыл глаза. Команда была рядом с ним, сидели за столом, никто не был одет в красную форму — в свою обычную одежду. Он перевёл взгляд на русского танка, сидящего слева от него — точнее, на катышки его застиранного тёмно-серого свитера и на его маленькие очки, которые чудом держались на переносице.

— Доктор.

Медик шёл к ним, быстро и не останавливаясь, уже чистый и переодетый, но уставший, растрёпанный и с распахнутым плащом. Воздух вокруг него наэлектризовался, мужчина был крайне раздражён. А если быть точным, злым, как чёрт.

— _Дай сюда_ , — рыкнул он на немецком, мешая с матерщиной, протягивая сильную напряжённую руку к бутылке и выхватывая её у Шпиона. Он приложился к горлу и выхлебал всё в три крупных глотка. Он кашлянул, вытер рот. — _Давай ещё_.

Приняв новую непочатую в руки, он скрутил крышку, бросая её на поверхность стола — та отскочила и покатилась, Хеви её поймал. Медик отпил ещё треть, кадык заходил, а потом он рухнул на стул рядом с русским, выдыхая.

Воздух погустел, словно вода, все ждали. Мед фыркнул.

— Док…

— Погоди, — он поднял палец, неопределённо смотря на сокомандников, а потом через Хеви потянулся к Скауту, накрывая крупной прохладной рукой с длинными тонкими пальцами обе кисти парня. Тот вздрогнул, поднимая мутные глаза на врача. — Он будет жить. Он живой. Я всё сделал, — он смотрел ему прямо в зрачки, ловя его взгляд. Медик попытался улыбнуться, сделать голос мягче, несмотря на хрипоту, приободряюще тряхнул руки Скаута. — _Verstehst du, Schatz?_

Парень закивал, опуская взгляд, хотя последние слова он понял мало, да и первые не до конца. Он снова лёг, а потом ему стало легче.

— Сделал всё, что смог, — Медик отстранился и уже добавил сам себе, прикрывая глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула. Он закинул ногу на ногу и отпил ещё.

— А глаз? — глухо отозвался Шпион. Доктор дёрнулся, на короткое мгновение оскаливая сияющие белые зубы, а потом выдохнул.

— Технически, большинство тканей восстановлено, — начал Медик, напрягая челюсть и смотря куда-то на стол. — Глазное яблоко восстановлено, но я…

Он нервно усмехнулся, хмурясь, а потом качнул головой.

— Ему будет нужен курс лечения и восстановительная терапия. Я—я не знаю, — он пожал плечами, снова дёргая уголком рта. — Денег нет.

— Зрение не вернулось, — просто как подтверждение вставил Шпион, на что Мед оскалился.

— Конечно, не вернулось, идиот, он слеп на правый глаз и мозг повреждён, ты что, думаешь, я просто так рядом с ним четыре часа вальсировал?! — врач орал, на что его начали успокаивать и шикать, особенно Хеви, кивая на дремлющего бегуна.

Инженер устало вздохнул, снимая гогглы и потирая глаза.

— Отставить, — впервые за ночь что-то сказал Солдат, сидящий около Демо со скрещёнными руками на груди. Голос звучал рычаще и глухо. Все обернулись к нему, даже Скаут раскрыл глаза. — Вы нарушаете субординацию. Наш товарищ в беде, и мы из кожи вон вылезем, но будем его лечить. Что до начальства…

Повисла пауза, все внимали. Солли качнул головой и выдохнул, опуская крепкие широкие плечи.

— Чёрт с ними.

— Прекрасная речь, Джейн, — съязвил Шпион, щурясь и напрягая челюсть, — воодушевляет и весьма помогает в данной обстановке.

— Заткнись, землеройка, — рыкнул Солдат тем же тоном — уставшим и немного отстранённым.

— Тихо, разошлись, — вставил Инженер, поднимая руку. — Так, Рене… _Спай_ , про этого нового снайпера. Ты же его искал, так? На него досье осталось?

Шпион качнул головой, не отрывая взгляда голубых глаз от механика, а потом поднялся из-за стола, застёгивая пуговицу на жилете.

— Разумеется.

***

Темнота. Это первое, что понял Снайпер, когда проснулся. Сердце билось, как бешеное, голова болела до рвоты, в правом ухе оглушительно звенело. Ему было душно, но и холодно, и даже страшно. Вокруг было пронзительно тихо, и он слышал своё сбивающееся хриплое дыхание.

Мужчина осторожно пошевелил пальцами на руках, а потом на ногах. Шевелились. Он их ощущал. Он не был парализован.

Не понимал, реально ли было всё до конца — кошмары, мучавшие его, все ещё плыли в мозгу, и не знал, почему было так темно, но он решил принять это, не мучить себя, сглотнув и сморгнув влагу со здорового глаза после сна.

Он… он застрелил мальчика. А потом застрелили и его. Или сначала его застрелили? Что с Джерри?

Снайпер приподнялся с кровати на трясущихся руках, опуская босые ноги на холодную плитку медблока, а потом чуть снова не упал. Сердце зашлось, голова закружилась, он чувствовал, что мог сблевать. Он откинул тонкое одеяло, и холод окутал его тело. Где-то отдалённо он понял, что был нагим. Опять.

Он сел на койке, опираясь локтями о колени, а потом осторожно коснулся лица с правой стороны. Кончики его загрубевших пальцев нашли повязку, которая была плотно перевязана вокруг головы, закрывая оперированный глаз. Он судорожно выдохнул.

Значит, что его стреляли, это правда.

_Где Джерри._

Он чувствовал, как на горле пульсировала артерия и шумела кровь в ушах, пульс участился. Мужчина чертыхнулся, поднимаясь на слабые трясущиеся ноги, выставляя руки вперёд себя, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-нибудь. Вообще ничего. Глухо. Темнота.

Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд, пытаясь хоть как-то ориентироваться на любые звуки и эхо от шагов босыми ступнями по кафелю. Ещё, ещё. Нашёл стену. Большая жилистая ладонь заскользила по покрытой старой краской каменной стене. Он несколько раз хлопнул, слушая звук. Намертво. Ничего полым не было. Стрелок заскользил дальше вправо, пару раз сглатывая подступающую панику, но он вёл себя спокойно, не позволял.

Потом выемка в стене, линия, а потом металл. Снайпер задохнулся, замерев, а потом спустил руку чуть ниже. Ручка. Дверь. Бога не было, особенно здесь, но он молился, чтобы она открылась. И она открылась, тяжело, скрипуче, и он облегчённо выдохнул, улыбнувшись.

Он вышел в другое помещение, было также темно, но было чуть теплее и пахло хлоркой. Мужчина не знал, что искал — выход, наверное — но ему было очень холодно, а дурнота подкатывала при каждом выдохе, и он норовил свалиться в обморок при каждом повороте головы. Воды, хотя бы глоток. И одежды, любой, даже коврик на полу бы сошёл. Но, ни воды, ни коврика.

Он продолжил поиски, скользя руками по поверхностям — небольшой стол, какие-то бумаги, перьевая ручка, какая-то палка в углу… нет, не палка, швабра — стояла в ведре. Надо идти к стене.

Мужчина сделал шагов десять, а потом его колено встретило что-то металлическое. Он вздрогнул от разливающейся боли, зашипев, зажимая ладонью коленную чашечку, а грохот разнёсся по всей комнате. Полое. Шкаф. Он разогнулся и стал искать хоть что-то, чем можно открыть. Не надеялся, что откроет, но бог был милосерден.

Стрелок протянул руку внутрь и нашёл что-то хлопковое. Одежда. Одежда! Он готов был рассмеяться, несмотря на неважное состояние. Он стал осторожно ощупывать ткань, касаясь рукавов. Рубашка… или футболка. И штаны. Похожие на пижамные. Мужчина опустился, водя ладонью по низу шкафчика, ища хоть какую-нибудь обувь. Ничего. Но того, что он нашёл, было более, чем достаточно.

Мужчина смог одеться не сразу, футболку только со второго раза, но это было прекрасно. Холод хоть немного отступил, хотя стоп он уже практически не чувствовал.

По привычке он двинулся дальше вправо, и его интуиция не подвела — он снова нашёл дверь. Ручка была ледяной.

_На улицу?_

Он не заметил, как у него дрогнули пальцы. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста_. Бог благословил его в третий раз, и стрелок распахнул дверь, и свежий ледяной воздух ударил ему в лицо. А потом яркий белый свет ртутных ламп резанул ему единственный зрячий глаз. Мужчина дёрнулся, как от удара, прикрывая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Слишком ярко, слишком холодно. Он сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, касаясь ледяного бетона. Он опустил руку, всё плыло, всё было мутным, от света шли зелёно-лиловые круги. Он рвано выдохнул, выпуская пелену пара, ежась от сокращающихся мышц живота и обхватывая голые руки. И сделал ещё шаг.

— И что, неужели он такой хороший? — прозвучал усталый голос Инженера.

— Очень хороший, — отозвался Шпион. — Было несколько кандидатов: один канадец, другой британец, а третий этот, голландец. Выбрали последнего.

— Времени ты зря не терял, — пространно подметил Медик, прикладываясь к бутылке.

— Это не было моей прихотью.

Снайпер брёл по коридору, когда услышал их голоса. Ему до безумия хотелось пить и где-нибудь согреться, не знал, где можно передохнуть — не соображал, но прежде всего он искал одного _конкретного_ человека. Среди еле слышимых голосов единственно важного он не слышал. Шаг, ещё шаг. В бледном свете он выглядел почти трупом, а ноги почти не держали.

_Джерри._

Он жалел, что забрёл сюда, он не хотел видеть кого-либо, в таком виде, раненый, без очков, шляпы, оружия — он чувствовал себя всё равно что нагим, но сил поворачивать обратно уже не осталось. Стрелок выдохнул — и осторожно толкнул дверь на кухню, и струя жёлтого света залила его.

Разговоры прекратились, разлилось невыносимое молчание. Мужчина не мог различить выражения их лиц, даже сначала Инжа с Солли спутал, но он ненавидел такие моменты. Как в детстве, как в юности, когда ребятня обступала его и просто смотрела, прежде чем накинуться всей стаей, когда родители сидели за столом, молча осуждая за его проступки. Он в центре внимания, не знает, как реагировать, не может сказать, какие эмоции у людей, что смотрят на него. Всё представало будто в тумане. Желудок нехорошо свело. Он глупо жался к косяку, как загнанный зверёныш.

— Герр Снайпер…

— Дружище.

Он сглотнул, чуть щурясь, пытаясь разглядеть что-то сквозь пелену и жёлтый свет. Взгляд бегал по полукругу людей, по их лицам. Заметил Шпиона, стоящего непоколебимой серой фигурой в углу, Хеви, Медика. А меж ними, распластанный на столе, лежал паренёк в знакомой красной толстовке с накинутым на спину серым пиджаком. Он не реагировал.

Снайпер коротко выдохнул, ему защемило сердце.

— Герр Снайпер, вернитесь обратно, — Медик быстрым широким шагом направился к нему, осторожно беря за плечи — кабы тот не свалился. К нему стали все подтягиваться остальные — Хеви, Инж, Демо.

Мужчина дёрнулся от них, едва они начали касаться его, то поднимая на них взгляд, то опуская. Всё равно он сейчас кроме пятен света и тени ничего практически не мог различить.

— Ребят, тише, не давите на него, — обеспокоенно встрял Делл. — Мик, ты что-нибудь хочешь, да?

Снайпер приоткрыл губы, чтобы что-то сказать, но из глотки вырвался невнятный сип. Он, сморщившись, прочистил горло, и Скаут вздрогнул.

— Воды? — подсказал Хеви. Стрелок глянул наверх, выше себя, и рассеянно кивнул. Ему налили из чайника кипячёной, всучили в руки его кружку, держали. Мужчина жадно проглотил всё за несколько раз, в конце чуть проливая на себя и кашляя.

Парень смотрел на него, приподнимаясь на трясущихся конечностях, в глазах было всё — и неверие, и надежда, и отчаяние, и снова подступающие вымученные слёзы. Шпион осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Дружище, мы тебя доведём, да? Тебе спать надо, — успокаивающе продолжил Инженер, но Снайпер смотрел на Скаута. Он тыльной стороной ладони вытер себе рот, скребя по отросшей щетине, а потом снова обернулся к парнишке. И слабо улыбнулся лишь губами, еле слышно шепча.

— Джерри.

Скаут сорвался с места, неловко, спотыкаясь, протискиваясь через Шпиона, обегая стол. Он чуть не упал, когда подныривал под рукой Демо, и, потянувшись, судорожно ухватился за футболку стрелка, кидаясь на него, обвивая шею тощими цепкими руками. Снайпер не выдержал веса, пошатнулся — и их обоих поймали.

Парнишка уткнулся ему носом в ключицу, судорожно дыша, краснея от слёз. Мужчина обнимал его в ответ что есть сил, обхватывая, растирая спину, склоняясь к нему. Гладил мягкие растрёпанные светлые волосы, пахнущие мылом, шептал на ухо что-то успокаивающее. Скаута трясло у его груди, он несмело гладил ему шею и плечо.

Рядом с ними будто никого не было. Снайпер осторожно отстранил его от себя, всматриваясь в его худое усталое лицо, насколько позволяло невосстановившееся зрение, гладя по голове. Нет ран. Он целый. Живой.

— Ты живой, — еле слышно прошептал стрелок, не скрывая нежно-счастливой улыбки.

Парень прыснул, щурясь, смеясь сквозь слёзы. Он взял его руку в свою, которая покоилась у его лица.

— Ты тоже, — он кивнул, чуть изгибая бровь, а потом тихо засмеялся, прикрывая глаза, подаваясь навстречу мужчине. Тот склонился к нему и украдкой коснулся пересохшими губами мокрой красной щеки парня. Он мягко поцеловал его, а потом снова привлёк к себе, прикрывая единственный целый глаз.

Все вокруг толпились и мялись, не смея нарушать наступившее молчание. Шпион стоял поодаль, он испытывал то, что не испытывал уже десятки лет — смущение истинной природы, и не знал, куда себя деть. Понимал, что застал что-то очень личное и интимное, но другого сорта — когда-то ведь до прихода сюда это было его работой — копаться в грязном белье. Но сейчас это было не то. Не нужно было им здесь быть. Это не предназначалось для ничьих глаз.

Он стал осторожно собирать бумаги, разложенные на столе. Снайпер, заметив движение, отпустил парня, будто его обожгло. Шелест быстро вернул его к реальности, где существовали не только они со Скаутом, а с ними в кухне находилось ещё семь человек. Парень знал это поведение, поэтому тоже отпустил, хотя всё ещё его рука покоилась у него на плече — отпустил, но не до конца, и он его поймает, если тот упадёт.

Стрелок не знал, как сместить внимание с себя и мальчишки, поэтому глянул на бумаги, что были у лазутчика в руках, и неясно на них кивнул.

— Что это? — голос будто не его, но он должен был что-то сказать, иначе нельзя.

— Не сейчас, Бушман, — кротко отозвался Шпион, аккуратно складывая листы в кожаную папку. Несколько листов осталось на столе. — Это уже потом.

Снайпер прищурился, чуть склоняясь, надеясь, что может прочитать немного текста.

_«…превосходные навыки стрельбы»._

— Что это? — снова повторил он, уже чуть более заинтересованный.

— Я сказал, — Шпион собрал бумаги воедино, забирая последние листы, и выровнял их о стол, — позже.

Стрелок поймал нехорошие ноты в голосе. Он склонился ближе, цепляя взглядом последние строки, что мог увидеть.

 _«…был в горячих точках, а именно…»_  
_«…за первые сутки ликвидировал семнадцать человек»._  
приписка: _«Датч»_ , ещё ниже — _«снайпер»_.

— Что _это_? — Снайпер медленно поднял тёмно-серый взгляд на Шпиона, у того на лице мелькнула тень. Голос был низким и едва слышимым, но говорил он чётко.

— Герр Снайпер, — вставил Медик, осторожно, снова беря стрелка за плечо, — вы ещё не оправились от наркоза. Вам нужно отдыхать, доктор говорит.

— Спук, — он чуть ли не рыкнул, не отрываясь от Шпиона. Тот спокойно собрал все листы и подвязал папку.

Он замолк, а потом просто ответил:

— Новый снайпер.

— _Новый_?

— Тот, что придёт тебе на замену.

У стрелка сорвалось дыхание, что-то полоснуло его ледяным изнутри. Ресницы дрогнули. Рука Скаута на плече сжалась. Он испытал палитру эмоций. Возмущение, неверие, гнев, потом растущую ярость. Но где-то на фоне маячила по-детски горькая обида. Но не на ранение, не на компанию. А на человека, который стоял перед ним.

— Это всё ты, да? — у Снайпера пропал голос, он говорил практически губами, но Шпион понял. У того расширились глаза. — Ты… подставил меня… в угоду компании.

Шпион опешил. Второй раз за ночь он не нашёлся, что сказать.

— _Non, mon cher, non_ , — он даже сорвался обратно на свой родной язык, — я не… я выполнял поручение компании, это не было моей самодеятельностью!

У стрелка дрожали губы, он неуверенными шагами направился к лазутчику — а тот отстранялся от него.

— Что они тебе предложили? Деньги? Ради денег? — он сипел, тень Снайпера наползала на Шпиона.

— Мик, послушай меня, я не знаю, что ты себе навыдумывал, но то, что ты сейчас несёшь — нонсенс! — рявкнул лазутчик, и стрелок кинулся на него, быстро и резко, как дикий зверь, вцепившись ему в ворот. Шпион схватил его за руки, пытаясь оторвать от себя, но не отбиваясь. Он чувствовал, как дрожал тот от слабости. Все обступили их, пытаясь разнять.

Снайпер смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— За что ты так со мной? — он спросил напряжённо и едва слышно, голос его охрип и повысился. Шпион знал, от чего. И качал головой, его раздражение сменилось искренним сожалением и где-то сочувствием. — Что я тебе такого сделал, что ты меня так ненавидишь?

— Я никогда не хотел навредить тебе, _cher_ , — мягко и чётко проговорил Шпион, не надеясь, что Снайпер поймёт, — я всегда был на твоей стороне.

Стрелок оскалился и сощурился, его руки дрогнули, а на единственном здоровом глазу выступила позорная влага. Он хотел что-то ещё сказать, но поперхнулся на собственных словах.

Шпион разомкнул хватку на его запястьях. У Снайпера дрогнули колени, он коснулся ладонью здоровой части лица, растирая её. А потом у него подкосились ноги, мрак его окутал, но он не упал.

***

Он проснулся в собственной постели, залитый солнечным светом. Окна были открыты, марлевые занавески покачивались от лёгкого ветра. Голова не так сильно болела, звон в ушах убавился. Было тепло и спокойно. Мужчина глубоко вдохнул после сна.

На его вздымающейся груди покоился знакомый груз. Снайпер опустил чуть более прояснившийся взгляд и увидел родную макушку со светлым ёжиком волос, которая сопела и чуть ворочалась во сне. Он невольно улыбнулся, и, подняв руку, осторожно положил ладонь Скауту на голову, поглаживая и перебирая мягкие короткие пряди меж длинных жилистых пальцев.

Парень вздрогнул, поворачивая голову и открывая мутные от сна голубые глаза. Он посмотрел на Снайпера и широко улыбнулся, забавно и счастливо щурясь, и опустил взгляд. Он приподнялся и придвинулся ближе к мужчине, обеими руками беря его руку.

Мужчина ласково огладил шершавой ладонью его лицо. Парнишка прижался к ней, прикрывая глаза, оглаживая большим пальцем проступающие вены на кисти мужчины. Свет заливал их, они были в спокойной тишине, друг с другом. Где-то в душе Скаут благодарил небеса. Снайпер был жив, он ощущал обжигающее тепло его руки около своего лица, слышал его дыхание, ощущал биение его сердца.

_Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо._

— Ты мне снился, — внезапно и искренне выдал Снайпер. Парень раскрыл всё ещё сонные глаза, а потом его губ коснулась ухмылка. Он отпустил руку мужчины и, отводя взгляд и приподнимая брови, смущённо потёр переносицу.

— Чегось?

Мужчина задержал на нём взгляд, а потом усмехнулся, прикрывая здоровый глаз.

— Ты слышал.

— Приятно знать. Ну, знаешь, — он подпёр щёку ладонью, — что я у тебя во снах. Конечно, смотря какой контекст.

Снайпер искренне и тихо рассмеялся.

— Ох, какие слова мы знаем.

— В колледжах учились, — ответил на остроту Скаут, чуть склоняясь к нему.

— Зараза.

Парнишка широко ему улыбнулся, обнажая свои заячьи зубы, и мужчина заметил у него морщины-лучики. И ему стало невыносимо тепло.

— Мне… к Доку надо, да? — прервал молчание Снайпер, устремляя взгляд сине-серого глаза в потолок.

— Э, если захочешь, — помялся Скаут, немного сбитый с толку переменой настроения. — Кстати, наверху знают о том, что тебя, ну… ранили, — парень сглотнул, косясь в сторону. Его руки покоились на груди мужчины, тот не был против. — Огонь прекратили на три дня. Болей на здоровье, — он снова заулыбался ему, пытаясь вызвать у него самого улыбку.

Снайпер посмотрел на него и улыбнулся ему в ответ одними губами.

— Только… — Скаут почесал себе за ухом. — Ты сегодня не цапайся со Спаём, ладно? Он паскуда, конечно, но вдруг он чего тебе сделает?

Улыбка с лица мужчины пропала, черты снова стали почти стальными. У парня всё внутри обмерло.

— Нет, я не то имею в виду, Снайпс, — он подскочил к нему, но встретил ровный, но беззлобный взгляд стрелка.

— А _это_ мне не приснилось, да?

Скаут сжал челюсти, пожевал губы, чуть нахмурился, не отрывая от него взгляда. Снайпер устало вздохнул и сматерился. И резким движением откинул одеяло, спуская ноги на пол, слишком поздно понимая, что снова был нагим. Но что сделано — то сделано.

Парень поднялся на ноги, чуть отстраняясь, зная, что в такие моменты мужчину лучше не трогать. И отвёл взгляд, с интересом рассматривая настенные часы.

— Малыш. Малыш, — чуть громче позвал мужчина, чуть оборачиваясь к бегуну, — принеси штаны, будь добр.

Свет омывал его, подсвечивая отросшие жёсткие каштановые волосы, очерчивая мускулы, линию челюсти, волоски на теле, выступающие на поверхности кожи шрамы, играя на серо-синей радужке здорового глаза.

Скаут вернулся быстро, протягивая ему стопку чистой нейтральной одежды. Снайпер поблагодарил, бросая взгляд на прикроватный столик — там лежала его чистая шляпа, наручные часы и авиаторы. Он поднялся с постели, не одеваясь, и потянулся к часам, знакомым движением цепляя их на запястье. Он действовал спокойно и непринуждённо, и видом не подавая, что заметил, как разрозовелся рядом с ним паренёк.

Мужчина стоял к нему боком, здоровой стороной, поэтому видел всё превосходно. Смущение парня его искренне веселило. Он стал такими же непринуждёнными движениями надевать тёмно-синюю мятую рубашку, закатывая рукава, расправляя ворот, медленно и аккуратно застёгивая пуговицы.

— Ты, это… — Скаут изучал пейзаж в виде забора с колючей проволокой за окном. — Когда бриться собираешься?

Снайпер замер и уставился на него, изгибая бровь и ухмыляясь наипохабнейшим способом, насколько позволяла перевязь и недавнее ранение.

— Тебя правда сейчас интересует моя щетина?

— Нет, — как на духу выдал парень.

Мужчина беззвучно рассмеялся, возвращаясь к одежде.

— Пошёл ты, — в голосе Скаута смешалось и веселье, и смущение, и нахальство. Он всё также на него не смотрел. — Пошёл. Ты.

— Да, да, — согласился Снайпер, кивая, уже натягивая джинсы, — пошёл я.

***

Весь день они провели вместе, Снайпер не желал ни с кем больше видеться. Они поели — только вдвоём, а потом отправились бродить. Сначала — по базе, а потом смотались с территории форта к чёртовой матери. Им пригнали на базу их машины, поэтому они сели в старенький Форд Снайпера, только в этот раз повёл Скаут.

Стрелок дремал много и часто, сидя рядом на пассажирском сидении, упираясь коленями прямо в бардачок, но возвращаться никто из них не хотел. А бегун… просто находился в каком-то сне. Он до сих пор поверить не мог, что всё происходит на самом деле. Изредка поглядывал на мужчину, безвольно откинувшегося на спинку и кренящегося к двери. Видел, как ровно поднимается и опускается его грудь, как пульсирует жила на горле, как тот во сне сжимает челюсти. Что человек, которого… который был так… с ним всё в порядке. Не совсем, но он был жив.

Они всё наверстают.

Под конец дня они остановились около небольшого городка. С пригорка он был как на ладони — милый, домашний, сияющий оранжево-жёлтыми огнями. Они стояли, привалившись к капоту машины цвета корицы, и наслаждались спокойной тишиной между ними. Скаут не переставал улыбаться, ни на минуту, у него даже начинали болеть мышцы лица.

Снайпер был рядом, как всегда в мыслях, и курил. Прохладный ветер трепал ему кожанку, норовил содрать широкополую шляпу. Он был почти прежним, только очков на нём не было.

— Здесь красиво, — еле слышно сказал стрелок, — было бы неплохо побыть здесь ещё раз, когда я… когда меня уволят.

Про то, что вместо ясных огней он видел расплывавшиеся оранжевые пятна, он парню не сказал.

По Скауту эти слова прошлись словно калёным железом, ему знакомым холодным ощущением что-то сдавило за областью грудины. Он глянул на стрелка. И коротко выдохнул.

— Снайпс, — парень потёр лицо, шею, растягивая себе кожу, глядя куда-то вниз, — ты… тебя не уволят.

Мужчина был недвижим. На фоне закатного лилового неба сигаретный дым казался почти чёрным. Парень не знал, что сказать. Что-то горело у него за грудью. От вины, от привязанности, от нежности, от ноши чего-то, чему он не мог дать название. Слова не шли. Он заикался.

— Прости меня, — это единственное, что у него вырвалось, и он запнулся. — За всё.

Мужчина обернулся к нему и рассеянно-недоумённо посмотрел на него. Парень увидел его повязку, и ему стало совсем больно.

— Это я, — он пожал плечами, прохрипев. — Это из-за меня… это я тебя не довёл. Это из-за меня ты… — парень глянул на город, всплеснув руками. И невесело усмехнулся.

Снайпер, не отрываясь, смотрел на него.

— Господи, Снайпс, ну скажи ты что-нибудь, — умоляюще бросил Скаут, потирая глаза. — Наори. В морду дай. Не молчи.

Вместо удара парень ощутил ладонь у себя на щеке — неизменно сухую и неизменно горячую. И словно обмяк.

— Прекращай, — низкий голос мужчины обволакивал, от него стало теплеть. Стрелок склонялся над ним, внимательно смотря ему в глаза. — Ты ни в чём не виноват. Так вышло.

— Да, _я ни в чём не виноват_ , но я виноват! — горько передразнил Скаут, но Снайпер притянул его ближе к себе, беря его лицо в обе ладони. От близости у парня разлилось тепло, отдаваясь в груди и на щеках, согревая стынущие руки. Он несмело ухватился за полы его куртки.

— Не бери на себя вину, Джерри, не надо, — его тон был почти просящим, во взгляде — почти понимающая печаль. А потом мужчина добавил, прибавляя голосу чуть спокойной теплоты: — В нашей паре хоть кто-то _не должен_ ненавидеть себя.

Скаут искренне рассмеялся на глупую шутку, доверчиво подаваясь вперёд и утыкаясь в его лоб собственным.

— И потом, — Снайпер отстранился, изгибая бровь, смотря куда-то в сторону, — ничего страшного, у меня _второй_ глаз есть.

И поднял лукавый взгляд единственного глаза на парня. _Посмейся_.

Скаут подумал и ухмыльнулся.

— А у меня вторая нога.

Они тихо засмеялись. Мужчина ласково встряхнул его за плечи знакомым движением, вороша светлые волосы. Парень улыбался, чуть подрагивая, не отрывая от него взгляда, полного искреннего обожания.

Они смотрели друг на друга, ветер трепал их куртки. Из приоткрывшегося ворота рубахи на слегка загорелой коже показалось начало белёсого шрама аутопсии. Скаут взглянул на него и поник.

И вдохнул, беря мужчину за плечи, совсем осторожно оглаживая подушечками больших пальцев, будто успокаивал.

— Снайпс?

— Хм-м?

— Ты оправишься, — он едва ощутимо его качнул, — _мы_ оправимся. Ты веришь?

Снайпер задержал на нём взгляд, кладя ладонь ему на правую руку, покоящуюся на его плече. Сжал челюсти. И кивнул, прикрывая здоровый глаз.

Парень смотрел на него, краем сознания припоминая его мертвенную бледность и все его открывшиеся шрамы, когда тот без сознания лежал на операционном столе, и он желал более всего на свете, чтобы мужчина был в безопасности. Чтобы ему больше ничто не угрожало. Чтобы шрамов больше не прибавлялось.

— И… я никуда не денусь, — Скаут подался к нему, ловя его взгляд и улыбаясь с искренним заверением, — усёк?

Мужчина спрятал улыбку за полами шляпы, глухо усмехаясь.

— Усёк, усёк.

В форт они добирались уже под покровом чистой ночи, и радио напевало с отличным качеством звука.

_Мама, сложи моё оружие на землю, я не могу больше из него стрелять.¹_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Bob Dylan — Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door


	6. Мечты и кошмары, часть I

Скаут сначала не понял, что запах еды тянулся с кухни. Ещё даже не посветлело, а уже кто-то готовил. Хеви? Инженер? _Медик_? Точно не Снайпер, хотя сегодня была его очередь; вчера на обратном пути он даже практически не говорил, клевал носом — так устал — а когда приехали, парень довёл его до его комнаты, и мужчина упал на кровать, засыпая сном праведника. Или покойника.

Скаута передёрнуло.

Паренёк не развалится, если приготовит один раз вместо друга. Потом тот вернёт должок, когда поправится, ух, может, даже, и _не один_ , но сейчас пускай спит.

Из-за двери кухни лился знакомый тёплый жёлтый свет, судя по звуку и запаху что-то тушилось, птица, наверное. Парнишка сделал ещё пару шагов и толкнул дверь, ожидая увидеть кого-то у плиты, кого он вспомнил. Увидел и замер.

Снайпер.

Стоял, что-то помешивал в сковороде, что уже начинало шипеть. В своей нейтральной повседневной одежде, только шляпа праздно лежала на столе, да и на нём была тёмно-серая застиранная ковбойка, надетая на майку, полурасстёгнутая и не заправленная. Скаут сначала немного опешил, потом всё сменилось на удивление, а потом на какую-то искреннюю радость, от чего у него неосознанно поползла улыбка. Он ухмыльнулся, качая головой, и привалился плечом к косяку, скрещивая руки на груди.

Мужчина был таким домашним. Будто он был у себя на кухне, готовил себе еду, хозяйничал. Подпевал песне одними губами по чёртовому радио, которое сейчас стояло на столе и едва слышно бурчало. Словно так было всегда. Всё это настолько умиляло, что парень начал посмеиваться, практически не обращая внимания на повязку, со стороны которой он сейчас находился около него.

_Однажды ты узнаешь, что меня не стало,  
И если завтра пойдёт дождь, я пойду вслед за солнцем.¹_

— Я тебя _слышу_ , — буднично отозвался Снайпер, указывая себе на правое ухо.

Скаут открыто рассмеялся, на что мужчина ответил улыбкой, не отрываясь от занятия. Он направился к нему, останавливаясь рядом и беря его за плечо, чуть сминая застиранную ткань рубахи, и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Ты чего так рано? — мужчина глянул на него своим серо-синим взглядом. Без шляпы и очков он выглядел даже более статно, хоть во взгляде и таилась мягкость.

Парнишка скрестил руки, приваливаясь бедром к столешнице, не спуская с него тёплого взгляда, всё также улыбаясь. В его ясно-голубых глазах искрились лукавые огоньки.

— Ты же не любишь Битлов.

Снайпер чуть нахмурился.

— Хм-м?

— Битлы. Радио. Ты же их не любишь.

— А… ну. Это же радио. Что идёт, то и слушаю. И потом, — он замолчал на мгновение, сваливая нарезанный зелёный лук в бурлящую похлёбку, — я могу что-то не любить, но мне ведь может что-то просто нравиться.

Он сделал огонь тише, накрыл сковороду крышкой и обратился к парню. Первые розоватые лучи солнца, льющиеся из окна, заскользили по его скуле, очерчивая щетину. Скаут шутливо нахмурился, всё также не отрывая от него взгляда, и коснулся пальцами подбородка в жесте деланной задумчивости.

— Ты чего? — мужчина озадачился.

— Не знаю, — парень пожал плечами, усмехаясь и опуская руки, опираясь ладонью на столешницу, — а ты чего?

— О чём ты? Я готовлю завтрак, — Снайпер слегка напрягся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Вы всегда жрать хотите, независимо от того, живой я или нет.

Скаут цокнул и закатил глаза, даже фыркнул.

— Так, Снайпс, во-первых, я сюда и пришёл, чтобы готовить, во-вторых… кстати… что готовишь?

— Пасту с овощами и курицей… и заливкой, — мужчина переменился в тоне на серьёзный, приоткрывая крышку сковородки, и они оба по-деловому туда заглянули. — Макароны потом сварю, перед подачей.

— Так, ладно, — Скаут отмахнулся. — Так, это… — он сделал размашистый жест, будто собирал мысли вокруг себя; его вид буквально источал серьёзность, хотя подрагивающий вверх уголок губы говорил об обратном. — Во-вторых, ты не должен тут быть, ты должен спать и отдыхать, в-третьих…

— Наотдыхался, — чуть отстранённо и низко вставил Снайпер, на что парнишка поднял на него взгляд. — Хотел, не знаю… что-то сделать. _Полезное_ , — он подобрал слово, криво усмехаясь, закатывая и прикрывая зрячий глаз.

— Так, и _в-третьих_ , — устало выдохнул парень, смотря куда-то в сторону, упирая руки в бока. А потом открыто на него уставился, чуть выжидающе сощурившись. — Ты чё такой довольный?

Снайпер замер. Свет лился на них — оранжево-золотой, из окна, от лампы, отгоняя теневую синеву запоздалого утра. Мужчина помялся, опуская взгляд.

— Да, да, — Скаут закивал, снова улыбаясь. — Битлы, ранний подъём, жратва — ты же ненавидишь для кого-то готовить!

— Ну, для тебя-то готовлю, — пробормотал мужчина невзначай.

— Не, ну, я-то, я-то — другое дело! — самодовольно засиял паренёк, ухмыляясь, указывая на себя, где-то тронутый. — Ну а остальное?

— Скаут…

— Тихо, — он шикнул, подаваясь к Снайперу, лукаво заглядывая ему в глаз, — ничего не говори. Я собираюсь провести… анализ. Во, — Скаут деловито наставил на него указательный палец, на что мужчина искренне усмехнулся.

Парнишка шмыгнул к холодильнику, выуживая с последней полки початую коробку молока, а мужчина сел за стол, возвращаясь к своему дымящемуся чаю. Он положил туда добрую порцию сушёных трав, которые привёз с родины, ещё ложку сахара, чтобы было ещё вкуснее, и потягивал. Пахло чудно. Почти как в детстве.

— Анализ? Пробирку дать? Или банку. У меня их много, — Снайпер тихо засмеялся, делая глоток.

Скаут уже наливал молоко в стакан, и осёкся.

— Чё? Ой, фу, блядь, чувак.

Мужчина засмеялся ещё сильнее, даже засипел.

— Нет, анализ… — парень направился к нему, широко жестикулируя свободной рукой, описывая круги в воздухе — ловил поток собственных мыслей. — Анализ типа… — он сел прямо на стол, около Снайпера, упирая ноги в тапках в один из стульев. Мужчина качнул головой, его взгляд упал на стакан с молоком. — Вот типа как Спай делает, знаешь? — он умилительно почесал себе затылок, взлохмачивая волосы. — Он же наблюдает из тени, весь такой из себя скрытный, знает, как чел себя поведёт, чё скажет — вот это вот всё.

Снайпер серьёзно кивнул, стараясь не слишком сильно улыбаться. Он не знал, что за игру затеял Скаут, но наблюдать его таким было так тепло и легко, что он принял правила, особо о них не задумываясь. Смотрел на парня, на его худые, но мускулистые руки, на помятую застиранную пижаму, которая болталась на нём, как мешок, на разлохмаченные светлые волосы. На искрящуюся лукавством улыбку, обнажавшую заячьи зубы, смотрел в голубые глаза, на радужках которых играл солнечный свет. Скаут сидел весь ссутуленный, о чём-то трещавший, растрёпанный, сонный, домашний и немного мягкий. И со своим чёртовым молоком.

Вот бы так было всегда.

— Вот так хочу. Эй, — парнишка щёлкнул пальцами ему перед лицом, — ты слушаешь?

Мужчина взглянул ему в глаза и совсем ласково улыбнулся.

— Да, малыш.

Скаут на долю мгновения спрятал глаза, чуть улыбнувшись. Спустя столько времени это прозвище до сих пор вызывало у него _определённые_ эмоции, поэтому Снайперу становилось слишком тепло каждый раз, когда на худом лице парня, где обычно царило самодовольство и нахальство, скользил солнечный лучик истинного смущения и робости. Что-то сейчас порывалось в мужчине прикоснуться к парню. _Нет,_ твердило что-то внутри с горечью. _Не надо._

— Так, ладно, — парень поёрзал, удобнее усаживаясь, пододвигаясь к мужчине. Чуть склонился к нему, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне — и стал пытливо изучать. Снайперу было комфортно смотреть ему в глаза, прямо так. Без вызова или угрозы, а просто. Он доверял. Просто и безоговорочно. И никогда бы не узнал, почему.

— В общем, когда ты злишься, ты зубы сжимаешь и у тебя жилы на горле ходят, — начал Скаут, и Снайпер удивился — парнишка попал во всё, — или из-за чего-то переживаешь. Бормочешь ещё. И у тебя руки подрагивают. Правая. Вот так, — он распрямился, чуть расслабляясь, и показал движение мужчине — дрожь в указательном, среднем и большом пальце, немного сгибая их в суставах.

Мужчина принял к сведению, чуть кивая и делая глоток.

— А сейчас нет, — продолжил парень. — У тебя плечи, ну… — он дёрнул своими. — Расслаблены. Ты улыбаешься.

— Я улыбаюсь, потому что с тобой, — немного растерянно пробормотал Снайпер, будто это было общеизвестной истиной.

— Нет, — серьёзно ответил Скаут. — Ты своим мыслям улыбаешься. Не замечаешь, когда. И подпеваешь ещё. И у тебя уголок губы всегда немного поднят, когда тебе хорошо.

Стрелок усмехнулся, выдыхая через нос, качая головой.

— Балаболка ты. Шерлок Холмс хренов, — он снова сделал глоток, пряча улыбку, смотря куда-то в сторону.

— Ага, — довольно усмехнулся парень, выдувая свой стакан в несколько глотков и вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— На хрен тебе это надо? — смеялся Снайпер своим хриплым и тёплым баритоном. — Знаешь, приятель, даже немного жутко.

— Ну, ты никогда не говоришь мне напрямую, — с внезапной серьёзностью отозвался Скаут. — Молчишь постоянно, из тебя ничё не вытащить, поэтому и наблюдаю. Вот чё ты не говоришь? Типа весь из себя крутой мужик с крутой шляпой и большим ружьём и большим… _тёмным_ , — поправился он, ломая образ, и засмеялся, — прошлым? — парнишка беззлобно дразнился, понизив голос и пытаясь имитировать австралийский акцент. — _Я профессионал, машина для убийств, я просто выполняю свою работу, о каких чувствах речь_!

Мужчина искренне удивился, хмурясь, выдав булькающий звук.

— Что… _крутой мужик_? Я _вяжу_!

— Да-да-да, — напирал паренёк, всё ещё пытаясь имитировать австралийский акцент, — _бум, в яблочко, без проблем, приятель_!

Снайпер, делая глоток, поперхнулся и хрипло засмеялся, чувствуя, как пряный чай пошёл ему через нос. Скаут засмеялся следом — открыто и от души. Мужчина напрягся и громко чихнул, чем вызвал ещё большую порцию хохота. Парнишка сжимал себе переносицу пальцами и трясся.

— О—обещаю говорить, — взвизгнул мужчина, кашляя, ставя чай на стол подальше, на всякий, — клянусь Её Величеством.

— Обещаешь? — Скаут снова уставился ему в глаз, даже немного пытливо.

— Обещаю, — кивнул Снайпер и снова затрясся. Парнишка затрясся от смеха следом.

— Так, тихо. Дай пятюню.

Мужчина чуть смутился, но повиновался, протягивая парню раскрытую ладонь с жилистыми пальцами.

— Ой, да чё ты… да не так, чё ты такой дурак, — ласково ворчал парень, самолично собирая его пятерню в кулак, располагая её вертикально. Стрелок внимательно наблюдал. — Вот так. Держи.

Он сжал в кулак собственную кисть — которая была меньше в размерах — и ударил сверху по кулаку мужчины.

Между ними разлилось доброе и чуть рябящее от недосказанных слов молчание. Мужчина заглянул парню в глаза, и низко, совершенно серьёзно, без нот задора в голосе поведал:

— Чур, косички плету я.

Скаут прыснул, клонясь куда-то в бок, и Снайпер заметил, как у того в солнечном свете на скулах расцвёл едва заметный румянец. И мужчина засмеялся — чуть слышно, расслабленно, гортанно-глубоко. Он поддался порыву и потянулся, знакомым движением накрывая большой горячей ладонью щёку парня, и огладил большим пальцем ему бровь. Парнишка заулыбался, прикрывая глаза. Таял.

— Ну чё ты портишь-то, — он фыркнул, бодаясь в его руку. Стрелок улыбнулся шире, обнажая клыки, чуть щурясь.

Скаут чуть выпрямился, случайно глянув в сторону входа, и дёрнулся, как от удара. Глаза расширились, от улыбки ничего не осталось. Снайпер не видел ничего справа от себя и не прислушивался сейчас — но на состояние парня среагировал мгновенно, напрягаясь, убирая руку, разворачиваясь корпусом.

В тени проёма стояла внушительная фигура, словно гора. Стрелок подслеповато сощурился. Это был Хеви, в повседневной одежде.

— Привет, команда, — звучно пробасил он.

Снайпер потянулся, выключая радио, и быстрым отточенным движением нацепил себе шляпу, опуская полы чуть ниже, чем требовалось — закрывал больные глаза. Сейчас-то очков на нём не было. А открыто демонстрировать свои незащищённые места он не привык. Он прочистил горло, не зная, как начать разговор.

— Привет, — глухо бросил он и умолк.

Скаут смотрел на русского, не отрываясь — подозрительно щурясь, чуть сжимая челюсти, взгляд его пытливо бегал по фигуре. Снайпер глянул на парнишку, потом снова опустил взгляд. Он стал потирать пальцы правой руки.

— Пришёл приготовить вместо Снайпера, но вижу, что… — спокойно продолжил здоровяк, неясно указывая огромной ладонью на них.

— Тебе чё надо? — шикнул парень с долей раздражения.

Стрелок искренне удивился, снова бросая взгляд на паренька, едва ощутимо хлопая его по колену левой рукой.

— Да это Спай, — с тем же тоном продолжил Скаут, теперь обращаясь к Снайперу, а потом снова вскинулся, смотря на Хеви. — Ты чё пришёл, козлина?

Мужчина недоверчиво глянул сначала то на паренька, то на русского, стоящего в проходе, а потом заметил, как здоровяк нетипично для себя закатывает глаза, выдыхая, и тянется рукой к запястью, где ничего не было. Воздух вокруг него зарябил, появилась дымка — и перед ними предстал Шпион — аккуратный, точёный, острый. Он отнял руку от часов и устало вздохнул.

Снайпер одеревенел. Это был последний человек, с кем бы он хотел сейчас видеться, тем более, в _таком_ виде. Он чуть заёрзал на месте, запахивая рубашку, смотря куда-то в стол. Он испытывал сейчас много — и гнев, и раздражение, и усталость, но где-то на горизонте маячила давняя и никогда не проходящая печаль.

— Ну и что меня выдало?

— Да ты… — Скаут запнулся, облизывая губы. Он заметил, как напрягся стрелок, и нашёл его руку, покоящуюся на столе, накрывая собственной, чуть поглаживая кончиками худых пальцев по выступающим венам. — Для агента такого уровня как ты, болван, ты должен знать, что Хеви никогда не ходит бесшумно. И не стоит тихо, как сраная угроза. И если бы он хотел помочь, он бы предупредил. Это для начала! — он выразительно поднял палец в воздух, на что Снайпер чуть улыбнулся, не поднимая на него взгляда.

Чувство уязвимости, которое накрыло его до недавнего времени, начало чуть отступать.

_Я никуда не денусь. Усёк?  
Усёк, усёк._

— Действительно, всегда есть что-то _большее_ , чем мы знаем, — пространно подметил Шпион, своим мыслям, скорее, проходя на кухню, но держа дистанцию. У них со Скаутом были похожие глаза — ярко-голубые, но у парня они лучились, были тёплыми, как оттаявший ручей по весне, но у мужчины они были льдисто-холодные, взгляд всегда острый. Снайпер не смотрел на них, но знал, что Шпион вперил взгляд именно в него.

Лазутчик сцепил руки за спиной, лишённые перчаток, и выпрямился.

— Снайпер, я надеялся, что смогу поговорить с тобой.

Его голос был ровным, тихим, спокойным. Правильным.

— Я не хочу говорить с тобой, Спук, — честно ответил стрелок, ещё тише, ещё ниже, с хрипом.

Скаут жёстко и гневливо смотрел на Шпиона. За окном на небе тяжёлые синие облака начали наползать на низко висящее над горизонтом оранжевое солнце. На кухню возвращалась тень, людей освещала только жёлтая лампа.

Повисло молчание.

— Это займёт пару минут, — снова продолжил мужчина, на короткое мгновение опуская взгляд. На напряжённом точёном лице промелькнула тень усталости. Снова молчание. Шпион добавил чуть кротко, почти просяще: — Мик.

— Отстань от него, — осклабился Скаут.

Снайпер выдохнул, прикрывая глаз, чуть качая головой.

— Всё хорошо, малыш, — произнёс он на границе с шёпотом, надеясь, что услышит его только парень. Тот обернулся к нему, взгляд стал вмиг мягким. — Попозже, ладно? — и поднял на него единственный зрячий глаз, дёрнув уголком рта.

— Ладно, — также тихо отозвался парнишка, хотя на дне голоса таилось усталое раздражение.

Скаут спрыгнул со стола, ставя стакан в раковину. Он потрепал Снайпера по плечу, и, на выходе из кухни, задержался около Шпиона, гневно вглядываясь ему в глаза.

— Только попробуй ему что-нибудь сделать.

— Ты узнаешь об этом первым, обещаю, — парировал лазутчик, изгибая бровь, за что получил толчок в плечо.

Когда шаги затихли, Шпион снова вернул внимание к Снайперу. Он прошёл в кухню, проводя рукой по столешницам, приваливаясь к одной из них — напротив стрелка. Тот не поднимал на него взгляда, молчал. Небо становилось свинцово-синим, будто скоро должен был пойти снег, а ночь возвращалась обратно.

От молчания воздух густел. Снайпер выдохнул через нос, смыкая челюсти.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что у нашего зайчишки прорежутся зубы, — пространно вставил Шпион с улыбкой в голосе.

— Ты, вроде бы, по делу пришёл говорить, — оборвал стрелок, низко и сипло.

— Именно, — лазутчик снял руки со столешницы, поднимая и проверяя запонки. Теребя их, точнее. — О досье и новой команде, которую я помогал собирать.

Голос стал глуше и жёстче. Челюсть была напряжена. Он не снимал тяжёлого взгляда со стрелка.

— Это было моей миссией, компания знает о моих связях. Ты говорил о деньгах — разумеется, мне заплатили. Если делаешь что-то хорошо — никогда не делай это бесплатно.

Снайпер раздражённо вздохнул, скользя мутным взглядом по стене перед ним, упорно не смотря на Шпиона.

— Мне поручили найти кандидатов на роль снайпера и разведчика. И шпиона, — он засунул руки в карманы, из-за чего полы его серого пиджака разошлись.

Стрелок заметил что-то у него на поясе, чуть прищурился. Кобура, в которую был вложен массивный револьвер. Он узнал вишневую рукоятку — Амбассадор. Он смотрел и смотрел на оружие, и тяжёлая боль за правым глазом, которая успокоилась на ночь, начала возвращаться.

— Досье снайпера ты видел, — небрежно продолжил мужчина, по привычке протягивая руку к внутреннему карману, где находился портсигар, но не стал закуривать.

— Не надорвался? — неожиданно рыкнул Снайпер, низко, открыто, с холодным гневом на дне. — С работёнкой-то.

Он поднял на него взгляд — посеревший, усталый. Ресницы подрагивали. Шпион посмотрел ему в лицо, не сокрытое полами шляпы — за полтора дня он будто постарел лет на пять, потерял в весе. Щёки, заросшие тёмной щетиной, ввалились, под глазом, не скрытым повязкой — тени. Вороты рубахи были открыты, ключица болезненно выдавалась на побледневшей коже. Вся спесь лазутчика куда-то улетучилась, глаза потемнели.

Снайпер был будто готов броситься на него, вложив последние силы — наверное, сейчас Шпион и видел это. Бессильное отчаяние. Наблюдать такое во взгляде своего заклятого друга было… _неприятно_. Снайпер сильный человек. Сильный, уверенный, _дикий_. Сейчас он был напряжён, как струна, почти окаменел, на лице легли глубокие тени, мгновение — и он бы кинулся в атаку, как загнанный раненый зверь, только подрагивание в жилистых руках выдавало в нём человеческую слабость. Стрелок был его оппонентом, его равным, профессионалом. _Был_ раньше таким, сейчас — _почти_ , сейчас — только его фасад. Стрелок вложил бы в удар всё, а затем сорвался бы в темноту следом.

— По-твоему, я должен испытывать угрызения совести за то, что выполнял свою работу? — голос Шпиона немного осип от нарастающих эмоций. Он качнулся к нему, смотря ему в прямо в глаз. Снайпер не прерывал зрительный контакт, смотрел с исступлением, с вызовом. Пытался различить его мимику. — Что ты прочитал досье снайпера, который придёт после, и тебя вдруг накроют душевные терзания, что тебя возможно заменить, что есть люди, имеющие такие же способности — а, может, и гораздо выдающиеся — как у тебя? Что произойдёт сбой Респауна, и ты вернёшься с ранением? Что ты поведёшь себя как обиженный ребёнок, которому все должны подтирать слюни, только потому что тебя обидела судьба? И ты прочитаешь чёртово досье именно в _этот_ момент?!

Шпион орал, нависая над ним, в глазах — чистое неистовство. Тяжело дышал, грудная клетка вздымалась. Снайпер опустил взгляд, моргнув несколько раз, дрогнув в плечах. Мигрень с тошнотой возвращались. Он сухо сглотнул, растирая пальцы правой руки.

Лазутчик чуть отстранился, оглаживая пиджак, поправляясь, прочищая горло. Он устремил взгляд куда-то в пол, черно-серебристая прядь выбилась, упала ему на лоб.

— В этом _нет_ моей вины, — отчеканил он, чуть покачивая головой. А потом нервно рассмеялся. — Но я буду лжецом, если скажу, что её не испытываю.

Снайпера будто облило ледяной водой. Он поднял взгляд на человека, стоявшего рядом с ним — с искренним интересом и немного неверием. Выражение лица Шпиона всё ещё темнело от гнева, но этот гнев не был обращён к стрелку. И вообще он никогда не был обращён к стрелку. Острые черты его лица разглаживались, он разомкнул челюсть. Лазутчик опёрся о стол, стоя боком к мужчине.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, Мик, — его голос теперь звучал тяжело и почти по-человечески. — Я не ответственен за сбой Респауна, я даже не знал, что так выйдет. Я искал людей только по заданию компании, я не хотел навредить тебе или мальчику. Особенно мальчику, ты же знаешь.

Снайпер подумал, ещё раз сглотнул (от тошноты) и медленно кивнул, смотря куда-то в сторону. Шпион вынул сигарету из портсигара и выверенным движением прикурил, щёлкая металлической зажигалкой.

— Доктор знает про таблетки, — ещё тише продолжил лазутчик, его выражение смягчилось, и он поймал немного растерянный взгляд стрелка. — Зайди вечером к нему. Ругать не будет, просто верни. Все видят, в каком ты состоянии, и никто не хочет второго раза, — мужчина снова нервно засмеялся, затягиваясь.

Снайпер хотел что-то сказать.

Он не собирался накачиваться таблетками, чтобы отъехать.  
Он не мог нормально спать, только так уходили кошмары.  
Он не мог держать оружие, только так утихала дрожь в руках.  
Боль не прекращалась, но только так он мог не обращать на неё внимание.  
Он не мог развалиться. Не так, не здесь.  
Не перед Джерри.

И не сказал ничего.

Снова сглотнул, медленно опуская голову, прикрывая глаз. Шпион выдохнул сизую струю дыма в сторону остывающей сковороды с едой, задерживая взгляд на напряжённых плечах стрелка. Потом проследил начало белёсого шрама аутопсии. И чуть дёрнул уголком губ, закатывая глаза.

— Всё остаётся, как есть, _cher_ , — заверяюще продолжил он, качнув головой, не отрывая взгляда от заклятого друга, хотя тот не смотрел в ответ. Где-то на дне его бархатного голоса теплилась насмешливая и искренняя ласка. — Ты поправишься. Не тебе одному придут на замену, — подметил он, затягиваясь ещё раз. — Ты _не один._

_Клятва лицемера._

— Боже, ты, когда подъёбываешь, и так слушать противно, а когда утешать пытаешься, то вообще какой-то пиздец, — Снайпер фыркнул, хрипло отзываясь.

— Самому неприятно, будто в ведро с соплями окунулся, — буднично ответил Спай, вглядываясь в окно и снова затягиваясь, пряча улыбку в затяжке.

Стрелок низко усмехнулся, качнув головой. Шпион уловил его настроение, шире улыбнулся сам, изгибая бровь. Потянулся и знакомым движением положил руку ему на плечо, чуть сжимая и покачивая.

— Да мир, мир, — бросил Снайпер на немой вопрос, нераздражённо и несерьёзно отмахиваясь от рук мужчины, — я тебя знаю, потом обниматься полезешь ещё. Сигарету дай, что ли. Гад ползучий.

Стрелок принял сигарету, щёлкнула зажигалка — Шпион поджёг. Снайпер глубоко затянулся, ярко распаляя огонёк. 

Ответ не заставил себя ждать, полный нескрываемого веселья и иронии:

— Болван неотёсанный.

Стрелок угрюмо добавил:

— Хорёк немытый.

Шпион просветлел, рассмеялся — но без раздражения, искренне, с ноткой плутовства.

— Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Бушман? — он развернулся к нему, закидывая ногу на ногу, хотя сидел на столе. — Ты всегда ставишь эмоции превыше логических рассуждений. Всегда думаешь… — он потянулся и ткнул костяшками ему куда-то в левую часть грудины. — Этим.

Снайпер чуть нахмурился, задерживая на нём взгляд. И сощурился.

— И это мне сейчас говорит человек, который пять минут назад устроил спектакль с выяснением отношений, будто мы женаты двадцать лет?

— Мы _женаты_ двадцать лет, — серьёзно отозвался Спай, небрежно стряхивая пепел в раковину, смотря куда-то в потолок. А потом снова обратился к нему, качнувшись и понижая голос, в котором прослеживались нотки озорства: — И мне нужно было эмоциональное подтверждение того, что я прощён.

Стрелок цокнул. Лазутчик пребывал почти в игривом настроении.

— Сволота, — он кинул окурок в пепельницу и взглянул на наручные часы. И сощурился.

— Двадцать минут до побудки, — проворковал Шпион.

— Да. Да. Я сам… я вижу, — Снайпер запнулся, смыкая челюсти. — Мне… мне надо… — он неясно махнул в сторону сковороды и начал подниматься — чуть неловко. Руки подрагивали.

— О, не беспокойся, _cher_ , — лазутчик спрыгнул со стола, поступая со своим бычком также, и освобождая путь мужчине. Он снял пиджак, вешая его на спинку одного из стульев, и начал закатывать рукава. — На твоё счастье, я не солгал, когда сказал, что пришёл готовить, — он был игрив, как никогда. — Ты ступай, не опоздай на встречу.

Снайпер замер, не застегнув рубашку до конца, и, глядя куда-то в пол, выдохнул через нос, дёрнув уголком рта.

— С Медиком? — попытался он сострить.

— И с ним тоже, — парировал Шпион, доставая кастрюлю. — Всё для тебя, именинник.

Стрелок сжал губы, прикрыв глаз.

— И _это_ тоже помнишь.

— Такова моя работа.

Снайпер направился к выходу, каблуки сапог глухо застучали по кафельному полу.

— О, и… мсье Манди.

Мужчина обернулся, ловя взглядом небо в окне — густо-синее от снежных облаков, испещрённых, словно трещинами, оранжевыми проблесками. Шпион был сосредоточен и мрачен, от былой игривости не осталось и следа. Губы были напряжены, взгляд голубых глаз пронзителен, лицевые мышцы — словно окаменели. Он тихо сказал лишь одно слово, и Снайперу скрутило желудок, а холод лизнул подрагивающие руки.

_Ты сам виноват в том, что случилось._

— Диазепам.

***

Они уехали с базы ещё до сирены. Снайперу очень хотелось спать, он то и дело кренился вправо, у него стыли руки; от сонливости он постоянно зяб, закутываясь в кожанку, поднимая её ворот. Его неясный взгляд скользил по мутным очертаниям деревьев, проносящихся за окном, с которых уже сыпалась листва, по угловатым изгибам старых сизых гор, покоящихся на горизонте. Лес был редкий, низкое оранжевое солнце, иногда показывающееся из-за густых низких облаков, пробивалось сквозь ветви и остатки листвы, проливая на лицо мужчины тёплые отблески, осторожно касаясь марлевой повязки.

Наверное, с транками он перебрал. Но ничего. Он функционирует, всё нормально. В равномерном гуле поездки тяжёлая боль в правой части черепа практически растворялась.

— Да не разобью я её, — пошутил Скаут, кидая взгляд на мужчину. Его голос звучал глухо, но легко.

Снайпер раскрыл глаз чуть шире, слегка поворачивая голову к парню, но не смотря на него.

— Хм-м?

— Ты за тачку боишься? Ты спать хочешь, я вижу. Поспи, ещё час, наверное.

Мужчина смотрел куда-то в бардачок, а потом усмехнулся, пряча улыбку за поднятым воротом.

— Опять анализируешь?

Парнишка засмеялся, чуть щурясь.

— Ага, — довольно кивнул он, — я ж этот… как там его?

— Он самый, — кивнул в ответ Снайпер, расслабленно смеясь.

Он был накачан транквилизатором и обезболивающими, он бы свалился и проспал дня четыре — на земле, если бы потребовалось, но он не спал. Он украдкой наблюдал, насколько позволяло повреждённое зрение, и старался запомнить всё, насколько позволял барахлящий мозг. Хотел, чтобы происходящее осталось глубоко внутри, навсегда, на сколько ему откукует кукушка.

Смотрел, как парнишка потирал незабинтованной рукой оперированную ногу, как немного нервно вертел баранку, (хотя машин на грунтовой дороге, ведущей из гор, и не было), как совершенно серьёзно хмурился собственным мыслям. Слышал, как чуть звенят жетоны. Смотрел на его мягкий бело-красный свитер. И на красно-зелёный шарф, неаккуратно повязанный вокруг худой шеи.

Тень улыбки появилась на длинном лице мужчины, и где-то за областью грудины ему стало так тепло, что от этого сделалось больно.

— Всё хорошо? — Скаут снова обратился к нему, поймав его взгляд. Мужчина не прервал зрительный контакт. Смотрел так, будто что-то пытался сказать, и парень где-то знал, что именно, но не был уверен. — Остановить?

Снайпер качнул головой, и луч скользнул по полам его фетровой шляпы.

_Нет. И нет._

— Нет, — повторил он свои мысли только раз.

Скаут почесал щёку, глянув на дорогу, потом обратно на мужчину.

— У нас уговор, помнишь?

Мужчина шумно усмехнулся, обращая взгляд вперёд себя, где уже вдали показывался городок.

— А я думал, у нас мамка — я.

Парень неодобрительно покачал головой, расплываясь в улыбке, обнажая белые заячьи зубы. Стрелок не смотрел на него, но знал, что у того появились вокруг глаз морщинки-лучики.

— Иди ты, — незлобно фыркнул Скаут, входя в поворот.

Снайпер снова рассмеялся — низко, хрипло, тепло — и устроился чуть удобнее, возясь и засовывая руки в карманы куртки. Хотел запомнить это ощущение, эту поездку. Парня рядом.

— Да, — спустя какое-то мгновение пробормотал мужчина с весельем в голосе, — боюсь, что разобьёшь.

— По мне, молоком лучше, — лениво поведал Скаут, почесывая сытый живот, оборачиваясь к мужчине, — всё равно они облитые, в конце концов. Зачем ссанина?

— Деморализация противника, — ехидно подметил Снайпер, ласково косясь на него.

— Действительно, — парнишка скрестил руки на груди, кривя губу. — Слушай, откуда в тебе столько помещается?

— Кофе? — мужчина пожал плечами.

Они шли по улице, шурша подошвами по грунту, проходя мимо каких-то лавочек, мелких домов и случайных прохожих. Вокруг них золотели деревья, но здесь было теплее, чем на базе, в горах. Погода не улучшалась, начинал ветер, небо синело, приходил фронт.

— Всё равно гадость, — фыркнул Скаут, выравнивая шаг, пристраиваясь к неторопливому темпу Снайпера. — _Баночное карате_. И как ты… как тебе вообще в голову пришло?

Парень ворчал, а мужчина искренне посмеивался.

— Это искусство. И потом, малыш, ты в свои склянки, порой, не только молочко подливаешь, — веселился Снайпер, довольно щурясь и убирая руки в карманы куртки.

— Эй, _эй!_ — недовольно воскликнул Скаут, нахохлившись. — Это было раз всего! И давно!

Мужчина задержал на нём взгляд, оценивающе разглядывая его, и, ухмыльнувшись, качнул головой.

— Ты врёшь.

У парня поползла улыбка, которую он пытался смешно сдержать, и он поёжился, борясь внутри сам с собой. И признался, сражённый.

— Я вру.

Где-то вдали послышался глухой и долгий раскат грома, и они обернулись к приближающемуся фронту. Снайпер смотрел на иссиня-чёрные облака, очерченные золотистой каймой сокрытого солнца, и где-то подметил краям сознания, что с ними шёл мрак.

— Эй, — Скаут подался к нему, цепляясь ему за рукав куртки, — можем поехать обратно, успеем до дождя. Ты устал, да?

Снайпер устал, да. Но возвращаться он не хотел. И ему было плевать на дождь. Он задержал взгляд на ярко-голубых пытливых глазах парня, смотрел долго и чуть горько. Вокруг всё серело, только парнишка сиял красным огоньком среди темнеющего ландшафта. Скаут моргнул, подходя ещё ближе.

— Снайпс, ну ты чего? — его голос прозвучал на удивление тихо и мягко; парень потянулся и знакомым движением взял его за плечо, оглаживая большим пальцем ему ворот потёртой кожанки.

— Пойдём посидим, — он кивнул на бар через дорогу, находящийся позади парня. Скаут проследил его взгляд и обернулся. Это было унылое заведение, сквозь мутные стёкла можно было заметить людей за столиками. Поднимался ветер, стремительно темнело, из-за стёкол начал бить тусклый жёлтый свет.

Скауту не понравилась эта идея, но он согласился.

В заведении было душно, прокурено и воняло откровенной спиртягой. Они сели за самый дальний столик, в тёмный угол — так открывался вид на весь бар. Снайпер курил и сам, проваливаясь куда-то в мысли. Скотч стоял нетронутый. Скаут нехотя цедил пиво, изредка поглядывая на людей, попеременно бьющих по шарам на красном бильярдном столе — играли в русский бильярд. Парень снова обратил взгляд к мужчине — тот не реагировал, сидел весь недвижимый, отстранённый, будто чужой.

Из динамиков глухо звучала песня, отдаваясь о стены. Скаут узнал её — он часто её слышал в машине Снайпера.

_Здесь что-то происходит, и ты не знаешь, что именно,  
Не так ли, мистер Джонс?²_

— Снайпс, — позвал парень.

Мужчина среагировал не сразу, но потом поднял на него взгляд — чуть мутный и расфокусированный. Думал о чём-то о своём.

— Снайпс, — снова повторил парень, проверяя, приковано ли к нему внимание. Чуть подался к нему, напрягая спину, обхватывая локти, опираясь ими о стол. Снайпер сидел чуть расслабленно, неподвижно. — Поговори со мной.

Мужчина непонимающе вскинул бровь. Парень выдохнул, смотря куда-то в сторону.

— Расскажи мне. Давай, рассказывай. Что с тобой.

Снайпер рассеянно пожал плечами, чуть хмурясь.

— Мне… прострелили глаз?

Скаут закатил глаза, раздражённо дёрнув плечом, и процедил:

— Очень смешно. Ты знаешь, о чём я, умник. Что происходит? Зачем мы здесь? — он резко глянул на людей, голосивших что-то за бильярдом, потом снова на стрелка. — Ты же не любишь такие места.

_И ты задаёшься вопросом: «Господи, неужели я тут совсем один?»_

Полы шляпы закрыли глаза Снайпера, он сжал челюсти. Приглушённый свет очерчивал его плечи и часть лица, ту, на которой была повязка. Пелена серого дыма не давала видеть его выражения.

— Мы можем уйти, если хочешь, — глухо ответил он.

— Я не об этом, болван, — раздражённо отозвался парень, но не зло. — _Зачем_ мы здесь?

— Пережидаем дождь, — просто ответил Снайпер, снова поднимая на мальчишку взгляд, и у того что-то дёрнулось внутри — мужчина был совсем открытым перед ним, печальным и почти уязвимым. А потом он грустно улыбнулся. — И у меня день рождения. Хотел отметить.

Скаут дрогнул в улыбке, он смягчился.

— И ты мне не сказал?

Мужчина едва заметно пожал плечами, прикладываясь к стакану. Парнишка усмехнулся, потянувшись к нему через стол, и взял его за плечо, чуть качнув. И украдкой коснулся щетины большим пальцем.

— Ну, по такому случаю и побриться можно, — пошутил Скаут, чокаясь с его стаканом, откидываясь обратно.

_И пить бросить._

Снайпер фыркнул.

— Ой, слушай, отстань, — и залпом выпил остаток. Он чуть просветлел, но взгляд оставался таким же печальным. Скаут мягко посмеивался, не сводя с него глаз. Они сидели в тишине, смотря друг ну друга.

— Снайпс, я же вижу, что-то происходит, — осторожно начал Скаут. — Ещё давно, до того, как тебя…

Парень запнулся; мужчина заёрзал, потирая пальцы правой руки, глянув куда-то в сторону.

— Ты постоянно молчишь. Ничего не рассказываешь. Конечно, ты у нас крутой, но мы же друзья.

Снайпер сжал челюсти.

— Я же не волшебник, мысли читать, — говорил парнишка охрипшим голосом, немного устало и пространно, снова смотря на разгорячившуюся бильярдную партию. Потом снова опустил взгляд — и заметил характерное подрагивание пальцев у стрелка.

Он сжал челюсти, рвано и чуть остервенело выдохнув, и накрыл руку Снайпера своей, сжимая ему пальцы, останавливая дрожь. Снайпер вздрогнул, даже вскинулся — и поднял единственный зрячий глаз на парня.

Парень не помнил, когда видел в последний раз столько отчаяния и надлома во взгляде мужчины — тот словно срывался. Его передёрнуло, всё в нём напряглось, он подался к нему совсем близко, в глубине души прося не прерывать зрительный контакт. И что-то в нём кольнуло, там, за грудью, когда он понял, что видел дрожащую влагу на его здоровом глазу.

— Боже, твою мать, да расскажи ты мне, — голос парня сорвался на хрипящий шёпот, на его худом лице легли тени истинной тревоги. — _Всё_ расскажи. Может, не пойму, но хотя бы попытаюсь.

Снайпер хотел сказать. Хотел и не мог.

Что он разваливался. Уже давно.  
Что он утянет его с собой на дно.  
Что более всего на свете он желал, чтобы Джереми не знал боли.

И он хотел сказать то, что не говорил никому, даже родителям, но он загнал это так глубоко внутрь себя, что давно похоронил в собственных костях.

_Не надо. Не надо._

Но Джерри был с ним, и Мик вывернул себя наизнанку, обнажая самые уязвимые места, чего никогда не делал, и он знал, что был в безопасности, но всё равно боялся.

Снайпер сухо сглотнул, чувствуя хватку Скаута на собственной руке. Опустил взгляд, и полы шляпы закрыли его больные глаза.

— Джерри, я…

За бильярдным столом раздался гогот, потом ругань. Два раза ударили по одному шару. Двое наблюдающих начали орать на одного из игроков, к ним подключился его противник.

Стрелок дёрнулся, как от удара, на его скулах заходили желваки, он отнял руку, оборачиваясь на шум. Бегун остро глянул на них, но потом снова вернулся к мужчине, цепляясь за рукав его кожанки.

— Снайпс, — дрожаще позвал он, пытаясь придать голосу твёрдости. Знакомым движением он стал поглаживать ему руку. — Снайпс. Давай уйдём.

Снайпер чуть растерянно взглянул на него, на что Скаут заверяюще сжал ему запястье и кивнул.

***

Они возвращались в форт под проливным дождём, петляя по раскисшей грунтовой дороге, ведущей в горы. Снайпер больше не заговорил. Он практически лежал на двери, разбитый усталостью и тяжёлой дрёмой, сквозь прерывистый сон слыша гул езды и ливня. Скаут что-то говорил ему, или это было радио — он не знал. Не мог разобрать. Он хотел домой. Туда, где было тепло, сухо и спокойно.

Они вернулись тогда, когда уже начало темнеть. Дождь не прекращал, опускался холод. Когда они вышли из ангара, Скаута не на шутку потряхивало — свитер с курткой можно было выжимать. Со Снайпера текло ручьями, с широких полов его фетровой шляпы лилось, но он будто этого не ощущал.

— Давай, шагай, ещё не хватало, чтоб ты с простудой свалился, — ворчал парень, хватая мужчину под локоть и утягивая за собой.

Снайпер встал как вкопанный, не отрывая взгляда от парнишки. Скаут обернулся, раздражённо морщась, обхватывая себя руками.

— Ну чё такое? — густой пар от дыхания сносило сразу дождём и ветром. — Мне тебя понести, что ли?

Мужчина чуть дрогнул, опуская взгляд. Потом снова посмотрел на парня. Тот хмурился, нижняя челюсть тряслась, губы были синими. Снайпер сделал шаг, преодолевая расстояние между ними, и порывисто обнял Скаута, обхватывая, кладя жилистую ладонь ему на промокший затылок. Он жался к нему всем естеством, будто пытаясь и согреть, и согреться, склоняясь, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Парень ответил без колебаний, перехватывая его через плечо, сжимая цепкими и худыми пальцами влажную чуть потвердевшую куртку.

Они стояли так долго. Недвижимо. Посреди территории форта, во мраке, под проливным октябрьским дождём.

Снайпер разомкнул хватку, осторожно отстраняя от себя Скаута, не снимая с него рук. Парень тревожно вглядывался ему в глаза, скользя взглядом по бледному лицу. Мужчина огладил ему мокрую щёку, слабо улыбаясь и чуть кивая. Парнишка повторил движение, потянувшись к нему рукой и коснувшись его щетинистого лица, проводя большим пальцем по скуле, едва дотрагиваясь до прилипшей к коже сырой марлевой повязки. Стрелок подался к его ладони, прикрывая глаз. На мгновение его черты разгладились.

— Давай… давай пойдём, — голос Скаута осип.

— Нет, малыш, — хрипло осёкся Снайпер, отстраняясь, качая головой. Снова напрягся, снова воздвиг щиты. — Мне нужно к Доку. И—и винтовку чистить.

Парень задержал на нём взгляд, и где-то на дне зрачков мелькнула подозрительность.

— Так винтовку чистить? — пауза. — Или к Доку?

Мужчина запнулся, смотря куда-то в сторону, изнутри трогая щёку языком. И опустил взгляд.

— Я с тобой, — сипло продолжил Скаут, с тяжестью.

— Не нужно. Лазарет рядом. Дойду как-нибудь, — и он попытался улыбнуться. — Ступай, ты совсем замёрзнешь. Вон, как трясёшься.

И положил руку парню на плечо, мягко подталкивая в сторону входа в базу — к едва видневшимся в темноте металлическим дверям. Скаут неохотно сделал несколько шагов, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины.

— Ладно. Ладно, — парень всплеснул рукой, хлопая себя по бедру, взъерошенный и чуть разозлённый. Ему абсолютно не нравились сложившиеся обстоятельства, но он больше не хотел давить на мужчину, боясь, что он закроется от него ещё сильнее. Он сжал челюсти, качнув головой, глянув куда-то вбок.

Снайпер тепло ему улыбнулся и кивнул, оставаясь на месте.

_Всё хорошо.  
(Нет.)_

Он проводил замутнённым взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру парня, скрывавшуюся во мраке и дожде. Да, он пойдёт к Доку, но позже. Сейчас на базу прибыл человек компании, и Снайпер об этом знал.

На ужине стрелок не появился.

***

В лазарет он пришёл поздним вечером, когда зажглись ртутные лампы, из ливня дождь превратился в неприятную морось, а температура упала до нуля.

Он сидел на операционном столе — в чистой сухой одежде, без шляпы, и правая часть его лица была лишена повязки. Медик его осматривал, что-то проверял, записывал. Стрелок сидел, прикрыв глаза. Посеревший, ровный, отстранённый. Он сложил руки на коленях, и указательный палец правой руки едва заметно подрагивал.

— Ткани почти зажили, нерв пока не восстановился, — спокойно поведал Медик. — Делл работает над кодом Респауна, я провожу модификации Быстроправу, поэтому… — он говорил мягко и вкрадчиво, накладывая новую повязку. — Ещё рано опускать руки, мой друг.

Снайпер открыл здоровый глаз — мутный, пустой, серый. Мед ему улыбнулся.

— Прости за таблетки, — внезапно прохрипел стрелок, голос был глухим, будто чужим.

— Дело не в таблетках, — качнул головой старший мужчина. — Я оставлю тебе такую же дозу, ибупрофен можешь забрать себе. Но не _более_ назначенной дозы, герр Снайпер.

Стрелок задержал на нём взгляд, потом сглотнул. Крупный выдававшийся кадык заходил. Медик повязывал ему аккуратно, но уверенно.

— Есть люди, которым ты не безразличен, — пространно подметил доктор, — люди, которые придут на помощь. Так не туго? — Снайпер качнул головой. — _Gut._ Все умирают в одиночестве, — он закончил, опираясь на стол, и чуть приблизился к нему, смотря поверх очков, — но вы не умираете, мой друг. И вы _далеко не_ одиноки.

Глядя на лёгкую улыбку Медика, Снайпер дёрнул уголком губ сам, а потом мышцы его лица снова расслабились.

— Спокойной ночи, герр Снайпер, — врач вернулся к своим делам, убирая склянки и бинты, — отдыхайте, у вас был тяжёлый день.

В стрелке что-то окаменело, а за областью грудины знакомо тянуло, отдаваясь тяжестью и холодом. Он осторожно слез со стола, цепляя шляпу, и глухо бросил уже на выходе:

— Спасибо, Док.

***

Выстрел, передёргивание затвора.

Характерный след проходит насквозь. Боль в правой части черепа алеет, ослепляя.

Снайпер вздрогнул, просыпаясь, резко садясь на кровати. Кошмар всё ещё плыл в мозгу, в голове грохотало, боль за глазом пульсировала, отдаваясь тошнотой. Мужчина прижал запястье к правой части лица, пытаясь смахнуть наваждение, не понимая, почему он не мог видеть справа. Его рука нашла повязку, и реальность ледяной волной накрыла его с головой.

Где-то на краю сознания звучал из глубин воспоминаний мелодичный женский голос. _Мистер Манди._

Ему скрутило мышцы живота, он по-детски подтянул колени к груди, охватывая их длинной жилистой рукой. Содрогнулся и сухо всхлипнул.

Диазепама больше не было.

На часах было половина третьего ночи. За окном — мелкий снег. Снайпер сидел на кухне в футболке и пижамных штанах, хлеща бренди прямо из горла. Он освоил уже половину, но опьянения не наступало — руки продолжали подрагивать, хотя боль чуть притупилась. Жёлтый свет лился на него, и фигура мужчины отбрасывала иссиня-чёрные тени; светотень очерчивала осунувшееся окаменевшее лицо.

Снайпер пил, о чём-то думая, и не заметил, как в кухню вошёл кто-то ещё.

Скаут, из всех людей в мире. Чуть сонный, растрёпанный. Он остановился в проходе, задерживая взгляд на отстранённом мужчине и на открытой бутылке, стоявшей на столе. Сон сняло как рукой, он вдохнул, чуть напрягаясь. И сделал шаг.

Снайпер инстинктивно поднял мутный взгляд, не соображая, а потом понял. И чуть криво усмехнулся.

— За печеньем пришёл, кенгурёнок? — голос совсем чужой, осипший, низкий.

— Ага, — потянул парень, обходя стол, с подозрением таращась на мужчину, — ты тоже, я смотрю… кофейку пришёл попить, — и почесал себе затылок, останавливаясь рядом с ним.

Мужчина снова усмехнулся, кивая мыслям, чуть стукнув суставами пальцев по поверхности стола, смотря куда-то вперёд и вниз.

— Я не могу спать, — честно ответил стрелок на немой вопрос. Парень кивнул, мрачнея, облизывая губы. И запрыгнул на стол, садясь рядом с ним, напротив, чуть сутулясь, пытаясь сохранить зрительный контакт.

— Я тоже, — признался Скаут, жуя губу, потирая руки.

— Кошмары, да, малыш? — Снайпер не смотрел на него.

— Да. Но, знаешь, — он чуть просветлел, — они уходят.

Мужчина прикрыл целый глаз, смыкая челюсти, чуть качнув головой. Указательный палец дрогнул.

— Снайпс, — серьёзно начал Скаут. Он поёрзал, почесал нос. — Что происходит?

Снайпер взял бутылку и основательно приложился, хлебая крупными глотками — кадык заходил под щетинистой кожей горла.

— Блядь, чувак! — распалился парень, выхватывая её у мужчины, проливая часть на стол. Стрелок поперхнулся, но проглотил, вытирая рот. — Хватит играть в молчанку, твою мать, это тупо, у нас уговор — рассказывать всё друг другу!

Мужчина сидел, не смотря на него, рвано дыша через нос, вздрагивая от каждого его слова.

Повисло молчание.

— Знаешь, — Скаут смягчился, выдыхая, знакомым движением накрывая его правую руку, останавливая дрожь, — когда я был в больнице, со мной лежал чувак в одной палате.

Снайпер посмотрел на него — и он был совсем открытым и уязвимым, как раньше. Парень взглянул на него и чуть сник, жалея о том, что так повёл себя. Он опустил взгляд, заверяюще сжимая ему кисть.

_Всё хорошо._

— Это было перед третьей операцией, — тихо продолжил парнишка, беря руку мужчины в обе свои, мягко растирая выступающие вены на шершавой коже. — Он спину сломал, вообще ног не чувствовал. К нему гопота приебалась ради четырнадцати долларов, дали по морде, а тот хлюпик — упал поясницей на тротуар. И всё. Он постоянно говорил, что, вот, _встану, найду их и пристрелю._

Скаут усмехнулся собственным мыслям, на мгновение искренне улыбаясь, опуская взгляд.

_Ты врёшь.  
Я вру._

— И мне говорил, что, когда встану, первым делом должен разбить лобовуху тачки, которая меня сбила. Он ещё повторял, что у меня есть вторая нога, вот «ей ебало водиле и сломай», — он сымитировал его голос, косясь в сторону. — И, знаешь, он был прав: у меня осталась вторая нога.

Снайпер смотрел на него чуть прояснившимся взглядом.

— И ты сам говорил, — Скаут наставил на него указательный палец, чуть изгибая бровь и лукаво ухмыляясь, — у тебя остался второй глаз.

Стрелок слабо усмехнулся, опуская взгляд. Парень проследил его мимику и поник сам. Улыбка сошла с его худого лица. Он посмотрел на руку мужчины, которую держал у себя на коленях.

— Знаешь, как-то вечером ему стало хуже, увезли в реанимацию. И я остался один. Не с кем поболтать было, — он сглотнул, — и меня назавтра резать должны были. Нога ещё разболелась. Так что было… хреново, — парнишка снова обратился к нему, улыбаясь, и его голубые глаза поблёскивали. — Но, знаешь, несмотря на это, я потом отлично спал.

Снайпер чуть нахмурился, вглядываясь ему в лицо.

— Почему? — произнёс он одними губами.

— А мне колыбельную спели, — бегун самодовольно ухмыльнулся, качнув головой и изгибая бровь.

Мужчина чуть просветлел, и искренне и беззвучно рассмеялся, щурясь, обнажая клык. Парень рассмеялся следом, крепче сжимая ему руку, клонясь к нему. Снайпер, подрагивая в плечах, прикрыл свободной рукой глаза, опираясь на стол.

А потом Скаут заметил, как у того начал дрожать уголок рта. И услышал тихий всхлип, хотя мужчина пытался сдерживать дыхание. У парня болезненно дёрнуло сердце, он распрямился, подаваясь вперёд, не спуская с него взгляда.

Снайпер не мог развалиться. Не так, не здесь. Но он разваливался. И он себя ненавидел.

Парень уверенно взял его за окаменевшее плечо и, подавшись к нему, крепко обнял, прижимаясь щекой к его лицу, там, где находилась повязка. Мужчина захлебнулся в тепле, в эмоциях, в боли — и, не выдержав, сломался. Он тяжело всхлипнул, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо, будто прятался от мира — и заплакал, обхватывая паренька. Скаут медленно качал его, гладя по жёстким отросшим волосам, по шее, растирая широкие напряжённые плечи.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — у самого парня дрожал голос. Скаут прижимал его к себе, надеясь, что это поможет.

_Всё не хорошо._

— Всё не хорошо, — высоко просипел Снайпер, вторя своим мыслям.

— Я знаю, — парень охрип, — но всё _будет_ хорошо, ты поправишься, просто верь мне, верь мне.

Он почти умолял.

Всхлипы вырывались из грудины — тяжёлые, болезненные, рваные. Мужчина не мог остановиться, ему было больно, он раскалывался на куски — но его держали, пытаясь отогреть.

Они сидели так долго, пока Снайпер не начал успокаиваться и ему не стало легче. Скаут был рядом — тёплый, жёсткий, верный — прижимал стрелка к себе, и тот практически на нём лежал.

Голова гудела, сердце болезненно билось, проступила испарина — но мужчина нашёл в себе силы отстраниться, вытирая мокрое лицо и громко шмыгая. Ему было страшно посмотреть в глаза парню, но тощие руки коснулись его скул, приподнимая его лицо к свету. Он встретил взгляд Скаута — мягкий и понимающий, но с лукавыми огоньками на дне. Тот огладил его раскрасневшиеся впалые щёки, стирая остатки слёз.

— Только не заставляй меня петь тебе колыбельную, — мягко пожурил паренёк с долей веселья.

Мужчина усмехнулся — искренне, пряча прояснившийся сине-серый взгляд. Он взял его за плечи и легонько похлопал.

— И да, всё-таки побриться тебе надо, — ухмыльнулся Скаут, снова привлекая Снайпера к себе. Тот послушно уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, прикрывая глаз. Ему было откровенно хреново, его будто выполоскало — но боль ушла, и он чувствовал себя в безопасности. И он чувствовал то, что не чувствовал с тех пор, когда не стало родителей. — А то колючий.

Мужчина улыбнулся, шумно выдыхая.

Свет лился на них обоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 The Beatles — I’ll Follow the Sun  
> 2 Bob Dylan — Ballad of a Thin Man


	7. Мечты и кошмары, часть II

Знакомое ощущение металла под кончиками загрубевших пальцев и запах пороха. Тяжесть в руках, отдача в плечо. Перекрестье прицела на цели. Спокойно лежащий палец на спусковом крючке.

Напряжение. Выстрел.

Пуля прошла насквозь голову вражеского Подрывника, и он упал, умирая почти мгновенно. Передёргивание затвора. Вторая пуля поймала Солли, находившегося в воздухе, и он, потеряв баланс, рухнул камнем на какие-то ящики и бочки, находившееся в узком переулке у мелких хозяйственных построек.

Металлический скрежет, передёргивание затвора.

В перекрестье прицела попал Скаут Синих. Он привычно петлял, силясь уйти с мушки, но стрелку это не было помехой — он инстинктивно знал, куда именно парень сделает следующий шаг. _Чувства_? Снайпер, сомкнув челюсти, нажал на спуск. И промазал.

Разведчик, улучив момент, дёрнул на юг, в слепую зону, за его гнездо. К четвёртой точке.

Снайпер зашипел и тихо сматерился.

— Инж, к тебе Скаут идёт, — он потянулся к кнопке микрофона.

Где-то далеко внизу эхом отразился сигнал активации турелей, отдаваясь от домов, а потом свист пуска ракет и глухой взрыв.

— Я вижу, он уже… — треск рации, весёлый смех с хрипотцой. — _Пришёл_.

Стрелок выдавил из себя смешок — чисто механически, дёрнув уголком сжатых губ, а потом снова вернулся к работе.

Зима в _этой_ части мира началась рано, хотя ещё была календарная осень. С сизо-стального неба падал мелкий снег, оседая тонким рваным одеялом на балках и полусгнивших досках, укрывая раскисшую землю, а потом тая в ней. Попадал сквозь проломанную крышу вместе с сырым западным ветром, забиваясь в углы, падая на ящики. Блестящие колкие снежинки приземлялись на полы фетровой шляпы, на ткань чёрно-красной куртки, касались кожаных перчаток — и сразу таяли, оставляя влажноватые следы. Не таяли лишь те, что оседали на стволе старой снайперской винтовки.

В его вышке было тускло, промозгло, вход заставлен ящиками — для надёжности, хотя мужчина знал, что это его не спасёт ни на йоту — но всё же. И потом, это было не _его_ желание. И сам он был окружён ящиками, сидел, как в цитадели, привалившись правым боком к стене. Рядом с ним лежал его нож, дробовик и револьвер — за его безопасность пёкся далеко _не один_ человек, и даже не два.

В прицеле никого не было, и мужчина позволил себе чуть распрямиться, расслабляя напряжённые плечи, выдыхая и вытягивая ноги. Он сложил винтовку, хотя из рук не выпускал, и посмотрел куда-то поверх полигона. Туман и непогода скрывали дальние леса и каскад старых гор на горизонте. Мутным серо-голубым зданием маячила где-то на дальнем конце полигона временная база BLU, их Респаун. Снайпер не мог разглядеть, что происходило внизу, только глухие очереди и крики говорили о том, что бой всё-таки был. Эфир молчал.

Снайпер подслеповато сощурился, вглядываясь сквозь щели досок на заколоченном окне, и попытался прочитать название подразделения, против которого они воевали. До конца не смог, скорее, просто по памяти.

_“Builders League United”._

Он глубоко вздохнул, и его дыхание курилось густым паром. Тусклые полосы света падали на его усталое щетинистое лицо. Где-то на краю сознания он подметил, что начал засыпать — нужно было кофе, но он не хотел. За три дня прекращения огня он привык много спать, тогда, когда заблагорассудится — мог бы и сейчас, на хер компанию, на хер старую суку — но это пошло бы наперекор его принципам, спать на работе… непрофессионально.

Но он был накачан транквилизатором и обезболивающим, если бы мог — устроил бы себе передоз, только так притуплялась боль, только так пропадала трясучка в руках. Из-за неподвижного состояния он стыл, холод забирался под зимнюю куртку, но он не дрожал, просто засыпал. Лёгкая добыча для Шпиона, лёгкая добыча для вражеского Снайпера, если тот решит позабавиться. Красные боялись, что Респаун на их базе опять не сработает (хоть Инженер и кодировал его заново), но бог не делает вещи дважды, но он и никогда не доделывает их до конца.

А стрелок думал — пускай. Он разваливался — от болезни, от работы, от социализации. И знал, что иногда скотину проще застрелить, чем выхаживать её, зная, что будет мучиться всю жизнь. А самому… духу не хватало.

_Ссыкло._

Глухой рокот взрывов и пулемётных очередей его убаюкивал, снег усиливался, небо темнело. Где-то за правым глазом призрачно пульсировала боль. В его снах боль всегда имела красный оттенок, уродовала мысли, пачкала воспоминания. Красная, как кровь, как цвет команды, как… как что-то, что теплилось за грудиной, всё ещё живое.

Он прислонился к дощатой стене, как к родной — и стал задрёмывать. Мир мутнел и темнел, пока не стал совсем чёрным.

На хер принципы.

— _Мистер Манди._

Сквозь дрёму он дёрнулся на этот мелодичный женский голос, но не проснулся. Это было не сном, но воспоминанием, слишком чётким и слишком ярким, несмотря на успокоительные.

— _Мэм_ , — касание полы мокрой шляпы в приветственном жесте. Голос ровный, тихий, низкий — а внутри всё подёрнулось сталью. За окном — ливень и поздний вечер. Мужчине было холодно, но он не дрожал, потому что ещё не остыло там, где его касался мальчишка, обнимая.

Господи, мальчишка.

Он не рассказал.

Молодая женщина перед ним в фиолетовой блузке и неизменной юбке-карандаш, в руках — папки, на столе перед ней — множество бумаг, позади неё — два вооружённых человека в масках.

Полинг что-то говорила. О его ранении, о решении компании, об указании администрации. Немного сбивчиво, прерываясь на то, что ей жаль, один раз справилась о его самочувствии. Снайпер смотрел на неё. Из-за тусклого освещения её черты размывались, но он отметил, что она хорошо выглядела, несмотря на работу, и не постарела ни на день.

Комната совсем маленькая, слишком много людей, казалось, будто от самого света веяло духотой.

— _Твой контракт истекает через два месяца_ , — она двинула к нему бумаги. — _Ты можешь рассчитывать на компенсацию и поддержку компании, но это всё_ , — Полинг развела руками, но говорила она совсем нежно и почти понимающе. — _Мне очень жаль, Манди. Правда. Распишись здесь и здесь, копию тебе, оригинал — компании. Крестик сойдёт._

Стрелок, держа ручку в подрагивающих пальцах, поднял на неё ничего не выражающий взгляд единственного зрячего глаза. Потом опустил, и, сжав челюсти, расписался полным именем.

Она забрала документы, оставив ему листок. Проходя мимо, Полинг коснулась его плеча — почти невесомо, смотря поверх очков в его лицо. Было бы лучше, если бы всё это было напускное, но стрелок понял, что она испытывала к нему худшее из чувств — жалость. И от этого на его длинном худом лице легли тени, а где-то за солнечным сплетением забилось глухое бешенство.

— _Поправляйся, Манди._

Снайпер сжал зубы. И тогда, в её кабинете, и сейчас, в дрёме. Тем вечером он не придумал ничего лучше, как утопить горечь в дешёвой алкашке, но горечь пересилила, и его расквасило, и он развалился прямо перед мальчишкой, но мальчишка его собрал.

Господи, мальчишка.

Как он скажет.

Он знал, что когда-нибудь настанет день, когда его карьера закончится, знал, что его самого поймает пуля, но не знал, что с ним будет кто-то ещё, кто будет переживать это рядом, и не знал, как сказать.

Что будет разлука.  
Что дальше будет только хуже.  
Что у мальчишки должно быть будущее.

Лучше бы его застрелили.

Осторожное прикосновение к марлевой повязке — но не несмелое. Мужчина вздрогнул в дрёме, понимая, что внезапно ему стало легче дышать. Духота кабинета отступила, на смену пришёл свет утра и покачивание занавесок от прохладного ветра. Он был в своей комнате на базе, напротив него — Скаут; они оба сидели на его постели, скрестив ноги.

Парень аккуратно его разбинтовывал. Мужчина, не отрываясь, наблюдал за ним, не замечая, что сам улыбался. На худом лице, покрытым едва заметными веснушками, легли морщины серьёзности, он был нахмурен и сосредоточен, губы сжаты в линию. На радужке ярко-голубых глаз играл неяркий утренний свет. Парнишка был разлохмаченный, в пижаме, чуть сонный — но старался изо всех сил, и мужчина был благодарен.

— _Нихрена тебя Док упаковал_ , — пробормотал он, — _у тебя там мозг не заболел? Наклонись чуть-чуть._

Снайпер, еле слышно усмехнувшись, повиновался, точнее, не стал сопротивляться худым и цепким рукам, которые тянули его голову вперёд. Тонкие пальцы зарылись ему в жёсткие каштановые волосы, развязывая узел на затылке. Было так тепло, так спокойно. Он доверил жизнь этим рукам, и он не жалел. Ни о чём.

Но потом натяжение ушло, и он понял, что последняя преграда снята. Он доверял, он _доверял_ , но где-то внутри ещё боялся, поэтому прикрыл глаза, тот, что теперь был беззащитен перед миром.

— _Всё хорошо?_ — ещё тише пробормотал Скаут. Он уловил в его голосе нотки нерешительности.

Снайпер также нерешительно кивнул, чуть хмурясь.

— _Не бойся, открой. Тут же мазь… сам знаешь. Надо открыть._

Мужчина знал, но мешкал, собирая осколки воли в кулак. _Соберись, соберись_. Почувствовал ладони парня у себя на щеках. И раскрыл глаза.

Он видел, как на лице парнишки перелилась целая гамма эмоций. Удивление, неверие, лёгкая тревожность, смятение, а потом едва заметная печаль. Он нахмурился, чуть кивнув, не переставая оглаживать большими пальцами щетину стрелка.

— _Что, так страшно?_ — без усмешки пошутил Снайпер.

— _Ваще нет_ , — Скаут дёрнул плечами, чуть отстраняясь, натягивая свою полуухмылку. — _Я думал тут, типа, мясо будет, а тут просто…_ — он снова прильнул к нему, глядя в глаза, и на дне его зрачков покоилась серьёзность. — _Синячок._

Стрелок смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, дёрнув уголком рта, а потом кивнул.

— _Понятно_.

Он собирался уже вставать с постели, как снова ощутил прикосновение к правой стороне лица. Перевёл взгляд. Скаут, словно заново изучая его черты, нежно касался его брови, его скулы, прослеживая подушечкой пальца границу щетины. Его ухмылка исчезла, в голубых глазах — абсолютное внимание.

Они давно потеряли ту грань, за которую нельзя переступать, потому что не видели и не знали, где она находится, и делали те вещи, которые обычно было не принято делать. Часто касались друг друга, часто обнимали, особенно после ранения. И испытывали не совсем то, что обычно испытывают пары (а, может, и то, ни один из них не знал, что _именно_ должны испытывать пары), это было просто выражением привязанности. Знаком того, что всё в порядке.

В последний день Скаут весь день просидел у койки Снайпера, носил ему еду, болтал обо всём, когда стрелок спал — дремал на нём. А в ночь перед началом боёв мужчина пустил его к себе, и парень остался, и спать в одной постели оказалось естественным, таким же, как посиделки у костра в компании друг друга. Но теперь огонь словно был в них, искрящий и оранжевый, отгоняющий сырую синеву мятежности, и им было тепло, мирно и спокойно; слыша, как мужчина отходит ко сну, парень начал задрёмывать сам, убаюканный звуком его дыхания и ровным биением сердца. Скаут никогда бы не признался, что это была единственная ночь, когда ему не снились кошмары.

Именно поэтому они сидели на постели стрелка в пижамах.

— _Что такое, кенгурёнок?_ — полушёпот, полубормотание.

— _А ты… ты не против?_ — парнишка сам перешёл на шёпот, будто кто-то мог их слышать. Взгляд его был как никогда мягок, а прикосновения — бережны.

— _Нет_ , — Снайпер улыбнулся, искренне и тепло.

Скаут кивнул и продолжил. Он даже кончик языка высунул от сосредоточенности. Стрелок дрогнул в улыбке. И тогда, и сейчас, во сне.

Он ощущал у лица тепло его ладоней. Бледный утренний свет падал на них обоих, словно проникал в солнечное сплетение, вот-вот, и сами засветятся. У парня заходилось сердце. Он не привык прикасаться к мужчине — прикасаться так свободно — но вот они вместе, и мужчина обнажил свои самые незащищённые места, позволяя к ним притрагиваться.

Ладонь Снайпера потянулась к Скауту, как внезапно тот задал вопрос:

— _Ты им совсем не видишь, да?_

В груди стрелка дёрнулось что-то печальное, но не тяжёлое. На его удивление, сказать об этом было несложно.

— _Нет. Ни очертаний, ни света. Просто…_ — он зажмурил левый глаз, оборачиваясь к окну, чтобы увидеть только темноту. — _Темнота_.

Руки парня снова нашли его лицо, он повернулся к нему, раскрывая глаза. И, встретив его взгляд, полный по-детски безутешной печали, взял его за плечи, встряхивая.

— _Ничего_ , — заверил Снайпер, отвечая на безмолвный вопрос в глазах Скаута. И, не найдясь, что сказать что-либо воодушевляющее, просто повторил, но теперь чуть медленнее и успокаивающе: — _Ничего_.

— _Ничего_ , — как эхо повторил Скаут.

Стрелок улыбнулся, кивая и, напоследок огладив парня по щеке, поднялся с кровати, шумно вдыхая.

— _Ты куда?_ — несмотря на момент, вопрос прозвучал вразрез с настроем.

— _Посмотреть_ , — мужчина усмехнулся, направляясь к раковине в углу, точнее, к зеркалу над ней. — _Ты же рассказывать не хочешь._

Две цепкие руки крепко взяли его за плечи, будто держали. Несмотря на деланную весёлость, в стрелке что-то противилось тому, чтобы взглянуть на себя самого, и он был благодарен за поддержку. Скаут его держал в который раз.

— _Ладно_ , — недовольно фыркнул парень, будто искренне возмущался, хотя хватка на плечах мужчины говорила об обратном.

Снайпер еле слышно выдохнул и поднял взгляд. И замер.

Сначала он не решился смотреть на ранение, а, стараясь избегать отражения собственных глаз, просто оглядел сам себя. Он… он осунулся. Постарел, стал бледнее. Плотно зарос щетиной. Подался к мутноватому зеркалу, опираясь на раковину, а потом коснулся щетины жилистыми пальцами, проводя по ней с характерным скрежетом.

Хватка тощих рук не покидала широкие плечи.

— _Я же говорил, побриться тебе надо,_ — пробубнил сзади Скаут, тараща из-за руки мужчины большие голубые глаза. Снайпер чуть опустил взгляд, встречая в отражении рядом с собой русую взлохмаченную макушку и полное искреннего любопытства и страха худое светлое лицо. И, дёрнув уголком губ, взглянул на себя полностью.

На белке полопались сосуды, он был весь красным. Зрачок немного расфокусирован и подёрнут словно туманом. Веки были… травмированы. Кожа зажила, но гематома до сих пор оставалась — где-то посинела, где-то до сих пор проступали характерные красные точки. Но глубокий сине-серый взгляд не изменился. Даже на больном глазу.

Мужчина сухо сглотнул.

— _Да, как ты и говорил,_ — с лёгким смешком он обернулся к парню, склоняясь, — _синячок_.

— _Вот, а ты не верил,_ — с напускным самодовольством отозвался Скаут, ухмыляясь. Снайпер, не отрывая от него взгляда, потянулся и накрыл горячей крупной ладонью ему щёку. Парень послушно в неё уткнулся, прикрывая глаза, охватывая её собственной рукой.

Мужчина, не скрывая, дрогнул в нежной улыбке.

— _Балаболка ты, Джерри_.

Он улыбался во сне, ощущая невыносимый благодатный жар за грудиной, несмотря на холод, на сырость, на снег.

Большим пальцем он коснулся его брови, в знакомом жесте поглаживая, а потом обхватывая обеими ладонями его лицо. Скаут, стыдливо морщась и усмехаясь, таял, и Снайпер вместе с ним. Он широко улыбался, обнажая клыки, склоняясь к парнишке, вглядываясь в родные черты и сияющие голубые глаза. Где-то внутри голос твердил «не надо, не надо», но мужчина всё равно делал, потому что… он не знал, зачем он делал.

Парень вцепился в него, как в последний раз, а потом, выпутавшись из его рук, раскрасневшийся и смеющийся, боднул его в плечо, зарываясь носом в мягкий ворот пижамной рубахи. Мужчина гортанно и ласково засмеялся, чуть подаваясь назад, обнимая его в ответ без колебаний, взлохмачивая ему светлые и короткие волосы на затылке.

— _Глупость какая-то,_ — ворчал Скаут, бубня ему в плечо, удобнее устраиваясь и прижимаясь к нему щекой. — _Нам дела делать надо. А мы тут стоим…_

Снайпер фыркнул на эту деловитость. Он чувствовал, как парень обхватывал ему спину, сжимая в пальцах ткань. Где-то в душе Скаут понимал, что может пересчитать рёбра мужчины по пальцам, но он никогда бы об этом не сказал. Снайпер был рядом — живой, дышащий, невыносимо горячий. А раны… заживут.

Стрелок поймал себя на том, что начал укачивать их обоих. Он растирал спину парня, уткнувшись носом ему в макушку. Чувствовал под ладонями его тепло, его тощее жилистое тело. Вторая ладонь всё ещё покоилась на щеке Скаута, ласково оглаживая по сухой коже и светлой, едва пробивающейся щетине.

— _Приятель_ , — по-доброму улыбнулся Снайпер, не отстраняясь, — _тебе побриться надо._

Скаут фыркнул, смеясь, закатывая глаза — но стрелок этого не видел.

— _Пошёл ты._

Мужчина не знал, что испытывал мальчишка в тот момент. И смущение, и возмущение, и что-то ещё, чему он не мог дать название, что рвалось наружу. Но более всего, наверное, первый раз в жизни, купающийся в тепле и мире, он испытывал истинное счастье. Почти такое же, когда увиделся с матерью впервые за четыре года, только знал, что его не оттолкнут и ему не придётся уйти. И его не поставят перед фактом, что брата, которого он любил более всех, больше нет. И не надеялся, что на его письмо, отосланное в пустоту, ответят, но ответили, поэтому… может… может на этот раз всё будет хорошо.

От такой надежды он ощутил в груди чувственный порыв, и, отстранившись, заглянул в серо-синие глаза Снайпера. Взгляд встретил его — неизменно мягкий и со светом на дне. Мужчина внимательно смотрел на него — где-то на краю сознания он хотел запомнить каждую черту, каждое выражение. Видимо, кто-то сверху решил над ним поиздеваться, сведя его с мальчишкой, зная, что для такого человека как он, с такой профессией — ничем хорошим это не может кончиться. Пуля в глаз — не самое плохое, что с ним случалось, а то, что просадило ему солнечное сплетение, хороня глубоко внутри чаяния и надежды, от которых было так светло и так тяжело — самое худшее.

— _Снайпс?_ — голос у Скаута стал совсем тихий, взгляд ярко-голубых глаз скользил по лицу мужчины почти потерянно. Снайпер знал этот тон.

— _Что такое?_ — отозвался мужчина неслышно, одними губами.

Парень мешкал, его хватка на плечах стрелка деревенела. Мужчина склонялся к нему, не сводя с него глаз, практически чувствуя на коже его прерывистое тёплое дыхание.

— _Снайпс, я хочу сказать,_ — начал Скаут и осёкся, давясь на собственных словах, опуская бегающий взгляд. Снайпер потянулся и снова положил жилистую ладонь ему на щёку, едва ощутимо поглаживая большим пальцем. — _Я хочу сказать, что… ты—ты должен знать, что…_

И затих, нервно облизнув потрескавшиеся губы. Мужчина не останавливался. Он продолжал гладить его, взъерошивая мягкие волосы, проводя по брови, скользя по шее, расправляя ворот его пижамной футболки, вытаскивая наружу цепочку со сбившимися жетонами. Подушечка большого пальца остановилась на выбитом в металле имени. Жетоны сияли в его руке.

— _Ну?_ — пробормотал Снайпер в ответ и ласково усмехнулся, где-то догадываясь об ответе. — _Что я должен знать?_

Парнишка ещё больше смутился, отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону, хмурясь, и, незаметно для себя, сутулясь.

— _Джерри._

Стрелок шептал имя во сне, ощущая тепло парня около груди, несмотря на то, что лежал на мокром дощатом полу. Он был счастлив, несмотря на все мысли и опасения, что почувствовал, как влага обжигает ему больные глаза.

Он знал. И боялся. И надеялся. Ему было светло и невыносимо горестно.

— _Хочу сказать, что…_ — нашёлся Скаут, неровно выдыхая через нос, не замечая, как опускаются у него плечи. — _Несправедливо,_ — тихо усмехнулся он, поднимая светлый тёплый взгляд на покрытое шрамами и тенями усталости лицо стрелка, — _ты можешь звать меня по имени, а мне тебя нельзя._

Снайпер смотрел в его ясные голубые глаза, чуть потухшие. Это не то, что хотел сказать парень, и они оба это знали. Мужчина кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.

— _Можешь звать меня по имени, если хочешь,_ — тихо ответил он.

— _Ладно,_ — нотка лукавства в его по-прежнему звонком юношеском голосе, на губах — полуухмылка, обнажавшая заячьи зубы, — _Мик._

Мужчина не выдержал и тихо рассмеялся, вздрагивая в плечах, качая головой. _Так_ его имя ещё никто не произносил. Парнишка сиял самодовольством, по-своему изгибая бровь.

— _Мик,_ — снова повторил Скаут, посмеиваясь, кренясь к нему, заглядывая в серо-синие глаза. — _Так звать?_

— _Да, так,_ — Снайпер искренне радовался, испытывая прилив блаженства, что его просто позвали по имени.

— _А, может быть, Майкл? Или Майки?_ — с губ парня не пропадала плутовская улыбка. — _Или Микки?_

Мужчина засипел, обеими руками взлохмачивая ему волосы, на что парнишка заворчал, отпихиваясь.

— _Нахалюга. Ты нахалюга,_ — Снайпер смеялся, клонясь к нему совсем близко, щурясь. — _Тебе палец, а ты всю руку. Щегол. Сокровище ты моё выпендрёжное*. Ху-ли-ган,_ — он ласково и совсем несильно оттаскал его за ухо на каждом слоге.

Скаут фыркнул, кивая, подначивая:

— _Да вообще, бля, горе в семье, паршивая овца, скажи, Микки? Поколение растёт — пропащее! Вот в наше время…_

Мужчина прижал его к себе, моськой в плечо, превращая его тараторенье в приглушённый бубнёж.

— _Всё, всё,_ — Снайпер всё ещё подрагивал от смеха. И добавил чуть тише: — _Но не называй меня при всех, ты знаешь правила._

Судя по ощущениям, паренёк кивнул и остановил галдёж, прижатый, а потом что-то серьёзно выдал, но стрелок не понял сначала.

— _Хм-м?_

Скаут вынул нос из его ворота, и, раздражённо выдохнув, повторил:

— _Говорю, тебе глаз перевязать надо._

Что-то внутри отдалось холодом, разливаясь в груди, спуская прямо на дощатый пол. Чувство безопасности покинуло мужчину, сырость возвращалась. Воздух колыхнулся, и в лучах утреннего солнца в _их_ комнате сверкнули падающие снежинки.

Скаут отстранился и, с ровной голубой прохладой посмотрев в глаза Снайпера, известил с мертвенным спокойствием:

— Пора.

Стрелок вздрогнул, просыпаясь. Мир возвращался к нему в размытых блёклых красках, обволакивая мокрым снегом. Мужчина лежал на досках ниц, прислонившись больной стороной к полу. Конечностей он не чувствовал.

— Пора, — известил тот же голос, — самое время проснуться.

Снайпер застонал, просовывая руку под себя, пытаясь подняться. Колени плохо сгибались, ноги не слушались. Он с трудом встал, опираясь на стену, скалясь и жмурясь.

— За _это_ тебе платят? — голос Скаута был чуть ниже, чем обычно, и говорил он медленнее, с деланной хрипотцой. — Чтобы ты спал на рабочем месте?

Стрелок выдохнул, раскрывая единственный зрячий глаз. От сероватого света, проникавшего сквозь заколоченного окно, шли радужные круги, от этого остальное помещение казалось почти мрачно-чёрным. Мужчина посмотрел перед собой — и обнаружил паренька, скрестившего руки на груди, привалившегося к отсыревшей деревянной стене, как огонёк сияющего в своей красной толстовке с капюшоном, шарфом. На груди характерное поблёскивание — жетоны.

Снайпер замер, вглядываясь. И, сглотнув, сжал челюсти.

_Блядь._

— Блядь, — мужчина сипло повторил свои мысли, щурясь. Язык его не слушался. У парня слегка вытянулось лицо. — Зачем его облик?

— Хотел посмотреть на реакцию, — голос с юного и звонкого стремительно менялся на низкий, бархатный, прохладный, появился характерный акцент. Шпион Синих предстал перед ним, окутанный сизым, будто сигаретным, дымом — точёный, элегантный, в длинном тёмно-синем плаще. Он всё также стоял, скрестив руки, облачённые в тонкие кожаные перчатки. — И на _тебя,_ — мужчина изогнул бровь, склоняя голову, и его губы расплылись в чуть игривой улыбке. — Право, даже залюбовался.

Снайпер сжал и разжал правую руку, переминаясь на месте, разгоняя кровь. Он до сих пор практически ничего не чувствовал.

— Лоуренс не гордится тем, что заставил тебя мучиться второй раз, — Шпион пожал плечами, деланно натягивая страдальческое выражение лица, — но, по мне, он прекрасно справился со своей работой. Шрамы тебя украшают.

Стрелок сжал челюсти до скрипа зубов, желваки заходили на скулах.

— Но знаешь, что красит тебя больше всего? — лазутчик разомкнул руки, расстёгивая сандаловые пуговицы. — Твоя помощь команде, — в последнюю фразу было вложено столько приторного яда, что Снайпера передёрнуло, а за солнечным сплетением полыхнула тлеющая ярость.

— Ты убивать меня собираешься? — устало рыкнул стрелок. — Или хочешь замучить монологами?

— Я убью тебя, не беспокойся об этом, — проворковал Шпион. — Думаешь, я только что пришёл? Я был здесь… — он деловито глянул на часы, хмурясь. — Тридцать две минуты. Тридцать три, если быть точным, — он снова посмотрел на распалявшегося в холодном гневе Снайпера, и лёгкая лукавая ухмылка не пропадала с его тонких губ.

Стрелок, несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, замер и нахмурился.

— Ты ждал тридцать две минуты, пока я не проснусь? — в его голосе было искреннее недоумение. _Ты идиот?_ — Ты идиот?

— Полагаю, ты должен знать, что убивать спящего безоружного человека низко, — отрезал лазутчик глухо и остро. А потом, снова расплывшись в игривой улыбке, добавил: — И просто.

Снайпер, коротко выдохнув, дёрнулся к винтовке — по крайней мере, туда, где он её оставил — и не обнаружил ничего. Дробовика с револьвером тоже не было. Его нож… кукри лежал у дальней стены. Три шага, может, четыре. Ничтожное расстояние, если подгадать — можно успеть, Снайпер был сильнее, можно отбиться, но Шпион был гораздо быстрее и изворотливее. И у Шпиона был его револьвер.

Проследив его взгляд, лазутчик ответил на немой вопрос.

— О, не беспокойся об этом, — он потянулся к поясу и из-за тёмно-синих складок тускло блеснул кунай. Мужчина удобнее перехватил рукоять. — Уладим это, как джентльмены.

Снайпер рвано выдохнул. Тепло возвращалось, с ним — боль за правым глазом. Рука начинала подрагивать.

_Почему ты просто не отправил меня на Респаун._

Он цокнул и прикрыл зрячий глаз, качнув головой.

_Твою мать._

Стрелок кинулся к ножу, хватая за рукоять, и, не успев развернуться, уже увидел летящего на него Шпиона. Он делал выпад, занося конец под как можно более острым углом, но Снайпер успел вывернуться, со всего маха ударяя ножом по кинжалу. Лезвия столкнулись со звонким скрежетом, лазутчик отпрянул, заходя с правой стороны — со слепой стороны — и занёс руку ещё раз.

Начался их лихой танец.

Снайпер отбивался остервенело, неловко, но яростно, пытаясь хотя бы _порезать_ Шпиона. Тот выворачивался из жилистых рук, уходил от ударов, извивался — как змей, как лис, как _хорёк_ — и снова шёл в наступление. Они кружили по всей вышке, пока стрелок не получил удар под дых — и, пошатнувшись, ударился об окно, роняя кукри, проламывая доски. Он сполз вниз, пытаясь ухватиться за раму, чувствуя подступающую тошноту, но, уловив колебание воздуха, вцепился в запястье лазутчика — прямо у своей шеи. Рука в кожаной перчатке подрагивала в нескольких сантиметрах от ярёмной вены стрелка с занесённым для последнего удара кунаем. Снайпер, скалясь, цеплялся за Шпиона, пытаясь свалить — и на короткое мгновение взглянул в его лицо. Оно было бледным, напряжённым, глаза голубые и ледяные — но ни намёка на ярость. Может, он скрывал. А может, правда. А может, хуй с ним.

Стрелок вложил _все_ силы, чтобы спихнуть с себя лазутчика, и, покатившись, рьяно потянулся за ножом — но этого момента хватило. Едва рукоять коснулась его ладони, он почувствовал разливающуюся обжигающую боль, тянувшуюся от правого плеча до поясницы. Снайпер задохнулся и, дёрнувшись, заорал. Шпион его резал и резал. Стрелок, перекатившись ещё раз, подскочил, хромая, хватаясь за бок, и, зарычав, кинулся вперёд с ножом.

Лезвие едва коснулось кожи, оставляя аккуратный порез на скуле.

Шпион вздрогнул, отпрянув, останавливая схватку. Он склонился, прижимая ладонь в перчатке к больной щеке. Отстранил руку, взглянул на неё. И поднял глаза на Снайпера.

Тот стоял, сжимая бок, сжимая кукри, его потряхивало от боли, от ярости, он шумно дышал сквозь сжатые зубы. На лице лазутчика мелькнула тень негодования, возмущения, а потом в голубых глазах сверкнул ледяной гнев. И, выдохнув струю пара, резко сделал шаг вперёд и со всей силы влепил стрелку пощёчину. Прямо по больной стороне. Тот пошатнулся, охнув, роняя нож во второй раз, и упал с грохотом, проламывая ближайшие ящики. Боль сияла алым в мозгу, в ушах оглушительно звенело, мир затухал, потом снова распалялся, а к горлу подкатывала жёлчь. Он не мог нормально продохнуть.

А потом его обожгло во второй раз — теперь по груди, снова с правой стороны — и Снайпер захлебнулся криком.

И почувствовал, как его придавили к полу всем весом. Что-то тёмное мелькнуло в воздухе — и он остановил кинжал у горла во второй раз, хотя запястье Шпиона выскальзывало из окровавленных рук. Они замерли, подрагивая и рыча; стрелок скалился и поскуливал, вкладывая последние силы.

Лазутчик навис над ним — гневный, бледный, острый, как это лезвие.

— Пора, — низко прохрипел он, неожиданно спокойно, — возвращайся домой.

В Снайпере заклокотала истинная паника, и он, отцепившись правой рукой, остервенело стал шарить по груди Шпиона, путаясь в лацканах, а потом жилистые пальцы скользнули за полы, к поясу, назад. И нашли кобуру. Лазутчик дёрнулся, с удивлением глядя вниз, но было уже поздно. _Его_ Амбассадор лёг в руку стрелка так, будто он предназначался именно ему, и Снайпер приставил дуло массивного серебристого револьвера к челюсти Шпиона, взводя курок.

Их взгляды встретились — гневный, не верящий, голубой; и сине-серый, полный отчаяния и остервенения.

И Снайпер нажал на спуск. От выстрела у него заложило в ушах, единственный глаз залило кровью, а чужое тело безвольно обмякло на нём, не давая дышать. Он шумно вдохнул, кашляя и моргая, и спихнул тело Шпиона с себя. Поднялся на четвереньки, не выпуская из блестящих скользких рук револьвер с лазурной рукояткой, которая сейчас была перемазана кровью, что делало её почти чёрной. Вдохнул ещё раз с сипом и, когда снова поднялся на дрожащие ноги, опираясь на стену, содрогнулся от спазмов и сблевал.

Он обернулся на своё гнездо — всё было сломано, везде валялись доски и щепки, и всё было в крови. Снег падал на тёмно-синий плащ, практически теперь не тая. Снайпер дрогнул и глянул себе на грудь — по куртке, по рубашке, по майке, по джинсам — расползались характерные следы. Он потянулся к рации — не работала.

Взял с пола запачканную шляпу, цепляя, сжал в руке револьвер — и сделал шаг.

Он не знал, сколько они дрались, и где были остальные, но звуков боя он отчётливо не слышал. Он брёл с вышки, опираясь на дощатые стены, и за ним вилась кровавая дорожка. Вышел на улицу, и белый снег принял в себя алые капли.

Снайпер шатался, он дрожал, ему было холодно. Ветер добирался до израненного тела сквозь порезанную ткань. Раны неглубокие, но они… их… их много. И было больно. Мужчина вышел в переулок, ступив сапогом в раскисшую грязь, надеясь, что брёл в сторону _своего_ Респауна. Никого не было слышно. Даже турелей, даже ракет. Только звон в ушах, только своё собственное сбившееся дыхание, курившееся густым паром.

Шаг, ещё шаг. Он привалился к бетонной стене, переводя дух, сразу же оставляя тёмные кровавые следы.

Выстрел.

Пуля взорвала бетон в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, осыпая осколками. Снайпер дёрнулся, теряя равновесие, падая на размокший снег.

Снайпер Синих. Стоял около своей вышки, на земле, вокруг него — кровь на снегу, позади него — огромное серо-голубое здание с эмблемой “Builders League United”. Ветер колыхал полы его расстёгнутого дастера, заляпанного и порванного в нескольких местах. Он опустил винтовку, вглядываясь в картину перед ним.

_А, ссанина._

Снайпер Красных замешкался, ползя назад. Но когда Синий снова поднял оружие, смотря в прицел, в стрелке что-то полоснуло изнутри. Всё внезапно стало чётко и ясно. Он поднял Амбассадор и выстрелил четыре раза подряд в голову, не надеясь, что попадёт.

Но он попал.

Снайпер Синих упал замертво, роняя винтовку из рук. Стрелок выдохнул, опуская револьвер, и откинулся на стену, прикрывая глаз. Он стремительно терял силы. Где-то на краю сознания маячила мысль, что он должен забрать оружие у Синего, но он не доползёт.

Из-за угла показалась худосочная фигура в синей куртке. Бриджи, гетры, берцы, перебинтованные руки, в них — обрез. У Снайпера дёрнуло сердце — это был _почти_ его мальчишка. И он был готов к дуплету в его сторону, но Скаут, не обращая внимание на врага, кинулся к _своему_ Снайперу, падая рядом с ним на колени, тряся за плечо. Может, он что-то кричал. Снайпер Красных не слышал. Мир мутнел, только вражеский Скаут сиял голубым огоньком среди сереющей местности.

Парень обернулся к Красному, и, скалясь и раздувая ноздри, перехватил обрез, бросаясь на стрелка, готовый нажать на спуск.

В барабане Амбассадора оставалась последняя пуля, но рука Снайпера даже не напряглась. Он выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

Выстрел.

Мужчина дёрнулся, раскрывая здоровый глаз, и задохнулся.

Подле него лежал мальчишка с неестественно вывернутой рукой и остекленевшим голубым взглядом, смотрящим в никуда. Рядом с ним — его обрез. Висок был прострелен.

— Далеко же ты от гнезда, дятел, — прозвучал прямо над ухом знакомый прохладный голос с хрипотцой и французским акцентом, и пара сильных рук вздёрнула стрелка. Шпион Красных перекинул его руку через плечо и, практически волоча на себе, повёл к Респауну, зовя в микрофон Медика.

Окровавленный Амбассадор с последней пулей остался в снегу.

В комнату Респауна они практически ввалились. Шпион был растрёпанный, выдохшийся, пальто цвета бургундского вина нараспашку; Снайпер был бледен как простыня и уже практически не шагал, безвольно повиснув на мужчине.

Лазутчик аккуратно посадил его на скамью, надеясь, что чудо-машина зарегистрирует ранения и начнёт лечение без Медика. Он сел перед ним на корточки, вглядываясь в потемневший и ошалелый взгляд стрелка. На белом кафельном полу чётко рисовались тёмно-красные капли, срывавшиеся с кончиков его пальцев.

— Посмотри на меня, _cher_ , — мягко, но повелительно заговорил Шпион. Голос был бархатный. — Смотри на меня, не закрывай глаза, — он поправил ему ворот куртки, будто она не была располосована, — доктор скоро придёт.

Снайпер тяжело выдохнул и зашёлся в сиплом кашле. Шпион снял с него шляпу, вынул платок, стал вытирать пот и кровь с лица.

— Смотри на меня, дыши, не закрывай глаза, — бормотал он, успокаивая его (и немного себя).

Машина заработала. Стрелку обожгло раны словно калёным железом, и он дёрнулся, шипя и скалясь.

— Господи _боже!…_

— Не разговаривай, — пресёк его Шпион, не останавливая движения. — Она тебя вылечит, но у тебя сильная кровопотеря. Ты останешься здесь до конца матча.

— Да? — вымученно хохотнул Снайпер. — Кто сказал?

— Я, — серьёзно ответил Шпион, чуть изгибая бровь.

Жжение и боль отступали, стрелок глубоко и облегчённо задышал, ворот куртки и рубахи заходил от движения груди. Становилось легче, но теперь приходила сонливость и мертвенная усталость. Мужчина перевёл взгляд на заклятого друга, и взгляд был тяжёлым и печальным.

— Рене, — голос был совсем глухой.

Шпион не отрывал от него глаз, ловя каждое выражение и слово. Ждал продолжения его мысли.

— Меня уберут отсюда через два месяца, — это сорвалось совсем случайно, немного сбивчиво и запутанно, но это прозвучало на деле легче, чем звучало в его мозгах. — Приказ сверху, — и он в неясном выражении глянул на потолок, потом обратно на лазутчика.

Шпион ничего не ответил. Сжал челюсти, свёл брови к переносице. И кивнул.

***

— Я же сказал тебе сидеть с Инжом! — охрипший голос Скаута отдался эхом в коридорах базы. Снайпер шёл впереди, серо смотря в никуда, бледный и вымотанный. Поправил ремень съезжавшей с плеча винтовки. Одежда на нём была целой — Медиган правил не только плоть.

Они были на своей базе, в горах, был поздний вечер — они вернулись с поражением. Здание всё выстыло, даже в коридорах дыхание курилось паром, а от белого света ртутных ламп казалось ещё холоднее.

Шпион собирал всех в общей комнате — Снайпер не был уверен до конца зачем, сейчас он хотел просто добрести до комнаты и свалиться на койку, не раздеваясь, можно даже с винтовкой, и заснуть медикаментозным сном. Парень шёл за ним, взбешённый, ругающийся, матерящийся, но мужчина особо не обращал внимания.

— Или позвал бы меня! Или Дока! — продолжал он, размахивая руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание. — На хер ты на вышку полез?!

— Это моя работа, Скаут, — пробормотал Снайпер, не оборачиваясь, — мне за неё платят.

— Твоя _работа…_ Спай сказал, тебя в мясо изрезали! — он задохнулся от гнева, сощурившись. А потом, шагнув, схватил мужчину за рукав, разворачивая к себе. — Посмотри на меня!

Мужчина обернулся к нему, не изменяясь в лице, смотря куда-то в каменный пол.

— Да что с тобой! — парень вглядывался ему в посеревшее ровное лицо, и раздражение в нём стало медленно мешаться с тревогой. — Я знаю, тебе наплевать на свою жизнь, наплевать на то, что я говорю, но, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , — он понизил голос, не отрывая от него темнеющего взгляда, жёстко жестикулируя, — хватит.

В последнее слово он вложил столько многозначительности, сколько смог. Мужчина поднял на него тусклый взгляд.

Скаут хотел сказать много. И терялся. Он взял Снайпера за плечи, оглаживая большими пальцами ворот его куртки в успокаивающем жесте. Мужчина от его хватки чуть качнулся.

— Ты не хочешь говорить, ладно, пройдённый этап, — его голос становился глуше, — но если тебе наплевать, не значит, что и мне тоже, и если я прошу поберечь себя хоть раз, то, блядь, значит, побереги себя!

Синим огоньком в белой пустоши вспомнился стрелку Скаут Синих, стоявший на коленях в снегу и крови, трясущий и зовущий своего мёртвого Снайпера.

Снайпер, чуть нахмурившись, пространно произнёс:

— А что ещё Спук сказал?

Скаут от такой перемены поперхнулся на словах, хмурясь.

— Чего?

— Ты сказал, что Шпион тебе рассказал, что… — он не закончил фразу, кивая мыслям, смотря куда-то в сторону. — Что ещё он сказал?

— Что… что тебя порезал Синий Спай? — неуверенно прохрипел парень, сбитый с толку. — Что ты пошёл к чужому Ресу, истекая, и тебя чуть не застрелил Снайпер?

Мужчина не отрывал от него подёрнутого сталью взгляда.

— Господи, Снайпс, — парнишка осёкся, потирая усталое лицо, растягивая себе кожу.

— Со мной бы ничего не сталось, — низко и ровно пробормотал в ответ стрелок, смотря сквозь него. — Респаун теперь работает.

— Да чёрта с два! — парень вспылил, сорвавшись на возмущённый крик, но его пресекла крупная жилистая рука на плече.

— Скаут. Наорёшь на меня завтра с утра, — Снайпер выдавил из себя рассеянную полуулыбку. — Сейчас идём.

Парень хотел сказать что-то ещё, но горячая ладонь уже соскользнула с худого плеча. Мужчина развернулся и снова направился вперёд, оставляя мальчишку одного. Тот было потянулся за ним, совсем потерянно, но осёкся на словах, лишь коротко вдохнув.

Жетоны тихо зазвенели, вливаясь в равномерное гудение ламп. Снайпер остановился, не оборачиваясь, снова поправляя винтовку. Ждал. Ответа не последовало.

_Не надо._

Но он всё равно обернулся.

Скаут стоял понурый, глядя куда-то в пол, потирающий себе шею. Белый свет резко очерчивал тонкие черты его лица, выделяя тени усталости. Свет не падал на лицо Снайпера — закрывали полы шляпы. Мужчина приблизился, и каблуки сапог эхом отразились о стены коридоров.

Парень прерывисто выдохнул, выпуская пар. Подрагивал. Ему было холодно.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — заверил Снайпер, и теперь его голос был легче и в нём почти звучала улыбка. Крупная жилистая ладонь снова нашла худое плечо. — Мы все умираем. Это часть работы.

Скаут молчал.

— Пойдём, ну же, — ещё тише продолжил мужчина, привлекая его к себе, — мы здесь себе всё отморозим.

— …почему ты ты такой, — из парня вырвалось рвано, сыро, неожиданно низко. Он потянулся и мёртвой хваткой вцепился стрелку в ворот куртки. И поднял на него взгляд — ошалелый, отчаянный, блестящий от влаги. У Снайпера сбилось дыхание — он давно не видел таких его глаз. Замер. — Тебе совсем наплевать, на всё?

Мужчина смотрел на него не моргая.

— Тебе важна только работа? — он хрипел. — Тебе главное — миссию выполнить? Галочку поставить? Это твои стандарты? Дело чести?

Парня трясло в его руках, голубые глаза сверкали, он скалился и щурился, пытаясь придать голосу жёсткости.

— Тебе плевать, что будет после, что будет с теми, кто, _кто…_

Он, охрипнув, осёкся. Сухо сглотнул.

Что-то тяжёлое разливалось за грудиной стрелка, то, что покоилось в нём много лет, и теперь оно снова колыхнулось, рвясь наружу. Он не снимал рук с плеч Скаута.

— Нет, — мягко ответил Снайпер, качая головой, огладив парню щёку, чувствуя, как у того напряжены лицевые мышцы. — Нет.

— _Нет_ , но, тем не менее, ты уже умер один раз, сучара! — зарычал парень, крепче хватаясь ему за куртку, встряхивая.

Он коротко всхлипнул и, скалясь, рванул мужчину на себя — тот едва ли сопротивлялся — и прижался к его губам.

Момент. Ещё один. Они стояли неподвижно, вцепившись друг в друга, Снайпер — неестественно сгорбленный, Скаут — дрожащий, вытянутый, как струна; их обоих заливал белый свет.

Мужчина не отвечал. Но не отталкивал. Гул мыслей пропал, наступила лишь тишина и тёплое чувство обветренных губ. Парень жался к нему всем естеством, цепляясь так отчаянно, будто срывался в пропасть.

Оцепенение отпускало Снайпера, теперь в грудь приходило щемящее чувство чего-то дрожащего, уязвимого, но такого живого, и он, став чуть увереннее, склонился, скользнув грубой мозолистой ладонью по сухой коже Скаута, легко касаясь его шеи, линии челюсти, щеки, украдкой прикасаясь к его брови большим пальцем. Но внезапно всё кончилось. Тепло, благодатно обжёгшее ему солнечное сплетение, отступило. Парень отпрянул, выныривая из-под полов шляпы, всё ещё цепляясь за старшего человека, и в его ясно-голубых глазах, скрытых пеленой крупных непролившихся слёз, сиял истинный ужас. Его трясло, а руки, покоящиеся подле шеи мужчины, стремительно леденели.

_Нет. Нет. Нет._

Он боялся. Жеста, слова, удара. Он готов был сбежать в любой момент, несмотря на то, что от холода у него начало привычно дёргать бедро.

Но рука Снайпера привычно (и снова) потянулась к его щеке, и она привычно была горячей и сухой. Большим пальцем он смелее огладил ему бровь, а потом, чуть двинувшись ниже, вытер мокрую дорожку у переносицы. Мужчина сжал челюсти, на его скулах заходили желваки. Его взгляд был знакомо горьким и знакомо ласковым, со светом на дне.

У Скаута тряслась челюсть. Взгляд бегал по бледному лицу мужчины, стараясь уловить хоть толику гнева, презрения, отвращения — и не увидел ничего. Подушечка большого пальца стрелка скользнула по впалой щеке вниз и украдкой коснулась тонких обветренных губ, останавливая дрожь.

Снайпер чуть улыбнулся и чуть кивнул, надеясь, чтобы Скаут понял, что тот был в безопасности. И он понял. Хватка худых и цепких рук ослабевала, и парень дрогнул, расслабляя напряжённое тощее тело.

Мужчина подался к нему, накрывая тенью, словно защищая, склонился, осторожно, несмело, словно боялся напугать, и мягко накрыл его губы своими. Они замерли вместе, боясь что-либо сделать, но парень вздрогнул, возвращаясь к чувствам, и, наконец, ответил, соглашаясь и позволяя. Всё вдруг стало правильно. И ясно. И словно так было всегда. Они были вместе, сокрытые пеленой собственной близости, и делали это вместе — медленно, нежно, печально.

Они не знали, сколько так стояли, но через некоторое время отстранились. Мужчина посмотрел в его просветлевшее лицо, и, мягко улыбнувшись, снова привлёк парня к себе, обхватывая, растирая спину, кладя подбородок на макушку. Парнишка уткнулся носом ему куда-то в горло, рвано и облегчённо выдыхая, обнимая в ответ, скользя руками под куртку.

Винтовка начала съезжать с плеча Снайпера, но он даже не пошевелился. Он гладил Скаута по голове, успокаивая, взъерошивая русые, короткие и мягкие волосы. И, глубоко выдохнув, испытывая горечь, облегчение и всепоглощающий болезненный прилив нежности, он нахмурился, прикрывая единственный зрячий глаз, и крепче прижал мальчишку к себе, согревая и защищая. И смиряясь.

Голос внутри требовал остановиться, но мужчина больше не мог. И где-то на краю сознания он молился, что Делл и на _этой_ базе отключил камеры.

***

Снайпер брёл как во сне. Скаут был рядом, держал за плечо, но не говорил. Мужчина не отрывал от него затуманенного серо-синего взгляда, будто боялся, что мальчишка мог пропасть или исчезнуть. Запомнить каждую черту, каждое движение. Бога не было, но он благодарил небеса за то, что с ним это произошло. Вообще за всё.

— Пришли, — глухо отозвался Скаут, останавливаясь перед дверью на кухню, откуда уже были слышны оживлённые голоса. — Я вперёд, да?

Он обернулся, и его глаза блеснули во мраке.

Мужчина неуверенно кивнул, смотря на него. Он потянулся и взял его за плечо, сжав и качнув. Парень ответил его знакомой ухмылкой, обнажавшей милые заячьи зубы, и, подмигнув, вернулся к двери.

На них обоих заструились лучи жёлтого света. Кухня была прокурена, дым пеленой витал под лампой, а вокруг стола толпились наёмники — все семь. Разговоры прекратились, раскатилось невыносимо давящее молчание, и всё внимание было приковано только к ним двоим. Все были до сих пор в форме, уставшие, некоторые пьяные, злые.

— Ну, чё, намиловались, голубки? — раздражённо бросил Демо слева, махнув полупустой бутылкой. — Мы тут битый час ждём!

Скаут скользнул внутрь, натянуто усмехнувшись, пожав плечами, и Снайпер только сейчас понял, что не отпустил плечо паренька.

Делл приветственно кивнул им, когда те подошли к столу.

— Итак, все в сборе, — устало начал Шпион, вздыхая, поглядывая на часы. — Хотел, было, произнести пламенную речь, но, по некоторым причинам, раньше начнём — раньше закончим.

Солли рыкнул, скрещивая руки на груди, гневливо сверля немигающим взглядом лазутчика.

— Джентльмены, — Шпион, расстёгивая пиджак, продолжил, — существует новость, о которой я узнал совсем недавно, и о которой должны знать все, — он опёрся на стол, оглядывая присутствующих, — но о ней поведаю вам не я.

По столу пронёсся ропот. Пиро что-то загундосил.

— Снайпер, — через весь стол Шпион обратился к стоящему позади всех Снайперу, указывая на него рукой, — скажи то, что сказал мне.

Стрелка передёрнуло. Внутри всё задеревенело. Указательный палец правой руки дрогнул. К нему все обернулись. Он не смотрел на Скаута, но знал, что тот тоже не отрывал от него взгляда, полного любопытства и тревоги.

Не так. Не здесь. Не перед всеми.

_Сволочь._

Он открыл рот, силясь что-то сказать, потом закрыл. Будто снова ударили под дых. Слова путались и не шли.

Все смотрели на него.

Шпион раздражённо выдохнул, закатывая глаза, и снова обратился ко всем.

— Наш друг покинет нас через два месяца по истечению контракта, — бросил он. — На смену ему придёт другой снайпер, — он понизил тон, вперяя взгляд холодно-голубых глаз в стрелка. — Распоряжение компании.

Наступило молчание, теперь глухое. Все переглядывались, то и дело смотря на Снайпера. Мужчина стоял недвижимый, смотря перед собой, не в силах взглянуть на Скаута. Парнишка, несмотря на всеобщее присутствие, подался к нему, заглядывая в лицо — и стрелок посмотрел на него. На его лице читалось искреннее удивление, неверие, и что-то ещё, что-то вроде « _это_ ты мне не сказал?».

И заметил, как лучик чистого счастья скользнул по его худому лицу, глаза блеснули, а уголок губ дрогнул в улыбке. У мужчины всё обмерло внутри, не зная, как это понимать.

— А знаете, — вдруг Скаут обратился к компании, звонко и весело. Все посмотрели на него. — Мой контракт кончится — и я со Снайпсом уйду. Какая разница? Мы с ним два инвалида — я на ноги, он на глаза. Кому нужен хромой разведчик и слепой снайпер, правильно? — он усмехнулся, снова смотря на стрелка, и, потянувшись, невидимо ото всех взял его за руку, проводя по выступающим венам большим пальцем. Снайпер не ответил, но не отстранился.

По столу ещё раз прокатился ропот, хмыканье. Шпион оценивающе смотрел на них обоих, потом взглянул на команду. Ждал.

— Да, — со всей серьёзностью вставил Демо, с грохотом ставя теперь пустую бутылку на стол. — Пацанёнок прав. Я не буду воевать без нашего снайпера.

— Я согласен, — подхватил Инженер, кивая. Пиро, вторя ему, тоже закивал и что-то утвердительно забубнил.

— Самоволка… — многозначительно прорычал Солдат, неодобрительно качая головой. — Чёрт.

— Джейн.

— Чёрт, конечно, я с вами, дамочки, — он хмыкнул, веселея, косясь на Подрывника.

— Пожалуй, откажусь работать с другой командой, — легко и невзначай бросил Медик. — Видите ли, в моей жизни был немного _печальный_ опыт. Полагаю, вы знаете…

— О, мы знаем, герр Доктор, — засмеялся Шпион, опуская взгляд и прикуривая сигарету.

— Куда Доктор — туда и я, — мрачно и тихо пробасил Хеви. А потом добавил на русском: — _Хватит с нас войны._

Наступила тишина, и теперь всё внимание было приковано к Спаю. Тот затянулся, распаляя огонёк, а потом выдохнул густую струю дыма к потолку. И лукаво улыбнулся, ведя бровью.

— Полагаю, вы ждёте от меня ответа? — он звучал почти игриво, и смотрел он исключительно на Снайпера со Скаутом. — Вы его прекрасно знаете, — и он деловито расчертил дымящей сигаретой в воздухе, указывая на них, — ибо я всегда был на вашей стороне.

Мгновение тишины. А потом взрыв гогота и радостных воплей. Все начали собираться вместе, смеясь и обнимаясь, окружая Снайпера и Скаута, хлопая их по плечам. Среди обнимающейся куча малы Демо деловито и громко вставил:

— Так, ну за это надо выпить!

— Сэм, пошли за пивом, — Инженер, усмехаясь, увлёк за собой Пиро, юркнув за дверь.

Снайпер посмотрел на Шпиона, который всё ещё стоял поодаль, и, задержав взгляд, кивнул, на что лазутчик ласково и по лисьи сощурился.

Где-то в душе он был ему благодарен.

А потом он обратил взгляд на мальчишку, стоящего рядом с ним, улыбающегося, сияющего и счастливого. И сжал его руку в ответ, чуть её потряхивая, улыбаясь ему совсем ласково, пускай и нерешительно в присутствии остальных.

Пульсирующая боль за правым глазом отступала, а на смену ей приходило что-то, от чего сердце мужчины невыносимо горело и почти рвалось.

В ту ночь Снайперу кошмары больше не снились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * прим. автора — отсылка к фразе Снайпера при доминации над Скаутом: “Ya precious little posey!”.  
> В игре у «Амбассадора» в Синей команде рукоятка чёрная, но позвольте мне иметь приятные вещи.


	8. Внутреннее течение

— Джерри. Джерри, проснись.

Мягкий и низкий голос прорвался сквозь пелену распалившейся ноющей боли, идущей от ноги через всё тело, которая плавила мозги.

Скаут, вздрогнув, очнулся, прижимая окаменевшую правую ногу к груди, изгибая её под неестественным углом. Её словно полили бензином и подожгли, так проклятая штука болела. Парень был весь мокрый, тяжело дышал. Только через несколько мгновений он понял, что плакал.

— Разогни её. Давай, разгибай.

Горячие жилистые руки скользнули по находящимся в тонусе мышцам, начиная растирать. Снайпер давно проснулся — его разбудил скулёж и сильный толчок коленом в пах. Придя в себя, он подумал, что у мальчишки кошмар и начал успокаивать — такое было не в первый раз — и только спустя минуты до него дошло, что происходило на самом деле.

Он сидел рядом, загораживая собой яркий белый уличный свет, лившийся из покрытого морозными узорами окна, прорезавший кромешную темноту. Пытался разогнуть ногу Скаута в колене, поддерживая под бедро. Скаут, дёрнувшись, зашипел, подскакивая.

— Не трогай! — он вцепился себе в колено, опираясь спиной о металлическое изголовье.

— Не дёргайся, сделаешь ещё хуже! — также раздражённо зашипел в ответ Снайпер, не снимая рук с бедра, продолжая растирать.

Ногу дёргало до крика, но парень держался, просто скалясь.

— Я знаю, что делать, не трогай! — Скаут зарычал, а потом его рык сорвался на скулёж. Он вцепился в запястья Снайпера, с остервенением отрывая от себя мужчину. — Хватит, господи…

— Я тоже знаю, — низко отрезал Снайпер, откидывая руки парня от своих, — если не перестанешь, разогну прямо так.

И он ощутимо дёрнул его ногу на себя, и в этом был прогресс. Скаут, остервенело рухнув набок и свернувшись калачиком, заскулил сквозь сжатые зубы. Полоса белого света упала на его искажённое болью лицо, и Снайпер увидел его мокрую щёку. Злоба улетучилась.

— Тише. Тише, — голос Снайпера упал до шёпота, он смягчился. Руки скользили по напряжённой ноге. — Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, да? Ты молодец. Молодец.

Он говорил совсем нежно и совсем по-идиотски, и он скривился от мысли, но всё равно продолжал. Скаут резко выдохнул, а потом еле слышно хлюпнул носом. Нога, наконец, поддалась прикосновениям, и мышцы начали успокаиваться, хотя Снайпер всё ещё ощущал под ладонями спазмы.

— Пошёл на хуй, «молодец», блядь, — несмотря на резкие слова, парень говорил слабо, сорвавшимся голосом, будто кричал до этого.

Снайпер ласково усмехнулся, выдыхая через нос.

— Шпана.

Парень вымученно засмеялся, вцепляясь в подушку до побеления суставов. Широкая жилистая рука нашла его плечо, осторожно сжимая и покачивая, и парень потянулся к ней, приподнимаясь на локте. Полосы света заскользили по юношескому лицу — и Снайпер заметил опухшие мокрые глаза. Скаут чуть подрагивал, вымотанный и растрёпанный, и он по-детски потянулся к старшему человеку, подсаживаясь ближе, и, обхватывая ему спину, лёг на него, утыкаясь носом в шею.

Снайпер обнял в его ответ не колеблясь, всё ещё поглаживая ему больное бедро. Слушал его сбившееся хлюпающее сопение.

— Такое… от холода, — бесцветно пробубнил ему в плечо Скаут.

— Знаю, — коротко ответил Снайпер, и в его тёплом и хриплом голосе слышалась улыбка. Он снял руку с его бедра и вытер ему пот со лба, приглаживая растрёпанные влажные волосы. И огладил большим пальцем его бровь в успокаивающем жесте, и Скаут расслабленно и глубоко выдохнул.

— Не хотел… на тебя орать, — совсем тихо продолжил парень, и мужчина невольно улыбнулся, качнув головой.

— Знаю, — снова ответил он.

— _Знаю_ , что ты знаешь, что я знаю, — Снайпер не видел его лица, но был готов поклясться, что _слышал_ его ухмылку.

Стрелок склонился и прижался губами к его распалённому лбу, чуть растирая ему худую спину, скользя подушечками огрубевших пальцев по мягкой ткани пижамы.

— Снайпс?

— Хм-м?

— Расскажи что-нибудь.

— Э, нет, приятель, сказки я тебе рассказывать не буду.

Скаут затрясся в беззвучном смехе, и Снайпер вместе с ним.

— Снайпс.

— Нет, я и так тебе читаю, я превышаю квоту, а сверхурочные мне не платят.

Скаут снова еле слышно засмеялся, обнажая заячьи зубы — Снайпер не видел, он _знал_.

— Зануда.

— Балаболка.

Парень уткнулся носом ему в плечо, всё ещё чуть слышно смеясь — тепло, расслабленно, и мужчина расслабился и успокоился сам. Мальчишке больше не было больно, и мужчина стал его едва ощутимо укачивать.

Скаут замолк — стал засыпать. Снайпер не знал, как лечь им обоим так, чтобы не тревожить его ногу, поэтому и застыл так — с парнем в руках, всё ещё продолжая покачивать. Парнишка повозился на нём, удобнее устраиваясь щекой на его плече, и, вздохнув, сонно просипел:

— Спокойной ночи, пап.

Всё спокойствие и теплота ушли, мужчину будто облило ледяной водой. Он прекратил движение, широко распахнув оба глаза, даже тот, что был под тонкой марлевой повязкой. Момент. Ещё один. А потом Снайпер снова склонился к Скауту, накрывая крупной ладонью ему затылок, продолжая покачивать.

— Спокойной ночи, малыш, — одними губами ответил он, и у него что-то дёрнуло за грудиной, что потом разлилось чем-то неприятно тянущим и горячим.

***

Прошло несколько часов, но он не смог заснуть. Скаут лежал рядом, свернувшийся калачиком, отогревшийся, ровно и глубоко сопящий мужчине куда-то в ключицу. Тот смотрел и смотрел на него — на полное покоя и мира лицо — и думал: он слишком привязался. И не знал, что с этим делать.

Надо было с этим заканчивать. Но _надо_ ли? Кому это вредило? Разрыв травмирует парня, у него и так была жизнь — не малина. _У него должна быть нормальная жизнь,_ думал Снайпер. _С ним у него не будет нормальной жизни._

Скаут повозился рядом с ним, вздыхая, и, подпихнув себе одеяло под щёку, зарылся Снайперу в ворот пижамы, просовывая свою лодыжку между икр мужчины.

Стрелку стало невыносимо тепло. _Ну и ссанина._ Он совсем запутался.

Снайпер приподнялся на матрасе, с великой осторожностью снимая с себя Скаута, а потом кутая, боясь разбудить. Парень, почувствовав свободу, вздохнул ещё раз и растянулся на кровати, перекатываясь на живот, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Мужчина сел, спустив босые ноги на ледяной пол, и поёжился, всё ещё расслабленный и разморённый после дрёмы. Он опёрся локтями о колени, зарываясь длинными пальцами в растрёпанные жёсткие волосы, потирая лицо, где уже начинала отрастать густая с проседью короткая борода. Рукой он нашёл повязанную вокруг головы марлю.

Его глаз почти зажил, ему больше не было нужды носить повязку, но он всё равно носил — прикрывал. Несмотря на работу Дока, зрение так и не вернулось.

Он обернулся, кидая рассеянный взгляд на парнишку, а потом потянулся к прикроватной тумбе, беря наручные часы. Ему нужно было на воздух.

Он покинул базу до рассвета и до сирены, ушёл с территории форта в ноябрьский снежно-мокрый мрак, набросив на себя старую кожанку поверх коричневой рубахи, которую с натяжкой можно было назвать «под цвет команды». Полмесяца назад пришёл приказ о запрете покидать территорию базы кроме положенных дней, но Снайпера это заботило в последнюю очередь.

Он шёл по пролеску, скользя подошвами сапог по раскисшей земле, то и дело, спотыкаясь о корни. Дальше, ещё дальше. Дальше от здания и забора с колючей проволокой, от которых несло чем-то мёртвым; от взрывов, пуль, очередей, шума, крика, галдежа. Вокруг него разливалась спокойная тишина, та, к которой он привык и к которой стремился всю жизнь. Он слышал свои собственные шаги, своё сбившееся, курившееся густым паром, дыхание, треск веток, хлюпанье грязи, и ему становилось легче.

Где-то на востоке небо начало еле заметно сереть. Мужчина застыл на месте, выдыхая. Еле слышное журчание — ручей. Не замёрз, значит. Снайпер прошёл дальше, спускаясь с пригорка, пробираясь сквозь поломанные ветки, и вышел к воде. То была неширокая и неглубокая река, которая ещё не подёрнулась льдом, над которой тонким одеялом нависал негустой туман. Звуки успокаивали. Мужчина подошёл к самой кромке, хлюпая сапогами в раскисшей почве, и присел на корточки. Он смотрел на еле видневшийся в мутном мраке противоположный берег, а потом его ладонь нашла пересохшие торчащие стебли — вмёрзший в берег рогоз.

Снайпер потянулся к поясу и вынул нож.

***

— Да ни хуя тут нет, — хрипло брякнул Демо, икнув, — не понимаю, за каким хером мы вообще тут воюем. Хорошо, что уйдём, — и засмеялся.

— Из-за австралия, — пространно ответил Шпион, смотря куда-то вперёд себя. Сигарета дымилась меж указательного и среднего пальцев. — К слову, джентльмены, вам доводилось видеть австралий? — судя по голосу, он был немного пьян. С утра. Перед миссией.

— Да, — серьёзно ответил Делл, кивая, энергично пережёвывая макароны с тушёнкой.

— Что ты только не видел, _mon ami,_ — небрежно отмахнулся лазутчик, хмурясь, перекидывая ногу на ногу. — А кто-нибудь из представителей низших сословий? Тот, у кого нет одиннадцати докторских, именитой семьи и связей с руководством.

Инженер добродушно выдохнул, качнув головой.

— Не, — вяло отозвался Скаут, особо не следя за ходом беседы. Место рядом с ним пустовало. Он ждал одного конкретного человека, и его отсутствие сеяло в нём неясную тревогу. И раздражение. Скрытность Снайпера была частью его характера, но иногда это бесило.

— Никак нет, — рявкнул Солли.

— _Nein._

— _Нет._

Пиро отрицательно хмыкнул.

— Вот! — Шпион указал куда-то на стол, с театральным выражением обращаясь к Инженеру. — Как люди могут воевать за что-то, если они даже не знают, за что они воюют?

Инженер нерешительно потянул, собираясь ответить что-то вроде: «деньги?», но дверь на кухню чуть приоткрылась, и в проёме показалась высокая долговязая фигура в вечной широкополой шляпе. Разговоры прекратились, внимание обратилось к Снайперу — тот прошёл чуть внутрь, и белый утренний свет упал на его лицо, подсвечивая сине-серую радужку здорового глаза.

Снайпер не любил такие моменты, но другого выхода не было.

— Утра, — пробормотал он, касаясь полы шляпы в приветственном жесте, не обращаясь к кому-то конкретному — точнее, к одному человеку, но показывать он этого не хотел. У Скаута блеснули глаза, он повернулся к нему чуть ли не корпусом. Шпион заметил.

Стрелок забрал свою тарелку, по наитию садясь рядом с мальчишкой.

— Дак деньги же, — со всей серьёзностью продолжил Демо, щурясь единственным глазом, — они тут всё решают. Вон, смотри, проклятая стерва себе зажала, а нам оставила гулькин хрен! Контракт-контракт, ебись он в корень!

За столом пронёсся смех, звуки одобрения. Снайпер бросил на присутствующих мутный взгляд — все были в утеплённой повседневной одежде, (сам стрелок, кстати, тоже был в своей куртке) — а на столе стояла полупустая бутылка скотча. Мужчина дёрнул бровью, а потом опустил взгляд.

— Не могу не согласиться, мой монокулярный друг, — деловито отозвался Шпион, и Снайпер понял, что тот был пьян.

— Весьма грамотная формулировка — «за отработанное время», и не подступишься! — промурлыкал Медик почти ласково, обнажая лучистую жемчужную улыбку. — И в контракте оспорить невозможно.

Снайпер почувствовал ноющий укол вины, и он спрятал взгляд за полами шляпы, сжимая челюсти, утыкаясь в тарелку носом. А потом почувствовал ощутимый толчок в колено. И покосился влево.

Пацан смотрел на него своими ясными светло-голубыми глазами с толикой нежности на дне, но не улыбался. Он был напряжён, челюсти сжаты, губы сжаты, левый кулак сжат. Чуть подёргивал ногами. Мужчина дрогнул в улыбке и подмигнул. Парень чуть расслабился в плечах, прикрывая глаза в ответ, но не улыбнулся. Его что-то тревожило. _Нога_ , подумал Снайпер. И не знал, что сделать.

— Мик, — кротко и тихо позвал Шпион, но это всё равно заставило стрелка чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на месте. Он обратился к лазутчику, и Скаут тоже.

Инженер хотел было что-то сказать, но осёкся, просто вдохнув. Повисло молчание. Стылый воздух в кухне будто начал наэлектризовываться. В тишине щёлкали часы, где-то далеко гудела вентиляция.

— Хм-м? — он приподнял брови, стараясь придать себе твёрдости, расправляя широкие плечи. Под столом он почувствовал осторожное и прохладное прикосновение руки парня на своём запястье, и он ответил на жест, накрывая худую и более мелкую кисть Скаута своей, растирая большим пальцем ему вены, ощущая под ладонью сухую и огрубевшую кожу — результат многолетнего ношения бинтов.

Шпион потянулся и опёрся локтями о стол, сцепляя пальцы, лишённые перчаток, в замок.

— Мы прекратили огонь, — начал он ровно, — три дня, может, больше.

— _Может?_ — пробормотал стрелок.

Шпион замолк, упирая взгляд куда-то в стол. Подбирал слова. В Снайпере с удивительным прогрессом росла тревога, воображение работало на ура, какие мысли ему в голову ни приходили. Кадык дёрнулся, черты стали стальными.

Шпион изогнул бровь и решил сказать так, бросив камень на ровную поверхность стекла.

— Ты убил Снайпера Синих, — глухо и медленно произнёс он.

Снова наступила тягучая тишина, от которой Снайпер слышал биение собственного сердца. Он глянул на Скаута, потом окинул взглядом команду, потом снова посмотрел на Шпиона.

— И? — он булькнул первое, что пришло в голову. Пальцы парня дрогнули.

— Насовсем, — пробормотал Инж, покосившись на него с лёгким недоумением.

— Не вернулся с Респауна, — отозвался Медик.

Шпион молчал. Все замолчали. Снайпер тоже молчал, бросая взгляд то на одного, то на другого, не оборачиваясь к Скауту, зная, что тот на него смотрел. Стрелок втянул воздух через зубы, потирая указательный и большой палец правой руки.

— Мне должно быть _стыдно_? — неуверенно прохрипел он. Он правда не знал, что должен был сказать.

Шпион отпустил смешок, качнув головой и закатывая светло-голубые глаза, снова прикладываясь к стакану.

— С ним приключилось то же, что с тобой, только помер, — чуть тише пояснил Демо даже с сожалением.

— Герр Подрывник прав, — начал Медик, — не удалось спасти. Вам, мой друг, пуля попала в глаз, а ему — в мозг. Официально — сбой системы Респауна, ошибка в коде. Несчастный случай.

Умолк. Снайпер кожей ощущал пристальные взгляды сокомандников, хоть и не мог видеть тех, кто находился справа от него. Но он не заговаривал. Шпион раздражённо выдохнул, складывая руки на груди.

— Мы полагаем, что вас… _тебя_ отключили от Респауна.

Снайпер молчал.

— Не отключили, друг, не слушай его, — засмеялся Инженер, в примирительном жесте поднимая свою механическую руку. — Я всё проверил. Просто так вышло.

— Да, да, но… — раздражённо попытался вставить лазутчик, но Делл продолжал.

— В общем, Мик, ни для кого не секрет, что мы беспокоимся за тебя, так, парни? — Солли утвердительно и серьёзно кивнул, Пиро угукнул, хотя был без маски, а в шерстяном платке и пижаме. — В общем, до конца сражений ты будешь сидеть со мной, ладно? Респаун работает, тебе не о чем переживать, но это для перестраховки, — и весело хмыкнул, кивая Шпиону.

 _Извращённый способ самоубийства_ , подумал Снайпер и глянул вбок на Скаута — и увидел его лучистые голубые глаза, веснушки на худом лице, сжатые тонкие губы, складочки на лбу из-за нахмуренных бровей, и ироничная ремарка куда-то испарилась. Он снова посмотрел на команду, вперёд себя — и кивнул несколько раз, опуская взгляд, сжимая челюсти, и желваки заходили на скулах.

— Так а почему… огонь прекратили? — голос был будто не его.

— Ждём нового снайпера, — вдруг низко отозвался Хеви, и стрелок поднял на него потемневший взгляд, — замена.

_Конечно, это было логично._

— Да воевать они не хотят! — небрежно бросил Демо, щурясь.

— Так, ребят, опять домыслы… — начал было Инженер, но Демо продолжал.

— А что, я не прав, что ли? — возмутился Подрывник, указывая на механика. — Вот, послушай, — он обратился к сидящему рядом Солдату, — вот ты бы стал воевать без нашего снайпера?

— Никак нет, дружище! — весело отозвался Солли. — Господа, я считаю, что это саботаж и заговор компании. Предлагаю нарушить устав и сбежать в самоволку! — рычал он даже с какой-то игривостью. — Ради спасения нашего друга!

— _Джейн_!

— Боже, мистер Доу, полагаю, что шестилетнее пребывание в Шотландии на вас дурно повлияло, — недовольно заворчал Шпион, — но я согласен. За тебя, _cher_ , — он качнул стакан к Снайперу и допил залпом. — Джентльмены, — он поднялся со стула, вальяжно расстёгивая себе пуговицы на сером пиджаке, — а не перекинуться ли нам в карты? Раз волею случая нам придётся опять торчать без дела в этой клоаке.

Пиро заулюлюкал, хлопая в ладоши, укутанные в милые оранжевые варежки. По столу прокатился одобрительный гвалт.

— _Petit_ , — лазутчик деловито обратился к Скауту, и тот уставился на него с деланным интересом, — благодарю за чудесный завтрак. Делай ты его двумя руками, он был бы вдвойне вкуснее.

Снайпер покосился на парня, и тот закатил глаза. Все начали вставать, складывая тарелки в стопку по центру, звеня ими.

— Пасибо большое, шкет.

— Спасибо, малой.

— Благодарю, рядовой!

Скаут недоуменно уставился на них, и Снайпер с таким же недоумением провожал чуть мутным взглядом удаляющихся с кухни людей.

— Э, ребят? — слабо позвал он, но никто не отозвался — и шаги стихали. — Блеск, — фыркнул он, поднимаясь с места, забирая тарелки, с грохотом ставя их в раковину. Снайпер наблюдал за ним не отрываясь, потирая длинными пальцами губы. — Бля, потом помою, не ругайся, ладно? — он обратился к мужчине, указывая на стопку эмалированных мисок.

Снайпер молчал.

— Снайпс, ты чего…

— Это ты подговорил Траки*, да? — внезапно и низко прохрипел он, в его голосе звучала то ли опасность, то ли нотка озорства — парень не понял, но в голосе было _что-то._

— Чё? Нет, — Скаут нахмурился, качнув головой.

— Я обещал сидеть с ним? Обещал, — процедил Снайпер, отнимая руку от лица, и парнишка увидел огоньки на дне зрачка его здорового глаза. — Не подставляться, беречь себя, я помню. Я дал слово.

Скаут дёрнулся, лицо у него загорелось от праведного гнева, и он выпятил грудь, сжимая кулаки.

— Как дал слово — так и забираешь, — в звонком голосе парня зазвучало раздражение и по-детски явная обида. — В прошлый раз просил тебя рассказывать обо всём, ты тоже обещал, в итоге, ни хрена не рассказал, а потом выяснилось, что тебя заставили подписать документы, и что тебя вышвырнут через два месяца, — резко выдохнул парень, сглатывая, хмурясь, светло-голубые глаза горели. На лицо мужчины возвращалась тень, плечи опускались. — Не сказал, что подсел на _тракн—транвиз…_ сука! — на наркоту, не сказал, что заснул на вышке, когда к тебе пришёл Синий Спай — и что он порезал тебя — ты _тоже_ не говорил, сказал потом наш Спай, а потом я подхожу к тебе, а ты: _«Это моя работа, Скаут»,_ — без веселья передразнил он его акцент, — так у меня новости, Снайпс! — он размахнул руками. — У нас у всех работа, у меня тоже, но мы команда, мать её, и должны работать вместе!

Снайпер чуть дрогнул на последних словах, опуская взгляд, сухо сглатывая. Скаут заметил, и к нему вернулась горечь и жгущее чувство вины. Он сожалел о том, что говорил.

— Снайпс, я… — он начал путаться в словах, голос осип. Парень загладил волосы, ещё больше взлохмачивая их. — Я не злюсь, просто психую, — он забрался на стол, подвигаясь ближе к мужчине. Из-за опущенных полов шляпы он не мог видеть его глаз, и не знал, чего ожидать. Сидел, ссутулившись, беспокойно потирая себе тощие руки, пялясь на них. — Я думал, что была просто _ошибка Респауна_ — так Инж говорит — но теперь их Снайпер умер, и ты… и я тебя чуть… — он говорил это собственным рукам, теребя рукав мягкого шерстяного свитера цвета кирпича. А потом сказал совсем тихо, совсем тяжело и совсем искренне: — Просыпаюсь, а тебя нет.

Снайперу было мучительно, печально, совестно. Он не решался взглянуть Скауту в глаза.

— Что я должен был делать, Снайпс? — парень облизнул пересохшие губы.

В мужчине что-то дёрнулось — тяжелое, болезненное. Он преодолел барьер — и потянулся к парню.

— Прости, малыш, — он накрыл крупной горячей ладонью обе прохладные руки парня, останавливая беспокойные движения. — Прости меня.

Он поднял на него взгляд, и его сине-серый глаз поблёскивал. Он был искренен, он был серьёзен, он правда просил о прощении, что не делал так часто. Никогда, практически.

— Да я не злюсь, Снайпс, господи, — устало и честно заверил его паренёк, выдыхая, беря его руку в обе свои, — переживаю, вот и всё.

Снайпер смотрел на него так, будто он был целым миром.

— Расскажи мне. Где ты сегодня был? Хотя бы это, — Скаут успокоился, садясь чуть ровнее, хотя взгляд оставался чуть ли не затравленным.

Мужчина дрогнул в улыбке, взглянув на его растрепанную светлую макушку, и в заверяющем жесте сжал его руку в ответ. И заговорил совсем тихо и мягко, надеясь, что это отогреет парня.

— У меня часто болит голова. Часто мутит. Постоянно кажется, что душно, — начал он выкладывать сбивчиво и честно. — Не могу спать. Не из-за чего, — он качнул головой, — просто. Сегодня… тоже не мог спать, — он с лёгкой печалью улыбнулся, — решил выйти прогуляться. Когда жил один, постоянно так делал, это _не из-за тебя, кроха,_ — он поднял руку, останавливая недосказанные слова парнишки. — Я не хочу валить на тебя всё это, — мужчина пожал плечами, чуть вскинув бровь — это было правдой, — ни на кого не хочу валить.

Снайпер потянулся и нерешительно коснулся бледной и сухой скулы Скаута, где-то в глубине души боясь, что тот отпрянет — но он не отпрянул. Смотрел серьёзно, не отрываясь.

— Я не хотел делать тебе больно, — это было правдой, он говорил от всего сердца, искренне, рвано, хоть его и коробила формулировка, но, видел бог, это было правдой, — никогда не хотел.

У Скаута дрогнул уголок губы, он сощурился и опустил глаза, будто стыдился. Снайпер не переставал смотреть на него, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Коснулся его брови, оглаживая в успокаивающем жесте.

— Прости, что наорал, — выдохнул парень, опуская плечи и растирая лицо.

Мужчина чуть улыбнулся — и чуть кивнул, щурясь в мягкой улыбке. Он смотрел на парня, в его глаза, на ясно-голубых радужках которых играл рассеянный белый утренний свет. Подушечка большого пальца скользнула вниз, украдкой касаясь тонкой нижней губы парнишки, а потом жилистая рука нашла его красно-зелёный шарф, повязанный вокруг тощей шеи — и расправила складки.

— Болван, — фыркнул Скаут, ухмыляясь, но всё ещё не поднимая на него глаза, — пошёл искать приключения себе на жопу и меня не позвал.

Снайпер беззвучно усмехнулся, шумно выдыхая через нос. Крупные ладони накрыли тощие и угловатые плечи парня. База плохо отапливалась, почти выстыла, в коридорах шёл пар, но Снайперу, о, Снайперу было тепло от накрывающей его с головой нежности, которая плескалась через край, и что-то в нём порывалось согреть и Скаута.

Тощие и цепкие руки скользнули на его плечи, оглаживая потёртую кожанку, прослеживая мелкие царапины, едва касаясь кончиков отросших и пушистых каштановых волос, загоравшихся серебром в белом свете. Парень осмелел и повторил жест мужчины — несмело положил ладонь ему на щёку, осторожно проводя по длинному лицу, касаясь высоких скул, оглаживая по короткой бороде. Коснулся большим пальцем его подбородка.

Снайпер смотрел на него не сводя взгляда, стараясь почувствовать каждое прикосновение, принимая каждый жест, боясь вспугнуть момент. Скаут не знал нежности, не рос в ней и не жил с ней, поэтому каждые такие порывы Снайпер старался беречь, осторожно отвечая.

— Снайпс, — нерешительно начал парень, подтягиваясь ближе, кладя ладони ему на ворот куртки, — Снайпс, я хочу, чтобы ты знал…

— Я знаю, — уверенно и тепло ответил мужчина, улыбаясь, и от его низкого и тихого голоса парнишка ощутил вибрацию.

Скаут дрогнул в полной искреннего счастья улыбке, клонясь ближе, и Снайпер, потянувшись к нему, мягко поцеловал в щёку. Крупная и горячая ладонь гладила ему шею, плечи, взъерошивала волосы на затылке. Парень не прерывал контакта — прижался к мужчине, и, подавшись к нему, снова повторил жест, осторожно прижимаясь губами к его скуле, чуть задевая шрам, а потом коснулся края переносицы.

Снайпер закрыл глаза. Стал покачивать их обоих. Скаут осторожно коснулся обветренными губами его колючей щеки, задевая уголок рта. А потом взял его лицо в свои потеплевшие худые ладони и, прикрывая глаза, хмурясь, накрыл губы мужчины своими, вкладывая чувства, которые он к нему испытывал.

Стрелок запрокинул голову, подался вперёд, замер.

_Господи._

Стало так тихо, тепло, спокойно. Он не снимал рук с парня, медленно поглаживая его шею, касаясь шарфа, а тот жался к нему, боясь сделать что-то не так, действуя несмело и неловко, но до одури нежно и чувственно, и мужчине этого хватало с лихвой. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз с ним так обращались, поэтому был благодарен. За письмо, за выстрел, за эти прикосновения.

Он осторожно потянул мальчишку к себе, безмолвно прося сесть к нему на колени. Ощущая мягкий обхват на плечах, купаясь в опьяняющем тепле, впервые за эти годы он признался себе — внезапно и безоговорочно. Скаут, распалившийся, подался к нему, отвечая.

Раздался сигнал его электронных часов, от которого они оба вздрогнули, останавливаясь. Скаут распахнул огромные голубые глаза — Снайпер смотрел на него с таким же недоумением. Он снял руку с шеи парня, бросая взгляд на часы — восемь утра. Второй сирены не было. Огонь и вправду прекратили.

— Лады, — пробормотал парнишка, отсаживаясь обратно на стол, упираясь локтями в колени. — В общем, э…

— Такое бывает, — отозвался мужчина низко и с весельем в голосе.

— Каждый час, охереть, да? — легко спросил Скаут, поднимая на него искрящиеся глаза.

Снайпер хрюкнул на глупую шутку.

— Ага, — он удобнее устроился, откидываясь на спинку стула, качнув головой и сцепляя пальцы в замок. Его губ касалась игривая и мирная улыбка.

— В общем, можешь считать, что ты прощён, — кивнул ему парень, почти что не ухмыляясь и изгибая бровь, — на _этот_ раз, — и понизил голос.

Мужчина засипел, сощурившись. Парень беззлобно усмехнулся в ответ, протягивая руку и легко касаясь суставами полы мягкой фетровой шляпы, чуть приподнимая её. Он склонил голову в бок, почти как щенок, заглядывая старшему человеку в глаза. Снайпер ответил на взгляд, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Его здоровый глаз поблёскивал, лицо просветлело, мужчина будто сам светился. Он потянулся и накрыл больное колено парня горячей жилистой ладонью, едва ощутимо качнув.

— Как лапа твоя? — его голос упал почти до тёплого шёпота.

— А, — Скаут небрежно отмахнулся, — нормально.

— Точно? — спросил Снайпер ещё тише.

— Не, — парень мотнул головой.

Мужчина долго смотрел ему в глаза, а потом кивнул. Парнишка кивнул в ответ, сглотнув, и спустился со стола, направляясь к горе посуды. Вода звонко зашумела, плескаясь на металлическое дно.

Снайпер внезапно вспомнил кое-что, поймав себя на том, что разглядывал тощие руки Скаута, потому что тот закатил рукава.

— О, Джерри, — глухо пробормотал он, поднимаясь к парню, вытаскивая что-то из кармана куртки, — хотел показать.

— Чего там?

Мужчина подошёл к нему, раскрывая ладонь с кульком, в который было запрятано что-то длинное. Снайпер чувствовал себя глуповато, лицо едва ощутимо загорелось, но он правда хотел поделиться. Он осторожно развязал узелок на платке, ткань соскользнула и открыла миру крепкий и длинный стебель рогоза, ровно и чисто отрезанный.

Скаут с интересом уставился на предмет, упирая пальцы в пояс и изгибая бровь.

— Палка, — уточнил он.

— Ну, не совсем, — помялся мужчина с улыбкой в голосе, поднося с осторожностью стебель к мальчишке, словно это было сокровищем. — Хочу сделать… не знаю. Дудочку, наверное. Свирель. Выточу.

Скаут хмыкнул, шмыгая и вытирая нос.

— Если получится, сыграю тебе, — он поднял на него мягкий взгляд. Парень заулыбался, всё ещё смотря на стебель, хотя пытался сдержаться.

— А мне дашь дунуть? — Скаут посмотрел на него, изгибая бровь и поджимая губы.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Снайпер, не переставая улыбаться. Он придвинулся к раковине, разбирая тарелки, и ласково пихнул парня в бок, от чего тот рассмеялся, пихнув в ответ.

***

— _Я уложил Хэри на стол, разорвал на груди халат, взглянул на ее обледеневшее дергающееся лицо: кровь замерзла во рту, черным налетом запеклась на приоткрытых губах, на языке блестели кристаллики льда…¹_

Они оба сидели за кухонным столом, за окном, несмотря на то, что был разгар дня, существенно потемнело от снежных туч. Скаут, положив подбородок на сложенные руки, слушал, не отрываясь. Снайпер читал.

— _Жидкий кислород. В лаборатории был жидкий кислород, в сосудах Дьюара. Когда я поднимал Хэри, у меня под руками хрустнуло стекло._

Мужчина приостановился, не отрываясь, потянулся к своей кружке и сделал глоток чуть остывшего чая.

— Чувак, чувак, а дальше? — заворожённо пролепетал парень.

— А дальше… у меня голос сел, — усмехнулся он в кружку, а потом перевернул страницу.

— Ну пожалуйста! — залебезил он.

— Будешь балаболить, читать не стану, — фыркнул стрелок, а потом, прочистив горло, продолжил.

***

— Во сволочи, — сердечно выругался Скаут, — сидят там, бухают, орут, телик нормально посмотреть нельзя.

— Я думал, тебе нравится с ними, — пробормотал Снайпер, поднимая взгляд на мальчишку.

— Ну, нравится, да, но не всегда, — он передёрнул плечами, покосившись на выход. — Но мне нравится с _тобой_ , и я хотел с тобой, но ты там сидеть не будешь, потому что, ну…

Он осёкся, многозначительно указывая на него взглядом.

— Чего? — буркнул мужчина, расплываясь в непрошенной улыбке и чуть хмурясь.

Скаут страдальчески вздохнул, перебирая в пальцах эмалированную кружку.

— Ну… ты крутой одинокий одиночка. Не любишь быть ни с кем. Сидишь там, на вышке… на всех смотришь. Всех видишь. Кто чего делает. Всё знаешь. Прям как Спай, только, ну… _по-снайперовски._

Снайпер изогнул бровь, качнув голову в бок.

— Мы это проходили.

— Я даже не знаю, почему ты _меня_ терпишь, — усмехнулся парнишка, дёрнув ногой.

_Чёртов идиот._

— Чёртов идиот, — мягко засмеялся мужчина, щурясь, вторя своим мыслям, отчего парню стало тепло. — Правда, не знаешь?

— Не-а, — мотнул он головой, лучисто улыбаясь, обнажая заячьи зубы.

Снайпер потянулся и легко щёлкнул Скаута по вздёрнутому носу.

— Это ты щас зря, — низко выдал парень, опасно хмурясь. Ярко-голубые глаза горели, и мужчина от них горел.

— Скаут, Скаут. Друг! — Снайпер аж взвизгнул, когда на него навалился бегун, скользнув тощими руками под куртку, тиская рёбра.

Мужчина громко смеялся, хрипло подвывая, когда щекотка становилась совсем мучительной. Парень стащил с него шляпу, оттянул ворот куртки, пытая его с садистским удовольствием.

— Иисусе, хватит, — хрипел Снайпер, чуть не умирая.

— Нет, серьёзно, Снайпс, чем займёмся? — Скаут внезапно остановился, обвивая плечи мужчины, внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо.

— Хочешь… почитаю? — Снайпер не мог продохнуть, тяжело дышал, а на выдохе закашлялся.

— Не, это на вечер, — весело отозвался парнишка. — Ты же почитаешь вечером, да? Эй, эй. Давай, глубокий вдох и выдох. Не дыши часто.

Мужчина повиновался, вдыхая вместе с парнем. У пацана даже пульс не участился от их игры.

— Могу… эту дочитать, а начать новую? — он сглотнул, успокаиваясь, хотя всё ещё сипел.

— Какую?

— Бронте.

— Это которую с бабами? Не, — хмыкнул Скаут, хмурясь, смотря куда-то наверх, — такие тебе нравятся.

— Тебе же понравилась «Джейн Эйр», — недоуменно пробормотал стрелок.

— Спать под неё понравилось, да.

Снайпер состроил мину.

— Ну Снайпс, ё-моё! Старые дома? Барышни? Не! Мне не нравится! Я не понимаю!

— Почему ж тогда слушал?! — возмутился мужчина, смеривая его взглядом.

— Потому что _ты_ читал!

Они оба замерли. Скаут понял, что ляпнул.

— Потому что, типа, ну… — парень мялся, опустив глаза. Он жалел, что ввязался в эти дебри, у него было плохо с такими моментами. — Ты читаешь мне. Мне никто не читал. А ты… просто взял и… читаешь, короче.

Снайперу было безмерно тепло где-то за грудиной. Скаут горел под его ладонями.

— Так, ладно, — булькнул парень, сползая с его коленей, — предложения есть?

Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на него, о чём-то крепко задумавшись, а потом, уверенно поднявшись, поправляя кожанку и цепляя шляпу, двинулся к напольным шкафчикам.

— Чего? Ты есть хочешь? — просто спросил Скаут, наблюдая, как Снайпер открыл дверцу, отодвигая сооружения из консервов.

Он запустил руку по локоть, вздыхая, с усилием что-то вынимая. Послышался стеклянный звон. Он отпрянул, и в широкой жилистой руке показалась бутылка. Скаут пожевал губу, хмурясь, принимая тару.

— Текву… теку… — сощурился он, пытаясь прочитать полустёршуюся этикетку.

— Будешь? — хмыкнул Снайпер, возвращаясь обратно на место, чуть задевая паренька плечом. — Или ты за здоровый образ жизни, олимпиец?

Он подпёр щёку ладонью, глядя на парня совсем игриво. Скаут встрепенулся, набирая воздуху в лёгкие, но осёкся, а потом снова вперил взгляд в стекло. Уголок губ дёрнулся в ухмылке.

— Знаешь, чё, — пробормотал он, а потом уверенно скрутил крышку, громко щёлкая ей, и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, приложился к горлу, хлебнув несколько раз.

У Снайпера поползла блаженная улыбка, он не отрывался от некрупного кадыка, ходящего под бледной сухой кожей. Скаут оторвался от бутылки, глотая, а потом мученически скорчился, замирая.

— Неплохая, да? — низко и бархатно произнёс мужчина.

— _Охуительная_ , — страдальчески просипел парень, смаргивая проступившие слёзы. — Это чё… это _эта_ , да? — он сделал неясное движение рукой, садясь на стол, не желая показывать, что его практически сразу начало везти. — К ней же нужны… чё там? Лимоны. И сахар. Соль. Не?

Снайпер поднялся с места, устраивая его чуть ровнее, забирая бутылку. Скаут следил за его движениями, как заворожённый. Белый свет падал на его куртку, отсвечивая, и парень несколько секунд пялился на плечо мужчины.

— Лимонов нет, а вот яблоки есть, — голос стрелка был всё таким же низким, тёплым, мягким. Звук обволакивал парнишку. — Хочешь?

— Ага.

Снайпер достал несколько яблок, вытаскивая нож, по форме напоминавший охотничий. Мужчина потянулся к бутылке и отпил половину, желая догнать парня по уровню развезённости. Обожгло рот, обожгло гортань, обожгло желудок.

Снайпер тронул щёку изнутри языком, не снимая поблёскивающего взгляда со Скаута — и тот ответил. Смотрел чуть растерянно, но открыто.

— Держи, — он вложил в приоткрытые руки паренька дольку яблока, — заешь, а то поплохеет. Слишком много за раз, — мягкий смех.

Скаут закивал, улыбаясь.

— Я—я это понял, — он засмеялся в ответ, щурясь. — Уже.

И пихнул себе яблоко в рот.

— Такое времяпрепровождение тебе по нраву? — промурлыкал мужчина, снимая кусочек яблока с лезвия.

— Э, нет, вообще-то, — буркнул парень, поднимая на него чуть помутневший взгляд, — не знаю, как вы это пьёте.

— Неужели сейчас плохо?

— Да, — отрезал Скаут со всей серьёзностью, пожевав. А потом, нахмурившись, добавил: — Ну, не. Не знаю, короче, — фыркнул он, закончив мысль.

***

— И называл меня ещё «колченогим», — пьяно и громко рассказывал Скаут, — а я ебу вообще, что это значит? Стоим с пацанами, а он ко мне подходит, отводит в сторону, говорит, мол, так и так, приходишь на место, один отвлекает, а ты щипаешь и уходишь. Ты, типа, мелкий и костлявый, тебя не приметит никто. А мне зачем? Мелочь стрелять в школе — да, но так? Это же… ну, плохо.

Снайпер слушал внимательно, опираясь на столешницу. За окном стремительно темнело, золотистый свет кухонной лампы лился на них.

— Короче, я не пошёл, пошёл вместо меня Доходяга Хэл, ни хуя у него не получилось, поймали прямо за руку, но сбежал. В нашем районе ещё три банды было, но подумали сразу на нас, потому что, наверное, копам наши мордашки нравились. Пидарасы. В общем, отловили нас, повезли в участок, так и так. А Хэл на меня был похож — на рожу страшный, но тело то же, плечи, руки, — он указал на себя, делая резкие движения. — Меня пиздили часто, его тоже, поэтому из-за синяков тоже подумали. Ох, страшно было, Снайпс, честно, — признался он, улыбаясь, заглядывая в единственный здоровый глаз мужчине. Снайпер сжал челюсти, не отрывая от него тяжёлого взгляда. — Короче, дедок указал на меня. Не знаю, зачем. Ещё братва тоже начала поддакивать, мол, я.

— Не поверили собаки, да?

— Не, — вздохнул он. — Кинули меня в кутузку, мол, сиди. Просто как… типа как поиздеваться, что ли? Не стал дедок заяву катать, но всё равно посадили.

— Долго там был?

— Не, — Скаут посмотрел куда-то вбок, бездумно пялясь на кухонные приборы в сушилке, водя пальцем по поверхности столешницы. — Ночью брат приехал, Джек. Помнишь, рассказывал? — Снайпер кивнул. — Дал копам деньги и забрал. Он был, знаешь, типа, как ты. Вроде бы страшный, думаешь, сейчас даст по шее, а, в итоге, ну, по шее даст, конечно, но до дома тебя доведёт, накормит и матери не сдаст.

У Снайпера дёрнулся уголок губ.

— Когда вышли, наорал, конечно, потряс ещё, почему я вообще на это пошёл, а я стою, не знаю, что говорить. Я тогда замёрз и ссать так хотелось, на улице ночь, и домой не хотел идти, потому что думал, что ма узнала, и тут брат орёт на меня, и я просто открыл рот и… — он приостановился, выдыхая, усмехаясь и качая головой, — _разревелся_. Он давай успокаивать, говорить, что знает, что я не виноват, что просто боялся, что что-то случилось. А потом сказал, чтобы перестал так реветь, иначе всю улицу разбужу, — и печально рассмеялся, обнажая крупные и белые передние зубы, щурясь в улыбке и прикрывая светлые глаза. Он замер на мгновение, а потом совсем тихо и совсем искренне сказал: — Я не знаю, зачем он это сделал, — от этого тона у Снайпера нехорошо свело желудок, — точнее, знаю, просто… — Скаут болезненно потёр себе лицо. — Он мне почти ничего не рассказывал. О своей жизни. В последние годы мы сблизились, и, вроде бы, я был рядом, но он не пускал к себе близко. Не думаю, что он вообще кого-либо пускал.

Снайпер смотрел на него, не отрываясь.

— Он мог поговорить со мной, — Скаут старался улыбаться и посмеиваться, но на дне его голоса плескалась давняя непроходимая печаль. — Да, это не помогло бы, но он мог _хотя бы_ попытаться. Я же… был рядом, вот прямо здесь, как мы сейчас с тобой. Время от времени я лез к нему, иногда внаглую, знаю, что это не помогало, но я не знал, как к нему подступиться. Он закрывался ещё сильней, говорил, что всё в порядке, что это пройдёт, что у него… _характер_ такой, — он сморщился будто из неприязни, но он не верил в это, Снайпер знал, — но человек не может быть таким разбитым без причины, — серьёзно отрезал он, не снимая взгляда с мужчины, глаза у него горели, — причина всегда есть, пусть их даже много и они все маленькие, и… он мне не говорил, — голос парня потух, и что-то потухло за грудиной у стрелка. — Я даже не помню, когда он вообще улыбался без причины, — он снова усмехнулся, теперь горько, снова растирая себе лицо. — Он всегда был печальным. Таким я его помню. _Добрым_ и печальным, — он перевёл светлый и блестящий взгляд на Снайпера и добавил ещё тише: — Ты тоже печальный, Снайпс.

У Снайпера всё похолодело внутри. Он стоял, недвижимый, и смотрел на мальчишку, не зная, что сказать, не ведая, что чувствовать, потому что он почувствовал _много_. Скаут выдохнул, улыбаясь, растирая себе влажные глаза и еле слышно хлюпая носом.

— Ну а ты? — обратился к нему парень с б _о_ льшим весельем, прикладываясь к бутылке. — У тебя были такие истории?

— Хм-м. Нет, — качнул он головой, жуя губу, пытаясь поддержать настрой, — я был тихим прелестным ребёнком, папу с мамой слушался, высоких надежд, конечно, не питали, как папа говорил, но хотели, чтобы человеком стал. Пока всё не пошло по пизде в девятнадцать лет, — он прочистил горло.

Парень поперхнулся, хрюкая, текила пошла ему через нос.

— Пока снайпером не стал? — закашлялся он.

— Осторожней, малыш, — заворчал мужчина. — Ага, — он сцепил пальцы в замок, опираясь локтем о поверхность столешницы.

— А у тебя как сейчас с этим? — неясно спросил Скаут, смаргивая слёзы и сглатывая. — Ну… с прицелом. Ты понял, — сморщился он.

— _Мажу_ ли я? — Снайпер понизил тон, произнося каждое слово по отдельности, приподнимая бровь. — Нет, — он ответил со всей суровостью и серьёзностью.

Скаут не сдержался и засипел от смеха.

— Я никогда не мажу. Просто могу долго ловить.

— Ясно, — парень не скрывал ироничной ухмылки.

— Чего ты лыбишься? — деланно оскорбился мужчина. — Я ж не вру.

— Ясно, — повторил он. — Думаешь, смог бы подстрелить меня? Попасть? В меня, — он закинул кусочек яблока себе в рот.

— Я _тебя_ регулярно подстреливаю, — небрежно фыркнул Снайпер, хмурясь.

— Нет, тот Синий мудак не то, что я, не сравнивай меня с ним. Я лучше!

Снайпер призадумался на секунду.

— Подстрелил бы.

Скаут замер, ясно-голубой взгляд скользил по лицу мужчины. Он вдохнул, незаметно от себя обнажая зубы, хмурясь и ощетиниваясь, на щеках появился румянец.

— Ты бы не стал. Ты бы не попал. И не стал бы, — гнев и неверие расцветали у него за грудиной. — Ты бы вообще меня не поймал.

Стрелок мягко засмеялся, тепло щурясь, кладя парнишке широкие ладони на плечи, клонясь ближе, и у бегуна разлилось в теле что-то ещё помимо злобы. Снайпер склонился над ним, накрывая тенью — и Скаут почувствовал исходящий от него жар и пряный запах.

— Я _уже_ тебя поймал.

***

Они ввалились в общую комнату уже за полночь, в тёмное прохладное помещение — все уже разошлись. Диван был в их распоряжении, как и телевизор.

— Ты держись, — Снайпер крепче перехватил съезжавшего с него Скаута, стараясь осторожнее обращаться с его ногой. — Знаешь, как маленькие коалы за мамок своих держатся? — он звучал совсем ласково и тихо. — Вот ты сейчас также.

— Я твоя маленькая коала? — сонно просипел на нём парнишка, обвивая его ногами и руками. — Ты… моя мамка?

Стрелок крепче сжал свою драгоценную ношу, чувствуя, как бегун обхватывает ему шею, прижимаясь, кладя голову на плечо.

— Больше не буду тебя поить, — он осторожно опустил Скаута на диван, включая телик. Голубоватый свет резанул привыкшие ко мраку глаза парня. — Слишком ты пьян, Джерри.

— О, теперь меня обвиняешь? — паренёк без тени стыда заполз к нему на колени, как только тот сел рядом с ним. Мужчина стал гладить его по разрозовевшейся впалой щеке. — Это твоя идея была.

— Ладно, каюсь, — усмехнулся Снайпер.

Скаут замер, с чистым обожанием вглядываясь ему в лицо, а потом мужчина заметил тень его самодовольной улыбки. Глаза у него блестели, но он опустил их, будто стыдился.

— Снайпс?

— Хм-м? — он коснулся большим пальцем его брови. Если бы он знал, как парню было жарко.

— А ты… — парнишка облизнул пересохшие губы, смотря куда-то вбок, в темноту, — ну. Ты… — он путался, весь горел. — Я тебе нравлюсь?

У мужчины что-то приятно дрогнуло.

— Конечно.

— Нет, я в том смысле… — он рвано выдохнул, снова облизывая губы, а потом нервно усмехнулся. — В смысле… тебе приятно? — Скаут чувствовал, что ломал дрова, но для Снайпера всё было как надо. — Я красивый? Для тебя.

Как же ему было стыдно, но он хотел знать.

— Как молодой Питер О’Тул, — мягко и с улыбкой ответил Снайпер. — «Лоуренса Аравийского» смотрел?

Парень кивнул.

— Вот, — многозначительно буркнул стрелок. Скаут, заулыбавшись, снова спрятал глаза, и от этого в Снайпере колыхнулось что-то слишком нежное. Он положил крупную жилистую ладонь ему на шею, притягивая и так кренящегося к нему парнишку. Он прикрыл глаза, испытывая блаженство просто от того, что парень ткнулся в него лбом.

— И ты тоже, — неуверенно пробормотал Скаут. — Ты—ты тоже, — он сглотнул, — очень.

Снайпер улыбнулся, шумно выдыхая.

— Нет, ну, не мужик из журнала со свитерами, конечно, — парень чуть отстранился, изгибая бровь, а нотки жеманства скользнули в его голосе, — но близко.

Мужчина беззвучно и медленно засмеялся. Между ними разлилось молчание и бурчание телевизора. Морщинки-лучики исчезли вокруг глаз Скаута, улыбка растаяла, и теперь он выглядел почти потерянно.

— Снайпс? — голос стал совсем тихий.

— Хм-м? — горячая шершавая ладонь снова накрыла его скулу.

— Я знаю, что ты привык быть один, — мужчина не привык слышать этот тон, и холод с печалью лизнули ему внутренности. Голос парня был словно чужой, потухший. — И ты… тебе надо быть одному, я знаю. И—и я понимаю. Но Снайпс… — он опустил взгляд, вдыхая, собираясь с мыслями. — Не бросай меня, Снайпс. Только _ты_ у меня остался.

Снайпер смотрел и молчал. Ему стало горько. За грудиной что-то болезненно дёрнуло — всё в нём тянулось к мальчишке.

— Снайпс? — на границе с шёпотом позвал Скаут, ему было страшно, очень страшно.

Мужчина собрал силы — и преодолел барьер, к которому боялся подойти три года.

— Куда я денусь? — просто ответил он, встряхивая парнишку в заверяющем жесте. — Хм-м? Куда? — он подался к нему, заглядывая в блестящие голубые глаза. — Как я брошу своего _маленького кенгурёнка_ с его больной лапкой?

Скаут фыркнул, зардевшись от его ласково-ироничного тона, пихая его в плечо, а потом рассмеялся — открыто и расслабленно. Снайпер прижал его к себе, мягко смеясь, растирая узкую спину.

— Иди ты своими кенгурятами, натуралист хренов, понял? — бубнил он.

— Понял, понял, — бормотал стрелок, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

Он почувствовал тёплое дыхание парня у себя на шее, а потом хватку худых цепких рук у себя на плечах. Скаут сжал в ладонях его старую кожанку, возясь и устраиваясь удобнее.

Шпион, наблюдавший сквозь щель приоткрытой двери, кивнул, чуть закатывая глаза, а потом, вынув сигарету из портсигара и зажигалку, усмехнулся, качнув головой. Он неслышно прикрыл дверь и, зашагав по коридору, поджёг сигарету, и пламя выхватило его точёные черты. Он затянулся, сверкая алым огоньком во тьме, и выпустил струю дыма в сладком ощущении выполненного долга.

Может, теперь всё будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — каноничное прозвище Инженера, которое дал ему Снайпер.  
> 1 Станислав Лем, «Солярис».


	9. Чаяния и надежды

Рисование отвлекало от боли. Тощая угловатая рука держала почти сточенный (и с переломанным в нескольких местах грифелем) карандаш, летая над тетрадкой с серыми тонкими листами с характерным скрежетом.

Боль усиливалась — линии становились резче, толще, движения чуть не рвали лист; боль утихала, оставляя за собой дрожащий туман из усталости и чего-то горячего — линии становились легче, бледнее, шире. Внимательный взгляд светлых голубых глаз внимательно следил за происходящим, иногда поднимаясь на занимающийся чистый ало-розовый рассвет за окном, а потом снова возвращался в тетрадь. Молодой человек хмурился, морщины истинной сосредоточенности пролегали у него меж русыми бровями.

Он писал рассвет — простым карандашом, оставляя солнце чистым свободным кругом, и чем дальше от него — тем больше в картину приходило серых и чёрно-серых красок. Горы на горизонте справа — их он оставил бледными, но чем ближе было к зрителю, тем больше темнел рисунок. Скаут не стал изображать стены форта, видные из окна кухни, так и не стал писать край ангара и козырёк над входом в лазарет. Он не хотел это запоминать и заострять на этом внимание.

Он сидел на столе, лицом к окну, уперев ноги в один из стульев, на столе — бубнящее радио. С тех пор, как он познакомился с _одним стрелком_ , он тоже стал часто слушать радио. И не знал, когда конкретно это началось.

_«Вы прослушали композицию “Полёт кондора” американского дуэта Пола Саймона и Арта Гарфункеля, написанную в 1969 году на мотив перуанских народных мелодий…»_

Он услышал шаги — но не испугался, потому что только _один_ человек ходил так тихо и так медленно. Шаг, ещё шаг. Пара сапог остановилась прямо перед дверью, не решаясь зайти внутрь.

— Да заходи уже, — негромко и нарочито-небрежно бросил Скаут, не отрываясь от занятия, — я тут один сижу.

Дверь с лёгким скрипом приоткрылась, послышался стук тяжёлого каблука. В дверном проёме появилась тёмная долговязая фигура в чёртовой шляпе и старой потёртой куртке, Скауту не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы представить, он видел это много раз.

Снайпер показался на свет, и нежно-розоватые лучи скользнули по жёлтым линзам авиаторов, проникая под них, давая видеть его глаза. Свет выхватил его длинные прямые черты, высокие скулы, зажёг золотом пушистые каштановые волосы, скользнул по чистой выбритой щеке. Мужчина сделал несколько шагов и остановился, став рядом, улыбаясь уголками губ.

Парень на секунду бросил на него взгляд, потом снова в тетрадь, а потом, замерев, медленно поднял на него глаза. У Снайпера ещё сильнее поползла довольная улыбка, Скаут тоже заулыбался, но сдержанно, по-щегольски, пытаясь скрыть улыбку вытиранием носа. Он усмехнулся, неодобрительно качнув головой, и, сделав неясный жест в сторону стрелка, невзначай коснулся его челюсти. И хлопнул себя по бедру.

— У меня сегодня, типа, день рождения? Или Рождество? Или Четвёртое июля?

Снайпер не снимал с него лучистого взгляда, не переставая тепло улыбаться.

— Нет, серьёзно, чувак? — Скаут чуть распрямил ссутуленную спину. Говорил он с нескрываемым весельем в голосе, но немного тихо, сдавленно. Это была их привычка — говорить так, будто кто-то их мог услышать. — А раньше нельзя было этого сделать?

Снайпер стал мягко и глубоко посмеиваться, щурясь.

— Лосьон, конечно, херня какая-то, — заворчал парнишка, чем вызвал ещё большую порцию смеха, — аж глаза слезятся.

— Мне тоже не нравится, — весело отозвался мужчина.

Они замерли, просто смотря друг на друга с толикой восхищения, парень не сводил с него светлого взгляда. У него дрогнул уголок рта, меж бровей снова легла морщина. Он вернулся к рисунку, ненароком пряча глаза. Снайпер знал, в чём дело, Скаут знал, какие вопросы и действия за этим следовали. Вопрос о характере боли; мягкий упрёк, что пропустил приём таблеток вечером; замечание, чтобы не тренировался на холоде вечером. Но из этого не последовало ничего. Мужчина чуть склонился к нему, он почувствовал его чуть пряный запах и исходящее тепло.

— Как ты собираешься рисовать розовый простым карандашом?

Скаут поднял на него глаза и встретил взгляд Снайпера — синий, понимающий, со светом на дне. Точнее, сейчас его глаза закрывали неизменные авиаторы (насчёт которых у него не сложилось определённого мнения; ему было приятно видеть Снайпера _прежним_ , но теперь он не мог видеть его глаз), он просто _знал_ , какими они _могут_ быть.

— Что ты пристал, — деланно съязвил он, изгибая бровь. — Я, типа, художник, у меня виденье такое.

Мужчина чуть приподнял брови, тонких губ не переставала касаться игривая улыбка.

— Куда мне с одним глазом до твоего виденья, — захрипел Снайпер, и Скаут усмехнулся на плоскую шутку, — положусь на воображение.

Парень, кинув взгляд сначала на лист, а потом на мужчину, неуверенно протянул к нему тетрадку: «хочешь посмотреть?». Мужчина кивнул, принимая, обращаясь осторожно, словно то была не бумага, а тонкое стекло. Взгляд заскользил по толстым линиям, очерчивающих светлые, незакрашенные объекты. Солнце, далёкий горизонт, горы, каскад леса. Чем ближе к зрителю — тем темнее. Жирный зигзаг в левом углу листа, такой, что от грифеля продавилась бумага — здесь Скауту стало совсем плохо, понял Снайпер. И едва заметно кивнул мыслям.

— Нравится? — с долей неуверенности произнёс разведчик. — Только не говори, что дерьмо, всё утро на него убил.

— Ну, могу сказать… — стрелок поднял искрящийся взгляд на него. — Утро умерло не зря.

Скаут сначала нахмурился, а потом снова усмехнулся, качнув головой (опять) на глупую шутку.

Снайпер сел рядом с ним — прямо на стол, смотря в то же окно. Сидели вдвоём — окутанные чистым нежно-розовым рассветом, в мирной тишине (прерываемой лишь отдалённым гулом вентиляции и бурчанием радиоприёмника), хоть та и рябила от недосказанных слов. Снайпер рассказывал Скауту много, сколько не говорил за всю прожитую жизнь, рассказывал сокровенное, то, что не знал никто и никогда, не боясь осуждения, а Скаут наговорил с ним на _несколько жизней вперёд_ вообще обо всём, как однажды он подметил. Но всё равно оставалось что-то, что можно было сказать и потом, сейчас — и не время, и не кстати, и не к месту.

— Я не думаю, что меня отключили от Респауна, — внезапно и тихо сказал Снайпер. Правда ли он так думал, или он хотел успокоить себя, или хотел успокоить парня — он не знал. — Но я буду сидеть с Инженером. Обещаю.

Скаут кивнул, не поворачиваясь к нему. Снайпер чуть поёрзал на месте, глянув в его сторону, а потом посмотрел на свои руки.

— Давай тоже со мной.

Он встретил недоверчивый светло-голубой взгляд парня. Мужчина продолжил низко и хрипловато.

— Так не может больше продолжаться. Ты пьёшь слишком много, сердце не выдержит, — Скаут раздражённо зарычал. — Не рычи, я серьёзно. Я-то ладно, хрен со мной, а если Респаун тебя выплюнет каким-то не таким? Если ногу не починят? Может, даже не Респаун, а тебя просто доконают холода?

Парень шумно выдохнул через нос, смыкая челюсти, вперяя острый взгляд вперёд себя. Некрупные желваки заходили у него на узких скулах.

— Пока не доконали, — ровно ответил он, и мужчина услышал, что это было сказано сквозь сжатые зубы.

— _Джерри_ , — твёрдо и спокойно позвал Снайпер, но без зла. От этого голоса у Скаута разлилось что-то холодное в животе. Он вскинулся, ощетинившись. И снова встретил синий и глубокий взгляд мужчины.

— Я в состоянии просто бегать, это моя работа, сопли не пущу из-за этой хрени, я не краля какая-нибудь, Снайпс, и не слабак! — огрызнулся он, хотя пожалел о сказанном в то же мгновение. Он понимал, что Снайпер хотел как лучше, но защитные механизмы, выработанные за много лет, срабатывали быстрее, чем поспевала за ними мыслительная деятельность.

— Ты не слабак, малыш, — с внезапной мягкостью заверил стрелок, смотря ему в горящие глаза, — ты очень силён. Сильнее, чем ты можешь представить, — он повторял слова, сказанные когда-то. — Я это вижу. _Остальные_ это видят.

У Скаута дёрнулось плечо, он моргнул, опуская взгляд, хотя до сих пор был напряжён, как струна, будто готовый броситься в атаку.

— Твоя… твоё _состояние_ не делает тебя слабым, — тише и мягче продолжил он, подбирая слова, замечая, как парень закатил глаза, сцепляя зубы. Мужчина невзначай коснулся его свитера, поправляя съехавшее горло. Парень позволил себя коснуться, это шаг. — Как и то, что ты можешь посидеть один день. Посторожишь меня и Инжа, — он тепло усмехнулся, хлопая его по плечу.

— Ага, контракт повышенной сложности, — буркнул Скаут.

Снайпер не снимал с него ласкового, но выжидающего взгляда. Парень закатил глаза, а потом, смирившись, выдал:

— Ладно.

Мужчина просиял. Победа. Ликовал внутри.

— Только, — он деловито поднял палец, чуть хмурясь, — если дела пойдут плохо, я уйду, — отчеканил он и устремил серьёзный взгляд на Снайпера, — если ребятам будет нужна помощь.

Снайпер задержал на нём взгляд, смыкая челюсти. И кивнул. Он встал, становясь напротив парня, накрывая тенью. Положил рядом с ним тетрадь. Скаут смотрел в сторону, всё ещё недовольный и ощетинившийся, и даже немного пристыженный своей сдачей позиций (и своим поведением, но в этом он бы никогда не сознался). Он ожидал снова какой-нибудь упрёк, или, хуже всего, ещё одну лекцию, но вместо ощутил крупные ладони на плечах. Парень даже не успел среагировать, как вдруг почувствовал осторожное прикосновение губами ко лбу. Злобу снесло будто резким порывом восточного ветра, и Скаут сидел, растроганный простым нежным жестом до глубины души.

Снайпер замер, задержался, чуть больше, чем нужно. Когда он отстранился, мягко покачивая парня, тот никак не ожидал услышать тихое и искреннее:

— Спасибо.

Тепло покинуло Скаута. Чиркнула спичка, загудел газ.

— Давай чаю попьём, — отозвался от плиты Снайпер, — пока _эти_ не пришли со своим галдежом.

И засмеялся. Парень засмеялся следом, беззвучно, рвано, вытирая глаза. И посмотрел на стрелка — тот ему улыбался. Скаут понял, что давно не видел его таким — весёлым, будто помолодевшим и таким _живым_.

***

— Как только всё закончится, подамся из этой залупы куда-нибудь потеплее, — со всем чувством ворчал Скаут, скрестив руки на груди, упираясь локтями в колени. Он подумал, а потом выдал: — На Багамы. Док о них говорил. Вот прям сразу туда. И буду много жрать. Сколько хочу и когда захочу. Тако. Э, Снайпс, помнишь, мы ели как-то? — Снайпер серьёзно кивнул, делая затяжку. — Вот. Их буду. И кесадилью. Не знаю, чё это, но всё равно буду.

Они отсиживались в тылу в гнезде Инженера, на возвышении, за импровизированным забором из шифера. Скаут сидел на раздатчике, укутанный в красную парку, с накинутым на голову капюшоном, дёргал левой ногой и мёрз. Снайпер стоял рядом, тоже привалившись к устройству, и курил, смотря на сизо-золотое небо. Инж сновал рядом, настраивая телепорт и изредка поддакивая, с ним — Пиро с кувалдой. Охранял. Точнее, не охранял, а что-то ему восторженно рассказывал-бубнил сквозь маску, иногда отвлекаясь на Скаута.

— Инжи, помочь? — позвал стрелок.

— Нет, спасибо, дружище, — тепло отозвался Инженер, доводя телепорт до третьего уровня развития. — Что делай, что не делай — всё равно сломают на том конце, сукины дети, — с той же благодушной интонацией закончил он.

— Меня вообще кто-нибудь слушает? — устало поинтересовался бегун.

— О, кстати, мы же тоже со Светлячком уедем, — вспомнил Делл. — Подадимся снова в Мексику, если повезёт, успеем к Карнавалу, да, Сэм?

Пиро серьёзно угукнул.

— Эй, Снайпс, а может тоже в Мексику махнём? — он обернулся к мужчине, приподнимая бровь, а на лице сияла широкая щегольская улыбка. — Как раз к Карнавалу успеем.

Снайпер покосился на него, и, качнув головой, дрогнул в полуулыбке. Золотисто-оранжевый свет позднего утра очерчивал его шрамы на лице, морщины и начинающую отрастать (уже!) щетину.

Инженер рассмеялся, не отрываясь от дел.

— Да, Мик, а ты? Или домой?

— Да, _Мик_ , — нахально и чуть хрипловато подхватил Скаут, вторя. Он многозначительно взглянул ему в глаза, нагло и лучисто.

Снайпер задержал на нём взгляд, улыбаясь ещё шире, хоть и сдерживаясь, хоть и неодобрительно качая головой.

— Я бы просто хотел выбраться отсюда, — тише ответил он, но без тяжести. Инженер его услышал, но стрелок говорил это, скорее, одному человеку. Этот человек расплылся в улыбке ещё нахальней и наглее. Снайпер чуть вскинул подбородок, подаваясь ближе, удобнее устраивая локоть на раздатчике. — А ты перед поездкой ничего не забыл, _Джереми Фитцджеральд_?

Низкий бархатный голос завибрировал у парня где-то за грудиной, и улыбка растаяла, он уставился на него, удивлённый, распахивая светлые глаза. Снайпер не мог оказать себе в удовольствии позвать его по настоящему полному имени, хоть Скаут был к этому непривыкший. Мужчине нравилось звать других по именам, нравилось, когда звали его. И особенно нравилось имя Скаута.

— А?

— Ничего не потерял? — медленнее продолжил Снайпер, клонясь к нему, смотря поверх очков.

Скаут уставился на него огромными глазами, не понимая, что это значит, а потом выдал многозначительное: «Э…». Стрелок скользнул в карман зимней чёрно-красной куртки и что-то вынул. Он раскрыл широкую жилистую ладонь, облачённую в кожаную стрелковую перчатку, и в ней, поблёскивая на солнце, покоились два жетона.

— Не смотри на меня так, на них твоё имя, — промурлыкал мужчина, наблюдая, как остервенело парень выхватил их у него из руки, подбирая цепочку, будто обнимая ладонями. Скаут склонился над ними, а потом, задержавшись, украдкой прижал к губам.

— Чёрт, — сдавленно отозвался парень после непродолжительного молчания, потирая подушечкой большого пальца по металлу, — один раз всего терял. Не думал, что снова потеряю.

Где-то сзади Инженер позвал Пиро помочь.

— Ты их в кровати потерял, — совсем тихо ответил Снайпер с улыбкой в голосе, подаваясь к нему совсем близко, — в матрасе. Удивительно, как ты раньше их не сеял, уж слишком ты дерёшься во сне, маленький кенгуру, — и он тепло засмеялся, вытирая раскрасневшийся нос.

Скаут усмехнулся, смотря куда-то вниз, на снег, и, расстегнув куртку и откинув капюшон, надел жетоны через голову, пряча под свитер, прижимая ледяной металл к горячей коже, там, где билось сердце. Снайпер внимательно наблюдал, не переставая мягко улыбаться. Он потянулся и накрыл рукой грудину Скаута, туда, где находились жетоны, будто тоже хотел сберечь. И легонько похлопал.

Парень проследил движение и несколько раз кивнул, прикрывая глаза. Благодарил. _Гордец._ Мужчина сощурился в улыбке своим мыслям. Скаут чуть ссутулился, будто кренясь к Снайперу, а потом обхватил его запястье обеими руками, перевязанными бинтами, будто обнял. В стрелке колыхнулось что-то болезненно-нежное, кадык дёрнулся.

— Джерри, — тепло, но чуть хрипло позвал он. Парень раскрыл светло-голубые глаза. Даже при золотом свете зимнего утра его зрачки чуть расширились. — Давай сегодня погуляем.

Взгляд парнишки заскользил по его лицу с толикой неуверенности.

— А как же правила?

— К чёрту правила, — сморщился старший мужчина, будто стряхиваясь. — Сегодня вечером, у реки.

Глаза Скаута посерьёзнели, он внимательно смотрел, не отрываясь.

— Помнишь дудочку? — Скаут кивнул. — Я сделал. Могу сыграть, оценишь. Если, конечно, захочешь, — и он изогнул бровь, игриво ухмыльнувшись.

Парень, проследив мимику, заулыбался сам.

— И дунуть дашь? — на эту ремарку у Снайпера поползла самая довольная улыбка, и он обнажил клык.

— _Дрыгоножка!* Рядовой!_ — от рявка Солдата по рации они оба вздрогнули, как от выстрела. Снайпер убрал руку, Скаут отпрянул.

— Чего тебе, _брат_? — лениво и тяжело отозвался бегун, нажав на кнопку микрофона.

— _Тащи свою задницу сюда, рядовой! Нечего прохлаждаться! Проклятые Синие проходят дальше вглубь, они в полном составе, а нас пять штук калек!_ — рычал он. Послышался треск. Откуда-то издалека рокот взрыва пронёсся по полигону, долетая до них, отдаваясь эхом.

— Понял, — выдохнул Скаут, понимая, что его уже не слышали. Снайпер напрягся, не сводя с него темнеющего взгляда, хоть тот и скрывался за авиаторами. Парень сморщился, поймав взгляд мужчины. — Ты его слышал. Долг зовёт.

— Останься со мной, — ровно и тихо произнёс стрелок, не дрогнув ни одной мышцей лица.

— Снайпс, да я… слушай, ты сам говорил: у нас работа такая, умирать.

Снайпер молчал. Скаут продолжил тише и чуть понимающе:

— Да я как пуля. Посмотрю, что у них там, и вернусь, — он улыбнулся с толикой уверенности, и от этого в мужчине что-то защемило.

— Я с тобой, — он наклонился за винтовкой, поставленной к шиферу. Скаут ощетинился, наблюдая, как Снайпер вешает её себе на плечо.

— Э, нет, — парень остановил его, неожиданно крепко беря за плечо, — ты сидишь с Инжом. Эй, Инжи!

— Да? — отозвался откуда-то сзади Делл, и Пиро что-то забубнил, перехватывая кувалду.

— Проследи, чтобы этот _крепыш_ сидел на жопе ровно, и никуда не смылся.

Инженер весело засмеялся и помахал Снайперу разводным ключом.

— Ты слышал приказ.

Стрелок неосознанно дёрнул уголком губ, хотя глаза не покидала тревожность. Он смотрел на парня. Тот ему кивнул, чуть хмурясь, сжимая губы, и, захватив обрез и пихнув биту за ремень рюкзака, спрыгнул с раздатчика. Нога, онемевшая от обезболивающих, не послушалась, и Скаут оступился, потеряв равновесие. Но в снег он не въехал — пара сильных рук его поймала, поднимая к солнцу, чуть не отрывая от земли. Парень ухватился за мужчину, резко вдохнув, но не произнёс не звука — на лице Снайпера легла тень тихой паники.

Скаут, нервно усмехнувшись, похлопал его по плечу и отпустил, с опаской опуская ногу на хрустящий утоптанный снег, проверяя, слушается ли она вообще. Снайпер его не отпускал.

— Будь осторожен, — сказал он едва слышно и _очень_ ровно.

— Есть, сэр, — парень заулыбался, изгибая бровь и обнажая крупные заячьи зубы, и, с прыткостью отскакивая, отсалютовал. — Давай, Инж, не скучай.

— Не надорвись там, шкет. Ты тоже, Светлячок? — Пиро закивал и забубнил, беря в руки огнемёт, вешая на спину дробовик.

Стрелок поник в плечах, качнув головой, прослеживая движения парня, а потом, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, медленно засмеялся:

— Какой я тебе _сэр_?

Но Скаут уже дёрнул на восток, маша им и смеясь, и Снайперу показалось, будто он бежал в солнце.

— Вечером. У реки. Понял! — крикнул он издали, удаляясь. Стрелок, сверкнув авиаторами, невольно улыбнулся, сощурившись, и, высоко подняв руку, широко махнул. Худосочная фигура в парке уже исчезла за каскадом деревянных построек с выбитыми стёклами, но Снайпер всё смотрел и смотрел. Порыв ветра потрепал ворот куртки, касаясь кончиков отросших волос.

— Какой командир, да? — ласково засмеялся Инженер сзади, собирая инструменты в ящик.

Снайпер повернул к нему голову, не смотря на него, и отозвался с проблесками лёгкости в голосе, соглашаясь:

— Ещё какой командир.

***

Снайпер сидел на раздатчике, став на одно колено и согнув другое, и смотрел в прицел, водрузив ствол винтовки на шифер: бдел вражеских Шпиона или Разведчика, если решат позабавиться в тылу врага. Стрелок следил внимательно, прослеживая то один край периметра, то другой, вглядываясь в разбитые в окна, шерстя два переулка. Температура повысилась, снег подтаял, так что он заметит следы Шпиона, даже если тот уйдёт в невидимость.

Скаута не было видно. Ни того, ни другого. Снайпер даже не удивился, когда понял, что у него подрагивает указательный палец правой руки.

— Он пацан прыткий, — приглушённо откуда-то сзади отозвался Инженер, с такой интонацией, будто продолжал беседу, — и не первый день здесь, ничего плохого не будет, думаю.

— Хм-м? — Снайпер оторвался от прицела, моргнув, глянув на механика через плечо.

— Всё будет хорошо с ним, говорю, — немного растерявшись заверил Инженер. — Не переживай.

— Так я и… не переживаю, — глухо ответил стрелок, возвращаясь к прицелу.

— А, прости, дружище. Ты просто бормотал, вот я и подумал.

Снайпер, оскалившись, тихо зашипел. Идиотская привычка. Он же не один.

Низкое зимнее солнце медленно ползло до условного зенита, где-то вдалеке — взрывы и очереди, отдававшиеся эхом от зданий, вокруг них — безветрие и абсолютная тишина.

Треск рации вспугнул их обоих, и они вздрогнули, как от удара. Снайпер остро уставился на проклятую штуковину, Инженер взял её в механическую руку, как послышался осипший голос Солдата:

— _Отступаем, кексики,_ — он звучал неожиданно спокойно и даже немного устало, — _ничего уже не поделать, так что уходим. Инжи, закругляйся. Приказ ясен?!_ — неожиданным рявком завершил он.

— _Да._

— _Ja._

— _Ага!_

— _Угу!_

— _Oui._

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Инженер.

— Ладно, — отозвался сбоку Снайпер, перехватывая винтовку.

Последний голос не отозвался. Когда стрелок это понял, что-то ледяное полоснуло его изнутри.

— _Отлично, по коням!_ — рыкнул Солли и отключился.

Снайпер сорвался с раздатчика и выхватил у Делла рацию:

— А Скаут? Скаут! — позвал он. — Где он?

— _Рядовой!_ — крикнул по общей связи Солдат. — _Рядовой._

Молчание.

— Я за ним, — тихо произнёс Снайпер, в несколько шагов преодолевая расстояние до оставленной винтовки.

— Мик, не дури, — спохватился Делл, и стрелок выпрямился, вешая винтовку на плечо, возвышаясь над механиком, смотря сверху вниз, — куда ты пойдёшь против целой ватаги.

— Дашь дробовик? — рассеянно пробормотал он, уже тянясь за ружьём.

— С ним всё будет нормально, наверняка, по границе полигона решил обойти, не полезет он на рожон.

Снайпер перехватил дробовик, шагая за шифер.

— Снайпер, нет, — отрезал Инженер, — либо уходим вместе, либо пойдём за ним вместе. Один не пойдёшь.

— Твою мать, Инжи! — гаркнул стрелок, оскалившись. — На хрен ты меня отговариваешь?! Сам говорил, что меня не отключили от Респауна!

Инженер поджал губы, замолкнув, и, хоть его глаза и были скрыты гогглами, Снайпер был готов поклясться, что знал, что они расширились.

В Снайпере что-то ледяное полоснуло изнутри во второй раз.

— Я за ним, — глухо рыкнул он, шагая прочь. — Один.

— Подумай! Он же мне голову оторвёт!

— Я ему сам голову оторву, — низко прорычал сам себе мужчина, вглядываясь в горизонт мутноватым зрением. — И всё оторву. И задницу надеру, — он скрылся в переулке, направляясь к краю полигона — рабице, над которой крепилась порванная колючая проволока. Крепким хватом ружья в правой руке он старался унять дрожь. — Пизда его родила, а, говорит, мама.

Мужчина нёс себе под нос матерщинный бред, проклиная всё на свете, бормоча всё что угодно, чтобы перебить растущую панику. Но не позволял, держал в узде, попутно валя всю вину на себя.

— Скаут, ты слышишь меня? — тихо и напряжённо позвал он в микрофон, быстро шагая, перемахивая через полусгнившие балки. Респаун работал, Скаута не отключили, но почему же он молчал. Если что-то произошло, он должен был быть на Ресе. Он не появлялся там. И не отвечал. Воображение Снайпера с радостью преподносило ему красочные кровавые картины с мальчишкой в главной роли.

Он пролез в дыру в стене, пересекая отсыревшее помещение, и, спустившись по лестнице, пробравшись сквозь разбитую дверь, вышел на главную «дорогу» территории. Вдалеке — бетонное здание с логотипом “BLU”. Респаун Синих.

— Скаут! — просто, искренне и глупо окликнул Снайпер, оглядываясь, топчась в раскисшей глине. — Скаут, где ты?!

От его дыхания вырвалась струя пара, которая тут же растаяла. Солнце играло в лужицах. Вокруг была тишина. Мужчина удобнее перехватил дробовик, поправив съезжавшую винтовку. Он просто взял и заявил о себе — «приходите и возьмите меня». Раньше он хотел умереть, но хотел ли сейчас, когда представилась такая возможность?

Он двинулся дальше, чавкая сапогами, поглядывая по сторонам, ступив на условную территорию Синих. _Их здесь сейчас не должно быть_ , думал стрелок. _Пошли отвоёвывать точки Красных._ А действительно ли их здесь не было?

— Он есть на Ресе? — снова напряжённо позвал он в микрофон.

— _Нет,_ — пробасил в ответ Хеви.

— _Герр Снайпер, вернитесь сейчас же!_

Снайпер молчал, прислушиваясь к звукам, и шёл всё дальше. Тень гигантского здания начала накрывать его, и он, не зная, куда податься, сойдя с дороги, шагнул в бетонную хозяйственную постройку. Окна в ней были выбиты и заколочены, и полосы света, прорезая затхлый пыльный воздух, падали на пол. Может, если он заберётся на второй этаж, а потом, если повезёт, на крышу, он сможет осмотреть местность? С этой мыслью он ступил на хлипкую металлическую лесенку. Та жалобно скрипнула, но выдержала его вес.

В силу своей длинноногости он перемахнул три ступени разом, потом ещё, оступился, поправил съехавшую шляпу, двинулся дальше.

Ухватившись за поручень, преодолевая последние препятствия, стрелок заметил мелькнувшую тень за углом. Он вывернул голову влево — и поймал взглядом край синей формы. Не думая, он выхватил дробовик, и, метнувшись за стену, всадил приклад вражескому наёмнику в район челюсти. Раздался глухой удар, оборвавшийся крик (из-за того, что приклад попал не в челюсть, а в горло), и тощее тело повалилось на пол.

Снайпер подскочил, выбил сапогом обрез, выставил дуло вниз и оцепенел.

Скаут Синих. Хрипел, кашлял, свернувшись на полу. Правая нога была чуть вывернута и поджата под себя, руки тряслись, форма опалена и обуглена в некоторых местах, бриджи в крови и порваны. Вся левая часть была обожжена, от груди до колена, сквозь дыры виднелась опалённая израненная кожа, покрытая сукровицей. Снайпер бросил взгляд в угол помещения — стена в копоти, кровь, валяющийся огнемёт. Тела пиромана не было.

— Чё ты стоишь, сучара, — неожиданно низко захрипел парень, и мужчину передёрнуло: голос его мальчишки. — Стреляй.

Снайпер стоял и смотрел. Смотрел и не мог.

— Да стреляй ты, сука! — закричал он с таким отчаянием и ненавистью, что у стрелка дрогнула правая рука.

 _Вы, снайперы, худшие люди, которых я когда-либо встречал,_ вспомнились ему слова Шпиона.

Скаут зашёлся в тяжёлом грудном кашле, а потом сильные спазмы перетекли в медленные глухие рыдания. Снайпер смотрел на него. Отощавший, посеревший, там, где пламя его не коснулось, около рта — глубокие морщины, глаза ввалившиеся, под ними — тени. Он тяжело болел. Не только из-за ноги.

— Лучше бы _ты_ умер, — завыл парень, сворачиваясь в клубок, ненароком касаясь пальцем его сапога. Он несколько раз болезненно всхлипнул, и слеза скатилась с его переносицы, оставляя влагу на искажённом болью лице.

_Он был не снайпером, он был садистом. В этом и есть различие._

Снайпер стал медленно опускать дробовик, не отрывая взгляда от мокрой худой щеки, покрытой засохшей кровью и порохом.

_Мы не тратим время на монологи и выстрелы в живот._

Снайпер посмотрел на грязный и порванный в нескольких местах сине-лиловый шарф. Посмотрел на изувеченную ногу.

_Мы просто нажимаем на спуск._

Снайпер удобнее взял дробовик, и, замахнувшись, ударил прикладом ему в лоб. Рыдания прекратились, беспокойное движение тоже. Скаут безвольно раскинулся на полу, его черты разгладились, становясь мертвенно-спокойными. Стрелок резко опустился к нему на корточки, поднося костяшки ко рту. Он ощутил тёплое и чуть влажное движение воздуха — живой. Он занёс руку над влажным блестящим лицом — и сразу же отдёрнул.

_Нет. Нет. Нет._

Он вздёрнулся на ноги, топчась на месте, выдыхая, поправляя винтовку, сжимая ружьё в правой руке до побеления суставов, болезненно растёр себе лицо — и вышел.

 _Это логично_ , думал он, перебирая пальцами по рукояти. _Логично. Так он бы появился на Респауне через двадцать секунд._ Он купил себе время. _Это логично. Это логично._

Мысль о поднятии на крышу испарилась. Он шёл вперёд, не прячась, с громким плеском наступая в раскисшую грязь, оставляя следы, смотря вперёд себя ничего не видящим взглядом. Что-то клокотало в нём, болезненное, тяжёлое, неуправляемое, грозясь вырваться наружу. Он ещё раз растёр себе щетинистое лицо, потирая шею, заглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы на затылке.

— Джерри! — из глотки вырвался гортанный крик раньше, чем мужчина смог себя остановить. Крик отразился эхом о бетонные здания, отлетая от снайперской вышки вдалеке. Снайпер огляделся, не зная, куда идти. Скаут мог быть где угодно, и не быть нигде. Но стрелок знал — всё равно он где-то там. Лежал. Умирал.

Он заглядывал в каждую подсобку, каждую пристройку, каждое помещение, осматривал на наличие следов или крови. Ничего. Никого. Если Снайпер Синих в гнезде, он давно узнал о его появлении — поэтому Снайпер Красных отправился к последнему возможному месту — к полуразрушенной смотровой вышке на восточной окраине полигона.

Он вышел за угол, перебираясь через заржавевшие бочки, споткнувшись о корягу в земле, солнце ударило ему в единственный зрячий глаз. Он подслеповато сощурился, осматривая опоры, скользя взглядом наверх, пытаясь различить присутствие другого Снайпера. Ничего. Тишина.

Снайпер кинул взгляд вниз, под гнездо, и у него дёрнуло сердце. Красным огоньком на земле лежала тощая фигура в парке. Не помня себя, он кинулся к Скауту, в несколько скачков преодолевая большое расстояние, скользя подошвами по размытой глине. Он упал на колени рядом, роняя дробовик, хватая его за шею. Бледный. Губа разбита. Глаза прикрытые, веки подрагивали. Пульс слабый и медленный.

— Джерри, — сорвавшимся голосом позвал он, оглаживая ему щёку, челюсть, шею, — Джерри. _Джерри._

Скаут приоткрыл дрожащие веки, открывая мутный рассеянный взгляд.

— Э-эй, Снайпс, — слабо ответил он, и уголок его губы дёрнулся в призрачной улыбке. Он снова прикрыл глаза, сглотнул. — Ты не стал сидеть с Инжом, _да_ , — он окончил шёпотом, не в силах говорить.

Снайпер осмотрел его. Он лежал ровно, на спине, вокруг него в раскисшей земле — отметина, а совсем рядом — сломанные доски. Стрелок поднял голову наверх и сомкнул челюсти — парень упал с двенадцатиметровой вышки. Или ему помогли.

— Наши… дошли? — снова продолжил Скаут, и Снайпер сцепил руки вокруг него, приподнимая голову, кренясь ближе. Он понял, каким мягким и податливым было тело парня. Как тряпичная кукла. Ему свело желудок.

— Да, — хрипло заверил он, сначала не понимая, про что он спрашивал, — да, дошли.

— Блеск, — заулыбался парень, щурясь совсем тепло. Он снова сглотнул. — Я их… прикрывал. Новый Снайпер… не промах, — он пытался сфокусировать взгляд на мужчине, склонившегося над ним, — злой. Видал? — он указал взглядом на вышку, бросавшую на них тень. — Это он меня… но перед этим я его… разукрасил.

У Снайпера затряслась челюсть. Взгляд, скрывающийся за авиаторами, потемнел.

— Ты молодец, — он запнулся, не зная, что сказать, глотка заболела. Стрелок навис над ним, гладя по лбу, пытаясь придать движениям уверенности. — Ты всё сделал правильно. Я разберусь со Снайпером, _обещаю_ , — дрожь на последнем слоге выдала его с потрохами, — но сейчас нам нужно домой, починить тебя, да? Пойдём домой.

Левая рука скользнула ему под лопатки, правая — под колени, и он стал подниматься на ноги, прижимая парня к себе, и…

Скаут закричал. Рвано, глухо, с проскальзывающим плачем в голосе. В Снайпере всё оборвалось, он не знал, как держал себя в руках, как держал мальчишку, но он продолжал.

— Джерри, тшш, тш-ш-ш. Я знаю, тебе больно, малыш, но нужно дойти, — он понял, что плакал, и ему стало тошно от самого себя. Левая рука Скаута повисла, как плеть, а сам он выл. Снайпер жал его к себе, уткнувшись губами в лоб. — Я знаю, я знаю, малыш, я знаю.

Ноги сами его несли назад, по центральной дороге он шёл или по границе — он не знал. Он повторял всякую глупость в утешение как молитву, не запоминая, что он несёт.

Дробовик остался где-то позади.

Он ворвался в комнату Респауна со Скаутом на руках, зачем-то нагибаясь под металлическими роллетными воротами. Парень повис тряпкой и уже не кричал, и мужчина зачем-то молился, чтобы он был жив. Шагнув в центр помещения, он с огромной осторожностью положил его на белый кафельный пол, поддерживая голову, переворачивая на спину. Чьи-то руки, крупнее Снайперовых, взяли его за плечи, будто держали, но Снайпер не отстранялся, следуя за хваткой. Он держал Скаута, смотря на его серое ровное лицо, отчаянно прислушиваясь к дыханию. Лампы светили так ярко и так белёсо, что он почти ничего не видел.

Кто-то что-то говорил, краем глаза он зацепил полу светлой шинели, но не предал значения. Красноватый луч, испещрённый искрами, потянулся к груди парня прежде, чем мужчина понял, что на них наставлено дуло медигана. Окутанный животворящим туманом, Скаут глубоко задышал, веки задрожали. Мгновением позже Снайпер ощутил чувство лёгкости и теплоты, отдающейся покалываниям в кончиках пальцев — а потом луч покинул и его. Кто-то приободряюще встряхнул его, низко посмеиваясь на ухо: «Живой, живой».

Скаут не проснулся.

***

На ужине они не появились. Скаут проспал всю дорогу до базы, а когда они достигли пункта назначения, парень добрёл до _их_ комнаты и свалился тяжёлым сном. Снайпер пытался что-то выведать у Медика, может, ему требовалось лечение или ещё что, на что врач лаконично ответил: «Сон — лучшее лекарство». Медиган правил плоть и одежду вкупе с Респауном и раздатчиками, но они не избавляли от истощения и потери крови.

Опускался вечер, тонкие сизые облака прорезали устало-голубое небо, всё ещё светлеющее на западе. Снайпер стоял около входа на базу и курил. Смотрел на небо, на каскад старых гор вдалеке, на верхушку леса, показывающегося из-за заграждений. Несмотря на прожитый день, в мыслях у него царила гулкая тишина. Он сделал последнюю затяжку, резким движением кинул окурок, растёр подошвой, выдохнул дым через нос, и, потерев стынущие руки, вошёл в здание. И сразу почувствовал перемену температуры и запаха.

Второй этаж, жилое крыло. Стрелок медленно шёл по коридору, скользя мимо одинаковых металлических дверей, эхо каблуков сапог отдавалось о стены. Он остановился у крайней двери в конце коридора.

В комнате было гораздо темнее, окна выходили на восток. Снайпер неслышно прикрыл за собой дверь, тихо ступая по подобию половика. Скаут лежал на матрасе в одежде, свернувшись калачиком, пряча лицо в изгибе локтя. Стрелок посмотрел на него — и чуть склонился, прислушиваясь к дыханию. Парень, почувствовав присутствие, проснулся.

— Это я. Спи, — глухо ответил на безмолвный вопрос Снайпер, касаясь его дёрнувшегося плеча, чуть растирая.

— Снайпс… а гулять? — сипло буркнул Скаут, приподнимаясь, всё ещё не разлепляя глаза.

— Нет. Спи.

— Нет, нет, — он приподнялся, цепляясь за лацкан его кожаной куртки. — Пойдём. Пошли.

Где-то за спиной внизу мягко шумела ещё не замёрзшая река. Костёр — _подобие_ костра с двумя хворостинами — потрескивал, одаривая двух людей мягким оранжевым светом, отгоняя сырую синеву. Они сидели на поваленном дереве, Снайпер — чуть вытянув ноги, грея их у огня, Скаут — чуть сонный, озябший, но что-то сосредоточенно рисовавший в тетрадке, громко чертя.

— Хорошо, что скоро всё закончится, — пространно пробормотал Снайпер, вглядываясь в пламя, — а то… было бы дольше, крыша бы съехала, — и хрипло засмеялся, шмыгая раскрасневшимся носом.

Скаут глянул на него, а потом снова вернулся к рисунку. Свет очерчивал его чуть осунувшееся лицо, выделяя тени под глазами. Улыбка пропала с губ стрелка.

— Когда беру чёртову штуку в руки, каждый раз думаю, что _вот_ , это в последний раз, — ещё глуше продолжил он, с искренней тяжестью. — Когда нажимаю на спуск, не думаю, что _там_ , на том конце. Раньше себя оправдывал, что это просто работа, это не садизм и не развлечение, — он снова шмыгнул, — но сейчас понял, что иногда насилие — это просто насилие.

Скаут поднял на него чуть неспокойный взгляд. Снайпер заметил и тепло улыбнулся, невольно смотря на его горящие золотом длинные ресницы:

— Что рисуешь, Пикассо?

Парень опустил светлые глаза, дрогнув в усмешке, готовясь выдать что-нибудь ироничное, но вместо этого заговорщически и с весельем в голосе выдал:

— Тебя.

У мужчины поползла улыбка, и он усмехнулся сам, тряхнув головой, чуть смущённый.

— Что ж, что-нибудь гаденькое мне пририсовал, а? Машина не сбивает, нет? — он сдавленно засмеялся, принимая тетрадку. Скаут улыбался сам, подсаживаясь ближе. Снайпер чуть развернул лист к свету и вгляделся.

Поза, в которой он сидел. Рядом — огонь. Линии, подчёркивающие ноги, челюсть, кисти. _Красивый, как цветочек._

— Что-то больно я молодой, — он деланно нахмурился, и парень рядом засмеялся, бодаясь ему в плечо, — и шляпа у меня не такая большая.

— Какая есть, — хрипнул он, внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо. На дне зрачков плясали искры. — У меня виденье такое, помнишь?

— Знаешь, как у меня мамка говорила? — он лукаво покосился на него, изгибая бровь. — Чем больше у человека шляпа, чем меньше у человека хозяйство… _ферма_ , — поправил он, — ферма.

— У меня маленькая кепка, — легко и спокойно ответил Скаут.

— Я никогда не утверждал обратного, приятель.

— Приятно знать, — серьёзно кивнул ему парень.

Снайпер взглянул ему в горящие светло-голубые глаза и, замерев, мягко засмеялся. Скаут устало улыбнулся, не сводя с него взгляда.

— О, я же обещал, — внезапно вспомнил стрелок, едва ли не подскакивая на месте. Он потянулся в карман куртки и вынул заветную вещицу. Парень внимательно наблюдал, у него даже чуть расширились глаза от любопытства. Мужчина раскрыл ладонь, лишённую перчатки, и протянул ему готовую дудочку из рогоза. — Я… не обещаю, что будет точно или красиво, просто… не суди строго, ладно? — с неуверенной мягкостью попросил он. — В конце концов, у меня папа умел вырезать, а я… не очень в этом деле.

— Снайпс, — прервал его Скаут. — Играй уже.

Снайпер сглотнул и кивнул. Холод лизнул ему внутренности, правая рука дрогнула. Он нервничал даже из-за _этого_. Выпрямил спину, сделал глубокий вдох. Загрубевшие подушечки нашли игровые отверстия. Прикрыл глаза. И начал.

Звук полился сначала неуверенный, чуть низкий и хриплый, но потом начал приобретать больше громкости и чёткости, становился плавным, добавилось благозвучное дрожание. Снайпер пробежался по нотам, сыграв гамму, убедившись, что фальши нет. Скаут смотрел, не отрываясь, даже не моргая, не шевеля ни единой мышцей лица. Удивительно, что можно было извлечь из куска стебля.

— Ты волшебник, — заворожённо прошептал парень, будто боялся вспугнуть мелодию. Снайпер отвлёкся, выныривая из глубины вдохновения, раскрывая глаза, ласково косясь на него.

— Это ещё что, приятель, — довольно улыбнулся он. — Сейчас попробую сыграть, может, узнаешь. Подбирал на слух, не во все ноты попаду.

Скаут уже было недовольно сощурился, чтобы прервать его оправдания, но Снайпер снова прикрыл глаза и вдохнул. Переживание в нём выдавало знакомое подрагивание в указательном пальце правой руки, но он ничего не мог поделать.

И он начал.

Мелодия полилась сначала ровно, медленно, не мечась ни вверх, ни вниз. Длинные жилистые пальцы осторожно касались отверстий. Мужчина отдался ощущениям, даже начиная хмуриться. Стал пристукивать каблуком в такт, который был известен только ему, покачиваясь вслед за мотивом. Мелодия заструилась вниз, даже замирая, но потом метнулась вверх, достигая верхней ноты, звуча нежно и приятно, и снова — вниз, плавно, по ноте, звуча мажорно, нежно, тепло, успокаивающе, как объятия, как _колыбельная_. Снайпер замедлился, растянул последнюю ноту — и остановился. Когда он снова посмотрел на Скаута, то увидел, что в свете огня у него на глазах блестели слёзы.

— Помнишь её, да? — не вопрос, а утверждение, тихое, осторожное. — Кенгурёнок.

Скаут беззвучно рассмеялся и кивнул, опуская голову. Он вытер лицо. Конечно, он помнил «Мост». Как он мог его забыть. Стрелок не снимал с него взгляда, кивнув в ответ, прослеживая движения. Ненароком взглянул на его растянутый свитер цвета кирпича.

— Снайпс, слушай, — шмыгнул Скаут, стараясь придать голосу уверенности и весёлости. Он всё ещё растирал глаза, — помнишь, мы сегодня с Инжом говорили, куда поедем, когда всё закончится?

Парень поднял на него раскрасневшиеся глаза, подвигаясь ближе, и мужчина кивнул.

— Я долго думал, — продолжил он, потирая тощие пальцы с крупными суставами, — на Багамы, конечно, вряд ли попаду, — напряжённо усмехнулся, — но, когда всё закончится, — ссутулил плечи, собирался с мыслями, — возьми меня с собой.

И поднял на него ошалелый взгляд. Сердце у него колотилось как бешеное, гулко отдаваясь в ушах, руки леденели, а за грудиной что-то завязывалось в узел.

Было много вещей, которые хотел сказать Снайпер, и не стал. Он мягко и горько взглянул ему в глаза, смыкая челюсти, собирая раскалывающуюся на осколки волю — и кивнул.

***

На форт опускался сизо-серый мрак, приходил снежный фронт. Сработала сирена. Отбой.

Они вдвоём уже лежали в постели, пытаясь уснуть, и молчали. Снайпер обхватил Скаута со спины, словно защищая — в такой позе парень обычно успокаивался и быстро засыпал, но сейчас он не засыпал. Не двигался, дышал ровно и спокойно, но тихо. Что-то его тревожило, но Снайпер не хотел дёргать его разговорами. Он знал, если парень не хотел говорить — он не скажет под дулом пистолета, так что мужчина не пытался. Может, пережитая травма и эмоциональные переживания тревожили его, наверное, сон поэтому не шёл.

Стрелок поднял руку, потянулся и стал бережно гладить его по голове, перебирая мягкие короткие пряди. Он старался не проваливаться в мысли, не накручивая себя без повода, а просто _баюкал_ паренька. Почувствовав прилив нежности и теплоты, Скаут развернулся к нему, обнимая, утыкаясь ему в ворот пижамной рубахи.

— Что такое, — прошептал Снайпер, продолжая оглаживать его, не требуя ответа. Он не знал, почему именно _сейчас_ парень нуждался в близости, но он смело отдавал её, не прося ничего взамен. — Что такое, малыш.

Хватка на его рёбрах усилилась. Скаут прижимался к нему, опуская голову, утыкаясь в горло. Вдохнул его запах. Он пах сигаретами, порохом, полынью и лосьоном после бритья. Ещё дикостью, жаром. И совсем немного потом. Снайпер растирал ему лопатки, прижимаясь губами к макушке, пахнущей дешёвым мылом. Скаут осторожно отстранился, приподнимаясь на локте, заглядывая ему в глаза. Даже в темноте мужчина увидел, как поблёскивали глаза у парня.

— Джерри, — кротко позвал его мужчина, поднимая крупную жилистую ладонь, кладя её ему на впалую щёку, — болит что-нибудь?

Скаут, рассеянно нахмурившись, качнул головой, и взял руку мужчины в свою, покоившуюся на лице. _Тогда что?_ Парень, немного мешкая, подался к нему, и мужчина положил на него вторую руку, будто обнял. Он, перекинув ногу, забрался на него, и устроился, полусидя, полулёжа. Не отпускал его кисти.

Когда парень повернул голову и прижался губами к подушечкам его огрубевших пальцев, ему что-то свело в животе. Он лежал, недвижимый, и смотрел.

Взгляд Скаута был беспокойным, влажным, просящим. Он наклонился к Снайперу, и, несмело касаясь его челюсти в безмолвной просьбе откинуть голову назад (и Снайпер повиновался), поцеловал в горло. Чуть осмелев, он поцеловал ещё раз, на этот раз крепче, оставляя мокрый след, и присосался к кадыку. Мужчину как прострелило, по телу прокатилась волна, отдаваясь пульсацией в ступнях, и он отозвался усталым коротким стоном. Он прикрыл глаза, разжал челюсти, сполз с подушки.

— Снайпс, — мокро зашептал ему в шею Скаут, целуя, — ничего? — Снайпер рыкнул, хмурясь, дрогнув. — Мне можно?

Мужчина потянулся к нему, растирая плечи.

— Да, да, малыш, можно, — сбивчиво зашептал он в ответ, стараясь не соскальзывать с ощущений.

Парень рассеянно и счастливо улыбнулся, выдыхая, кивая, и он вернулся к нему, опуская голову на грудь. Он стал покрывать мелкими поцелуями ему шею, ключицу, потом снова потянулся к челюсти, потом со всем чувством поцеловал его в колючую щёку. Снайпер старался отвечать, но не мог, таял, плавился, горел. Он не знал, сколько лет прошло с тех пор, когда с ним так обращались, но он точно знал, что впервые за много лет его тело отозвалось на прикосновения.

Ощутив порыв нежности, он подался наверх, к Скауту, и поцеловал его, гладя ему по затылку. Скаут ответил, глубоко, даже чуть прихватив ему нижнюю губу, но Снайпер не был против. Он чувствовал, как распалился на нём парень, как ненароком потирался, хотя всё ещё ощущал, как были напряжены его бёдра, как тот боялся полного контакта. Горячая мозолистая ладонь скользнула ему на правое бедро и начала потирать в успокаивающем жесте.

Скаут стал расстёгивать пуговицы ему на пижаме — пальцы подрагивали, не слушались. Снайпер поднял голову, взглянув ему в глаза — несмотря на темноту, он заметил, что зрачки у него заполонили практически всю радужку.

— У меня там… шрамы, — напряжённо отозвался мужчина, сухо сглатывая, понимая, что на них было неприятно смотреть — Y-образные, широкие, белёсые, чуть бугристые.

— Я знаю, — глухо ответил парень, расправляясь с верхними четырьмя пуговицами, — я видел.

И, раскрыв рубаху, он прижался губами к шелковистой травмированной коже. Снайпер рвано выдохнул, поддавшись ощущениям, потому что он никому не позволял видеть своих слабых мест, но он и не помышлял, что когда-нибудь, _когда-нибудь_ он раскроется, показывая свою уязвимость, и с ним будут _бережны_ , не нанося вреда. Скаут подался ниже, глубоко дыша, от возбуждения, от эмоций, от волнения. Полностью расстегнул ему пижаму.

Они оба замерли. Снайпер не знал, _нужно_ ли им двигаться дальше, Скаут не знал, _можно_ ли им двигаться дальше. Парень сел ему на бёдра, распрямляясь, но не скидывая одеяло, и, заглянув ему в глаза, задрал футболку до рёбер. Мужчина не удержался и провёл ладонью по жёсткой неширокой груди, животу, задевая мозолистыми пальцами два длинных шрама у мальчика на правом боку, спускаясь ниже, до выступающих тазовых костей. Скауту было страшно, но он знал, что надо было действовать, иначе они не сдвинутся с мёртвой точки, поэтому он глубоко выдохнул, глянул вниз — и потянулся к поясу пижамных штанов стрелка. Он сначала не решался, просто провёл по сухому мускулистому бедру, потом двинулся чуть ближе, касаясь внутренней стороны. Снайпер вздрогнул от ощущений, щурясь и еле заметно улыбаясь — ему стало щекотно. Он сам скользнул под его штаны, массируя, скользя к месту сгиба меж бёдрами и ягодицами, разгорячая его ещё сильнее. Скаут коснулся его. Нежно, так нежно, как мог, касаясь легко, словно прикосновение неплотного ватного комка. Снайпер приоткрыл глаза — и повторил его жест. Парень вздрогнул от раскалённых жёстких подушечек, которые словно дразнили, и он шумно выдохнул.

Мужчина потянул вниз резинку и освободил его, беря в ладонь всю его длину, действуя небыстро и несильно, давая привыкнуть. Парень повторил то же с ним, оглаживая, даже играя. Его губ коснулась счастливая довольная улыбка — и он, склонившись к стрелку, звонко поцеловал его.

Преодолели барьер.

Снайпер приостановился и потянулся к прикроватной тумбе, со скрежетом выдвигая ящик, доставая обычный вазелин для рук, который он использовал, когда кожа совсем рассыхалась. Неловко выдавил содержимое помятого металлического тюбика себе на пальцы, передал Скауту. Он удобней устроил парня, привлёк к себе, и, растерев мазь, они прижались, обхватив вместе друг друга. Практически сразу они нашли общий ритм, двигаясь в такт; парень чуть подавался бёдрами, мужчина его самозабвенно целовал.

Скаут закончил раньше. Сдавленно застонал, резко задрожал, непроизвольно сжал бёдра — и излился мужчине на живот. Снайперу потребовалось больше времени, но не слишком много — глухо рыкнул, втянул воздух через зубы — и выплеснулся.

Когда волны возбуждения сошли, пришла мертвенная усталость, спокойная тишина, сонливость и липкая влага меж ними. Мужчина прижимал к себе парня, парень прижимался к мужчине. Снайпер приподнялся и поцеловал Скаута в макушку, тот растёр плечо ему в ответ и слабо поцеловал в грудь.

На дрожащих ногах стрелок поднялся с кровати, что-то бормоча вроде: «Нам надо, нам надо…», и, пошатываясь, побрёл к раковине, беря полотенце. Вода зашумела. Он вытер себя там же, и, ополоснув полотенце ещё раз, направился обратно к кровати. Вернувшись, Снайпер понял, что Скаут уже спал, но он всё равно перевернул мальчишку, ухаживая и за ним. Скаут даже не среагировал — провалился в глубокий сон.

Бросив тряпку в раковину, он нырнул под одеяло, прячась от холода, льня к парню, и через минуту он заснул и сам, не видя ни снов, ни кошмаров.

На форт опускалась снежная буря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Каноничное прозвище Скаута, которое дал ему Солдат, “Private Twinkle-Toes”. Его не локализовали, поэтому адаптируем, как можем.  
> Такая фамилия у Скаута потому, что однажды я наткнулся на одну теорию на Тумбе, и мне понравилось. Кто-нибудь да слышал.


	10. Угли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, господа! Вы молодцы, что дошли до этого момента, так держать! Данная глава является крайней (но не последней!), финал совсем близко.  
> Следует уточнить, что часть получилась длиннее, чем предыдущие, но дробить _ещё_ не представляется возможности. Последние три части ( _«Течение» — «Чаяния» — «Угли»_ ) _уже_ являются дроблением прописанной ранее в плане главы _«Высокие надежды»_ , название которой и было вынесено в заглавие произведения.  
> Спасибо за внимание и приятного чтения!

15 декабря 1978 года. Прошло десять месяцев с тех пор, как Снайпер связался с компанией во второй раз, ввязываясь в войну за гравий. Два с половиной месяца, как его ранили. Последний день перед завершением контракта. Окончание войны.

Прохладный ветер, словно мимолётное касание любящей руки, перебирал отросшие каштановые волосы, в которых и там и тут виднелись серебристые нити. Чуть приподнимал полу мягкой и широкой фетровой шляпы. Касался бак, оглаживал щетинистое длинное лицо. Двинулся чуть ниже, трепля ворот коричневой потёртой кожанки, рукав, и, в конце, будто обнял крупную жилистую кисть в стрелковой перчатке.

Холод не был причиной дрожащих рук Снайпера. Он держал лук крепко, выпрямив руку, закрепив её в лучезапястном, локтевом и плечевом суставе. Ноги по ширине плеч, открытая изготовка, дыхание ровное. Тетива касалась кончика носа и середины подбородка, челюсти сжаты. Ведущий глаз левый, но это не помеха. Вдох, выдох. Дыхание замедлилось. Оба глаза, скрытые жёлтыми линзами авиаторов, были широко раскрыты, меж густых бровей легли морщины, черты сделались будто стальными.

Древко легло на лук, издавая глухой стукающий звук дерева о дерево. Стрела подрагивала, и стрелок на это раздражённо оскалился, шикнув через зубы. Расслабил тетиву, помялся, снова стал в позицию, снова вложил стрелу в тетиву и натянул.

 _Ничего нет, лишь стрела и её цель,_ вспомнил Снайпер. Нет ни утренних сумерек, в которых еле виднелась тряпка (которая поразительно напоминала рубаху цвета команды), растянутая на бетонной стене форта; ни холода, от которого стыли коленные суставы и начинал течь нос; ни боли за правым глазом, от которой мужчина испытывал тахикардию и тошноту; ни страхов, ни опасений, ни надежд. _Просто нажать на спуск._

Снайпер перестал дышать. И отпустил тетиву. Стрела с высоким гулом прорезала серый туманный воздух и хлипко ударилась металлическим наконечником в стену (чуть выше тряпки), падая на обледенелый снег, выбивая каменные крупицы. Снайпер опустил лук, чуть выпрямившись, подслеповато вглядываясь на двадцать метров вперёд себя — и тяжело цокнул.

— А по мне неплохо, — раздался звонкий знакомый голос откуда-то из-за угла. Мужчина встрепенулся, поднимая взгляд от колчана, прислоненного к зданию базы. — Я вообще из этой штуки стрелять не умею. Во всяком случае, стреляешь ты _гораздо_ лучше меня.

Скаут вышел к нему, не скрывая хромоты на правую ногу и широченно и лучисто улыбаясь. На нём болтался растянутый кирпичный свитер, жетоны сияли, издавая мягкий перезвон, а левый сапог был зашнурован не до конца. Снайпер развернулся к нему корпусом, разжимая челюсти, а потом сдавленно усмехнулся, снова опуская взгляд и неодобрительно качнув головой.

— Я серьёзно! — весело продолжил парнишка, подходя к мужчине. — Сколько ты раз пытался меня учить? Три? Четыре? — Снайпер засмеялся, рассеянно перебирая оперения стрел в колчане. — И каждый раз я где-нибудь прокалываюсь.

— Ничего, — мужчина вынул очередную, всё ещё осматривая её древко. — Главное практика. Редко, когда что-то удаётся с самого начала. Уходят месяцы, годы. Сначала думаешь, что _я теперь всё понимаю, всего достигну,_ а потом раз — и неудача, и боишься, что теперь никогда ничего не получится, перестаёшь пытаться, — он замер, смотря куда-то в сторону. — Я так часто делал, — он снова посмотрел на Скаута и встретил в его глазах свет, — переставал пытаться. Сбегал, когда что-то пугало. Конечно, возвращался к этому позже и продолжал делать; но тот момент, когда проводилась черта, которая отделяла мирное от немирного — она заставляла меня бежать. Глядя на прошлое, могу сказать, что я боялся самого страха, а не чего-то плохого.

Скаут внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Мы сейчас точно о луках и стрелах говорим?

Снайпер рассмеялся — хрипло и тепло. Он потёр себе щетину, а потом потянулся к парню, беря его за плечо, отчего тот качнулся.

— Просто нужна практика, вот и всё, — он склонился к нему, заглядывая в озорные глаза. — Только это скучно, — он жеманно изогнул бровь, не отрывая от него пытливого взгляда, — а ты скучать не любишь.

— Ага, — Скаут пожал плечами. — И сидеть в базе с восемью пьющими мужиками, и на сторожевом посту всю ночь без возможности поссать, и с одним чуваком в темноте в поле стоять, потому что _этот чувак_ захотел на _геяды*_ посмотреть, мол, «смотри, Джерри, Альдебаран, самая яркая оранжевая точка… как не видишь? Видно же, ты только взгляни!».

Снайпер испытывал смешанные чувства из возмущения и веселья.

— Всё это вообще ничего общего не имеет с нормальной жизнью, скучно и вообще сосёт жопу, но знаешь, — Скаут страдальчески вздохнул, уперев руки в бока и шмыгнув носом. — Я ведь теперь тоже такой. Вы меня… вы мне мозги поплавили, — он хмуро кивнул своим словам. — Я теперь тоже не могу просто так выскочить где-нибудь помотаться; надо ведь принять таблетки, — он начал сосредоточенно загибать пальцы, — подождать, пока подействует, найти одежду — по погоде! — парень возмущённо поднял указательный палец, — посмотреть, нет ли дождя, выйти, а куда выйти? Здесь ни хуя нет, значит надо ехать — а зачем мне туда ехать, кино посмотреть? Я и тут могу у телика. Даже если и уеду, мне нужно с кем-то говорить, а докапываться до людей по дороге — гиблое дело, значит надо тащить Каску или тебя. Если Каска поедет, то он возьмёт Зажигалку, а с ней поедет и Солли, потому что он считает, что Пиро девчонка, и он в лепёшку расшибётся, но сломает кому-нибудь челюсть, кто не так посмотрит на Пиро. Если Солли, то Демо будет с ним, а Демо позовёт Дока, а Док обязательно, _обязательно_ потащит здоровяка. Спай любит быть в курсе всего, поэтому тоже увяжется. А ты? А ты откажешься! — он возмущённо всплеснул руками. — И будешь сидеть грустить на базе, страдать, что у тебя нет того, с кем поговорить, какая рыба у тебя поймалась четыре недели назад, и как тебе напомнило, что вы когда-то с отцом сидели удили рыбу, и отец учил тебя всякой… отцовской хрени.

Снайпер смеялся и качал головой.

— А как я тебя брошу, зная, что ты сидишь и грустишь? Не брошу! — и он, ломая образ, счастливо рассмеялся.

Мужчина фыркнул, глянув себе на сапоги, а потом, вздохнув, снова поднял на парня взгляд, полный искрящейся нежности.

— Значит… — он перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую, шаркнув сапогом, — я скучный.

— Ну да, — дёрнул плечом Скаут, изгибая бровь и кивая, — вы все скучные. Но мне нравятся скучные штуки с тобой. И я тоже становлюсь скучным, — он снова кивнул со всей серьёзностью, забавно нахмурившись, — пото—потому что мне это _нравится._

Снайпер искоса смерил его взглядом.

— Балаболка ты, Джерри, — резюмировал он, тепло, низко и едва слышимо.

Скаут легко засмеялся, подрагивая от собственного смеха, и от этого звука в Снайпере тоже что-то дрогнуло. Он качнул головой, дёрнув уголком губ, и тотчас тощие цепкие руки скользнули ему на лацканы, потом на ворот, потом на шею. Парень обнял его крепко, обвивая плечи, широко и немного неуклюже покачивая. Мужчина склонился к нему, сгребая в широкие жилистые кисти растянутый свитер, утыкаясь парню в шею, и мостик очков больно ткнул ему в нос. Лук остался где-то у стены. Снайпер чувствовал, как Скаут гладил его по волосам. Разлилась стылая тишина, прерываемая их дыханием и сердцебиением.

— Всё хорошо, — неожиданно тихо и мягко сказал парень, — просто последний день, вот и всё. Все дни были… как один; иногда не понимаешь, сегодня ты живешь или уже завтра наступило, знаешь? Всё одно и то же… но такого больше не будет. Обещаю, — твёрдо заверил он, крепче сжав плечи мужчины. — Сначала будет плохо, сны… но потом проходит. Не переживай.

— М-хм, — кивнул мужчина, чуть напрягаясь в плечах. Парень это почувствовал.

— Всё равно держись поближе к Инжу, наплюй на Администраторшу. Она уже ничего нам не сделает, уже всё сделала.

Снайпер кивнул ещё раз.

— И не геройствуй, — Скаут отстранился, не снимая с него рук, смотря ему в глаза совершенно серьёзно. — Если видишь, что дело труба, бросай всё и беги. И за мной не ходи больше, — отрезал он. — Тебя мог достать кто угодно, а я бы всё равно вернулся, так или иначе.

Снайпер хотел что-то сказать, даже приоткрыл губы и издал невнятный хрип, но замолк. Кровавая точка солнца начала прорезать дымно-стальное небо, оставляя алые потёки на облачном полотне. Несмотря на такую картину, свет забрезжил нежный, чистый, розовый, оттеняя снег тёмно-голубым.

Снайпер сомкнул челюсти, кивнув, и желваки заходили у него на скулах. Он потянулся и накрыл впалую и сухую щёку Скаута, в любящем жесте поглаживая большим пальцем ему бровь. Парень подался к ладони, опуская взгляд, накрывая его руку в стрелковой перчатке своей собственной, холодной и голой. Свет играл на ярко-голубой радужке, выделяя тонкие черты и еле видневшуюся пробивающуюся светлую щетину, которая поблёскивала, как молодые снежинки на насте. Жилистые пальцы предательски подрагивали, мышцы запястья то напрягались, то расслаблялись, а саму руку чуть потряхивало. Парень чуть крепче сжал мужчине пальцы.

— От холода, да? — грустно улыбнулся он, и в его глазах было понимание.

Мужчина сдавленно усмехнулся, кивнув и опуская взгляд, не осознавая, что отстранил ладонь от лица мальчишки.

— От холода, — хрипло ответил он. И несколько раз дёрнулся от деланного скрежещущего смеха.

Он снова вернулся к луку, крепко беря его в левую руку, потом потянулся за стрелой. Он сомкнул древко лишь пальцами, легко и непринуждённо, чтобы не выдать дрожь во всей кисти. 

— Готов ещё попрактиковаться? — Снайпер скосился на него, стараясь выглядеть почти игриво и заговорщически.

— Да, чёрт возьми! — весело выпалил Скаут, не раздумывая ни секунду, уже в знакомом движении направляясь к нему и вставая рядом, почти вплотную.

— Три пальца на тетиву… вот так, да, — направлял стрелок, поправляя положение рук бегуна. — Левую руку распрями… чуть повыше.

— На девяносто градусов от… от… ну, от меня, короче, я понял, я знаю, — шикнул Скаут.

— Чуть наклони верхнее плечо, — Снайпер обхватил его сзади, почти неощутимо положив поверх его рук свои, стабилизируя положение. Как только его пальцы нашли пальцы парнишки, дрожь чуть поутихла. Или ему показалось.

Парень продолжал искать изготовку, топчась на месте, елозя правой ногой.

— Обопрись на меня, — просто сказал мужчина, пресекая поток возможных оправданий. Мальчишка больше не скрывал хромоту в его присутствии, это было хорошо, а тренировка… да чёрт с ней. Скаут не стал отнекиваться, поэтому в ту же секунду Снайпер ощутил часть его веса на себе, и не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Ты классный матрасик, — увлечённо пробубнил парень, ища цель.

— Нахалюга, — мужчина на миг взглянул на него сверху вниз, ловя поток тепла и запах дешёвого мыла, идущего от него. — Теперь… — теперь они были оба погружены в действо, бок о бок стоя перед целью. Спина к груди, точнее. Будучи обхваченным, Скаут невольно почувствовал себя маленьким, но ощущения уязвимости не наступало. Он как никогда был в безопасности. — Натяжение.

Скаут повиновался.

— Молодец, — Снайпер перешёл на шёпот, — теперь скажи, что ты должен видеть?

— Только цель, — даже слишком серьёзно ответил Скаут, полностью увлечённый.

— Молодец, — мужчина мягко засмеялся, умилённый такой отдачей, — тетиву до лица.

Скаут повиновался снова.

— Тш-ш. Держи голову ровно, — парень сглотнул, хмурясь. — Вот и всё. Когда будешь готов, сомкни зубы и задержи дыхание.

— И можно будет выстрелить?

— Да.

Парень сжал челюсти, моргнул. Раньше ему всегда было страшновато спускать стрелу, не хотел видеть неудачу — которая всегда наступала — но сейчас его держали горячие и сильные руки, поддерживали и уравновешивали. Он ощутил обжигающее тепло и лёгкий сигаретный запах, идущие из-под полурасстёгнутой скрипящей кожанки, и ему стало спокойно.

Скаут перестал дышать, замер на несколько секунд. И отпустил тетиву. Стрела рассекла воздух с высоким свистом и глухо воткнулась в рубаху, оставшись в ней. Прямо по центру. Парень и мужчина распрямились, вглядываясь вперёд, Скаут опустил лук. И рассмеялся. Снайпер одобрительно похлопал его по спине, ласково смотря на него сверху вниз.

— Я лучше тебя стреляю теперь, старик, смирись, — парень поджал губы, кивая и приподнимая брови.

Стрелок поднял глаза к небу, неслышно выдохнув, а потом ответил:

— Лучше иди стрелы принеси, — ворчал он, на что Скаут хрюкнул, натянув свою самую самодовольную и нахальную лыбу. За это он получил ощутимый шлепок, на что он взвизгнул, засмеявшись ещё заливистее, и припустил, всё также резво, несмотря на то, что припадал на правую ногу. Добежал до стены форта, срывая тряпку, собирая стрелы — мужчина смотрел на него не отрываясь, еле различая бурую тощую фигурку на тёмно-сером фоне, и ему сделалось печально.

Скаут бежал к нему обратно, громко топая по утоптанному снегу, на бегу махая кулаком, полным стрел. Он сиял, полный неуверенных надежд на будущее, улыбался, и улыбка обнажала заячьи зубы. Снайпер неосознанно поднял к нему руки навстречу.

— Осторожней, кенгурёнок, — сбивчиво зашептал мужчина, когда парень запнулся о развязанные шнурки на левом сапоге, вбрасывая стрелы в колчан. Он не упал, он кинулся на старшего мужчину, утыкаясь в потёртую кожу куртки, вдыхая запах сухости и сигарет, и длинные жилистые руки поймали его, обхватывая, чуть ли не поднимая с земли. Снайпер беспокойно гладил его, зарываясь пальцами в свитер, растирал плечи, спину, гладил по голове, поцеловал несколько раз в щёку — он хотел ощутить Скаута рядом, как никогда хотел, несмотря на то, что такие проявления нежности были для него несвойственны.

 _Тискаешь, как девчонку, сказал бы Скаут,_ так подумал Снайпер, но Скаут не говорил ничего, лишь шумно дышал ему в шею, вцепившись в кожанку.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо, малыш, — сорвавшимся голосом признался он, и его сердце разрывалось от боли и любви, — что бы ни было… я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо.

Скаут приподнял голову, с тяжёлой тревогой вглядываясь ему в глаза — там, за авиаторами, дрожала влага, и мальчишка это знал.

— Перестань, зачем ты… ты не умрёшь там, Снайпс, нет, — остервенело качал он головой, сглатывая, понимая, что горло резко заболело, — никто из нас не умрёт насовсем. Мы все вернёмся домой. Мы с тобой.

— Просто обещай, — продолжал Снайпер, ещё сильнее охрипнув, гладя его по щеке с великой нежностью, возвышаясь над Скаутом, — обещай, что будешь осторожен.

Он пригладил постоянную выбивавшуюся прядь у него на лбу, касаясь брови, украдкой проводя мозолистым пальцем по тонким обветренным губам. Парень нахмурился, черты заострились, он втянул воздух через зубы.

— _Снайпс_ , — он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но вой сирены прорезал сонный воздух утра. Побудка. Они оба вздрогнули, как от удара. Скаут обернулся, смотря куда-то неопределённо в сторону крыши, где висели динамики. Снайпер не снимал взгляда с мальчишки. Он сжал его плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Скаут снова посмотрел на него — чуть взъерошено, растревожено. Взгляд Снайпера встретил его — тяжёлый и полный успокаивающего света. Мужчина печально улыбнулся ему и кивнул, сокрыв глаза за полами шляпы.

***

Как только они погрузились в дырявый от пуль фургон “Red Bread”, устроившись на полу, Снайпер уснул. Таблетки действовали на него как тяжёлое снотворное, поэтому последний месяц по дороге на очередной полигон он спал, привалившись спиной к стене, надвинув шляпу на глаза и чуть слышно похрапывая.

— Хочешь на переднее, маленький? — по привычке спросил Хеви, уже забираясь в кабину, зная, что Скаут сейчас скажет:

— Э, нет, знаешь, я сзади поеду, ничего?

И Хеви смеялся, качая головой, и Медик, подхватывая, тоже отпускал мелодичный смешок.

— Хорошо.

Скаут стал забираться в кузов, сразу поймав взглядом длинную ногу, одетую в сапог, перегораживающую проход.

— Ну что, братцы, последний день, а? — ласково подбодрил Инж присутствующих.

— Господа, — рявкнул Солдат, снимая шлем, усаживаясь так, чтобы держать осанку ровной, — несмотря на все наши неудачи и потери, хочу сказать, что мне было честью служить с вами, — рычал он мрачно.

— Да, бумкнем ещё разок — и по домам! — Демо расхохотался, встряхивая Солли за плечо.

Скаут втиснулся между Снайпером и Солдатом, на что вояка недовольно заворчал, но быстро и отточено отодвинулся, а Снайпер не отреагировал, даже тогда, когда ему заехали локтем под ребро. Шпион сидел словно тень в противоположном углу, одетый в тёмный плащ цвета бургундского вина; он многозначительно спрятал улыбку, качнув головой, и в привычном жесте потянулся за портсигаром, но вовремя остановился.

— _Mon petit lapin,_ полагаю, что _так_ вторгаться в чужое личное пространство не совсем вежливо, — вставил он глумливую ремарку.

— Иди к чёрту, Спай, — рефлекторно отозвался парень, по-хозяйски устраиваясь на стрелке.

Снаружи послышался стук тяжёлых сапог о обледенелый снег, а потом показалась большая рука с тонкими пальцами, которая ухватилась за стёршийся поручень.

— _Sind Sie bereit?_ — обратился к ним Медик, готовый закрывать двери фургона. Редкий мелкий снег оседал на его светло-серую шинель, теряясь в ткани. С тонких длинных губ сорвалась струя пара, сразу же растаявшая в воздухе.

Солнце выглянуло только ранним утром, одарив _кого-то_ нежным светом, а сейчас небо стало тёмно-сизым, таким, каким было практически всё время в этой части мира. На землю возвращались сырые сумерки, шли холода, Скаут чувствовал это ногой.

Команда ответила дружными утвердительными возгласами, улюлюканьем, смехом. Врач кивнул, обнажая жемчужную улыбку, и крепко захлопнул дверцы. Снайпер вздрогнул от грохота и вибрации, которая отдалась ему по больным мозгам. Он бессознательно стал кутаться в чёрно-красную куртку, льня к стене, утыкаясь носом в угол, поднимая ворот, возя ногами. Галдёж всё ещё продолжался, Инж начал что-то рассказывать. Громкие звуки беспокоили стрелка, он иногда вздрагивал, заставляя себя провалиться в сон. Скаут заметил. Потянулся к нему незаметно ото всех, пытаясь заслонить руку собственным корпусом, и стал потирать ему бок, стараясь успокоить. Синтетическая куртка чувствовалась чем-то чуждым на родном теле.

Снайпер резко и шумно вдохнул, кашлянув, просыпаясь:

— Тише, Джерри, — сипло рявкнул он, оборачиваясь к нему, вперяя в мальчишку несфокусированный взгляд, скрытый жёлтыми линзами.

У Скаута всё похолодело. Но не от тона или замечания. Он понял, что все замолчали. Стрелок отвернулся обратно, ложась на стену, задирая ворот до самых полов шляпы. Забинтованная тощая рука всё ещё покоилась у него на рёбрах, парень даже забыл об этом.

Глухо заревел мотор, щелчок — сняли с ручного тормоза. Все качнулись, стараясь не наваливаться друг на друга — тронулись. Въехали в лужу — корпус накренился, а потом снова подпрыгнул, послышался громкий чавкающий звук. Влажный холодный ветер стал задувать в незаклеенные пулевые отверстия. Тишина продолжалась.

— В самом деле, Скаут, — подтрунил Шпион из угла, стараясь говорить на границе с шёпотом, — сначала используешь нашего друга и товарища как личную козетку, а теперь позволяешь себе производить звуки, мешающие его спокойному сну?

Скаут весь зарделся и ощетинился, расправляя узкие плечи, скалясь, как щенок, острым и пылающим взглядом ему _выговаривая_ , что если он не прекратит привлекать внимание, он въедет ему в нос. Инженер неслышно посмеивался. Парень на мгновение покосился влево, где сидели Солли и Демо. Чья угодно, но именно _возможная_ реакция Солдата пугала парнишку больше всего.

Грозный вояка сидел нахмурившись, расправив и без того широкие и квадратные плечи, устремив прямой взгляд на мальчишку. Шлем покоился в крепких руках, ремешки покачивались от тряски.

— Нехорошо, рядовой, — строго упрекнул он, — мы братья по оружию и должны заботиться друг о друге.

Скаут сглотнул, кивая, широко распахнув глаза. Он боялся, боже, он боялся. Если Солдат сделает любое резкое движение, парню будет некуда деваться.

— Не беспокой раненого без надобности, обращайся к остальным, если _такая_ необходимость, — Скаут готов был поклясться, что услышал нотки иронии. Солдат привалился к стене, надевая шлем, повозив его, чтобы сел покрепче, и скрыл за ним глаза, — как его товарищ и как _друг сердца_.

Молчание. Солли сказал это так просто и естественно, что Скаут сначала не понял. А потом понял. Судя по тому, как сильно у него начали гореть лицо и шея, до него дошло, что он стал красным, как варёный рак. Сквозь ровный гул езды начали слышаться тихие смешки со всех сторон. Пиро заулюлюкал, хлопая в оранжевые варежки, а смех людей стал чуть громче, теплее, в нём слышалось принятие. Шпион сидел и довольно улыбался, как кот, объевшийся сметаны, и не скрывал этого.

Скаут, полностью смущённый, болезненно застонал, зарываясь тощими пальцами себе в волосы, пряча лицо в рукавах парки, и глухо пробубнил:

— Да ну вас всех.

***

— _Я не против, что с моей девушкой танцуют другие¹_ , — тихо напевал себе Снайпер под нос, устраиваясь на ящике, как можно внимательнее вглядываясь в прицел. Действие лекарства ещё не прошло, ему всё ещё хотелось спать, руки морозило, суставы не сгибались, в голове глухо пульсировало. Кофе не хотелось, поэтому мужчина бормотал, разговаривая сам с собой, или пел, чтобы растормошить себя. Как сейчас. — _Всё хорошо, я их отлично знаю,_ — в перекрестье прицела попал вражеский пироман, нахлобучивший поверх противогаза ушанку. — _Но я знаю,_ — выстрел, — _что мне нужно бежать на волю, а её оставить с детьми,_ — перезарядка, металлический лязг, стук гильзы о подгнивший пол. — _Дети в порядке. Дети в порядке…_

Редкий сухой снег вместе с резким восточным ветром задувался сквозь дыру в крыше; кусок брезента, висящий на стропиле, колыхался. В его гнезде было необыкновенно светло и даже не слишком сыро, несмотря на то, что место, где он обосновался (что-то вроде закрытого и заколоченного балкона на втором этаже постройки) было деревянным.

Где-то за ящиками вдалеке он поймал чёрную шапку Синего Демо — и, не задумываясь, нажал на спуск. Солли с боевым кличем оказался в воздухе, готовя лопату для удара по Медику Красных — (и тот уже заметался, поглядывая вверх, матерясь на немецком) — и прострелил каску Солдата.

— _Danke, мой друг!_ — сквозь рацию послышался истерично-радостный голос Меда.

Снайпер хмыкнул и не ответил. Он сощурился, вглядываясь в еле заметную на горизонте вышку Снайпера Синих — ничего. Взглянул в прицел — в гнезде мрак, даже силуэта не было видно. Стрелок раздражённо зарычал, обнажая клык. Он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Дождётся.

Следуя приказу Администратора, оглашённого перед самым началом матча: «Идите и деритесь, и покажите, на что вы способны!» наёмники _действительно_ показывали на _что_ были способны. К концу четвёртого часа Шпион отсиживался на Респауне, выкуривая одну за одной, и отказывался выходить.

— _Если эта мямлящая абоминация хоть ещё раз засядет в вентиляционной шахте, я засуну ему топор в задницу, и мне совершенно наплевать, что он женщина, клянусь честью!_ — он орал, нервный, трясущийся и вымотанный.

— _Достал, лягушатник!_

— _Герр Шпион, выйдите на полигон, это не просьба._

Снайпер, слыша диалоги по рации, не выдержал и заржал.

— Спук, а ты не пробовал _не_ по вентиляции ходить? — он выискивал очередную жертву, скользя перекрестьем прицела по унылой местности.

— _Смеёшься, Бушман! Смейся! Он чует меня!_ — стрелок затрясся в плечах, теряя прицел. — _Я совершенно серьёзен, он чувствует моё приближение, прячется во тьме, следуя по пятам, неважно, где я. Я решил — в вентиляции он будет более заметен, но putain de bâtard устраивает засады!_ — визгливо рявкнул он, и в его рявке слышалась досада.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что _я_ чувствую, — сердечно упрекнул Снайпер, снова вскидывая винтовку.

— _Мы уже говорили об этом, mon ami,_ — парировал Шпион, и, промолчав, добавил: — _Полагаю, что в_ данный момент _другой я не занимается вонзанием ножа тебе в хребет._

Снайпер промолчал, не понимая, что тот имел в виду.

— _Ибо нытьё Боба Дилана по радиоприёмнику на кухне ещё терпимо, но твои стенания — это выше меня._

Снайпер весь вспыхнул от негодования и смущения как ребёнок, понимая, что не отключил ранее микрофон.

— _Не слушай его, Снайпс,_ — прозвучал звонкий и весёлый голос, от которого в стрелке всё обмякло, — _ты классно поёшь. Я знаю,_ — Снайпер не видел его, но _почувствовал_ , как тот подмигнул.

Мужчина уже собирался что-то ответить в защиту, неловко крякнув, дёргая губой в кривой глупой улыбке, как он нашёл цель. Палец лёг на спусковой крючок. Выстрел, отдача в плечо. Скаут Синих, пойманный в полёте пулей, безвольно повалился на лёд. Он проехал несколько метров вперёд по инерции, замер, лежа лицом вниз. А потом чёрная лужа начала расползаться вокруг его головы.

— _Молодчина, слизняк,_ — засмеялся _его_ Скаут, и Снайпера передёрнуло, — _а ведь переживал._

— Да. Да, — слабо отозвался он, смотря куда-то в сторону, — переживал.

Глухие, грохающие и короткие выстрелы, словно из пушки, слышались с той стороны полигона. Упал Медик Красных, упал Хеви, упал Пиро. Практически через каждые три секунды, быстро, точно.

_Новый Снайпер злой._

Снайпера изнутри полоснул глухой, но яростный гнев: на вышке Снайпера Синих показался силуэт.

— Стой так, чтобы я смог тебя достать, мразь, — зашипел он, скалясь, вглядываясь в прицел, становясь на колено, напрягая весь корпус, будто сам был готов броситься туда вместо пули.

Он смотрел в прицел. Нет, лица он не видел. Он видел угловатые и широкие плечи, серую шапку, тёмное потёртое пальто цвета команды. Судя по положению корпуса, он был высоким. Судя по тому, как держал винтовку, узкую грудь. Снайпер Синих неожиданно махнул куда-то вбок — рука была некрупной и сухой.

 _Белоручка_ , хотел было сказать Снайпер. Палец напрягся на спусковом крючке, но из-за угла _снова_ показался мальчишка Синих, _чёрт бы его побрал_ лезть в тыл; стрелок зашипел, скалясь, вскидывая винтовку, меняя положение.

Скаут попал в перекрестье — он бежал остервенело, дёргано, с застывшей маской озлобленности раненого зверя на лице; на губах тёмные следы, в руках обрез двустволки.

— Уйди отсюда к чёрту, — бормотал стрелок, готовый выпустить пулю в любой момент, но не выпускал.

Тридцать метров. Двадцать. Пятнадцать. Дальше нельзя пускать. Снайпер нажал на спуск, и Скаут упал, путаясь в ногах, валясь на стену, оставляя тёмный след.

Пока Снайпер Синих занимался отстрелом команды Красных, Снайпер Красных занимался отстрелом Скаута Синих. Он не понимал, зачем мальчишка играл в смертника. Он отвлекал своего стрелка? Он хотел добраться до вражеского стрелка? Или он просто хотел, чтобы ошибка Респауна случилась и с ним.

Он менял тактику, прятался, добирался окольными путями, через постройки — но Снайпер всё равно его ловил и всё равно пускал пулю в лоб. Или в затылок.

На девятнадцатый раз, несмотря на обилие диазепама у него в организме, которое всё же не превышало суточную дозу, у него затряслись руки.

Выстрел, отдача в плечо, перезарядка. Скаут, лежавший ниц в луже крови. Снайпер старался не обдумывать это. Это не его мальчишка, это наёмник компании, которого после смерти через двадцать секунд вернёт система Респауна, и всё повторится. Это работа. Такова работа. Снайпер знал, что это его работа.

Но это был _почти_ его мальчишка. В крови, там, внизу. Мёртвый.

Снайпер рвано выдохнул, стараясь утихомирить поднимающуюся тошноту и боль за глазом, который видел только темноту. Длинные жёсткие черты его лица сделались словно стальными. Это просто работа.

На двадцать второй раз Скаут смог попасть в слепую зону. Отвлёк выстрелом дроби снизу в подобие заколоченного окна, вызывая дождь из пыли и щепок в гнезде, и шмыгнул внутрь. Снайпер сматерился на собственную бестолковость, готовя кукри, дробовик, винтовку — всё разом.

Мальчишка налетел внезапно, без плана и подготовки, с грохотом прорываясь сквозь ящики, раздирая бинты о торчащие гвозди. В крови, в грязи, в боли, в ярости — он кинулся на мужчину, выставляя обрез ему в подбородок, но приклад винтовки нашёл его больную ногу раньше. Скаут зарычал, падая от удара, роняя двустволку, и Снайпер вмиг отправил её сапогом к стене.

Парень вывернулся, въезжая берцем стрелку в пах, на что тот согнулся пополам, хрипя, но винтовку из рук не выпустил. Скаут откинул его от себя ногами, чуть ли не отправляя в полёт до стены, и кинулся за обрезом. Снайпер рухнул на задницу, задохнувшись в безмолвном крике от боли, прострелившей позвоночник, но умудрился перехватить винтовку, найти спуск. Он сощурился, видя в мутном распаляющемся мире синий огонёк парки — и выстрелил наобум. Выстрел, вспышка огня, порох на пальцах. Скаут упал, крича, хватаясь за простреленную ключицу.

— Ты сучара! — завыл он исступлённо, и чёрное начало заливать его синюю форму, — сволочь садистская! Убийца!

Снайпер поднялся на ноги, хромая, смотря на бьющегося в агонии парня, стараясь не смотреть в его потемневшие от бреда глаза. Он поднял винтовку, наставил дуло на лоб мальчишки и выстрелил в упор.

Сначала грохот, потом кровь на досках, потом тишина. У Скаута подёргивались руки.

Снайпер стоял, смотря в сторону окна. Брезент всё ещё колыхался на стропиле. Где-то далеко внизу слышались очереди, взрывы. Чей-то крик. Мужчина сделал шаг в сторону стены, потом ещё, ещё, совсем аккуратно, будто боялся, что пол проломится. Или он сам упадёт. Он дошёл до стены, положил винтовку на ящик. Опёрся грязной рукой о стену, сутулясь, опуская голову, будто нёс на плечах что-то непомерно тяжёлое.

Момент. Ещё один. Стрелок дрогнул в плечах, кисти сжал в кулаки. А потом из него вырвалось глухое рыдание.

— За что _ты_ меня наказываешь, — сорвавшимся голосом обратился он куда-то неопределённо наверх, поднимая глаза, на которых тускло блестела влага, — что я такого… за что ему… — он стал медленно оседать, боясь свалиться, — _за что ему_?! — он сорвался на рычащий крик, в который вложил всю ярость и горечь.

Он осел, замер, смотря в одну точку, позволяя тишине и одиночеству освободить его. Снайпер стянул шляпу, сбил очки, прижимая крупное запястье к больным глазам — и сломался. И он не смотрел в сторону трупа парня, боясь, что тот может не исчезнуть.

***

— _Эй, Снайпс,_ — Скаут звучал устало, но спокойно, — _Снайпс, всё в порядке?_

Снайпер вышел из оцепенения, вздрагивая, выглядывая из-под поднятых воротов куртки, невидящим взглядом осматривая своё гнездо. Он потянулся к микрофону.

— Да, всё в порядке, — в горле было необыкновенно сухо, голос казался чужим и ржавым. Стрелок сжал переносицу, стараясь утихомирить пульсирующую боль за правым глазом.

— _Ты один? Ты не ранен? К тебе прийти?_ — град вопросов прерывался статикой из-за приближающегося снежного фронта. Стремительно темнело. Стрелок глянул на часы — до захода солнца двадцать минут, а рабочий день должен был длиться ещё два часа, если повезёт, и Администратор объявит перемирие.

В пяти метрах от Снайпера высыхало широкое тёмное пятно на дощатом полу, в центре которого зияло пулевое отверстие, и Снайпер категорично туда не смотрел.

— Нет, — он сглотнул, прикрывая глаза, всё ещё продолжая туда не смотреть, — у тебя всё в порядке?

— _Да-а!_ — весело потянул парень, усмехнувшись, и мужчина усмехнулся в ответ, ловя его настроение, — _мы тут миссию с Инжом выполняем… по уничтожению запасов пайков и конфет. Жалко, что тебя здесь нет. Пиро принёс, карамельные — вкусные, обалдеть!_

Снайпер продолжал смеяться, обнажая скромную улыбку, морщась самому себе.

— Это не то, что я хотел знать, умник, — тихо пожурил он.

— _То, то! Вот команда после нас придёт — ни грамма карамелек врагу!_

От его переливистого смеха в мужчине что-то щемило. Он шутливо нахмурился, вглядываясь в прицел, будто смотрел на самого парня, находясь рядом.

— Скаут.

— _Э, да нормальная она,_ — небрежно отозвался он, чуть теряя веселье, — _как всегда._ — И, подумав, добавил: — _Зануда._

Снайпер неслышно рассмеялся, щурясь, и на его серо-синие глаза падал золотистый свет от линз авиаторов.

— Балаболка, — он напрягся, наводя перекрестье на цель.

— _Эй, мы не будем играть сейчас в эту иг…_

Выстрел, смешавшийся со статикой.

— _Снайпс?_ — парень охрип, даже не пытаясь скрывать панику, зовя его, — _Снайпс!_

— Всё нормально, малыш, — ласково ответил стрелок, — я работаю.

Скаут издал невнятные звуки негодования и чистой злобы, когда поймал нотки иронии в голосе старшего мужчины. Он матерился, а потом крикнул прямо в микрофон:

— _Не делай так больше, балбесина!_

Снайпер рассмеялся.

— Снял Снайпера Синих. Кто слышит, можете дальше идти.

Скаут зарычал словно щен.

Убийство послужило брошенной перчаткой — между Снайпером Красных и Снайпером Синих завязалась дуэль. Наученный опытом, Снайпер больше не высовывался, а просто отстреливался почти вслепую, сидя под окном, наблюдая на противоположной стене мерцание лазерной точки. Забавно даже. Таким глупым образом он помог команде — прикрыл их от слишком горделивого стрелка, чьё самолюбие задела всего лишь одна смерть.

— _Только смей вылезти и умереть, дубина, я тебя лично воскрешу, а потом убью!_ — орал ему в ухо Скаут, — _не молчи, отвечай!_

— Да понял, понял, — сдавленно отозвался Снайпер, скалясь.

— _Мы совсем скоро, только два…_

Молчание. Снайпер прислушался, напрягая все чувства — ни взрывов, ни криков. Просто оборвалась связь. Приходил снежный фронт, опускались зимние сумерки. На полигоне зажигались ртутные фонари.

Снег кружился, попадая через дыру в крыше, гнездо выстывало. Пальцы ног еле шевелились.

Снайпер окопался среди ящиков, расположив ближе к себе оружие — кукри, дробовик, винтовку и револьвер — поворачиваясь корпусом так, чтобы и окно, и вход были у него с левой стороны. Вставил патроны в магазины, перезарядил — он был готов. Он не боялся тьмы, нет. Он боялся того, что в ней пряталось. К нему мог пойти кто угодно, обычно атакующие классы и Подрывник, но чаще всего к нему наведывалось два человека. Шпион и…

Разведчик.

— Я тебя _слышу_ , — бесстрастно сказал Снайпер, направляя винтовку во мрак дверного проёма, обхватывая тело оружия холодными руками.

— Твоего хвалёного прицела не надо, чтобы видеть, какая ты падла трусливая, — процедил парень хрипло, входя в помещение, и белый ртутный свет упал на его осунувшееся серое лицо. Под глазами синяки, губы разбиты, скуловые кости чуть ли не торчали. На плече бита. В другой руке _что-то_ , не было видно. _Обрез_ , подумал Снайпер.

Мужчине нехорошо свело желудок.

— Ну чё, как умереть хочешь? — всплеснул он руками, натягивая раздражённую улыбку, — от Бэт или как Ларри?

Снайпер молчал.

— Молчишь, да? Ну молчи. Кстати, почему ты ещё не убил меня? Тебе же понравилось сегодня, нет? Наверное, _сдрачиваешь_ на это, а! — от удара битой ближайший ящик разлетелся на куски.

Снайпер молчал.

— Не молчи, — глухо рыкнул Скаут, и в его голосе слышался надрыв, — ты всегда молчишь. Я—я не волшебник, мысли читать. Ты ничего никогда не рассказываешь, так не честно, Снайпс, мы же…

Он осёкся, внезапно побелевший, напуганный. Стал озираться. Он растёр себе щёку, натягивая кожу, жетоны заколыхались, звеня.

— _Ларри_? Нет, ты… ты не Ларри, не слушай, забудь, забудь! — дрожаще затараторил Скаут, размахивая рукой, в которой был зажат обрез.

_Мне так страшно, Снайпс._

Снайпер стал медленно подниматься из-за ящиков, опуская винтовку.

_Побудь со мной, пожалуйста._

Снайпер не знал, что делал. Всё казалось ему сценой из его очередного больного бреда. Будто он не здесь. Будто смотрел на всё со стороны. Но он делал, потому что… делал.

— Забудь, что я говорил, пожалуйста, — он умолял со слезами в голосе, отходя назад, не спуская с него ошалелых глаз, как загнанный зверёныш, — не говори никому. Слышишь? Не говори! Датч узнает, и он снова… — он визгливо зарычал, а потом его голос упал. — Ты бы видел, во что он превратил комнату, Снайпс. Он… он маньяк! Он _ест сигареты_! И он отодрал подкладку от плаща. Я просил этого не делать; ещё амулет твой… ловец снов, вот, он его выкинул! Но у меня нет кошмаров, потому что я решил не спать.

— Тише, — прошептал Снайпер не своим голосом, подходя ближе.

— Док говорит, что у меня пройдёт, и что нас оставят, но я знаю, что нас всех погрузят в фургоны в мешках и увезут, как тебя, — он вперил в него взгляд остекленевших глаз, — сегодня всех перестреляют. Уже скоро приедут.

Снайпер чувствовал пульсацию собственного сердца в кончиках пальцев, когда он потянулся к Скауту Синих — медленно, совсем медленно, не зная, чего ожидать. Парень вздрогнул, как от выстрела, когда крупные мозолистые пальцы нашли узкое плечо.

— Всё хорошо, — совсем мягко и совсем тихо произнёс мужчина, вкладывая в тон столько уверенности, насколько позволяли трясущиеся конечности, — всё хорошо, кенгурёнок. Никто не приедет. Ты просто устал, вот и всё, — он выдавил из себя самую ласковую улыбку, на которую был способен.

Скаут склонился к его руке и всхлипнул.

— Мне так плохо… я так скучаю без тебя, пап, — он разревелся, по-детски утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь, и Снайпер его принял, осторожно обхватывая, едва касаясь, позволяя мальчишке выплакаться. _Другой_ Скаут казался ещё более тонким и уязвимым под широкими жилистыми ладонями. Больной, измученный, истощавший.

 _Таким_ будет _его_ Скаут, понял Снайпер. Когда _это_ случится. Снайпер достиг той точки в его жизни, когда он больше не ценил своё существование. Но он хотел защитить мальчишку от участи, которая сейчас билась в агонии под его пальцами.

Тишина, мрак, слёзы на воротнике. Мгновение — и выстрел, вспышка света, брызги крови на дощатом полу. Снайпер рухнул на бок, хватаясь за живот, не в силах кричать. Скаут стоял над ним, серый, ровный, с дымящимся обрезом в правой руке.

— _Всех_ перестреляют, Снайпс, — спокойно поведал он, — такая у нас работа.

Он помялся, перенося вес на здоровую ногу, а потом бросил двустволку с характерным лязгом, поднимая биту и удобнее перехватывая её обеими руками, становясь в позицию.

— От Бэт, значит, — бесцветно бросил он и замахнулся.

Удары были глухими, резкими, но не быстрыми. По рукам, по рёбрам, по голове. Снайпер почти не кричал, лишь рвано скулил; бита прошлась по кровавому месиву живота.

— Смотри, — удар, — ни волос, ни кожи, — удар, — только перемазал всё, — удар по переносице, резкий хруст. Волосы слиплись от крови, на лице, руках — ссадины и расцветающие алые отметины, на виске поблёскивающая тёмная дорожка. Снайпер лежал лицом вниз, стараясь хоть как-то защитить рану на животе, покачиваясь вслед за биением.

— Джерри, пожалуйста, — задохнулся он, шепча почти беззвучно.

Скаут остановился на мгновение, садясь к нему на корточки, и, взяв его за волосы, поднял к себе, так, чтобы видеть его налитые кровью глаза. Он подался совсем близко и выплюнул совсем ядовито:

— Я не Джерри.

Снайпер не сопротивлялся, когда его кинули обратно, и он ощутил тупую и неостановимую боль снова. Он заслужил. Слёзы катились по разбитой переносице, размывая кровь.

Когда Скаут закончил, Снайпер уже почти ничего не чувствовал. И он не знал, когда тот ушёл, просто понял, что в гнезде больше никого не было. Стрелок вывернул левую руку, опираясь ребром о мокрые доски, пытаясь поднять себя и куда-то ползти. Внутри всё горело, дышать было невозможно, в голове был мрак, вокруг был мрак, и перед ним был мрак — он ослеп на второй глаз. Он не стонал, не хрипел — не мог, просто пытался продохнуть.

Он тянулся куда-то вперёд, скользя израненными руками по полу, ища что-то, не надеясь, что найдёт. Но он нашёл. Рация лежала у противоположной стены, и длинные мозолистые пальцы несколько раз соскользнули с кнопки в попытке нажать на неё. Снайпер не думал, что она будет ещё работать. Но она работала.

Стрелок подтащил штуку к себе, вкладывая последние силы, ложась рядом и уже больше не вставая.

— Док, — слабо позвал он, и когда он говорил, он себя не услышал, — Док.

Снайпер разжал дрожащие пальцы, выдохнул — и умер.

_Его_ Скаут слышал, и Скаут бежал, не помня себя, перемахивая через ограждения, пролетая мелкие постройки, взлетая по лестницам, скользя по тонкому льду. Они с Солли снимали вражеского Снайпера благодаря уговорам парня, что они таким образом ускорят продвижение вглубь территории, но Скаут (и все это понимали) просто хотел увести прицел от Снайпера, пытаясь спасти.

Он думал, что спасёт. И не спас.

Он бежал на второй этаж, перемахивая подгнившие ступени на плохо освещённой лестнице, чувствуя, как каменеют ноги. Поворот, ещё один. Скаут ворвался в помещение, распихивая со скрежетом ящики, ничего не видя со света во мраке, а потом, когда он начал различать силуэты, увидел ноги.

Он упал рядом, зовя Снайпера; кричал, переворачивая, затаскивая к себе на колени, пытаясь прощупать пульс на скользкой от крови и грязи шее, и трясущиеся пальцы не нашли движения. Скаут продолжал звать его, звал Медика, звал на помощь, сгребая его в объятия, сминая ему плечи, баюкая щёку, стараясь не прикасаться к увечьям, боясь, что он сделает ему ещё больнее.

Плечи парня тряслись от рыданий. Решётчатые полосы света, падающие сквозь заколоченное окно, резали их обоих.

Сначала была тьма, потом всё стало алым, как боль, потом позолотело, как рассвет, а потом белый свет ударил по больным глазам. Комната Респауна встретила его холодом кафеля и духотой закрытого стеклянного помещения, и Снайпер, роняя винтовку, на шатающихся ногах бросился к скамье, хватаясь за неё, и сблевал жёлчью. Он стоял, дрожа и потея от слабости, моргая то одним глазом, то другим — зрение в правом глазу не вернулось. Мужчина распрямился, хрустнув поясницей, и, глянув на зелёно-жёлтую лужу на полу, сжав челюсти и сглотнув остатки слюны и горечи, он понял: с него хватит.

***

Снайпер смутно помнил, как они добрались до базы, но помнил, как Скаут потащил его в душевую, стягивая на ходу форму, бросая её в коридоре. Помнил, как горячие струи хлынули на измученное дрожащее тело, как парень разделся сам, вставая рядом, помогая мыться. Как у мужчины подкосились ноги, как его поймали тощие и мускулистые руки, и как они сидели вдвоём на кафеле под потоками чуть ли не кипятка, обнимая друг друга, укачивая, успокаивая, наполняясь чувством, что они были друг у друга.

Губы парня прикасались к влажной и горячей коже, целуя шрамы, прихватывая соски; он осторожно скользил языком и губами по ключицам, шее, горлу, кадыку, смывая память о грязи и крови. Мужчина обнимал его, растирая лопатки и узкую спину, взъерошивая мокрый ёжик светлых волос, гладя по лицу, целуя в губы, в брови, в щёки, будто стремясь защитить и заверить, что всё в порядке, потирая большим пальцем гравировку на армейских жетонах, гоня от себя мысли и воспоминания, окрашенные во что-то сыро-синее, оставляя только светлое и золотистое.

Снайпер хотел его — хотел ощутить в себе, но у него не было сил, Скаут это знал. Парень чуть приподнялся, целуя его в веко — правое веко — (и Снайпер был благодарен) — и стал бережно опускать мужчину на омываемый потоками кафель, поддерживая голову. Он повиновался, раскрываясь перед ним, открывая свою уязвимость, но он не боялся, он доверял, _доверял_. Скаут опустился ниже, к животу, целуя мокрую, целую, чистую кожу, не вспоминая запах крови и смерти.

Он оказался меж его бёдер, и одного дыхания было достаточно, чтобы мужчина напрягся. Парень поцеловал ему внутреннюю сторону бедра со всем чувством, он его боготворил; он словно обещал, что не посмеет причинить ему вреда. Целовал ещё, ещё, прижимаясь щекой к ноге, растирая ему внешнюю сторону, опускаясь ниже.

Когда Снайпер ощутил осторожный обхват губами, а потом чуть игривые движения языком, он не выдержал и беззвучно рассмеялся, испытывая прилив истинного счастья. Скауту передалось его настроение, и он, на мгновение приподнявшись, обнажил ему одну из своих самых щегольских улыбок, подмигивая, а потом снова вернулся к нему.

Мальчишка благодарил небеса.

Тьма и тишина укрывала их обоих, защищая момент их единения. Они лежали на постели вдвоём уже переодетые в обычную верхнюю одежду (ибо к окончанию боёв на базе отключили отопление в принципе), сплетаясь друг с другом, даря нежность. Скаут жался к Снайперу, зарываясь в лацканы кожанки, вдыхая его пряный запах, всё ещё испытывая истому после _его_ очереди в душевой. Была причина, по которой он любил крупные, мозолистые руки мужчины. Точнее, это была одна из причин. Снайпер был жив, он чувствовал его сердцебиение, ощущал его живой жар — остальное было неважно. Мир, война, полигоны — это осталось где-то там, сейчас были лишь его добрые руки, защищавшие от всего на свете.

Истома покинула Снайпера раньше — теперь приходило чувство оцепенения и отстранённого покоя, такого, который он не ощущал уже три года. Большим пальцем он потирал растянутый свитер цвета кирпича, сердцем уходя обратно в пустоши родного края.

— Мик, — мягко шептал юноша ему в грудь, (и он всё ещё смущался произносить его настоящее имя), — ребята собираются… хочешь, пойдём?

— Хм-м?

— Последний день отметить, — хрипло продолжил он, устраиваясь удобнее, — и сегодня ведь пятница же, — и улыбнулся.

Снайпер склонился, зарываясь носом в его мягкие волосы, пахнущие мылом.

— Хорошо, — еле слышно ответил он, растирая ему руки и плечи сквозь одежду в успокаивающем жесте, — я чуть позже, хорошо?

Скаут вынырнул из его куртки, поднимая голову, улыбаясь ему тепло и лучисто, и Снайпер видел, как поблёскивали у него глаза.

— Хорошо, — передразнил он, забавно морщась.

Снайпер смотрел на него, запоминая каждую черту, насколько позволяло искалеченное зрение. Он потянулся и накрыл его впалую щёку крупной горячей кистью, поглаживая ему бровь большим пальцем. Скаут на мгновение отдался ощущениям, а потом игриво вывернулся из его руки, мимолетно целуя костяшки, вскочил, на ходу надевая сапоги, толком не завязав шнурки, и шмыгнул за дверь.

Стрелок остался лежать, окутанный стынущим коконом из привязанности и накатывающего одиночества, натаскивая себя на мысль о том, что впредь отходить ко сну он будет один, после того, что он намеревался сделать. И что он должен поставить барьеры, чтобы больше не нуждаться в тепле мальчишки. Никогда.

***

Полуторалитровая бутылка без этикетки и любых других опознавательных знаков с грохотом опустилась на центр стола, заставляя сероватую мутную жидкость внутри всколыхнуться и чуть ли не забурлить.

— Чё это? — праздно поинтересовался Скаут.

— Сосредоточение коммунизма, сынок, — мрачно поведал Солдат, скрестив руки на груди.

— Это, _mein Freund_ , чудный напиток, который мы с Хеви привезли из России, — Медик взял бутылку в крупные руки с длинными тонкими пальцами, почти любовно оглаживая стекло, — его нам подарила его достопочтимая матушка во время нашего последнего визита, — он жемчужно улыбнулся русскому здоровяку, чуть клоня голову и смотря поверх очков своими живыми голубыми глазами.

За окном была почти ночь, чистая, звёздная; восемь человек, столпившись вокруг стола, собрались на кухне, освещаемой тёплым жёлтым светом. Все были одеты уже в цивильную одежду, лишь Солдат остался в своём подобии мундира, и Медик остался в своей светло-серой шинели, только от красного он избавился — от перчаток и галстука, оставив белую (но чистую и выглаженную!) рубашку и бежевый жилет. Шпион, как всегда, _единственный_ сидел в углу в своём вечном сером шёлковом костюме, курил, скучал.

— Мы с Мишей хотели распить его по самому счастливому случаю, — продолжил он, мелодично и спокойно. Он остановился, оглядел всех присутствующих, и добавил тише: — Сейчас такой из них.

По столу пронеслись звуки одобрения и хмыканья; особенно от Демо, уже спешившего от шкафчиков с кучей стеклянных стаканов. Медик откупорил пробку с характерным глубоким звуком, а потом стал разливать, чуть проливая, задевая края горлышком с лязгом. Шотландец почти хищнически улыбался, щуря единственный глаз.

— Ничего, на счастье, — остановил Хеви Инженера, который было потянулся за тряпкой.

Каждый разобрал себе, и только один стакан остался нетронутым.

— Итак, — вскинулся врач, уже гораздо более повеселевший, перебирая в пальцах стеклянные грани, — кто-нибудь хочет что-то сказать?

Демо мёртвой хваткой вцепился в стакан, садясь рядом с Солли. Скаут, недоверчиво принюхавшись, словно это был страшный яд, ощутил острый спиртовой запах и фыркнул.

— Не, я это говно пить не буду, — деловито вынес он вердикт.

— Скаут, ради бога, — раздражённо начал Шпион, но его прервал бас Хеви.

— Пригуби со всеми, маленький. Нехорошо, — покачал он головой, и в его серых глазах поблёскивал смех. Скаут закатил глаза.

Молчание. Гудение вентиляции. Ни один не решался начать речь.

— Мы потерпели неудачу, господа, — с мрачным вздохом тихо прорычал Солли, — нарушение субординации. Нарушение устава. Пьянство. Регулярная самоволка почти всех членов этого сброда, _включая_ меня! — досадливо рявкнул он, и у парня дрогнули плечи. — И самое главное — не только с нашей стороны, _кексики_! — прорычал вояка ещё громче, заговорщически озираясь горящими глазами. — Не уверен, конечно, насчёт пьянства, но, — он резко сбавил тон, опускаясь почти до игривости, — но! — Солдат остановился, и все замерли, ожидая продолжения. — Мы смогли извлечь пользу из пребывания здесь. Мы нашли кое-что, что обычно не принято произносить вслух среди таких, как мы. Но я скажу это! Ибо это нас объединяет.

— Война? — неуверенно вставил Демо, поднимая на него единственный зрячий глаз.

— Любовь! — высокопарно выпалил Солли, но, осёкшись, глянул вниз и серьёзно добавил: — и война тоже.

— Прально, Джейн! — обрадовался Подрывник, поднимая стакан, — ребят, за любовь и войну!

— За друзей и семью, которой мы стали, — тепло усмехнулся Инженер, зажимая стекло меж механических пальцев.

— За окончание войны, — улыбнулся Хеви.

Скаут засмеялся, пытаясь прятать улыбку, раскрасневшись раньше времени.

— За всех нас! — звонко бросил он.

— За Снайпера! — внезапно зычно и весело вставил Шпион, высоко поднимая стакан, хитро и открыто косясь на дверной проём, — который явился на торжество, виновником которого является!

Все замерли, а парень чуть ли снёс Инжа, выглядывая из-за всех. Снайпер стоял — в шляпе, в кожанке, в тёмно-серой ковбойке, которая была не застёгнута до конца, обнажая горло с крупным кадыком и ключицы. Жёлтый тёплый свет окутывал его, но полы бросали тени на его лицо с длинными волевыми чертами. Он дёрнул уголком губ, чуть кивнув в приветственном жесте.

С радостными и приветственными воплями к нему стали стягиваться, обнимая и тормоша, и, несмотря на закрытую натуру, он не выдержал и улыбнулся в ответ, морщась. Пиро с улюлюканьем кинулся к нему на шею; стрелок отпрянул, но было уже поздно, но он всё равно успел заметить у пиромана свою старую зажигалку в нагрудном кармане оранжевой фланелевой пижамы.

Сквозь переплетение рук он чувствовал одно знакомое объятие, тепло и тяжесть. Он потянулся и ощутил жёсткость юношеской спины, а потом опустил взгляд и заметил свитер цвета кирпича. Скаут жался к нему, растирая плечи, и Снайпер ответил лёгким похлопыванием по спине.

— Бушман, — снова позвал лазутчик, и парень отстранился, заглядывая в глаза мужчине, которые были скрыты авиаторами, — раз волею судьбы ты оказался здесь, не хочешь ли и ты сказать что-нибудь? Ради общего настроя.

— Да, — слабо отозвался он, потирая губы и щетину, — да, конечно.

Они прошли за стол, становясь вкруг, снова беря по стакану. Снайпер взял одиноко стоящий свой. Помялся, оглядывая толпу, ощущая тепло, исходящее от руки Скаута. Открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Инженер кашлянул.

— Сказать, — пробормотал стрелок, нервно касаясь большим пальцем грани, — что-то сказать… — он подумал, а потом буркнул: — За высокие надежды. Да. Мой папа… — он сглотнул, понимая, что сказал лишнее, — давайте за высокие надежды. Что они… они…

_Несбыточны._

— Да, — подхватил Инж, кивая ему, спасая от участи, — за высокие надежды, парни!

— Будем надеяться и верить, — хмыкнул Шпион, подаваясь вперёд, и стаканы с лязгом столкнулись.

Все опрокинули разом, кроме Пиро, который только недоверчиво лизнул. Скаут сделал лишь глоток и зашёлся в сиплом надрывном кашле, на что Хеви засмеялся:

— Заешь чем-нибудь, — и парень возмущённо развёл руками, со слезами на щеках, озираясь по сторонам: «чем?!».

Прошло некоторое время. Они сидели, хорошо поддатые, играли в карты и курили. Снайпер выпил лишь одну, что ему предложили, и больше не стал. Он курил одну за одной, смотря в одну точку, проваливаясь в мысли. Скаут тоже не стал слишком много, но он всё равно раскраснелся и о чём-то возмущённо галдел с Подрывником. Шпион попивал самогон, будто это было изысканное старое вино, и с интересом читал газету.

Снайпер сделал последнюю затяжку, смяв бычок в пепельнице, поднялся, и, коснувшись полов шляпы в прощальном жесте, неслышно вышел. Скаут заметил его отсутствие сразу, и, бросив что-то раздражённому Демо, последовал за ним.

— Куда они, спать? — пространно поинтересовался Медик, развалившись на стуле и расстегнув шинель.

— В душ, возможно, — отозвался Шпион с лукавством в голосе, перелистывая страницу.

Ночь встретила Скаута сухим холодом и сиянием десяти тысяч звёзд. Ему не пришлось долго искать Снайпера — он слышал, как хлопнула железная дверь, ведущая на крышу. Он вышел вслед за ним, ловя его силуэт, подсвеченный фонарями снизу. Мужчина стоял, опершись локтями на заграждение, и курил, сияя алым огоньком во тьме.

— Эй, Снайпс, — мягко позвал он, чтобы не напугать, подходя ближе, — ты молодец, да? Выдержать такое. Я думал, тебя Зажигалка раздавит, — смеялся он, становясь рядом.

Снайпер не отвечал, делая очередную затяжку, и его щёки чуть втянулись.

— Всё равно не пойму, как вы это пьёте, — продолжил он с ласковым весельем в голосе, — это ж гадость, — Скаут чуть потянулся, заглядывая ему в глаза, всё ещё кротко улыбаясь. — Завтра рванём, да? — лёгкий ветер колыхал ворот кожанки мужчины. — Теперь все дороги открыты. Ты да я. Можем куда угодно, — парень облизнул губы, вглядываясь в мрак горизонта перед ними, — и теперь, когда компания нам выплатила, можем даже на Багамы. Помнишь, я говорил? — Снайпер молчал. — Чёрт, я даже не знаю, где Багамы, — нахмурился Скаут, пытаясь поддержать шутливый настрой, но он терял веселье, и улыбка пропадала с тонких обветренных губ.

Он легонько боднул мужчину в плечо, прижимаясь щекой к потёртой коже куртки. Тот качнулся, выдыхая струю дыма.

— Я сделал что-то не так, Снайпс? — осторожно спросил Скаут, потираясь о него лбом, как щенок.

Снайпер коротко выдохнул, резким движением выбрасывая окурок с крыши, и, засунув руки в карманы, отвернулся от него, направившись к выходу. Парень не заговаривал. Холод окутывал его. Мужчина остановился, подняв глаза к звёздам, видя только тусклые расплывающиеся точки.

— Это всё пустое… эти надежды, — глухо ответил он.

— Какие надежды, Снайпс? — бесцветно спросил он.

— Скаут, — Снайпер обернулся к нему, чувствуя, будто он заряжал винтовку, — я как-то говорил тебе, что хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо?

— Говорил, — подтвердил Скаут, сглатывая, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо, — в мыслях он снова приставлял дуло ко лбу парня, — у _тебя_.

— У меня? А ты… ты… — он осёкся, когда осознание накатило на него.

— Ты молод, — выстрел, — у тебя есть будущее. У тебя столько времени в запасе, малыш, ты сможешь покорить весь мир.

— Зачем ты это говоришь? — у Скаута сорвался голос. Всё мешалось в нём — нарастающая паника, страх и невыносимая знакомая горечь.

— У тебя может быть дом, семья, дети, всё, что… — он снова посмотрел на небо, делая неясный жест руками.

— Ты моя семья! — коротко выпалил Скаут, заходясь в гневе.

— Нет, Джерри! Я не могу быть тебе семьёй! — крикнул Снайпер в ответ, скалясь, понимая, что если повысит голос ещё, то он сорвётся _не на рык_ , — я не могу дать тебе того, что… жизнь со старым отшельником в пустыне не то, что тебе нужно, пацан! — у него дрожали руки, дрожал кадык, дрожал голос. — Посмотри на меня! Из-за меня мы все оказались в дерьме, без работы! — он остановился, сглатывая, снижая тон, — я не знаю, что ты во мне видишь, но во мне этого нет, никогда не было, и тем более сейчас!

Скаут хотел что-то сказать, подскакивая ближе, но Снайпер отпрянул, продолжая, не давая себя касаться.

— Мне сорок восемь, — его голос упал до шёпота, — я почти слепой. Я не могу нормально ложку держать без лошадиной дозы чёрт знает чего, что мне Док даёт. Я даже не в состоянии… — он указал куда-то вниз, выдыхая, испытывая тяжёлый стыд.

— Снайпс! — раздражённо крикнул парень, хватая его за ворот, встряхивая, заглядывая в блестящие глаза. — Мне тридцать три. Я читаю комиксы и пью молоко, потому что мне, сука, вкусно. И я тоже. Я тоже, слышишь?! Я не могу подняться с кровати без уколов и мне тяжело на лестницах, но я, сволочь, не жалуюсь, а иду дальше, и тебя, гнида, за собой тащу, унылый ты кусок дерьма! Потому что я… потому что… потому что так надо, понимаешь?!

Снайпер молчал, понимая, как сильно болит у него горло.

— Не молчи, Мик! — Скаут снова встряхнул его, скалясь, сутулясь, хрипя, не давая влаге обжечь глаза, — ты всегда молчишь, не молчи, поговори со мной!

_Всех перестреляют, Снайпс._

— _Нет_ , — ровно ответил Снайпер, и голос его был чужим и ржавым.

— _Нет_? — хрипло переспросил Скаут, приподнимая брови.

— Нет.

Момент. Молчание между ними. Они смотрели друг на друга, задыхаясь от собственного чего-то недосказанного. Парень распрямился, отпуская его.

— Ладно, — осклабился он, отстраняясь, становясь к нему вполоборота и сжимая кулаки, будто оборонялся.

— Ладно, — ощетинился Мик, рыкнув, смотря на него сверху вниз.

— Ладно! — вспылил Джереми, всплёскивая руками, — оставайся… тут, — глухо закончил он, махнув.

Скаут направился к выходу мимо Снайпера, и тот ожидал толчок в плечо, но парень обогнул его, даже не коснувшись. Железная дверь с грохотом закрылась, и с этим звуком в мужчине захлопнулись барьеры. Кровь просачивалась сквозь доски.

***

Снайпер проснулся в своей комнате с лютой головной болью и тянущим ощущением в желудке. Было светло, серый свет резал единственный зрячий глаз. _Чёрт_ , он проспал побудку. _Чёрт_ , побудки не было. _Чёрт_ , вещей Скаута тоже. _Где Скаут?_

События вчерашнего вечера накатили на него отрезвляющей ледяной волной, и он закрыл себе лицо руками, застонав. На прикроватной тумбе валялась бутылка, в которой ещё оставался бурбон.

 _Чёрт_.

— Мы не хотели тебя будить, дружище, — извинялся Инж, складывая пожитки в кузов пикапа, — у тебя была, — он прочистил горло, — тяжёлая ночь.

Снайпер взглянул на Пиро, стоявшего наверху, укладывающего чемоданы, и, поймав взгляд стрелка, он помахал ему.

— Спасибо, приятель, — глухо произнёс мужчина, протягивая механику руку. Тот принял рукопожатие, сжимая не слишком сильно, чтобы не поранить механическими пальцами.

— И тебе, — улыбнулся тепло тот, — не пропадай. Береги себя, доходяга.

Снайпер кивнул, выдавив полуулыбку, и, коснувшись полы шляпы, глянув на Пиро, удалился.

База почти пустовала. Хеви с Медиком уже уехали, Инженер с Пиро только тронулись. Солли и Демо смотались к чёртовой матери сразу после попойки в неизвестном направлении. Ну как, в неизвестном. Прямиком в Шотландию. Солли клялся, что лично переплывёт море.

Скаут… Скаут уехал рано утром. Снайпер не знал, спал ли он, ел ли он, принял ли лекарства — (большой мальчик, справится!) — но он всё равно переживал. И ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Стрелок удобнее перехватил чемодан, поправил съезжавшую винтовку с плеча — и отправился к ангару. Его остановил знакомый звук, отдалённо напоминавший шелест дождя в ночи и запах одеколона.

— Часы, как я понимаю, ты спёр, — ровно произнёс Снайпер, оборачиваясь, уже зная, что его ждёт.

— Именно, — проворковал Шпион, всё ещё окутанный дымом, лениво прикуривая сигарету с вишнёвым фильтром, убирая портсигар во внутренний карман синего плаща, — и маскировочный набор тоже.

Стрелок засмеялся, неосознанно подходя ближе, качая головой.

— Надо же было у проклятых сволочей забрать что-то _помимо_ ПТСР, угробленных лет жизни и увечий, которые не смог исправить Респаун, — и он улыбнулся, позволяя приторному яду просочиться.

Снайпер оказался рядом с Шпионом, невольно улыбаясь. Он не знал, какие чувства он испытывал. Лёгкость мешалась со всепоглощающей печалью. Он добился, чего хотел, теперь у него было спокойное одиночество, к которому стремился всю жизнь, но теперь он как никогда нуждался в ком-то, кто его выслушает и примет. То, что у него был этот _кто-то_ , он старался об этом не думать. Иначе сломается. Опять. И он больше не хотел, он уже и так был сломан.

Лазутчик уловил лёгкие изменения на лице стрелка, когда тот провалился в мысли. Тот глянул на заклятого друга, дрогнув в плечах, и он ответил на немой вопрос в льдистых голубых глазах.

— Мы вчера… повздорили, — сипло начал Снайпер, неуверенно, не зная, зачем он рассказывал, — и я сказал ему… много, — Шпион слушал, не отрываясь, делая очередную затяжку, — не знаю, зачем сказал. Я испугался, — он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя ничего, кроме отвращения.

Лазутчик сузил глаза, и ветер трепал его зачёсанные назад чёрно-серебристые локоны.

— А давно это у вас? — пространно спросил он.

— С семьдесят пятого, — стрелок посмотрел куда-то за открытые ворота, на уходящую вглубь леса гравийную дорогу.

Шпион фыркнул, усмехаясь.

— Два имбецила.

Снайпер ковырнул носком сапога камень, растирая подошвой покарябанный лёд.

— Он отойдёт, — добавил он легко, докуривая, кидая окурок наземь, — чего не могу сказать насчёт тебя.

Стрелок усмехнулся, сжимая челюсти и прикрывая глаза.

— Рене, — он обратился к нему впервые за долгое время по имени, и Шпион отреагировал сразу, — присмотри за ним. Вместо меня, — большой и указательный палец правой руки подрагивали.

Лазутчик качнул головой. Снайпер смотрел на его точёные ровные черты, и он никак не ожидал услышать простое:

— Хорошо. Но у меня есть встречное условие, Бушман, — стрелок уловил плутовские нотки и увидел характерно изогнутую бровь, — ты прекрасно справлялся с ролью няньки до этого, справишься и впредь. Если не позднее… — он зачем-то глянул себе на часы, — шестнадцатого числа следующего месяца зайчишка не прискачет к тебе, я буду сильно удивлён. А я не бываю удивлён, такова моя работа, так что, когда он прискачет и произойдёт _воссоединение_ , — он скривился, — двух несчастных сердец, у меня требование: ни ты, ни мальчик больше не будете меня беспокоить.

Снайпер дрогнул в улыбке. Чем-то они были похожи.

— Я совершенно серьёзен, Бушман, — он вмиг посерьёзнел, сделав голос глухо-холодным, — ни писем, ни звонков, ни рыданий не плече. Натерпелся за пятнадцать лет. От вас _обоих_ , — указал он.

Снайпер кивнул.

— По рукам, — одними губами ответил он.

Шпион замер, вглядываясь ему в лицо, а потом, в пафосном жесте сняв перчатку, протянул ему аккуратную некрупную руку.

— Для меня честью было знать вас, мсье Снайпер, — он вскинул подбородок, стоя прямо и горделиво.

Снайпер взглянул на его кисть и протянул в ответ, вкладывая свою руку в его, крепко сжимая, чуть тряхнув. И его неожиданно потянули вперёд, вовлекая в объятия. Стрелок пробубнил что-то возмущённо-невразумительное, но ответил, чувствуя под щекой шерстяную ткань плаща.

— Спасибо, Спук, — неслышно пробормотал Снайпер, но Шпион его услышал. Лазутчик потянулся и поцеловал его в щетинистую щёку.

— Пока не благодари, — низко, но без холодности ответил он, — сначала дождись.

Снайпер кивнул, позволяя себе навалиться на него, понимая, что ему становилось легче — Шпион его держал. Он думал, что тот отпустит какую-нибудь укол, но лазутчик молчал.

Через некоторое время они отстранились и оба последовали к ангару.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (намеренное искажение) Гиа́ды (греч. Υάδες — «дождливые») — рассеянное звёздное скопление в созвездии Тельца, видимое невооружённым глазом.  
> 1 The Who — The Kids Are Alright


	11. Трава зеленеет, эпилог

Над Снайпером сиял Крест.

Точнее, стрелок _знал_ , что он сиял — поднять голову и рассмотреть детальнее он не мог. Не _видел_.

Две недели прошли как два года. Будто ничего не случалось. Мужчина сидел на крыльце родного дома и курил, сияя в ночи кровавым огоньком. Жара не спадала даже после захода солнца; от сухой земли исходили потоки душного тепла и запах иссохшей травы. Старый ветряк за домом был словно каменное изваяние — непоколебимый. Стояло безветрие. О восточном ветре можно было только мечтать.

Снайпер повозил подошвой сапога, поднимая клубы пыли, наблюдая, как те оседали обратно туманным серым саваном. Снова затянулся, задерживаясь. Выдохнул. Он вглядывался вдаль, туда, куда уходила, будто проваливаясь в звёздный горизонт, просёлочная дорога. И тут и там сияли оранжевыми расплывчатыми огнями оконца фермерских домов, близкие и далёкие. Где-то лаяла собака. У родителей Снайпера тоже была ферма. Овцы, куры, собаки, кошки. Мик, когда был совсем маленький, спал в постели со старой овчаркой Угликом и двумя кошками — Бекки и Бетти. Потом он нашёл сову, Сэра Многоуха, и ему позволили оставить и его. В доме он практически не жил, всё устраивался на крыше терассы, и…

Родители.

Снайпер выдохнул струю дыма, сжимая челюсти, опуская голову, пряча глаза за полами широкой фетровой шляпы с отогнутой полой. Будто его кто-то мог видеть. Будто кому-то где-то там было не наплевать на его горечь. Сожаление. Вину. Не стоило ему бросать родителей. Всё могло быть совсем по-другому. Дерево могло всё ещё стоять. Мёртвое, но всё же.

Он докурил, воткнул бычок в землю, потушив, и, поднявшись, прошёл в дом, чтобы кинуть окурок в пепельницу.

Слишком жаркое лето.

***

На поверхности подобия письменного стола был слишком толстый слой пыли. Не той, которая летела с одежды и ткани, а песчаной. Раньше вокруг дома был разбит сад, пышная зелень била даже в окна, у них была пальма; сейчас — ничего. Дом такой же прохладный, даже в самый жаркий день, даже на втором этаже, но пыли стало больше. Из материного сада осталась лишь трава, да и то вся пожелтела.

Снайпер коснулся поверхности и осторожно провёл ладонью, оставляя тёмный чистый след на поцарапанной полировке. Особо тяжёлые крупицы сорвались с края и полетели вниз, оставляя за собой курящийся песчаный водопад. Мужчина взглядом проследил падение, слыша, как частицы кварца ударяются о деревянный пол. Он поднял руку и поднёс к глазам, растирая меж мозолистыми пальцами остатки пыли. Нет, была часть и той, что летит с тканей и человеческой кожи. Но совсем немного. Здесь никто не жил. И Снайпер не знал, хорошо ли это или плохо. Наверное, хорошо.

Во втором ящике хранились письма, и Снайпер знал об этом наверняка. Он потом со всем разберётся.

Он лежал на диване в серой ковбойке навыпуск и не пил. Жара плохо сказывалась на его состоянии, головные боли усиливались, ни есть, ни спать он не мог. Пить в особенности. Только курил, и то вечером.

31 декабря 1978 года ему, помимо листовок и воскресной газеты, пришло письмо. Обратного адреса на нём не было. Снайпер даже удивился, присаживаясь со стопкой бумаг на крыльцо, плохо слушающимися пальцами вскрывая конверт. Его встретила чистая, ровная, плотная бумага и аккуратный филигранный почерк. Стрелок чуть замешкался, сначала не решаясь читать, но, увидев первые строки, невольно усмехнулся, и каменная плита внутри него будто стала чуть легче.

_«Наслаждайся одиночеством, Бушман, пока можешь. Перестань много думать и пить. Пожалуй, думай только об одном: о словах, которые скажешь в следующий раз.  
Счастливого Рождества.  
Всегда твой,  
Рене»._

Снайпер снова усмехнулся и поднял лицо к усталому вечернему небу, прикрыв глаза и улыбаясь, как идиот. _Паскуда_. Шпион был чистая паскуда, но Снайпер был благодарен. Он и не понимал, как всё давило на него, пока с него словно не сняли часть ноши. Он не предал значения словам и обещаниям, (всё так, как оно есть, и ничего исправить нельзя — он знал по опыту), просто это письмо, эта бумага, этот почерк. Словно кто-то был рядом, и стрелку стало немного легче. _Спасибо, Спук_.

Утром 3 января 1979 года Снайпер проснулся и понял, что в доме была тишина. И не краткая или внезапная — она была с самого начала его приезда. Он прошёл на кухню, и его взгляд устремился на чёрную коробочку старого радиоприёмника. Проверил батарейки, вытянул антенну. Включил. Сначала шли помехи, но мужчина поставил радио ближе к окну — заработало. Приглушённая песня ворвалась в замерший воздух комнаты. Лучи упали на правую часть лица стрелка, подсвечивая густую небритую щетину, тени под глазами, отросшие каштановые волосы. Возможно, свет играл на сине-серой радужке. Зрачок не реагировал, словно сокрытый еле заметной пеленой. Тем не менее, Снайпер ощутил тепло на щеке, словно прикосновение любящей руки.

Поздним вечером жара спала, и Снайпер запил. Так он не чувствовал всепоглощающей нечувствительности; словно он был на мушке; словно пространство вокруг него было натянуто, и должно было вот-вот лопнуть, как струна; словно должно было что-то произойти, и не происходило.

Снайпер сидел на крыльце дома, в который раз шаркая каблуком сапога по пыли, поднимая клубы, и прикладывался к бутылке. Сияли оранжевыми расплывчатыми огнями оконца домов вдалеке, лаяла собака. За правым глазом знакомо пульсировала алым боль. Он больше не мог.

Опьянение не приходило. Он нашёл спокойное одиночество, к которому стремился всю жизнь, безмолвие, внутри и снаружи, но он не находил в этом покоя. Ему хотелось что-то сказать. И он не мог.

Через раскрытую дверь с кухни долетали звуки радио. Песня, он уже слышал её раньше. Знакомые переборы гитары и завывания гармоники.

_Мама, сними с меня эти жетоны,  
Они мне больше не нужны._

Снайпер основательно припал к горлу, выхлебав, по меньшей мере, треть за раз.

_Становится слишком темно, слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть,  
Мне кажется, я скоро постучусь на небеса.¹_

Снайпер помнил эту песню. Она играла два раза, когда они с мальчишкой ездили по окрестностям, после того, как его ранили. Господи, мальчишка.

Снайпер сделал всё правильно. Всё так, как и должно быть. (Просто ещё не хватало духу избавиться от писем, которые лежали во втором ящике письменного стола). Почему же ему сейчас так хреново.

Снайпер снял очки, уперев переносицу в тыльную сторону ладони. Дрогнул в плечах, окаменев. Тяжело сглотнул несколько раз. И заплакал.

***

Он хотел уйти в пустоши. На своих двоих, с бутылкой в руках, без винтовки. В ночь. И пускай динго его найдут. Или змеи. Или холод добьёт его. Он думал об этом всё чаще, сидя за кухонным столом, смотря в одну точку, пополняя пепельницу, слушая бормотание радио. Иногда было нормально, иногда совсем невыносимо. Радио спасало. Заглушало часть мыслей.

Передавали прогноз погоды. Жару обещали ещё на несколько дней, а потом должны были прийти дожди. Снайпер криво усмехнулся. Не придут они. Восточного ветра не было в помине.

Док наказал ему спать тогда, когда он уставал и чувствовал необходимость. Он так и делал, но прошлым вечером ему приснилась мать, и он не стал больше спать.

10 января 1979 года пришёл восточный ветер. Ворвался в окно, пронёсся по дому, захлопывая дверь. Хлопнуло так сильно, что Снайпер вздрогнул, отрываясь от толком не начатой пряжи. Пальцы иногда не слушались, но стрелок усилием воли заставлял дрожь утихнуть. Получалось плохо, но он старался, хмурясь, смыкая челюсти.

Вечером небо окрасилось в кроваво-алые оттенки на западе, становясь ярче вокруг измождённого раскалённо-медного солнца. Но, чем ближе к восточному небосклону, тем спокойнее становился цвет, переливаясь сначала в выцветше-розовый, потом в лёгкий лиловый, оканчивая кобальтовым у восточного горизонта. Лёгкие перистые облака горели красным у запада и тлели сизо-голубым у востока.

Снайпер смотрел и смотрел, делая затяжку. Восточный ветер осторожно касался его волос и широкого ворота тёмно-серой рубахи. Розовый свет омывал его, очерчивая высокие скулы, впалые щёки, морщины меж бровями и около губ, выделяя длинные волевые черты, играя на авиаторах. Выделял шрамы. Даже те, которые показывались из-за полурасстёгнутой рубашки.

Люди возвращались домой по просёлочной дороге, один из них верхом, касаясь полов шляп в приветственном жесте при встрече со Снайпером. Он отвечал, но в глаза не смотрел. Продолжал курить, смотреть, как те уходили в темень, галдя меж собой. Снайпер же оставался стоять в полыхающем солнце.

Один из них шёл наоборот, на запад, останавливая кучку, о чём-то спрашивая. Снайпер докурил, выдыхая пелену дыма, и бросил окурок наземь, растирая в песке каблуком сапога. Он взглянул на уже расходившуюся толпу, не видя ничего, кроме расплывавшихся в сумерках фигур. Человек двинулся дальше, и стрелок не хотел, чтобы он узнавал что-то и у него. В дом ему прятаться не хотелось, но и разговаривать тоже. Быть может, его минует чаша сия.

Человек шаркал по пыльной дороге. Едва слышимо из-за расстояния, но Снайпер уже подметил, и он уже начинал раздражаться. _Топ-шарк-топ-шарк-шарк._ Снайпер сомкнул челюсти и устремил взгляд единственного зрячего глаза на дорогу, стоя вполоборота. Не слишком высокий, худосочный, за плечом — что-то похожее на рюкзак.

Это было в духе Скаута — переть напролом, идти вперёд и не сдаваться (даже если нещадно болела нога после дня ходьбы), стучаться в закрытую дверь тогда, когда её захлопнули перед самым носом. Он был упрямцем. Жаль, Снайпер этого так и не понял. Что он застрял с ним. Вляпался по самое не могу. Что ответом на то письмо он подписал себе приговор.

И Скаут практически не удивился, когда увидел на фоне закатного солнца высоченного мужика в чёртовой шляпе, который горбился, пытаясь казаться меньше.

Двадцать метров, пятнадцать, десять. Снайпер считал по наитию, издержка профессии. Когда человек остановился, Снайпер, наконец, _посмотрел_ на него. И его апатию снесло поднявшимся валом чувств. Мертвенный покой стремительно менялся на что-то горячее, трепещущее, уязвимое, но такое живое. Он позволил ворваться этому, как восточный ветер врывается в душную комнату.

Джинсы, кеды, красная, словно цвет команды и крови, футболка. На груди — поблёскивающие жетоны.

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что говорить. Скаут должен был что-то сказать, он знал. Так он бы разбавил повисшее напряжение в стылом воздухе и свой собственный страх. Что Снайпер накричит на него. Что ударит. Что развернётся и оставит одного.

Снайпер не имел ни малейшего понятия, как поступить. Как начать разговор. Что нужно было сделать, как заслужить прощение. Он стоял и захлёбывался в словах, боясь сказать, что был так счастлив снова _увидеть_ его. _Живым_ и здоровым. И что его слова не имели значения — он нагородил чуши из-за того, что банально зассал. Как всегда, собственно, но теперь нужно было исправлять. Сейчас или никогда. Но он хотел как лучше, для _него_ , для _них_ , всегда хотел. Хотел защитить парня, оттолкнув. _Чёртов идиот_. Но он делал это из любви. Наломавши дров, но только из-за неё.

У парня дрожали руки и губы. Он разгружал правую ногу, перенося вес на левую. И мужчина сделал первый шаг.

Он не знал, сколько он шёл. Шаги казались бесконечно долгими и бесконечно мимолётными, он преодолевал десять метров, три года, десять лет, четырнадцать лет — четырнадцать лет с их первой встречи и четырнадцать лет разницы в возрасте. Но он шёл, преодолевая барьеры, которые наставил сам себе, и собственную трусость.

Снайпер налетел на Скаута, сгребая в объятия, отрывая от земли, и Скаут обмяк на нём, вжимаясь, вцепившись в шею и плечи, позволяя поддерживать себя. Он уткнулся ему в сгиб меж шеей и плечом, вдохнул его запах — и напряжение схлынуло с него. Он пытался что-то сказать или пошутить, что обещал, что никуда не денется, что не отстанет так просто, но на выходе получались только сдавленные всхлипы и сип. Он открыто заплакал на нём, и его знакомо, до боли в сердце, успокаивали, гладя по голове, взъерошивая ёжик пыльных светлых волос.

Снайпер укачивал его, растирая узкую спину, сминая в кулаках промокшую футболку, шепча утешительную чепуху. Сквозь поток бессмысленных слов (которые были сказаны впервые за несколько недель) вырывалась правда. Он просил прощения. Он заверял, что всё будет хорошо. Он признавался. И упрекал, что парень шёл по жаре без шляпы, не берёг ногу, не берёг себя. Он горел у него под крупными жилистыми руками, и мужчина жал его к себе до боли в рёбрах, будто от этого ему могло стать легче.

Снайпер потянулся — и мягко поцеловал Скаута в щёку, а потом отстранил от себя, вглядываясь в мокрое, изнеможённое, но родное и светлое лицо. Парень ревел и смеялся, обнимая ему руки, целуя их. За жёлтыми линзами авиаторов дрожала влага, и Скаут об этом знал. Он без тени смятения взял за дужки и снял ему очки, открывая миру сине-серые глаза. Снайпер поморщился, хмурясь, болезненно растирая пальцами веки, будто бы спасался от света. Но Снайпер не умел врать. Скаут убрал ему руку, вглядываясь в открывшийся взгляд, полный горечи и тяжёлых надежд. Он наклонил мужчину к себе, и, обжигая дыханием ему переносицу, прижался губами к правому веку. И Снайпер крупно задрожал, когда услышал простое:

— Балбесина.

И он, впервые за три недели, понял: он дома.

Придут дожди, прибьют пыль, оросят поля. Снова будет буйствовать зелень. Трава, последнее, что осталось от сада, зазеленеет. Уже зеленела.

_15.02.20 — 20.08.20._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Bob Dylan — Knockin’ On Heaven’s Door
> 
> That’s all, folks!
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читал, комментировал и просто заглядывал посмотреть. Я вас вижу! Благодарю покорно!


	12. Туман перед рассветом, часть I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Бонусная глава, часть I** _(сюжетная линия Красных Снайпера и Скаута)._
> 
> Поскольку эта глава является бонусной и не вписывается в основную структуру фика, я позволила себе расписывать сцены столько, сколько мне потребовалось, не загоняя себя в условные рамки по количеству слов на главу.  
> 

Снайпер не засыпал. Не мог. Приезд Скаута сильно растревожил его и так воспалённые нервы, оставив его буквально горящим и дрожащим от бьющего в мозг адреналина. Отправив изнурённого мальчишку спать наверх, в родительскую спальню, сам он остался внизу, так и не присев больше, чем на полчаса, неистово наводить в доме порядок. Он старался не шуметь, действуя и шагая тихо, не включал свет надолго, чтобы не разбудить парня. Подмёл пол на первом этаже, вытряхнул половики, протёр кухонный стол и столешницы, тумбу в комнате, телевизор. Мужчина задержался только около фотографии родителей на полированной поверхности тумбы, бережно взяв в мозолистые пальцы металлическую рамку, и поднёс к глазам. Через стекло на него смотрели высокий, худой и мрачный мужчина в шляпе с винтовкой в руках и кругленькая пухлая женщина в ситцевом платье, она улыбалась и махала рукой. Позади них только-только расцветал материн сад (с единственной пальмой), в котором прятался их дом — только построенный, с чистой верандой, только выкрашенный.

Серо-синий взгляд заскользил по чуть стёршейся чёрно-белой фотографии, заключённой в стекло и металл.

Снайпер скучал по родителям, очень. Иногда ему казалось, что они до сих пор были здесь — будто сейчас он мог выглянуть в окно и увидеть мать на веранде, поливающую её любимую герань, или иногда поскрипывали половицы, будто от отцовских сапог. Будь он проклят, если бы он не хотел к ним. Было время, когда он изводил себя тем, что это он виновен в их смерти — кому-то он перешёл дорогу своим родом деятельности, кому дорогу переходить было нельзя, и ему решили отомстить. Он так и не узнал, кто и зачем, но, чтобы перестать метаться, он принял только одно: он виноват. И всё бы отдал, чтобы они были живы. Но, в глубине души, он был рад, что им не довелось увидеть того, чем он стал, и к чему это привело.

Он оглянулся на комнату, пряча взгляд, будто его кто-то мог видеть, и, словно немного оробев, украдкой коснулся сухими губами металлической резной рамки. Задержавшись, он осторожно поставил фотографию родителей обратно, чуть поворачивая _их_ к золотисто-оранжевому свету лампы, протёр стекло и, чуть запнувшись о собственные ноги, вышел в крохотный коридор.

Собрал бутылки, вынес мусор. Протёр письменный стол ещё раз. Когда начало только-только светать, часа в три утра, он пошёл мыться. Когда он снял с себя пропотелое бельё, он взглянул в собственное отражение в тусклой ванной. Из мутного зеркала, внутреннее отражающее покрытие которого начало трескаться по углам внутри стекла, на него смотрел откровенно _хреново_ выглядящий человек.

 _Ты выглядишь так же, как я себя чувствую_ , пошутил бы Скаут.

Снайпер подался к собственному отражению, вглядываясь в себя. Он провёл жилистой рукой по серо-бледной (несмотря на обилие солнца) морщинистой коже, растягивая её; провёл по густой спутавшейся каштановой бороде, которая пестрила проседью; долго вглядывался в собственные длинные черты, заострившиеся от постоянной усталости (и отсутствия хоть каких-либо позитивных эмоций, плохого питания и немного алкоголизма); смотрел на глубокие шрамы и морщины на изнеможённом лице, на растрёпанные и сальные сильно отросшие волосы. Глаза смотрели на него словно из двух провалов, потухшие, серые. Под ними — вечные мешки. Взгляд остановился на том глазу, что был подёрнут словно туманом.

Внутренний голос бесился и измывался над ним.

 _И это выбрал Джерри._ Вкупе со всем остальным.

Горячие струи обожгли его, унося с собой его сырые холодные мысли. Он побрился старой отцовской опаской как мог, порезавшись несколько раз, всё равно выбрив не всё, потому что он никак не мог унять дрожи в указательном и среднем пальце из-за непокоя, почистил зубы, переоделся в чистое. _Теперь хоть на человека похож_ , прозвучал у него в мозгу смеющийся голос отца.

Он думал подремать какое-то время на диване в комнате под бормотание телика, но, посидев минут двадцать, ушёл на кухню. Он несколько раз тянулся к карману за упаковкой сигарет, но, едва нащупывая гладкую глянцевую поверхность, убирал руку. Не хотел, чтобы от него пахло.

Несмотря на то, что солнце начинало подниматься над чёрным горизонтом, на кухне оставался уютный полумрак. Блёклый золотистый свет отражался от равнин, окрашивая полумрак в доме в тёплые тона. Снайпер сидел в полной тишине, слушая только собственное дыхание и тиканье настенных часов. Ну и лай соседской собаки. Расправил ворот коричневой рубахи, потёр лицо. Постукивал пальцами по поверхности стола. Он не знал, зачем сидел и зачем ждал. И на что он надеялся вообще? Вся идея показалась ему бессмысленной.

Но он всё равно ждал.

Светало, в доме начинало теплеть. Всё-таки, Снайпер немного задремал на стуле, и, очнувшись, решил сделать себе чаю. Горячие полосы солнечного света падали из окон, прорезая стылый воздух дома. Мужчина поднялся, и на его лицо упали лучи. Он поморщился, ослепший на какое-то мгновение, (чему он был не рад — зрячий глаз у него один, всё-таки), и поставил себе чайник, всё ещё видя танцующие лилово-зелёные пятна. Но он был рад теплу. Он озяб за ночь.

Он выглянул из окна — люди изредка проходили по дороге; проехал грузовик, подняв тучу пыли. Поля играли и волновались от лёгких облаков и лёгкого восточного ветра. Линия электропередач уходила в кобальтовый горизонт.

Снайпер чуть не ошпарился, подпрыгнув на месте, наливая себе кипяток в кружку, когда услышал сзади глухое и почти робкое:

— Эй.

Он обернулся, почти дёрнувшись. Скаут стоял перед ним в дверном проёме, сонный и растрёпанный, с заспанными глазами, в старой Снайперовой растянутой тёмно-синей футболке, (которая была так ему велика, что он тонул в ней), и еле державшихся на нём шортах, кончающихся где-то у икр. Он был помятый. Но просветлевший, отдохнувший.

— Скаут, — булькнул Снайпер, полностью разворачиваясь к нему корпусом, забывая про свой чай и застывая в каком-то трепете.

Скаут лучисто и искренне ему улыбнулся, растирая лицо и зевая. Между ними разлилось молчание и сияние солнечного света.

— Старик, ты, — парень заговорил осторожно, но тепло, подбирая слова, всё ещё потирая глаза, в неясном жесте указав на мужчину рукой, — ты нормально? В смысле, ты… спал? Как ты?

И выдохнул, опуская руки, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— Я, — Снайпер прочистил горло, посмотрев куда-то в сторону, — немного поспал. Всё в порядке, приятель.

— Тяжело без сирены, да? — усмехнулся Скаут, снова потерев себе лицо.

Мужчина поднял на него серо-синий взгляд.

— Хм-м?

Улыбка парня испарилась в то же мгновение; нервозность в нём выдавало лёгкое подпрыгивание на ногах. Он как никогда боялся сказать что-то не то.

— Ну… сирена. На базе, — сглотнул он. — Она как будильник была, который и не выключишь, да? Свой-то завести можно, и отключить, и об стенку шваркнуть, — нервно усмехнулся он, жестом показывая, как бы он кинул будильник в кухонную стену, — когда совсем надоест, а там нет, и ещё леди в динамике, она… жизни не давала… да?

Он тараторил. Он всегда начинал тараторить, когда он психовал.

— А, — многозначительно буркнул Снайпер, кивая, — нет, я… привык без сирены. Точнее, я её помню, но я стараюсь не вспоминать её.

— А я не могу отвыкнуть, — с внезапной серьёзностью ответил Скаут, глядя себе куда-то в ноги, — сейчас встал, смотрю — светло, и никого не слышно, и сирены нет, и побежал. Только потом понял, что... — и осёкся, потирая тощие грубые руки, лишённые его привычных бинтов.

Они замолчали. Никто не знал, что нужно говорить. Снайперу выкручивало нутро, он знал, что должен был что-то сказать, начать _разговор_ , и не знал, как. Его взгляд заметался, будто мужчина искал ответы в кухонной утвари, отражавшей лучи, а потом его глаза остановились на чайнике.

— Малыш, хочешь…

— Снайпс, я хотел спросить…

Они замолкли, не желая перебивать друг друга, замирая, уставившись в каком-то страхе.

— Снайпс, г—говори.

— Что ты хотел спросить, малыш? — мягко настоял Снайпер.

— Нет, давай ты сначала, — Скаут растёр себе нос, потупив взгляд.

Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох, расправил плечи.

— Хочешь, чаю налью? Некрепкий, как всегда.

Парень закивал, дёргано улыбнувшись, подходя чуть ближе, наблюдая, как ему заваривают чай. Покой и размеренность в действиях Снайпера всегда успокаивали Скаута. Даже сейчас, хоть и немного.

— Ну, что ты хотел спросить? — осторожно напомнил ему мужчина, старательно убирая слабые ноты из голоса, звуча тепло и _почти_ уверенно, и подал ему кружку. На короткое мгновение их пальцы соприкоснулись. У парня были ледяные руки.

— Э, ну, — сбился Скаут, внимательно разглядывая тёмно-янтарную жидкость, — я хотел узнать… хотел спросить по поводу…

Снайпер не снимал с него немигающего взгляда.

— На сколько мне можно остаться? — поднял он взгляд, искренний, просящий, блестящий, голубой. У мужчины дрогнули губы; он моргнул; слова застряли в глотке. — Я не хотел тебя беспокоить просто так. Я знаю, что ты любишь, когда ты один, и я вижу, что у тебя всё в порядке, и я не хочу, чтобы тебе было… плохо из-за меня, — он шмыгнул, усмехнувшись, глянув куда-то вбок.

У Снайпера всё затряслось. Он не сдержал себя; лицо окаменело, горло напряглось. Он видел, что пугал Скаута. И пугался сам.

_Боже, боже, боже._

— Ты не беспокоишь меня, малыш, нет, — не своим голосом произнёс мужчина, вымучивая из себя улыбку.

Всё в нём тянулось к мальчишке, но он не имел права привязывать его к себе, просить что-то. _Останься со мной._ Это глухомань, он привык жить в большом городе, в окружении людей. _Здесь._ Здесь он затоскует. _Навсегда._ Он совсем молод, зачем ему отживший своё больной старый мужик.

Скаут ждал, и в его взгляде с каждой секундой росла паника. Снайпер слышал, как у него сбилось дыхание. У него самого сбилось дыхание. Снайпер не умел красиво говорить, но он хотел сказать, чтобы снять эту ношу со Скаута, выйдя из положения чисто и быстро, избавив их обоих от смятения и горечи, поэтому просто буркнул:

— Ты можешь.

Парень моргнул несколько раз; глаза у него расширились, забегали по лицу мужчины. Руки, державшие кружку, подрагивали.

— Я хотел сказать, что, — Снайпер закостенел, смотря ему прямо в глаза, — ты можешь остаться на сколько захочешь, малыш.

 _Останься здесь, со мной, навсегда._ Он хотел сказать, и он боялся сказать.

Скаут вздрогнул в плечах, расслабляясь, выдыхая, (понимая, что задержал дыхание), а потом закивал, дёргано улыбаясь. Он уронил голову, а потом еле слышно засмеялся, потирая глаза.

— Хорошо, — тихо посмеивался парень, даже больше, чем нужно, не поднимая на него взгляда, — хорошо.

Снайпер смотрел на него, не снимая с него перепуганных глаз, не зная, чего ожидать, как трактовать его реакцию.

— Ты… — хрипло начал мужчина, прочищая горло. — Останешься?

Парень остервенело закивал, прикрывая глаза, подаваясь вперёд и бодаясь лбом ему в грудь, отчего мужчина качнулся, деревенея.

— Да, да, да, — приглушённо забормотал Скаут ему в рубашку, цепляясь ему за рукав, отставляя кружку на столешницу, — если можно. Если _можно, да._

Снайпер поднял руки и несмело, боязливо, совсем осторожно обнял Скаута в ответ, будто он был сделан из тонкого хрусталя, будто он мог причинить боль ему прикосновением. Он накрыл его руками, будто защищал. Скаут вжался и вцепился в него до побеления суставов, сминая ему рубашку, будто хотел раствориться в нём. Он шумно дышал, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Стал едва покачивать их обоих. Снайпер гладил его по голове, успокаивая. И себя заодно.

Они стояли вдвоём, окутанные спокойной тишиной и солнечным светом.

***

— А они неплохие.

— Хм-м?

— Жители городка, — лучисто улыбнулся Скаут, посмеиваясь. — Я ожидал тут разруху, мускулистых мужиков в трениках, драки в барах, где принимает участие кенгуру, а тут нет — цивилизация!

Снайпер спрятал улыбку в повороте головы. Солнце играло у него на авиаторах. Скаут не сводил с него глаз, всё также улыбаясь; ему приятно было видеть его прежним. Так засмотрелся, что чуть не оступился, запнувшись о камень, и, когда Снайпер снова обернулся к нему, чтобы посмотреть, то Скаут изобразил, что у него внезапно испачкались джинсы и его красная футболка (он решил оставить чистое дома), и стал резко их отряхивать, выбивая пыль.

— Тот мужик с конём вообще нормальный, — махнул он в сторону, где приблизительно находился дом Снайпера — он говорил о его соседе.

— Э… который… Клири? Макс?

— Он самый, — хмыкнул Скаут. — И дочка у него тоже такая, — он выставил руки перед грудной клеткой, показывая что-то шарообразное и объёмное, — нормальная.

Снайпер остро посмотрел на него, резко оборачиваясь.

— Чего? — буркнул парень, совершенно натурально изображая удивление. — Я говорю правду и только правду, Снайпс!

— Щегол, — прошипел мужчина, снова отворачиваясь, и в его голосе послышалась улыбка.

Они шли по сельской дороге в сторону условного центра, минуя мелкие домишки и деревянные постройки, шаркая подошвами по песчаной почве, поднимая пыль, жарясь под летним южным солнцем. Лучи играли в линии электропередач, отбрасывая тени. _Купить пожрать же чё-то надо,_ как подметил Скаут ранее. _Чем ты питался вообще?_

Ответом ему послужило молчание Снайпера.

Они ввалились в крохотный магазинчик, из марева в благословенный холод, звеня дверным колокольчиком, возясь и хихикая меж собой, будто дети. Снайпер предостерёг, чтобы они вели себя потише, так как сразу привлекли внимание посетителей. Скаут серьёзно кивнул, хмурясь. Они посмотрели друг на друга и разразились истеричным хохотом.

— Бошку напекло, — пожаловался парень, отдышавшись.

— Найдём тебе шляпу, малыш, — озабоченно отозвался мужчина, беря корзину. — И отойди из-под кондиционера, ты простынешь.

Скаут хмыкнул.

— Ладно, ма.

Набрав самого необходимого, они двинулись к кассе. Скаут задержался у стеллажа со средствами гигиены — кремы для рук, для лица, для загара, затесавшаяся пена для бритья, бальзамы, и…

— Смотри, вазик, — многозначительно буркнул он, устремив на тюбик серьёзный взгляд ясно-голубых глаз.

— Хм-м? — Снайпер возвысился над ним, вглядываясь в предмет его интереса.

— Вазик, — веселее повторил Скаут, кинув взгляд на мужчину, потом обратно. — У нас же… у нас есть, нет? Может, возьмём? Мало ли.

— Скаут, — понизил голос Снайпер, украдкой глядя на женщину, стоявшей около полки с туалетной бумагой.

— Чего? — парень облизнул губы, вскинув взгляд наверх, улыбаясь ещё лучистее и ещё нахальнее. Он упивался его смущением. — У тебя же сильно сохнут руки. С такой работой руки надо беречь! — воскликнул он с театральной выразительностью. — Мне важны твои руки, всем важны!

— Боже, Скаут, перестань, — забормотал мужчина, отворачиваясь, проверяя, смотрят ли на них.

— Подумай о руках, Снайпс, с твоим родом деятельности это очень важно, это может привести к травме.

— Будем считать эту травму профессиональной.

— Не переходи грань светского разговора.*

— Так, _Питер О’Тул_ , либо топай на кассу, либо на улицу, ждать я не намерен.

— Снайпс.

— Мы не будем играть в эту игру.

— Снайпс.

— Смотри, живой! — какой-то мужчина зычно воскликнул у кассы — крепкий, рослый, морщинистый, загорелый и сухой, (в потёртой куртке, несмотря на убийственную жару), с пшеничными волосами, в помятой шляпе. — Эй, малой! Живой оказался, а? — он обратился, по всей видимости, к Скауту.

Скаут и Снайпер замерли, обернувшись к нему. Снайпер тихо сматерился, засовывая руки в карманы, отворачиваясь, за что получил тычок локтем.

— О, здорова! Да, живой, — весело отозвался парень, смеясь, проходя вперёд, за спиной дёргая стрелка за рукав.

— Я, когда тебе вчера дорогу показывал, думал, зря, наверное, Манди днём с огнём не сыщешь. Пропадает на чёрт знает сколько. Ты где был-то, дружище, а? — мужчина потянулся к Снайперу, на что тот подал руку в ответ, и его сжали в крепком рукопожатии. Снайпер вымученно улыбнулся, тряхнув рукой.

_Клири._

— Я, э… по работе, — пробормотал Снайпер, потоптавшись, глубоко вдыхая.

— А, — Клири не снимал с него оценивающего глубоко-синего взгляда, а потом кивнул, принимая к сведению, — но теперь-то останешься? Уж все боялись, что ты помер.

Снайпер помялся, взглядом ища что-то, косясь в сторону дрожащего от интереса Скаута, как встрял ещё один голос, женский:

— Сын, что ли? — голос глухой и равнодушный.

Скаут дёрнулся, посмотрев на кассиршу — пышную женщину со скучающим лицом, алой помадой, кокетливой родинкой над губой и декольте во всю…

— Дядя, — резво отозвался парнишка, всё также глупо лыбясь.

У леди вытянулось лицо. Снайпер замер, бросая молчаливый взгляд на них обоих, не выражавший ничего, кроме чистой паники.

— Дядя?

— Я, э… он мой дядя, — быстро исправился Скаут, неуклюже ставя локти на стойку, — по материнской линии, — деловито подметил он, — родственников отца у меня нет, как и отца, — скривился он, — а вот дядя всегда был рядом, — обернулся он к Снайперу, многозначительно вглядываясь в его каменное лицо, улыбаясь тепло и ласково, — вот и приехал навестить… _дядюшку_. А то как так — семья одна, а все разбросаны по свету? Нет, так не пойдёт. Все должны держаться друг друга. А, дядя? — покосился он на стрелка, ехидно гыгыкая, видя, как тот мысленно цедил крепкие ругательства и грязную матерщину.

Леди смотрела на него ничего не выражавшим лицом, подбоченившись.

— Вон оно как, — усмехнулся Клири, хлопнув Снайпера по плечу.

— Платить будете? — процедила продавщица.

Снайпер нервно завозился, хлопая себя по карманам, ища кошелёк.

— Манди! — окликнул их приятный женский голос, полный удивления и радости. Все втроём повернулись на источник звука. Клири коснулся полы шляпы в приветственном жесте. Скаут смотрел в удивлении. Снайпер просто смотрел.

К ним приблизилась женщина — миловидная, белокурая, кругленькая; возраст в ней выдавали морщины около губ и меж бровей; фартук, повязанный поверх клетчатого ситцевого платья, говорил о том, что она была официанткой. Скаут смотрел на неё — её усталые серые глаза горели; когда она смотрела на стрелка, то выражение на её аккуратном лице было ничем иным, как искренней радостью. Скаут удивился. И принюхался — от неё вкусно пахло выпечкой.

— Привет, Фи, — пробормотал Снайпер, смотря сверху вниз, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

— Сколько лет мы тебя… нутром чувствовала, что нужно зайти на перерыве, и зашла — и вот он, ты! — засмеялась она, поблёскивая глазами.

Снайпер чуть опустил голову, скрывая взгляд за полами шляпы. Особенно правую часть лица.

— Это… — неясно он указал в сторону Скаута, махнув рукой. — Мой сын. Э, племянник.

— _Дядя_ , — процедил Скаут, смотря то на Фи, то на Снайпера.

— Да, — буркнул Снайпер, выдыхая, расправляя плечи, хлопая себя по бёдрам, — Джерри. _Джереми_.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джереми, — игриво промурлыкала она, но без зла, обращаясь к парню. Скаут не выдержал и улыбнулся. Что-то было в ней искренне доброе. — Надеюсь, всё хорошо? Мы тут всем городом переживали, — добродушно засмеялась она, а потом она снова обратилась к Снайперу: — Не волнуйся, я не буду спрашивать, где ты был, всё равно никогда не ответишь, — посмотрела она в сторону Клири, и тот кивнул, засмеявшись в ответ.

Скаут моргнул, почувствовав, что наблюдает что-то очень личное, ту сторону Снайпера, которую тот практически никогда не раскрывал.

— Платить будете? — опять загундосила продавщица.

Снайпер дёрнулся, смотря в её сторону.

— Да, сейчас… Можешь подождать на улице, я сейчас, — обратился он к Скауту, а потом вынул кошелёк, отворачиваясь от всех.

Скаут не двинулся с места, внимательно наблюдая.

— _Иди_ , Джереми, — процедил Снайпер, не поднимая на него взгляда. Скаут вздрогнул, будто его ударили. И, поймав сочувственный (хоть и с долей замешательства) взгляд Клири, вышел. Сквозь мутное стекло он наблюдал, как расплачивался Снайпер, как попрощался с ними Клири, как Фи что-то сказала Снайперу, и он обернулся к ней, посмотрел на неё. Снайпер стоял к Скауту спиной, но тот видел, как тот что-то говорил Фи. Та тепло улыбнулась и, потянувшись, мягко взяла его за плечо.

Снайпер никому не позволял касаться его. Скаут знал. И смотрел. Несмотря на то, что стоял он в тени, жара, исходящая от раскалённого асфальта, заставляла его мозги кипеть. Клири прошёл мимо, звякнув дверным колокольчиком, что-то сказал на прощание. Что-то поднялось в груди Скаута — и горечь, и лёгкая досада, и замешательство, и едва видневшиеся искорки злобы. А потом на него резко накатила грусть. Плечи у него сникли. Солнце жарило вовсю, иссушивая воздух.

Через некоторое время Снайпер вышел, держа в руках бумажный пакет. Взгляд парня забегал по его фигуре, будто что-то искал, и мужчина заметил. Его взгляд замер на нём, а потом Снайпер фыркнул, опуская голову, усмехаясь. Скаут насупился.

Снайпер вынул из кармана что-то — и кинул Скауту. Предмет описал дугу в воздухе, и парень ловко его поймал, не прикладывая особых усилий. Посмотрел — вишневая жвачка. И поднял прищуренные глаза на мужчину.

— Не дуйся, кенгурёнок, — пожурил он, а потом потянулся своей большой горячей рукой и взлохматил ему волосы. Скаут не мог долго злиться на него, поэтому весело рассмеялся, отпихиваясь.

Снайпер почувствовал, как горела голова у Скаута, и, побоявшись, что ему напечёт ещё сильнее, стянул собственную шляпу и нахлобучил ему на голову. Парень фыркнул, брякнув в недоумении, а потом стянул её с глаз, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, только для того, чтобы увидеть его тёплый ласковый взгляд, позолоченный линзами авиаторов.

— Бушрейнджер, — довольно заурчал Снайпер.

Скаут усмехнулся, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Фи, значит? Фи — это…

— Фиона.

— Ага, да. _Фиона_.

Снайпер растёр подушечки пальцев, облизнув губы. А потом покосился на него, приподнимая бровь.

— Дядя?

Скаут фыркнул.

— А твои какие предложения? Так что дядя.

Снайпер покачал головой.

— Сказал бы «дед» для правдоподобности. Староват для дяди.

— Ты не _старый_! — сердечно-возмущённо воскликнул парень, вперяя в него взгляд горящих глаз.

— Ладно, ладно, — приглушённо засмеялся мужчина, снова нахлобучивая шляпу ему на глаза, — пойдём, а то зажаримся.

Ответом ему послужил фыркающий смех.

***

Вдоволь погуляв, осмотрев окрестности, пройдясь по пыльным широким улицам, по полю, завернув к реке — они вернулись домой — отмываться от пыли и готовить еду. Скаут был _очень_ голоден. Когда они закончили и сели за стол, Скаут набросился на макароны с мясом и подливкой как голодная собака, бросающаяся на кости. Он глотал, почти не жуя, постанывая от удовольствия, измазываясь в подливке. Он собрал её с тарелки куском хлеба, заел, потом взял с блюдца помидор и надкусил, как яблоко. Сок потёк по подбородку. Парень остервенело вытирался, но есть не переставал, наворачивая ещё и ещё.

— Малыш, осторожней, ужин никуда не сбежит, — осторожно сказал Снайпер, отрываясь от своей тарелки, — не торопись.

— Я внаю, мувык, я внаю, фвото, — он с трудом проглотил, — ты так вкусно готовишь, обожаю тебя, то есть, твою стряпню обожаю, и тебя обожаю, я просто ел в последний раз в самолёте, и живот крутило, а тут ты сделал, и я так жрать хочу…

— В самолёте? — эхом переспросил мужчина, отставляя кружку с чаем. — Ты не ел два дня?

Парень нахмурился, отмахнувшись. Золотистый свет кухонной лампы лился на них. За окном догорал лиловый вечер.

— Не бери в голову. Так вкусно, Снайпс.

Снайпер поёрзал на стуле, вперяя взгляд в стол.

— Почему ты не сказал? — пробормотал он. — Мы бы поели в городе ещё с утра.

— Да перестань, старик! — фыркнул Скаут. — Ты мне места показывал, с людьми знакомил, блин, я думал, тут пустыня, а тут трава, поля, фермы, река вон там! — указал он куда-то рукой за Снайпера. — И городок классный. Здесь так здорово. И ты тут… с тобой… здорово, в общем, — потупил он взгляд, осекаясь.

Снайпер откинулся на стуле, выдыхая, и свет упал на его длинные просветлевшие черты. Он о чём-то подумал.

— Ещё хочешь?

— Блин, да. В смысле, пожалуйста. Если можно. Вот.

Он проследил взглядом поднимающегося из-за стола мужчину немного смущённо, пряча лицо за рукой, будто потирал себе висок костяшками.

— Мне даже как-то неловко, старик, — робко начал Скаут, наблюдая, как Снайпер берёт кастрюлю, — ты правда со мной возишься, как мамка.

Снайпер хмыкнул в улыбке, качая головой, не оборачиваясь.

— Ты—ты мне говори, что не так, ладно? Не хочу… не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо из-за меня. Или неловко. Всё говори. Если я что-то делаю не так.

— Хорошо, — тихо отозвался Снайпер, всё ещё мягко посмеиваясь. — Тогда и ты говори, да? Так будет честно.

— Да, да, — закивал Скаут. — Так честно.

Снайпер отдал ему всю кастрюлю, забирая у него пустую тарелку. У Скаута расширились глаза.

— А ты… не хочешь?

Мужчина мягко улыбнулся, смотря сверху вниз в его светлое лицо с худыми узкими чертами и искрящимися голубыми глазами.

— Мне пока своего хватит, — усмехнулся он в ответ и снова сел за стол. — Мамка, друг с работы, дядя… чёрт, кем я только не был, — беззлобно подтрунил Снайпер. — Осталось ещё жену приплести.

— Ты моя жена? — в замешательстве спросил парень, отрываясь от трапезы, хмурясь. Мужчина бы взъярился на сказанное, но мальчишка сказал это так невинно, что он замер, обдумывая, а потом не выдержал и дрогнул в улыбке.

Он ответил ему молчанием.

Когда совсем стемнело, и они доели, Скаута потянуло в сон. Он несколько раз спросил, где Снайпер хочет спать, и, не получив вразумительного ответа, остался на первом этаже. Он добродушно обнял Снайпера, пожелав спокойной ночи, и устроился в комнате на диване. Снайпер не возражал, оставшись на кухне, где закурил.

В доме снова разлилась тишина и мрак. Снайпер вдыхал сигаретный дым, думал. _Вроде, всё хорошо._ Но он до сих пор боялся сделать что-то не то. Сказать что-то не так. Иной раз боялся дотрагиваться до Скаута. И его бесило собственное непонимание и трусость.

Он сидел, замерев, смотря в одну точку, до тех пор, пока сигарета полностью не истлела у него в пальцах, и его не обожгло. Он потушил окурок в пепельнице, растерев сухие мозолистые пальцы. Снял очки, потёр лицо. Шляпу в доме он почти не носил.

Для него всё было слишком за такой короткий промежуток времени. Всего много. Вдруг он почувствовал, что ему стало душно, и он встал из-за стола, собираясь прогуляться, как его остановила едва слышимая возня в комнате. Он осторожно прошёл по коридору, стараясь не скрипеть досками, не стучать каблуками сапог, и остановился у двери.

Скаут возился на диване. Падающий ночной свет очерчивал его силуэт под пледом. Снайпер решил оставить его одного, предоставляя его своему времяпрепровождению, как вдруг услышал тихий всхлип. У Снайпера всё похолодело внутри, и он вернулся к двери. Приоткрыл её. И стал.

Паренёк беспокойно ворочался, громко сопя, судя по звуку, что-то растирая. Мужчина подошёл ближе, но, опомнившись, чтобы не напугать, еле слышно позвал:

— Малыш.

Скаут дёрнулся, высовывая голову из-под пледа, тараща на него огромные блестящие глаза. Снайпер оказался совсем рядом и увидел, что тот был весь мокрый и его лихорадило. Он резко опустился рядом с ним, касаясь его правой ноги. Она была вся словно каменная.

— _Пап_ , всё в порядке, я просто… — сорвавшимся голосом начал Скаут, но Снайпер также резко поднялся и исчез за дверью. Он вернулся почти сразу — с одноразовым шприцем, ампулой дротаверина и пузырьком спирта. Ваты не было.

Как только он включил свет, у парня расширились раскрасневшиеся глаза.

— Нет, не-не-не, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, она пройдёт, сейчас пройдёт, она всегда проходит, не трогай!… — сбивчиво шипел Скаут, отчаянно и остервенело, умоляя, а Снайпер, тем временем, лопнул ампулу и пытался вытянуть лекарство в полость шприца, _молясь_ , чтобы у него не затряслись руки.

— Открой спирт. Давай, открывай, ну! — рыкнул мужчина, вперяя потемневший сине-серый взгляд в испуганные глаза мальчишки, заставляя его прекратить возню.

Скаут подчинился, останавливая беспокойные движения, выползая из-под пледа, спуская штаны, трясущимися руками просто выливая себе на верхнюю часть бедра полпузырька спирта. Размазал. Лёг и затих, тараща глаза на руки Снайпера.

Снайпер сел к нему на диван, загораживая своим корпусом так, чтобы Скаут ничего не увидел. Мускулы ходили под кожей, будто завязываясь в узел, подрагивали. Как струны, готовые лопнуть от натяжения. Мальчишка молчал, только шумно дыша, но мужчина знал, каково ему.

Скаут не среагировал на укол, хотя Снайпер отвлекал его успокаивающей ерундой, что-то бормоча; то, что он молодец, что всё скоро пройдёт, что он ни в чём не виноват. Он вводил ему лекарство _очень_ медленно; он не хотел сделать ему ещё больнее.

Мужчина отстранился, помогая ему одеться, натягивая на него одеяло. Отложил пустую ампулу и использованный шприц на столик, а сам остался около мальчишки. Он растирал и гладил его, успокаивая, и старался успокоить себя. Его трясло не меньше.

Спазмы стихали. Не сразу, Скауту всё ещё сводило ногу, но уже не так сильно. Парень лежал на диване весь вымотанный, тяжело дышал, украдкой цепляясь за рукав тёмно-коричневой рубахи Снайпера.

Вся усталость, весь страх, всё напряжение покидали Скаута нервными вдохами и всхлипами, которые он пытался сдержать, но не мог. Он ненавидел проявления собственной уязвимости. Но ему было очень тяжело. И страшно. Он боялся проявить слабину сейчас, когда уже лежал, но жилистые тёплые руки принимали его и защищали. Он посмотрел в глаза Снайпера, сокрытые авиаторами, и встретил в них понимание.

— Ты устал, вот и всё, — зашептал мужчина, подаваясь к нему, вытирая мокрые дорожки с его лица. — Я тоже. Мы оба. Нужно время. Всё успокоится, кенгурёнок, обещаю.

Снайпер не сводил с него глубокого сине-серого взгляда, на дне которого плескался свет.

— Ты… я не надоел тебе? — слабо спросил парень, надеясь, что он его поймёт. — Не хочу… чтобы ты молчал. Ты молчишь. Я боюсь… что надоел. Что ты больше не…

И осёкся, тяжело сглатывая, и его лицо исказило горе.

— Нет, нет, малыш, нет, — отозвался Снайпер, заверяя, успокаивая, кладя сухую мозолистую кисть ему на лицо, оглаживая бровь в любящем жесте, и Скаут ткнулся ему в ладонь, чувствуя её жар, прикосновение, объятие. Он скучал по этому жесту, по его рукам, по нему. Мужчина скользнул ему за ворот футболки, вытаскивая цепочку с жетонами, которые мальчишка доселе прятал. — Для меня слишком много… _всего_. То, что произошло за последние два дня. И я прожил с тобой больше, чем за последний десяток лет, тогда, когда ты свалился мне на голову с этим чёртовым письмом, — тепло пожурил он, и Скаут дёргано рассмеялся, устраиваясь на боку. — И сейчас… мне много. Я пытаюсь… но мне нужно время, малыш, — Скаут не сводил с него взгляда, полного беззаветной преданности, — дай мне время. Всё наладится, — окончил он почти беззвучным шёпотом, боясь, что дрожь в голосе выдаст его.

Скаут накрыл его руку своей, поглаживая большим пальцем по выступающим венам.

— И мне, — тихо прошелестел он, прикрывая сонные глаза. — Мне тоже нужно.

Он вздохнул рвано и глубоко, успокаиваясь, расслабляя тощее скрюченное тело. Снайпер склонился и поцеловал его в лоб, сгребая в объятиях. Скаут улыбнулся, тихо хмыкнув, отвечая.

— А откуда у тебя это всё?

— Хм-м?

— Лекарства.

— Док мне их тоже выписал, — тихо пробормотал мужчина, поглаживая парня по голове, перебирая меж длинных жилистых пальцев русые пряди, — но я не стал.

— Почему?

Молчание.

— Снайпс?

— Хм-м?

— Ты поспишь со мной?

Снова молчание.

— Поспи сегодня наверху, как вчера. Ноге нужно отдохнуть. Там мягче, просторнее, — Скаут недовольно застонал, — а здесь совсем неудобно.

— Но ты придёшь?

Молчание.

— Снайпс, а где _ты_ спишь? Ты спал наверху раньше?

— Я… — и Снайпер затих, продолжая гладить Скаута по голове. — Ступай, я попозже к тебе приду.

Скаут просиял, вскакивая, хоть и поморщился от ноющего чувства в ноге.

— Тише ты, маленький кенгуру… — заворчал мужчина, успокаивая, мягко беря его за плечи.

Паренёк усмехнулся — даже с долей жеманства, будто и не происходило ничего ранее — и, игриво вывернувшись из его хвата, спустился с дивана, (и мужчина помог ему подняться), и вышел. Тихие шаги по деревянном полу стихали, а потом послышался скрип на лестнице, потом звук шагов на втором этаже. Снайпер сел на диван и выдохнул, пряча голову в руках.

Ещё один барьер, который нужно преодолеть.

Он переоделся в пижаму, потушил свет, и, постояв в коридоре, ушёл на кухню. Он помялся, раздумывая, а потом натянул сапоги на голые ноги, набросил на плечи кожанку, взял с собой стул и вышел во мрак сухой ночи — сидеть на веранде.

Курево с собой не взял. Только поджёг керосинку своей металлической зажигалкой. И поставил на бортик. Тёплый оранжевый свет упал на правую сторону его щетинистого лица, мерцая на стёклах авиаторов.

…

— Снайпс? — позвал его тихий голос откуда-то сзади. Оклик вырвал его из беспокойного потока мыслей, но не напугал. Голос у парня был немного глухой, но мягкий.

Снайпер обернулся через плечо, и стул под ним скрипнул. Тихо стрекотали цикады.

— Хм-м? — посмотрел он наверх, чуть замешкавшись, поправляя очки. Скаут стоял чуть поодаль, будто боялся подойти, не желая своим присутствием вспугнуть Снайпера. Стоял — отковыривал мозоль на внутренней стороне ладони, угловатый и чуть неловкий, переминающийся с ноги на ногу. Старая футболка Снайпера свисала с его плеч, оканчиваясь где-то у бёдер, словно балахон, скрывая его худосочную фигуру.

— Ты здесь уже часа два торчишь, — осторожно продолжил парень, нерешительно подходя ближе, и, подойдя, сел у его ног, — не спится?

Скаут накрыл ладонями руки Снайпера, зарываясь тощими пальцами в рукава пижамы. Мужчина взглядом проследил жест парня, и ответил, ласково растерев ему плечо. Скаут заулыбался, прикрывая глаза.

— Я так… гуляю, — и хмыкнул в усмешке, — сбил себе режим к чёртовой матери. Не помню, когда в последний раз ложился вовремя, — он устремил взгляд на мальчишку, кривясь в улыбке, а потом снова спрятал глаза. — Всё не то. Всегда как-то… не так.

Мужчина замолк, а потом тихо спросил, сглатывая:

— Как лапа?

Парень кивнул, не снимая с него рук:

— Всё путём. А ты? Расскажешь мне? Про своё, — и подсел ближе.

Скаут не сводил с него внимательных глаз. Ждал, когда Снайпер скажет. Снайпер знал, что должен был сказать, но не знал, как начать, и с чего, и… _и зачем слушать парню его нытьё._

— Всё нормально? — подался к нему парнишка, заглядывая в глаза, прося не прерывать контакта. Он вскинул брови, уверенно улыбнувшись и кивнув. Он не прекращал осторожно водить подушечкой большого пальца по выступающей крупной вене на кисти стрелка.

Снайпер замолк, смотря ему в глаза. Он еле слышно отрывисто вдохнул, попытавшись что-то сказать, но затих. Скаут чуть качнулся к нему, в заверяющем жесте сжав ему руки, и с теплом спросил:

— Расскажешь о них? — указал он глазами на звёзды. Мужчина посмотрел следом, видя только еле-еле сияющие расплывающиеся пятна на зияющем чернотой небосводе. — Здесь другие, да?

Скаут мимолётно поднялся, шмыгнув в дом, и Снайпер глазом моргнуть не успел, как тот вернулся со стулом с кухни.

— Расскажешь, а? — шутливо подначивал парень, усаживаясь рядом, садясь к нему вполоборота, с _левой_ стороны. — Мне интересно просто, — пожал он плечами, подмигивая, упираясь локтями в колени. Он немного подёргивал ногой.

Парень не сводил с него горящего выжидающего взгляда, и мужчина сдался, ёрзая на стуле, прочищая горло, садясь удобнее.

— Я много… просто… у меня… — Снайпер сбился, закашлявшись. Он говорил глухо, еле слышно, и он сам не заметил, как у него начал подрагивать указательный палец правой руки. — Я много о чём думаю, — начал он, и рассказывал он это своим сцепленным в замок рукам, — много мыслей. Как теперь, что, когда… что делать…

— А _что_ делать? — мягко спросил Скаут ещё тише, чтобы сравняться с громкостью его тона.

Снайпер взглянул на него, чуть сутулясь.

— Не знаю, с чего начать.

— Так с начала и начни, — усмехнулся парень, и на искорки веселья в его голосе мужчина улыбнулся сам. — Скажи. Вот сейчас. Конкретно. Что тебя беспокоит?

Снайпер тяжело вздохнул, выпрямляясь в стуле, откидываясь на спинку.

— Ну, например, — заговорил он с лёгким смущением, потому что у него поползла ухмылка, — как мы будем спать.

Скаут вскинул бровь, и уголок его губы дёрнулся в ухмылке ещё похабнее.

— _О, детка_ , — потянул парень блаженно, щурясь, откидываясь на спинку, набирая полную грудь воздуха, — со мной ты ещё долго не уснёшь.

Снайпер хрюкнул. В какое болото он бы себя не вгонял, Скаут умел его вытягивать. Веселил его. Он всегда умел веселить.

— Нет, я серьёзно, — ниже буркнул мужчина, стараясь сдержать смех.

— Так и я серьёзно! — уверенно воскликнул парень, вскидывая вверх руку, подмечая. — А после, держу пари, ты будешь так классно спать, как никогда не спал!

Снайпер трясся в беззвучном смехе.

— Скаут.

— Я — грёбаная секс-машина, Снайпс.

— Скаут.

— Чего? — и паренёк прыснул, засмеявшись — тепло, скоро и заливисто.

Снайпер качнул головой, смеряя его пытливым взглядом. Скаут чуть дрогнул, поникнув в плечах, но улыбка не пропадала с его широкого рта.

— Я буду спать внизу, — в его голосе что-то потухло, но не потеряло теплоты, — а ты вернёшься наверх, да? Ты этого хочешь?

Он словно боялся его обидеть. И словно… боялся _его_. Снайперу нехорошо свело желудок от этой мысли, он знал, _каково_ это, и не хотел, чтобы Скаут испытывал это. Снайпер и сам боялся вообще всего. Они оба боялись.

_Сделать что-то не так._

— Нет, нет, — подскочил мужчина, сбившись, буркнув громче, чем хотелось, — спи наверху. Спальня твоя, — он прочистил горло и кивнул.

— А как же ты? Ты же там спал, нет?

Снайпер помялся.

— Нет… нет, не совсем. Я почти не захожу в родительскую комнату.

— _Родительскую_?

— Да, это… была комната моих родителей, — начал он, неуверенно, глухо, будто не хотел говорить, — была и моя. Теперь там чулан. После моего отъезда там сделали чулан, чтобы… чтобы…

Он бездумно потирал подушечки пальцев друг о друга, так и не сумев закончить.

— А где _ты_ хочешь спать?

Этот вопрос стал настолько неожиданным для Снайпера, что привычный гул его мыслей сник, и он посмотрел на Скаута, на его веснушки, которые были видны в свете керосинки.

— Я… — он пожал плечами, буркнув. — Не знаю. Если ты наверху, значит, я внизу.

— А ты… — Скаут пожевал губу, скользя взглядом по выщербленным доскам. — Не хочешь со мной? Как—как на базе, помнишь?

Снайпер прикрыл глаза.

— Ты не устал от меня тогда?

— Конечно, нет, старик, о чём ты, — улыбнулся парень, явно удивлённый, и он придвинулся ближе к мужчине, заглядывая ему в лицо, — ты же как грелка, только в тебя ничего наливать не надо.

Стрелок фыркнул на эту ремарку.

— Значит… вместе, да? — скорее себе кивнул мужчина, вглядываясь в уходящую в горизонт просёлочную дорогу, освещаемую оранжевыми лампами.

— Ага, — усмехнулся парень в ответ, просиявший. Они оба посмотрели вдаль; между ними повисло нетяжёлое молчание. Скаут потёр чуть озябшие руки, перебирая мысли. — А что ещё?

— Хм-м?

— Что ещё ты хотел сказать? — Снайпер полностью обратил на него внимание, услышав посерьёзневший тон мальчишки. Дрогнул в плечах, сглотнув.

Скаут оставил свою жизнь ради Снайпера, приехав к нему, в эту глухомань. Не то, что бы у него была насыщенная и славная жизнь, но всё же, жизнь. Было бы жестоко закрываться от него сейчас.

— Как мы будем дальше жить, — просто сказал мужчина, глухо и рвано. Он словно искал ответа в больших ясно-голубых глазах, не зная, как говорить и как поступать. Он словно шёл по гнилому мосту над неспокойными водами. Мгновение — и упадёт, хватаясь за коряги, раня себе руки, обжигаясь о ледяную воду.

Парень моргнул, тронутый, ошеломлённый.

— _Вместе_? — неуверенно пролепетал он, боясь, что говорит что-то не то.

У Снайпера что-то дёрнуло за грудиной.

— Как… что мы будем делать, — попытался уточнить он, снова ёрзая, понимая, что ещё больше путает парня, — мы с тобой. Где будем работать, как… как появимся среди людей, что говорить им, о прошлом, и что… что скажем твоей семье, твоей матери?

Скаут сидел, замерший.

— _Зачем_? — прошелестел он в ответ в полном оцепенении. Мужчина вздрогнул. — Нет, я… я найду работу, Снайпс, не переживай, — успокаивающе начал он, — на почте, наверное. Всегда хотел разносить письма, с детства мечтал, — и усмехнулся. — Работа мечты.

Снайпер сжал челюсти, и желваки заходили у него на скулах.

— И денег хватит примерно на год, может, больше, — продолжал Скаут, — но я всё равно буду подрабатывать.

Скаут надеялся, что говорил то, что хотел услышать Снайпер. Снайпер не знал, что он хотел услышать. Наверное, это. Но не так. Но не винил парня, нет, он был благодарен за его доброту.

— А я… я буду наниматься, — отозвался мужчина, охрипнув, — отстреливать диких собак. Стеречь овец. Стричь. Я знаю, у меня, всё-таки, родители были фермерами.

— Ты не похож на фермера, — мягко подметил Скаут.

— А ты — на почтальона, — беззлобно парировал Снайпер.

Их взгляды сомкнулись, и люди заулыбались друг другу. Парень выпустил тихий смешок, роняя голову, а мужчина улыбнулся ещё шире, прослеживая его движения.

— Так и живём, — фыркнул Скаут с досадой.

— Два сапога пара, — подтрунил Снайпер, качая головой, а потом вздрогнул в плечах в беззвучном смехе.

— Что до ма — она думает, что я до сих пор повязан с работой, — пространно продолжил парнишка, потирая озябшие руки, — пускай так и думает. У них своя жизнь… а у нас своя. Да?

Снайпер не снимал с него тяжёлого взгляда со светом на дне.

— А люди… да чёрт с ними, Снайпс, какая им разница? — обратился он к мужчине, и в его глазах горела надежда.

Мужчина моргнул несколько раз, шмыгнув, и рвано выдохнул, будто с него сняли что-то тяжёлое. Он кивнул своим мыслям, и, вдохнув, поднялся со стула, возвысившись над мальчишкой.

— Завтра расскажу о звёздах, — взгляд парня пытливо заметался по его долговязой фигуре, останавливаясь на раскрытой широкой жилистой ладони, чуть тянущейся к нему. — Сейчас совсем поздно. Идём, а то всё себе отморозим.

И Снайпер тепло улыбнулся, когда Скаут крепко взял его за руку, и Снайпер помог ему подняться.

В дом они вошли в уютном и спокойном молчании. Они прошли, не включая свет, лишь изредка попадая под мягкий оранжевый свет уличных ламп, бьющий в окна. Скрип на лестнице. Коридор второго этажа, мягкий половик. Скаут отворил перед ним дверь, словно приглашал, но Снайпер замялся, и Скаут вошёл первым.

В комнате было теплее, чем в остальном доме, несмотря на то, что было приоткрыто окно, и занавеска легонько покачивалась. Кровать уже была расстелена — парень ведь, перед тем, как прийти к нему, уже спал.

Снайпер не знал, что он испытывал. Это была комната родителей. Место, куда ему особо нельзя было приходить в детстве, отчего оно казалось ещё загадочнее, светлее и волшебнее. Сейчас мужчина смотрел — и понимал, что комната, в общем-то, не отличалась от остальных в доме, может, была больше его прошлой. Но это ощущение собственной незначимости; будто ему нельзя здесь было находиться. Будто ему здесь никто не был рад.

На мальчишку это не распространялось.

— Ты идёшь, Снайпс? — тихо позвал его сидящий на краю постели Скаут.

Мужчина прикрыл за собой дверь, проходя внутрь, скользя расплывающимся в темноте взглядом по очертаниям предметов — тумбе, прикроватному столику, маленькому книжному шкафу.

— Странно быть здесь, — честно признался Снайпер, выдавив из себя нервный смешок. — Отцу бы не понравилось. Сказал бы: «У тебя своя комната, спиногрыз, вот в неё и дуй».

— У меня не было своей комнаты, — отозвался Скаут. — До последних лет я ночевал с Джоуи и Коби, а потом, когда Джим женился, я стал жить с Джеком, — в его голосе слышалась неприкрытая теплота. Он замолк. И добавил глуше: — А потом Джека не стало, и я больше не мог жить дома.

Снайпер испытал смешанные чувства, не зная, что сказать.

— И ты… тебе нравится здесь? Со мной, — он прочистил горло. — Просторно?

— Чёрт, чувак, ты шутишь! Тут целые хоромы! — мягко и открыто засмеялся парень. — Целый дворец, ё-моё. Ну, чёрт, ты понял, — отмахнулся он, фыркая. — И мебели до хрена. Вон какой шкаф стоит. Давай, иди сюда.

Стрелок фыркнул на эту дерзость, ему стало гораздо теплее, а в груди расцвело приятно тянущее чувство.

Парень, обрадовавшийся, сбросил тапки и резво забрался на постель, отодвигаясь на другой край, давая просторное место для действий мужчине. Снайпер сел, глубоко выдохнув, чеша себе щетинистую щёку с характерным скрежетом.

— _Снайпс_ , — робко прошептал Скаут сзади, обняв его, потёршись моськой о его плечо. Мужчина чувствовал, как тощие цепкие руки стискивают ему рёбра, и его с головой накрыл покой. — Я так соскучился.

Скаут сминал в пальцах мягкую ткань его пижамы, чувствуя под руками его тепло, вдыхая его пряный запах, прижимаясь к жёсткой спине. Среди пустошей, в чужой стране он вдруг почувствовал себя дома. Что он не один. И он в безопасности, наконец. Всё плохое и страшное и зыбкое осталось где-то там, сейчас — только это тепло, эта доброта, этот человек.

Он осторожно привлёк его к себе в безмолвной просьбе забраться на постель, не размыкая объятий, сминая ему плечи. Снайпер ответил, последовав за ним, и обернулся к нему, вперив в него взгляд потухших серо-синих глаз. Парень взглянул на него, посмотрел, прослеживая его длинные усталые черты, высокие скулы, щетину, шрамы. Он потянулся и накрыл ладонью его щёку, и мужчина качнулся к нему, прижимаясь к его руке, прикрывая глаза. И Скаут дрогнул, и его длинные пушистые ресницы затрепетали, когда он услышал гортанное:

— Джерри.

Он не знал, было ли это сказано в желании или в печали, потому что в голосе Снайпера всегда лежали глубокие эмоции, и он иногда не мог распознать, какие. Он коснулся его второй рукой, беря в обе ладони его лицо, поднимая его к себе. Взглянул на тонкую полосу сухих губ.

— А почему отцу бы не понравилось? Потому что _ты_ здесь? Или ты здесь с _чуваком_?

Снайпер раскрыл глаза, и Скаут заметил в темноте, как зрачки заполонили ему всю радужку, даже на том глазу, который был подёрнут пеленой.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил мужчина, вглядываясь в лицо парня с еле видневшимися во мраке веснушками, — _не знаю._

Парень вздрогнул от где-то лежащего на глубине отчаяния в его низком, тёплом, хриплом голосе. Он моргнул.

— Хорошо, что они не видят меня таким, — Снайпер не знал, зачем он говорил, это было не кстати, не к месту, но это было правдой.

— Каким? — устало спросил Скаут.

— Таким, каким _ты_ меня видишь.

Мужчина тяжело сглотнул, моргая, смыкая челюсти, опуская взгляд. Мальчишка не снимал с него рук, и он чувствовал, каким горячим он был.

— Снайпс, ты хороший человек, — после долгого молчания зашептал Скаут, твёрдо и решительно, и Снайпер закачал головой, пряча глаза. Он был благодарен, что было темно. Так он не чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. — Снайпс, посмотри на меня.

Но он всё равно посмотрел на парня, в его поблёскивающие чистые глаза. И в нём что-то надломилось.

— Смотри и слушай, — мягко заговорил Скаут, чуть громче, и его голос едва слышимо дрожал, — ты — не плохой, понимаешь? Да, ты делал плохие вещи, но, но, мы все их делали, потому что… потому что иначе нельзя. У нас у всех семьи… кто-то не говорил об этом, но это было, и нужно было о них заботиться. И ты делал это ради семьи, чтобы они жили…

Он терялся, голос у него хрипел, и сам не заметил, как сильно начало болеть горло, а глаза — гореть. И в груди что-то разлилось, когда мужчина мягко накрыл ладонью его скулу, в родном жесте поглаживая большим пальцем бровь. Он приник к этой ладони. Теплой и большой. Он любил эти руки. Любил этого человека. Но он боялся говорить.

— Но мы это делали ещё и ради друзей, знаешь? — Скаут снова обратился к нему совсем тихо, ища понимание в глазах Снайпера. — Когда робот Грея меня порезал, и, чёрт, когда я ещё ловил галюны, типа, ко мне отец пришёл, — Снайпер сомкнул челюсти, — мне было… нестрашно. Потому что я сделал это ради друзей. Защитил нас, понимаешь? И мы все были в безопасности. Мне было спокойно, потому что знал, что всё будет хорошо.

Снайпер молчал, боясь нарушить момент.

— И ты тоже, — поднял на него сияющий взгляд парень, полный решимости, качнув мужчину за плечи, — ты хоть и говоришь, что ты не часть команды, что ты одиночка, что ты профессионал, работаешь один, что ты _снайпер_ , — он облизнул пересохшие губы. — Ты тоже делал всё ради команды. Ради друзей. Ради…

Снайпер хотел услышать последнее, _последнее_ , что не сорвалось с губ Скаута, потому что у него кишка была тонка сказать такое самому. Парень замолк, роняя голову, потирая ему плечи большими пальцами в успокоении.

— Я понял, малыш, я… _понимаю_ , — тихо заговорил мужчина, боясь нарушить молчание, продолжая гладить его лицо, чувствуя, как напряжены у парня мышцы. Скаут льнул к его руке, чувствуя её горячее объятие. Снайпер успокаивал его колотящееся сердце. Он всегда его успокаивал. — Я буду рядом, здесь. Не надо так. Не надо так, кенгурёнок.

Скаут обхватил его большую жилистую руку своей, более мелкой, сжимая. Снайпер качнул головой, вглядываясь в его худые черты, и ласково цокнул.

— Откуда ты такой у меня, — в его голосе слышалась и забота, и нежность, и эта накрывающая с головой теплота, и он бережно коснулся суставами скулы мальчишки, прося поднять на него глаза. Он погладил его по голове, взлохмачивая светлые мягкие волосы.

— Да оттуда, где и всегда, — ответил Скаут с весельем в голосе, а на дне голубых глаз затанцевали искорки. — Второй этаж, жилое крыло, первая комната справа. Не перепутай.

Снайпер улыбнулся, выдыхая, чувствуя, как на щеке стало мокро. Он взял лицо парня в обе ладони, притянул к себе, и, обжигая дыханием ему веки, прижался губами ко лбу. Скаут, не мешкая не секунды, обнял его, сжимая в пальцах мягкую пижаму, вжимаясь в него, чувствуя, как его жар кутает его, а руки защищают.

Снайпер растирал его узкую спину сквозь ткань растянутой футболки. И стал легонько покачивать, слушая его хлюпающее сопение.

Они сидели так долго, успокаивая и грея друг друга, и никто из них не знал, сколько времени прошло. Скаут, очнувшись от лёгкой дрёмы, зевнул, по-хозяйски устраиваясь у Снайпера на плече, а потом ощутил, как слабеют руки мужчины, а сам он начинает крениться в сторону. Он осторожно взял его за плечи, возвращая в сознание.

— Эй, эй, — мягко позвал его парень, вглядываясь в сонные серые глаза, — давай спать, а? Давай ляжем.

Снайпер замер, осмысливая его предложение, а потом шумно выдохнул, усмехаясь, склонился к нему и по-простому ткнулся ему в лоб. Они оба качнулись, прикрывая глаза.

— Хорошо.

Они легли рядом, поверх одеяла, Снайпер — сзади, обхватывая Скаута, словно защищая. Они сплели ноги; Скаут вжался в него, беря его руку в свою, а потом глубоко и удовлетворённо вздохнул.

— Всё равно завтра расскажи про эти чёртовы точки, понял? — сонно заворчал парень с долей шутливости. — А то я тебя знаю.

Ласковый и низкий смех.

— Хорошо.

Конечности Скаута наливались свинцом, а сам он проваливался в небытие. Вдруг он загорелся, широко распахивая глаза, забыв сказать что-то очень важное, и хрипло выдал:

— Спокойной ночи, _Мик_.

Ответом ему послужило тихое похрапывание и медленное гулкое сердцебиение, которое его убаюкивало. Момент. Ещё один. И рука на его животе обхватила его крепче, чуть покачивая.

— Спокойной ночи, _Джерри_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — отсылка к фильму «Как украсть миллион».


	13. Туман перед рассветом, часть II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Бонусная глава, часть II** _(сюжетная линия Красных Снайпера и Скаута)._
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** завершающая часть истории Красных, наконец.  
> Предупреждение NC-17 стоит из-за долгой постельной сцены.

Когда поля начали сереть, дожди стали накрывать всё чаще, прибивая полуденную пыль и невысокую траву, а небо всё сильнее приобретало стальной оттенок, и температура опускалась ночью так, что день за днём густым одеялом от горизонта до горизонта висел белёсый туман перед рассветом, Снайпер не сразу понял, что уже заканчивался февраль.

Лето уходило, и вместе с ним проклятая жара. Всё будто успокаивалось, засыпало, тускнело. Для Снайпера было знакомо это состояние… _стазиса_ , как говорил он себе. Подцепил это слово из очередной книги. Всё мутнело вокруг него, бурело, пальцы путались в шерстяной пряже. Он чуть не выронил спицу. Всё расплылось, помрачнело, а потом всё стало почти чёрным.

Он часто спал. Стал спать ещё чаще, когда один человек стал жить с ним, принеся с собой чувство безопасности и защищённости, и когда _этот человек_ всё-таки заставил его продолжить приём лекарств. Лекарства действовали как успокоительное и снотворное одновременно. И плюс, и минус.

Мужчина вздрогнул, дёрнувшись во сне, когда ему привиделся образ ярко-голубой воды, поверхности которой коснулась молодая ветка с набухшими почками, и круги пошли по воде, смешиваясь с солнечным светом, отчего вода стала отливать лазурным и кобальтовым.

Он проснулся, когда из его рук осторожно вынимали пряжу, а синий и голубой моток шерсти убрали с дивана (и сложили обратно в корзинку). На него накинули плед, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить, а цепкие тёплые руки с мозолями на подушечках скользнули под шею, ища более удобное положение, чтобы ему не защемило.

Снайпер пришёл в себя, украдкой взглянув наверх, и встретил серьёзный взгляд родных ясно-голубых глаз.

— Прости, старик, не хотел будить, — с искренним сожалением пробормотал Скаут, заметив, что мужчина проснулся. — Ты спал с открытыми глазами, — он продолжал его кутать, устраивая.

— Да? — охрип Снайпер, громко вдыхая через нос, потирая себе лицо, внезапно осознав, что давно не брился. — Я напугал тебя?

— Нет, просто, — Скаут всплеснул рукой, хлопая себя по бедру, садясь напротив Снайпера на столик около дивана, — глаза сохнут. Нельзя ведь.

Мужчина приподнялся, устраиваясь удобнее, запахиваясь в плед, и улёгся. Он посмотрел на парня — тот был немного растерян. Да, _он напугал его_ , подумал Снайпер. Он представил, как он выглядел — сидит, не двигаясь, безвольно откинувший голову на спинку, рот приоткрыт, глаза открыты, взгляд в одну точку, не моргает. Он усмехнулся в мыслях, подумав, а что делать парню, когда он двинет кони, кому говорить и куда бежать. В этой глухомани.

Снайпер уловил звук сбившегося дыхания Скаута. Он потянулся и накрыл его руку своей — кисти парня подрагивали.

— Прости, малыш, — зашептал мужчина, искренне, смотря в эти самые голубые глаза, — я не хотел тебя пугать.

Он мягко ему улыбнулся, продолжая потирать ему руки, надеясь, что это успокоит.

— Да ладно тебе, не напугал ты, — фыркнул Скаут в ответ, дрогнув уголком рта в улыбке, немного резко и дёргано. Он уронил голову, усмехаясь и покачивая ей, и взял кисть мужчины в обе ладони, сжимая. — У тебя и раньше бывало такое.

— Да? — Снайпер в таком детском изумлении посмотрел на Скаута, что тот даже усмехнулся во второй раз, умилённый такой реакции.

— Да, — передразнил парнишка, клонясь к нему. — Я-то знаю. И Док знает. Поэтому он тебе и прописал те капли. Не первые, а те, которые вторые, щипали ещё.

Мужчина сжал челюсти, едва заметно закатывая глаза.

— Э, э. Я щас это видел.

— Ты подписал меня на эту пытку, да?

— Да, я, — твёрдо подтвердил Скаут. — А что мне оставалось делать? Я в тебя эти таблетки насильно пихаю. А капли? Это был кошмар какой-то.

— Значит, вы мне набрехали про _поражение сетчатки_ , что это мне _поможет_ , что это _регенерирует_?

— Ну, не. Это поможет. Просто… ну, Док говорил, что это не так прям всё серьёзно, это просто, ну… чтобы глаза не засыхали. Не _трам_ … _трамлировались_ … да чёрт бы тебя! — _трав-ми-ро-ва-лись._ Вот, — он натянул довольную лыбу, удовлетворённый тем, что сумел это выговорить.

— Паршивец, — гортанно прорычал Снайпер, хотя на дне его голоса разливалась теплота, бьющая через край.

Скаут ехидно загыгыкал. Снайпер не сдержал улыбки, щуря серые глаза, шумно выдыхая, и потянулся к парню, растирая ему плечо сквозь ткань толстовки джерси. Ярко-красная, как огонёк, как что-то горящее за грудиной, как… _как цвет команды._

— А что будет? — Скаут указал взглядом куда-то вниз, внимательным, ясным, светло-голубым.

— Хм-м?

— Что свяжешь? — продолжал он. — Синее… ты нечасто синее вяжешь. Любишь зелёное или розовое… вот, у тебя где-то было, — он потянулся к корзинке, доставая худой моток розовых ниток — будто как доказательство — и показал ему. — Во. Классный шарфик, кстати, мне нравится, жаль, с ним выйти никуда нельзя.

Его непринуждённый лёгкий тон заставил мужчину сощуриться в удовольствии.

— Но красивый же, — низко и уверенно буркнул Снайпер.

— А кто спорит? Я буду носить. Если дашь. Дашь?

— Дам, — Снайпер всё сильнее расплывался в счастливой улыбке.

— А синее… тоже шарфик будет? — мягко улыбнулся Скаут, хотя доля жеманства не покидала его худые черты.

— Если хочешь, — мужчина лениво вскинул брови, прикрывая глаза.

— А если свитер захочу?

— Будет свитер.

— Сине-голубо-фиолетовый в крапинку?

— Сделаем.

— На день рожденья? — у Скаута заискрились глаза. Снайпер замер, вглядываясь ему прямо в зрачки. Нет, он _не забыл_ про день рождения парня, просто… просто он не знал, какой подарок он хотел, а спросить напрямую было неловко и всё как-то не получалось.

— Если ты захочешь, — мягко и тихо отозвался мужчина, подкладывая плед по щёку. — Хочешь только свитер?

Парнишка кивнул, сияющий, довольный. Как мало надо для счастья.

— Хорошо. Свитер, — прошептал Снайпер так, будто это был святой обет. Скаут заулыбался, обнажая крупные передние зубы, щурясь, отчего около глаз у него появились морщинки-лучики. Он склонился вперёд, тряхнув руку Снайперу в заверяющем жесте.

Снайпер замолк, а потом еле слышно произнёс:

— А море?

Скаут вздрогнул, поражённый, широко распахнул глаза. Он чуть выпрямился, глянув в окно, где серый дождь поливал такие же серые степи. Он цокнул, выдыхая.

— Чёрт, море…

Мужчина не сводил с него внимательного взгляда. Цвет его глаз менялся с потухше-серого на привычно серо-синий, глубокий, живой. Несмотря на хмурую погоду, таблетки и бормотание телика, он понемногу просыпался. Как не проснуться, когда рядом с тобой такой пышущий жаром яркий огонёк. Он шутливо нахмурился, прослеживая черты паренька, и потянулся к нему, привлекая внимание. Скаут вынырнул из потока мыслей, возвращаясь к Снайперу.

— Да не, — отмахнулся он, — сейчас холодать будет. И… и я не знаю дороги, — усмехнулся он, — до Багам-то. И тебя тормошить не хочу, — мягче продолжал он, — тебе надо отдыхать, понял? Набираться сил. Ты не до конца выздоровел.

Снайпер нахмурился, вспыхивая где-то в глубине души.

— Это ты меня сейчас со счетов сбрасываешь?

— Ничего я не сбрасываю! — ощетинился Скаут. — Просто… тебе надо ещё немного времени, да? Ты сам говорил, что всё успокоится, и нужно немного времени, нам обоим. Было такое?

— Я—я не совсем про это…

— И про это тоже, — пресёк его возражения парень, вглядываясь пронзительно и внимательно.

Снайпер выдохнул, смиряясь, прикрывая глаза.

— Мы можем… мы можем податься к побережью, — неуверенно начал он. — На юго-восток. Там сейчас хорошо. Леса и окрестности вылиты будто из чёртовой меди, там… там прохладнее, реки, дожди, и море доброе и тёплое.

— Снайпс, но это же далеко.

Снайпер фыркнул.

— Что такое «далеко»…

— Ты быстро устаёшь и часто спишь, а я не знаю дороги, я, может, нас чёрту на кулички завезу. А если случится что? А если я не смогу помочь?

— Я дам карту. И нарисую маркером. Красным. Уверен, ты поймёшь, после стольких лет беготни по коридорам и канализациям в поисках чемоданчика.

— Чёрт, Снайпс, нет. Я понимаю, что ты практикуешься в остроумии, но нет.

— Сделаем петлю до Соу-энд-Пиглетс*. Никогда там не был.

— Снайпс.

— Чёрт, Джерри, это _моя_ мечта увидеть море или _твоя_?! — вспылил Снайпер, приподнимаясь, повышая голос так, что тот дал петуха.

— Видел я море, и не раз! И увижу ещё! — взмахнул Скаут руками, также возмущённо повышая голос.

— Ты — да, а я может и…! — Снайпер вскинулся, ощетиниваясь, а потом осёкся, понимая, что взболтнул.

Между ними повисло молчание — тягучее и внезапно тяжёлое. Телик бормотал. Часы тикали на кухне. Дождь бился в стёкла вкупе с восточным ветром. Светло-серый свет упал на правую часть лица Снайпера, подсвечивая отросшую щетину, выделяя длинные (и усталые) волевые черты, играя с посиневшей радужкой и едва заметной пеленой, застилавшей правый зрачок.

Он сел на диване, отчего плед сполз с его плеч. Снайпер вздохнул, потирая лицо, почёсывая щетину.

— Да, ты прав, кенгурёнок, — глухо произнёс он, смотря куда-то вбок, понимая, что всё стало ещё серее. Дождь усиливался.

Молчание.

— Нет. Не, не-не-не, Снайпс, взгляни на меня.

Тощие цепкие руки скользнули ему на плечи, крепко беря, сминая коричневую рубашку в жёстких пальцах с покрасневшими суставами. Снайпер взглянул на Скаута — открыто и доверчиво.

— Мы поедем. Хорошо? И до Пиглетов твоих тоже. И обратно, — он заглядывал ему в глаза, сев перед ним на корточки, улыбаясь тепло и лучисто. — Куда хочешь, — парень качнул его в подтверждении.

— К морю… на день рождения. Да? — осторожно и тихо и медленно спросил Снайпер, словно боялся говорить.

— Да, старик. Посмотрим и на деревья, и на море. Я тоже хочу на море, правда. Но ещё больше я хочу, чтоб ты был живой, — шёпотом окончил он, приникая к нему.

Губы Снайпера дрожали в улыбке и от чего-то ещё. Мужчина опустил взгляд, кивая, сглатывая.

— Обещаю—обещаю быть живым, — с глухим смешком ответил Снайпер, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда на Скаута, — клянусь Её Величеством.

Парень беззвучно рассмеялся, щурясь, тепло, сияя — будто грел мужчину.

— Обещаешь таблетки пить?

— Обещаю.

— А завтракать?

Снайпер помялся.

— Справедливости ради, ты тоже иногда пропускаешь завтрак.

— Я просыпаю, и это только твоя вина, — серьёзно ответил Скаут, слишком серьёзно, будто не смеялся секунду назад.

— Моя?

— А кто водит в холодрыгу звёзды смотреть?

— А кто соглашается?

— А у кого подзорная труба завалялась, оказывается?

— Хотел бы спать — не ходил бы, даже с трубой!

— Как я тебя отпущу одного?! Одному неинтересно!

— А вместе интересно, а? Интересно?! — и Снайпер, смеясь, стиснул его в неловких объятиях и повалил на себя, пытаясь щекотать. Скаут истерически захохотал, отпихиваясь, выворачивая ему руки, натягивая одеяло на голову. Сквозь возню и гогот послышался довольный рявк Скаута: «Я победил!».

Мужчина замер, скидывая одеяло, отпихивая парня, и оценивающе посмотрел на него, раскрасневшегося и счастливого:

— Победил, да? Победил?

— Ага, — довольно ухмыльнулся он.

— Ах ты… щегол, _хулиганьё_ , — игриво зарычал Снайпер, и сильные пальцы скользнули Скауту под толстовку, тиская выступающие рёбра и худую грудную клетку. Парень, как и подобает мужчине в подобных ситуациях, _завизжал_ , отбрыкиваясь и подскакивая, как молодой конь. Руки Снайпера крепко держали его, так что деться от этой пытки ему было некуда.

— Победил он, — ворчал Снайпер, мучая и тиская Скаута, слушая его истерический смех, уворачиваясь от его рук.

— Отстань, отстань, всё, — захлёбывался в смехе парень, отпихиваясь, пытаясь отползти.

— Да? _Попроси_ , — низко рыкнул мужчина, прищуриваясь, — кенгурёнок.

— Не буду, — рыкнул в ответ парень, пытаясь также низко, но не получилось, и он сорвался на визгливый хрип. Хрюкнул сам с себя.

Снайпер не переставал мучить его.

— Полагаю, у нас ещё много времени, прежде чем ты… — начал он было своим низким, хриплым, тёплым, _властным_ голосом, каким любил говорить на полигонах со своими жертвами сквозь линзу прицела, как его прервало:

— Ладно, ладно, _пожалуйста_! — завопил Скаут, когда щекотка стала невыносимой, и он обессиленно рухнул на Снайпера, дыша, словно пробежал марафон. Может даже два.

Мука прекратилась. Руки мужчины скользнули ему на узкую спину, растирая и успокаивая. Парень всё ещё измученно посмеивался, рвано выдыхая, мученически постанывая. Мужчина мягко посмеивался, довольный и расслабленный.

— Ух, твою мать, — тихо выругался парнишка. — В следующий раз такое с тобой сделаю. Посмотрим, сколько продержишься.

Он поднялся, чтобы Снайперу не было тяжело.

— Недолго, — тихо отозвался мужчина с улыбкой в голосе. — Староват становлюсь для игр.

Скаут фыркнул, закатывая глаза, садясь рядом на диване.

— Ну и я тоже, чё? Мне же… — он приостановился; моргнул. — Чёрт, мне же _тридцать четыре_ будет.

Снайпер дёрнул бровью.

— На тридцать четыре ты не выглядишь, малыш.

— Блин, — парень провёл себе кистью сквозь волосы, взлохмачивая их. — Ну, внешность обманчива.

— Для меня ты всегда будешь девятнадцатилетним _пиздюком_ , если тебя это волнует, — тихо и ласково засмеялся мужчина, щурясь в улыбке. Он потянулся и погладил Скаута по плечу.

— Да, но, но, — он обернулся к Снайперу, вглядываясь в его черты, — я ж теперь… чёрт, я ж _старый_ теперь, — пространно закончил он, смотря вперёд себя, в никуда.

— А я тогда что? — буркнул мужчина с весельем в голосе. — Пыль и песок, только веником помести?

— Не, ну, ты _норм_ , — серьёзно ответил Скаут, что вызвало тёплый смех у Снайпера. — Я уже говорил. Ты _норм_.

Снайпер замолк. Скаут потормошил его напоследок, щурясь, на что ему ответили недовольным ворчанием, и парень поднялся, собираясь оставить мужчину отдыхать.

Его остановили жёсткие сильные пальцы на запястье, касавшиеся едва-едва. Не хватка, а просто прикосновение. Парень обернулся, вперяя в мужчину взгляд мерцающих ясно-голубых глаз. Снайпер хотел что-то сказать, даже губы дрогнули и заглянул в глаза, но моментом позже он закаменел, опустил взгляд, отпустил Скаута, закрыл рот, закрылся от него. Опять.

— Мне остаться здесь, да? — осторожно спросил парень, предполагая его просьбу.

Снайпер едва заметно улыбнулся. И кивнул. Он откинул плед, и Скаут юркнул к нему, устраиваясь под боком, чувствуя, как сзади мужчина обхватывает его, кутая и согревая. Парень повозился, устраиваясь, что-то ворча, и улёгся, смотря передачу про жирафов, которая шла уже битый час.

За окном темнело — то ли вечер приходил, то ли очередной фронт. Минут через двадцать сзади Скаута слышалось тихое похрапывание, и дыхание и сердцебиение Снайпера успокаивали парня. Его тоже начало кренить в сон.

Телик освещал крохотную комнатушку тёплым оранжевым светом документалки о саваннах.

Скауту уже что-то мерещилось, что жирафы становились фиолетовыми, а львы рядом с ними начинали танцевать, (видимо, радовались, что те стали фиолетовыми — так подумал Скаут), как тёплая жилистая рука, поглаживающая его по голове, заставила очнуться от лёгкой дрёмы.

Скаут дёрнулся, еле оборачиваясь к Снайперу, безмолвно спрашивая, всё ли хорошо. Ответом ему послужило тихое, низкое и искреннее:

— Спасибо, Джерри.

***

Утренний свет заливал крохотную ванную комнату, ослепляя и золотя всё вокруг. Лучи играли на остром лезвии старой опаски, бросая солнечные зайчики на бледно-жёлтый кафель и замызганное зеркало.

Снайпер, спустя неделю, решил побриться. Пытался, во всяком случае. Лезвие едва касалось намыленной щеки, потом тут же отскакивало, потом снова прикасалось — но теперь мелкой дрожью. Мужчине слегка потряхивало руки с самого утра. Может, небольшое нервное перевозбуждение так сказалось — свитер он довязал, и шарф, и маршрут они с парнем проложили, перепортив несколько карт Австралии, и фургон подготовили, и сами подготовились. Скаут гарцевал, довольный, счастливый, полный какого-то внутреннего света и нескончаемой энергии. Мотался туда-сюда, из дому в город и обратно; перетрепался со всеми, несколько раз оповестив Фиону и мистера Клири о том, что они с _дядей_ скоро отправятся попутешествовать, и что с _дядей_ всё будет хорошо, и они вернутся.

На что он получал ласковый смех и простое: _«Манди береги, и сам не надорвись, малой»_.

Всё это было хорошо, _хорошо_ , но Снайпера всё равно потряхивало. Он злился сам на себя, даже не зная, отчего он опять _ссал_. Снайпер запутался в мыслях, запутался в пальцах; несколько неловких движений — и мужчина выронил лезвие, громко и раздражённо зашипев. Опаска отскочила, звеня о кафель.

— Снайпс? — окликнул его парень из комнаты, чуть растревоженный. Они привыкли мыться с открытой дверью в ванную комнату, оба. Мало ли что. — Снайпс, у тебя там всё нормально?

— Да, да, нормально, — громко отозвался Снайпер, пытаясь подобрать изгвазданную в мыле бритву, продолжая бормотать себе под нос: — Чёртова штука…

Скаут появился в дверном проёме, а потом подался к стрелку, помогая ему подняться.

— Не поранился?

— Нет, я, нет… — мужчина устало вздохнул, опуская плечи, выпрямляясь, узнавая тон парня. — Джерри, я не настолько беспомощен.

— Я ничего и не говорю, — огрызнулся парень, вытаскивая бритву из-под раковины.

— Я бреюсь тридцать пять лет, не надо со мной нянькаться.

— Не _наньк… нянькаюсь_ я! — ощетинился Скаут, вперяя в него пылающий голубой взгляд. — Достать нельзя?

— Мог бы сам.

— Ты—ты упрямый _ребёнок_ , Снайпс.

— И всё могу сделать. Мне лучше, ты же сам знаешь.

— Да знаю я! — вспылил Скаут, вздувая ноздри, сжимая челюсти, отчего на узких скулах заходили желваки. Он посмотрел в сторону, на ровную поверхность воды в раковине, будто светящейся из-за солнечного света.

Они замолчали, глубоко и часто дыша от сдерживаемых эмоций. За окном прощебетала одинокая птица. Медленная капель из крана ритмично прерывала разлившуюся тишину. Солнце заливало крохотное пространство и двух людей в нём.

Снайпер смотрел на россыпь веснушек на впалых и худых щеках Скаута, на его узкие черты, на мерцающие светло-голубые глаза, на вздёрнутый узкий нос. Скаут хмурился, сопя, и Снайпер взглянул на шрам над его русой левой бровью, на шелушащуюся кожу скулы, на едва заметные морщинки около больших глаз. Серо-синий взгляд упал на сжатые иссохшие тонкие губы и широкий рот. Взгляд опустился ниже, на неширокие угловатые плечи под тканью растянутой старой тёмно-синей футболки. На некрупные, но сильные руки и суставы. Он смотрел сверху вниз на парня, понимая, что доверял ему. Этим глазам, этим рукам. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Он смотрел в родные черты, осознавая, что это и есть…

— Помочь? — прервал его поток сознания парень, устало и уже более спокойно. Мужчина дрогнул, выныривая из мыслей, и, встретив его ясный взгляд, будто смирился и принял всё так, как есть. Он опустил голову, кивнув несколько раз, и забормотал:

— Да, да.

Снайпер облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя соль мыла. Скаут взял в руки бритву, удобнее перехватывая её.

— Можешь… можешь сесть? Сюда, — он указал на край ванны, говоря будто бы раздражённо, но мужчина знал, что парень не держал зла.

Но он всё равно подчинился, садясь на бортик чугунной ванны, выпрямляя спину. Скаут склонился к нему, и глаза у него поблёскивали. Он коснулся его щетинистых щёк, взбивая мыльную пену, приятно шурша ей. Снайпер украдкой взглянул на него ожившим синим взглядом, потом снова отвёл глаза, моргая.

— Я не сержусь, — серьёзно отозвался Скаут, заметив его взгляд и подумав, что громкостью и жёсткостью своего тона напугал его.

Снайпер не сдержался и дрогнул в улыбке.

— Я знаю, малыш.

Парень недовольно фыркнул, усмехаясь, и, ополоснув бритву в раковине, (на удачу), приблизился к мужчине.

— Ладно, крепыш. Так, расслабься. Давай.

Снайпер заставил себя успокоиться, расслабляя мышцы лица, выдыхая.

— Баки только оставь, — буркнул он, косясь на парня, чувствуя прикосновение лезвия к скуле.

— Я помню про баки, — также деловито буркнул Скаут в ответ, смотря внимательно и сосредоточенно, даже не моргая, и начал.

Лезвие с характерным скрежетом заскользило по коже, оставляя её чистой и гладкой. Скаут старался, очищая одно и то же место несколько раз, двигаясь осторожно, переходя от правой скулы вниз, к щеке, потом к подбородку.

— Подними немного… — забормотал парень, но мужчина уже приподнял подбородок, вытягивая шею. — Да, вот так.

Он ополаскивал бритву в тёплой воде, обстукивая её об край, (хоть Снайпер и шикнул, чтобы он не бил сильно, а то отобьёт раковину), и продолжал. Скаут действовал аккуратно и сосредоточенно, так, что Снайпер испытал искрящийся прилив нежности. С ним так не обращались. Ему так никто никогда не делал. Он смотрел в ясные глаза парня, на дне которых танцевали искорки, и незаметно от себя он заулыбался, мягко и тепло.

— Так, не улыбайся, ну? — заворчал парень, приостанавливаясь, тоже начиная улыбаться. — Я тебя могу порезать.

— Хорошо, малыш, — позволил себе широко улыбнуться Снайпер, прикрывая глаза, щурясь, двигая кадыком.

— И не разговаривай, Снайпс, чёрт, — засмеялся в ответ Скаут, тихо и глухо, будто кто-то мог их слышать, будто он нарушал наступивший покой и тишину.

— _Хорошо, малыш_ , — снова зашептал Снайпер, чтобы немного побесить мальчишку, и успокоил себя. Он чувствовал мягкий хват на правом плече и тепло, которое парень излучал. Его грело не только солнце.

Скаут закончил с его левой стороной, и теперь двинулся ниже, к горлу.

— Так, старик, теперь правда не двигайся.

Снайпер понимал. И замер. Лезвие осторожно коснулось кожи, прямо над ярёмной веной, сбривая уже начинавшую расти бороду, оставляя после себя только чистое и гладкое, и оно двинулось к центру, кадыку. Снайпер старался не двигать челюстями. Бритва обогнула кадык, счищая. Еле слышимый скрежет раздавался в тишине маленькой ванной комнаты. Солнечный свет ласкал длинные и жёсткие черты Снайпера, заставляя каштановые с проседью волосы вспыхивать золотом, выделяя скулы и сильную линию челюсти, а глаза гореть ярко-синим. Удивительно, как борода старила его. Скаут не спускал с него взгляда, и Снайпер заметил.

— Нравлюсь? — глубоко и гортанно произнёс Снайпер, внезапно, хрипло, с ноткой иронии и ноткой того, что Скаут часто слышал, когда Снайпер был среди чужих людей. Осторожности. Боязни. Страха.

Скаут остановился, вглядываясь ему в глаза. Снайпер судорожно сглотнул, стискивая челюсти, хотя пытался показаться уверенным, твёрдым. И парень прыснул, роняя голову, беззвучно смеясь. Мужчина вздрогнул, скользя по нему беспокойным взглядом, не зная, что думать, но он внезапно замер, когда паренёк снова поднял на него взгляд, подаваясь к нему, и на скулах у него расцвёл алеющий румянец. Живые голубые глаза ярко блестели, словно танцевали. Скаут облизнул губы, и, прикрывая глаза, потирая себе лицо, закивал, пытаясь не улыбаться слишком широко, стесняясь.

Снайпер мягко засмеялся, щурясь в улыбке, жмурясь в удовольствии. Огонёк смущения тоже лизнул ему лицо, но он старался не поддаваться эмоциям так глубоко. Может, это просто от бритья — просто кожа была раздражена.

Тёплое влажное полотенце накрыло ему щёки и горло — Скаут вытирал его, счищая пену до конца. Потом смазал лосьоном (и Снайпер фыркнул от ударивших в нос паров), выливая больше, чем нужно. Он мягко потянул его за плечи, неясно указывая в сторону зеркала, чтобы он посмотрел на себя.

Мужчина поднялся (внезапно понимая, как болезненно врезался край ванны ему в задницу всё это время), разгибаясь, возвышаясь над пареньком, не переставая улыбаться ему, и приблизился к зеркалу. Он взглянул на себя и остановился. На него смотрел он. Словно молодой он. Да, морщин прибавилось, и черты стали ещё острее, но он выглядел как никогда живым. Свежим. _Чистым_ , во всех смыслах. Глаза синели, как апрельское небо. Чтобы не выдавать своё изумление, он взял бритву с края раковины и стал подравнивать себе баки, словно было что-то не так, словно ему приходилось доделывать незаконченное дело. За ним недовольно фыркнули.

Снайпер улыбнулся, опустив горящий взгляд на взлохмаченную светлую макушку и таращившиеся огромные ясно-голубые глаза из-за его плеча. И он обернулся к Скауту, улыбаясь тепло, лишь губами, с толикой приятной уверенности. Мальчишка заулыбался в ответ, хоть и пытался сдерживаться, расслабляя мышцы лица, пытаясь сделать серьёзный вид, насупливаясь, но не получалось, и он был _очарователен_.

У Снайпера разлилось что-то горячее и приятное за грудиной, когда он понял, что ему удалось смутить малыша Скаута. Ему нечасто это удавалось.

***

Они собрались ещё засветло, сложив свои пожитки в фургончик, несколько раз перепроверив документы — взяли ли они настоящие или нужные.

Над степью стояла предрассветная тишина, небо поблёскивало Крестом, занимаясь бледно-сиреневым на востоке. Дыхание курилось лёгким паром. Скаут уже заканчивал укладывать чемоданы под кроватью в фургоне, когда Снайпер вышел из дома, запирая дверь за собой. Ему потребовалось больше времени — прятал винтовку и два своих дробовика в оружейный шкаф на чердаке, будто прощался, отправляя на покой. _Это ж не навсегда, Снайпс_ , сказал тогда Скаут. _И охоту-то ты не оставишь._ И Снайпер тогда ответил, что _мальчишка так и не оставил свои жетоны,_ и Скаут согласился. _Это уже часть нас, знаешь? Знаю,_ ответил Снайпер.

Но Снайпер всё равно прощался, метафорически, конечно. Он чувствовал, будто в жизни что-то поменялось, что он переворачивал страницу, и он думал, чувствовал ли Скаут то же. Ему казалось, что парень был… счастлив. В этих пустошах, где почти никого на километры вокруг, со старым мужиком, в обветшалом доме, и он был счастлив, носился, смеялся, радовался, как ребёнок. Он не понимал. Он решительно не понимал природу его эмоций.

— Снайпс, всё нормально? — окликнул его знакомый голос, немного глухой от сонливости. Снайпер обернулся и встретил взгляд Скаута, добрый, искрящийся, светло-голубой.

Мужчина стиснул челюсти, опуская взгляд на землю, пряча глаза за полами старой шляпы, и снова посмотрел на парня. И кивнул. Он потирал подушечки пальцев правой руки. Скаут заметил.

— Малыш, я хотел сказать, — начал было Снайпер, и осёкся, и его дыхание сбилось. Он рвано выдохнул через нос, деревенея, шаркая сапогом по сухой пыльной земле.

Парень подошёл ближе, вглядываясь в его черты, и едва заметно ему улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, — мягко ответил он, щурясь в улыбке, дёрнув уголком рта. Он кивнул, и мужчина закивал ему в ответ, снова опуская голову. Скаут взял его за плечо в заверяющем жесте, сжимая в пальцах старую потрёпанную кожанку, и еле качнул его. Снайпер дёргано усмехнулся, немного напряжённо, и ответил на жест, сжимая ему плечо широкой жилистой ладонью, растирая сквозь ткань тёмно-синей ветровки, чуть потряхивая. Скаут заулыбался шире, приникая, заглядывая ему в глаза, так, будто на нём и не было авиаторов.

— О, кстати, — сбивчиво забормотал мужчина, вспомнив о чём-то. Парнишка удивлённо посмотрел, с интересом последовав за ним к фургону. Снайпер скрылся в своём домике на колёсах, и послышалась возня. Кажется, что-то разбилось или упало, и Скаут зажмурился, вздрагивая и сжимаясь, а потом тихонько рассмеялся. Снайпер снова вышел на улицу, захлопывая за собой дверь, пряча что-то за спиной. Скаут хрюкнул, усмехаясь.

— Чё там?

— Э, ну, — помялся мужчина. — Не уверен, что тебе понравится, и если не захочешь, я пойму, всё равно, ты же не очень такие любишь, может, не подойдёт, или цвет…

— Снайпс, — пресёк его оправдания парнишка, недовольно, складывая руки на груди, — хоть покажи, чё это.

Снайпер выдохнул, облизывая губы, и вынул что-то из-за спины. У Скаута расширились глаза. Это была новёхонькая, из чистого фетра, с широкими полями, с примятой тульёй, рейнджерская, _чёрная_ …

— Шляпа?! — пискнул паренёк в чистом восторге, даже раскрывая рот. Мужчина старался сдержать смех, пряча мерцающий взгляд за линзами очков.

— Нравится? — забормотал он, неуверенный, но всё равно чувствуя при этом какой-то глупый прилив счастья.

— Ты шутишь! — воскликнул Скаут, поражённый, и выхватил её у Снайпера. — Твою мать, это ж… — он нахлобучил её себе на голову, выравнивая. — Ух, ёб… как я выгляжу? Так, не, не говори.

Он подскочил к зеркалу заднего вида, крутя шляпу, пытаясь подогнуть полы, чтобы, _чтобы у как Снайпера._ Мужчина мягко посмеивался, с теплотой смотря на паренька, подходя ближе.

— Да красивый, красивый, — подтрунил Снайпер, наблюдая, как Скаут крутится перед зеркалом, вертя шляпу то так, то эдак, словно модница.

Но тут Скаут внезапно замер, оборачиваясь к нему, закрыв лицо тёмными полами. Он касался их лишь кончиками пальцев, а потом драматично приподнял их, являя Снайперу свои потемневшие сияющие голубые глаза и щегольскую улыбку.

— _Что нового, киска?¹_ — произнёс он, как считал, соблазняюще, поигрывая бровями, до одури слащаво, пытаясь понизить голос, пытаясь имитировать австралийский акцент, и это было так вычурно и по-идиотски, что Снайпер засипел, трясясь в плечах, надувая щёки. — _У меня много времени и—и мно-ого цветов_ , — парень запинался, пытаясь не расхохотаться. — _Чт—чтобы провести его с тобой,_ — и он прыснул, сгибаясь пополам.

Мужчина фыркнул, нахлобучивая ему шляпу на лицо.

— Замолчи ты, — тихо смеялся он, щурясь, — выпендрёжник.

— _Поэтому беги быстрее пудрить свои прелестные…!_ — всхлипнул от хохота Скаут, но закончил он невнятным бубнежом, потому что Снайпер повалил его на себя, утыкая моськой себе в плечо. Парень ухватился за него, смеясь и тиская.

Мужчина хрипло захихикал, обхватывая его в ответ и ласково трепля по спине.

С первым лучом рассвета они отправились в дорогу, оставляя за собой медленно оседающие столбы пыли, шурша колёсами по иссохшей почве. Они ехали в солнце. На восток. Несколько поворотов, и они очутились на Мид-Вестерн Хайвее, серой истрескавшейся ленте, ведущей куда-то за горизонт.

За окном потянулись бесконечные золотистые степи и редкие прозрачные леса, мелкие городишки и посёлки. Снайпер вёл, касаясь баранки лишь пальцами, лениво покуривая, выдыхая дым в приоткрытое окно. Скаут внимательно изучал карту, где жирным красным маркером был нарисован их маршрут, а крестами были помечены места остановок. Взгляд двинулся вправо, к самому краю, где голубела полоса с вертикальным названием на ней «Тасманово море».

— Сидней? — изумился парень, поднимая взгляд на мужчину. — Серьёзно? Ты хочешь?

— Да, — тихо ответил мужчина, щурясь от солнца, пряча улыбку в повороте головы.

— Блин, это ж классно. Я ж его… я ж его только на открытках видел! — Скаут был искренне счастлив.

— Я тоже, — также тихо отозвался стрелок, кивая. — Нет, я бывал в тех краях, — продолжил Снайпер, понимая, что прозвучало глупо, жуя губами фильтр, — но только в диких местах. Ближе к югу.

Скаут слушал, смотрел, не отрываясь. Снайпер потянулся к радио, включая, настраивая. Нет, в его фургоне оно было немного глухим и скрипучим, по сравнению с Фордом, оставшимся в США.

— Пожелания есть?

— Кто водит — тот и музыку заказывает, — ухмыльнулся Скаут, откидываясь на спинку и закидывая ноги на приборную панель.

— Так, эй, — нахмурился мужчина, спихивая его кеды, — имей совесть.

Мальчишка цокнул, возясь в кресле.

— Зануда.

— Балаболка, — парировал в ответ стрелок, всё равно улыбаясь.

Снайпер насилу нашёл станцию, посматривая на пустую дорогу, и позволил песне литься, которую изредка прерывала статика. Солнце заливало их обоих, и Скаут пожалел, что у него не было очков, как у Снайпера. Но ему было тепло, хорошо и спокойно. Как никогда.

_Искал я любовь тем июльским утром,  
С силой нового дня и прекрасного солнца.²_

И Скаут заметил, как Снайпер _опять_ подпевал песне лишь губами, прикрывая глаза иногда, когда чувства подхватывали его слишком сильно.

_С пением первой утренней птицы  
Я уезжал домой._

— Старик, спой, — забормотал парень, не надеясь, что мужчина услышит его сквозь шум езды, ветра, мотора, боясь вспугнуть его вдохновение, но мужчина, неожиданно для него, закивал, и раздался его низкий, мелодичный и тёплый голос.

_Оставляя позади ночь и грозы,  
Выбирая свой собственный путь._

— _Когда настал день, я понял, что буду искать только тебя,_ — покосился на него Снайпер, заулыбавшись, обнажая клык, уверенный, счастливый, с синеющим горящим взглядом, и Скаут загорелся в ответ, смеясь и сияя.

Они менялись каждые три часа, давая Снайперу отдыхать. Скаут вёл аккуратно, хоть и нервно, постоянно сверяясь с картой, хотя, в общем-то, сверяться было незачем — дорога вела и вела в голубую даль. Стрелок первое время поддразнивал паренька, а потом смирился, успокоился, доверился — и в каждую «смену» Скаута спал, привалившись к двери, подняв вороты кожанки.

Чем дальше на восток — тем зеленее становился ландшафт, леса становились гуще, темнее, некоторые деревья уже начинали одеваться в багрянец; города — больше, поля — плодороднее, облака на тёмно-синих небесах — выше.

— Уже чувствую вкус моря, — под вечер сказал Скаут, высовываясь из окна, ловя встречные потоки ветра. Снайпер покосился на него, и, хмыкнув, дёрнул уголком рта, возвращаясь к дороге, видя вокруг себя лишь бескрайние равнины и леса.

Вечером второго дня они остановились в крохотном мотеле далеко от дороги — они оба устали от шума и пыли — здание было, фактически, посреди глухого леса, несмотря на то, что они находились всего-то за чертой города.

Фойе было тесное, освещаемое крохотными кручёными люстрами, испускавшими приятный оранжевый свет. Никого не было — и ребята вошли, стараясь вести себя тихо, только лакированный (и уже довольно исцарапанный) дощатый пол скрипнул под их ногами.

Когда администратор — вымотанный пожилой мужчина в растянутой застиранной рубашке, с белой окладистой бородой и такими же белыми (и растрёпанными) волнистыми волосами, хоть и пытающийся выглядеть опрятно после долгого дня — взглянул на их документы, он выдал сакраментальное, рассеянно нахмурившись:

— Сын, что ли?

— Дядя, — серьёзно ответил Скаут, так, будто это было само собой разумеющееся.

Мужчина поджал губы, размышляя, и закивал сам себе, поправляя съехавшие с носа очки, и вписал ребят. Скаут больше не уточнял. Снайпер, стоявший около, лениво облокотившийся на стойку, лукаво покосился на него и фыркнул.

***

Они поели и помылись, (Снайпер даже отмок в ванной), и легли спать, и Снайпер уже как два часа спал. Скаут заснуть не мог. Несмотря на две кровати в комнате, он лёг спать со Снайпером — бессонница мучила его долгие годы на базе, когда он спал один в своей комнатушке, ночами напролёт слушая завывания ветра, какие-то металлические стуки, грохот сапог Медика или Солдата, внезапные сирены, поднимавшие на ночные миссии (и поднимавшие его кровяное давление и мучая и так беспокойное сердце). Но когда он был рядом со Снайпером, что-то менялось. Он успокаивался. Он чувствовал себя защищённым. Будто кошмары войны — это где-то там, за горизонтом, здесь — только это тепло, этот человек, этот голос, хрипло рассказывающий в который раз историю о водяном буйволе. И даже нельзя было сказать, что она была интересной, но Скаут всё равно слушал, внимал, _засыпал_.

Дело было даже не в близости. _Не в физической_ , мысленно уточнил Скаут, кривясь. Парень смотрел в расслабленные и усталые черты мужчины, даже измождённые после двух долгих дней, и понимал, что эта часть их жизни могла никогда и не вернуться. Она пришла и ушла, также спонтанно. И это было неважно для Джереми, на самом деле. Он знал, через что прошёл Мик, да и сам Джереми _уже не тот, что прежде,_ со смехом он процитировал у себя голос Снайпера в голове, и где-то в глубине души он хотел, чтобы Мик знал, что всё в порядке. Но это беспокоило Мика, Джереми знал; видел, как тот мялся, как пытался сблизиться с ним, заботясь только о парне, но не о себе, и Джереми не знал, как ему об этом сказать. Что того, что у них есть — достаточно.

Сон не шёл. Скаут решил прогуляться, освежить голову.

Он стал осторожно выпутываться из рук Снайпера, кутая его в одеяло с безвкусным цветочным рисунком, как его остановил судорожный и слабый хват тёплой мозолистой руки и распахнутые мутные глаза:

— Джерри, что такое? — сипло забормотал Снайпер, неясно касаясь лица парня, оглаживая его, а потом потянулся к его _левому_ бедру, путаясь спросонья. Он стал гладить и растирать ему ногу. — Сейчас пройдёт, кенгурёнок, не скачи.

— Мик, всё в порядке, правда, — ласково отозвался парнишка, искренне тронутый его заботой, робко отвечая на его жест, гладя по голове. Взгляд Снайпера стал более сфокусированным. Он всегда _реагировал_ на своё имя. Он чуть приподнялся. — Не бойся, я просто прогуляюсь около прудика.

— Всё хорошо? — тихо и осторожно спросил мужчина, просыпаясь.

— Да, да, старик, всё хорошо, — мягко заверил его Скаут, кивая, дрогнув в улыбке. Глаза у него поблёскивали.

— Там… холодно сейчас. Не ходи, — Снайпер сухо сглотнул, дёргая кадыком. Плечи у него одеревенели. — Сам знаешь.

— Нет, всё нормально, я просто выйти хочу, понимаешь? — мужчина услышал нехорошие ноты в голосе парня. Парень его _умолял_. — Просто подышать. Можно?

Повисла тишина. Снайпер сел на кровати.

— Я пойду с тобой, малыш, ладно?

Скаут, к удивлению Снайпера, закивал, сияющий, счастливый, глаза у него заискрились. Снайпер, не зная, как понимать его чувства, просто потянулся к нему, накрывая широкой мозолистой ладонью впалую щёку, и парень приник к ней, не переставая улыбаться, закрывая влажные глаза, словно благодарил.

— Всё хорошо? — снова спросил мужчина, теперь шёпотом, приближаясь к нему, заглядывая в еле видневшиеся в темноте узкие светлые черты.

— Всё хорошо, правда, — сорвавшимся шёпотом ответил мальчишка, приникая к нему, утыкаясь носом ему в колючую щёку, чувствуя исходящее от него обжигающее тепло.

— Тогда почему ревёшь, хм-м? — глухо спросил Снайпер, дыша часто и поверхностно, понимая, что боль запульсировала за правым глазом, отливая красным. Он потирал Скауту узкую спину сквозь ткань растянутой футболки, пытаясь успокоить и успокоиться.

— Мы попадём к морю, правда?

— Да, попадём, малыш, обещаю. Мы уже здесь, завтра отправимся к нему, с самого утра, обещаю, _обещаю_ , кенгурёнок, — он сгрёб пацана в охапку, гладя его по шее, качая его. Он дрожал и горел у него под руками.

— А можем сейчас?

— Сейчас?

— Да.

Снайпер отстранил Скаута, мягко и горько вглядываясь в его лицо — и, хоть его черты потемнели от тихой тревоги, он сомкнул челюсти — и кивнул.

С тихим шуршанием колёс по асфальту они выехали со стоянки мотеля. Оранжевый свет уличных фонарей заскользил по салону, проникая сквозь пыльные стёкла. Снайпер повернул на восток, к сияющему ночному городу — они будто проваливались в него.

— Нет, можешь не туда? Можешь… можешь, где потише? И меньше света. До хрена света. Будто белый день, — сбивчиво говорил Скаут, вглядываясь вниз, в горизонт, где бесконечное число корабликов стояло у пристаней, проливая свет на спокойную чёрную воду.

— И до хрена людей, — задумчиво пробормотал Снайпер, сворачивая на юго-восток. Скаут взглянул на него, и Снайпер ответил на его взгляд, уверенно ухмыляясь и подмигивая.

Через час медленной петляющей езды по тёмным грунтовым улицам, они снова выехали за черту города, но теперь к побережью, туда, где было тихо и темно.

— Найдёшь дорогу? Нормально?

— Нормально, — довольно тянул Снайпер, окончательно проснувшийся; его даже захватил азарт.

Они остановились в рощице около берега. Снайпер вырубил мотор, потушил свет в салоне, и уже хотел было благословить Скаута на путь пешочком — как мальчишка уже выскочил, хлопнув дверью, пробираясь сквозь мокрые заросли, утопая кедами в мягком белом песке, спотыкаясь. Он шёл и шёл.

Мужчина вышел следом, закрывая дверь, пряча руки в карманы куртки, чувствуя, как его пробирает холод. Мальчишка шёл, не останавливаясь, будто не верил, вдыхая вкус соли, влаги, моря — во всей его непоколебимости и необъятности. И он остановился только тогда, когда подошвы достали до кромки воды. Он рвано дышал, вздрагивая, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, вглядываясь в тёмный горизонт.

Снайпер медленно шёл за ним, еле различая тощую фигурку Скаута в темноте (это было ещё проблематичнее из-за того, что на нём была тёмно-синяя куртка), замечая его растрёпанную светлую макушку.

Море было спокойным, впервые. И над ним, от горизонта от горизонта, висел густой, как пуховое одеяло, туман, и ничто не могло его развеять. Мелкие волны набегали на берег, не порождая практически никаких звуков. Мужчина медленно шёл к нему. К парню, к морю.

Скаут сел на корточки, сжимаясь в комок, обхватывая себе колени, не переставая вглядываться в чёрную водную гладь. Лёгкий ветер трепал их куртки, совсем, едва-едва. Было тихо. Слишком тихо. Рассвет даже ещё не начинал заниматься.

Снайпер остановился рядом, тихо шурша сапогами по мягкому белому песку. Скаут повернул голову, замечая его длинные ноги.

— В детстве, — тихо и глухо и нерешительно заговорил мальчик, немного хрипло и устало, — в Бостоне, — уточнил он, — когда дома становилось плохо, я убегал. Бегал по улицам, по паркам. Это всегда меня бодрило.

Мужчина молчал, не прерывая его.

— Но иногда становилось совсем плохо, — он шмыгнул, растерев себе лицо, — я бежал на пристань, прятался там и часами смотрел на корабли. Как они входят и выходят, уходят в море, исчезают. Я думал, что они уходят навсегда, и я хотел также. И ещё, мне казалось, что как бы плохо ни было, есть я, нет меня, корабли всегда будут ходить, по воде, и вода тоже будет всегда. Что что-то будет постоянно, неизменчиво, понимаешь? И это, — он охрип, усмехаясь, — всегда успокаивало.

У Снайпера слова застряли в глотке. Он знал, что должен был что-то сказать, но не знал, что именно. Он смотрел в туманную даль, не зная, что его ждёт. Но он пересилил себя и опустился к Скауту, тихо садясь рядом, подгибая ногу под себя. Снайпер всё ещё перебирал слова, думая, что ответить, как успокоить парня, потому что знал, что тот нуждался в этом, как вдруг Скаут заметался, беспокойный, вперяя в него ошалелый взгляд мокрых глаз, и, схватив его за ворот кожанки, прижался к нему, обвивая шею и плечи, чуть ли не душа.

Снайпер ответил, не колеблясь, обнимая и взваливая на себя, словно старался защитить, сминая в руках тонкую жёсткую ткань ветровки, гладя парня по голове, целуя его, качая.

— Спасибо, — почувствовал он дрожащий горячий шёпот у себя на шее, и его окатила волна чего-то обжигающего и болезненного.

— Всё, всё, малыш, — забормотал Снайпер в ответ, бесконечно гладя его по плечам, по шее, по лицу, — тише, не надо. Всё закончилось. Всё.

Скаут льнул к его большим жилистым рукам, обнимая их в ответ, чувствуя, как они согревают его и утишают, и ему сделалось больно от того, как Снайпер относился к нему. Он захлёбывался в его доброте. И он не знал, чем её заслужил.

Они сидели вдвоём, сокрытые туманом, тишиной и собственной близостью, _такой, какая у них была._

— Пойдём, хм-м? — через некоторое время послышался сверху мягкий голос Снайпера, и Скаут ощутил вибрацию в его горле. — А то всё себе отморозим.

Скаут замер, а потом тихонько рассмеялся ему в плечо, приникая ближе, выдыхая, расслабляя усталое тело. Снайпер еле слышно засмеялся в ответ, ласково трепля его по голове, взъерошивая ёжик светлых коротких волос.

Они помогли друг другу подняться.

Фургон обнял их обоих теплом и уютным полумраком. Снайпер закрыл за ними дверь, бросая взгляд на Скаута, остановившегося по центру крохотного дома. Парень потоптался на половичке, не оборачиваясь.

— Не замёрз? — глухо спросил мужчина, растирая руки, согреваясь, унимая дрожь. — У нас ещё есть время поспать, пока темно.

Скаут обернулся к нему, поворачивая голову через плечо, нервно потирая подушечки пальцев, подрагивая на пятках. Снайпер заметил, останавливаясь. Парень отрывисто выдохнул, расправляя плечи, и сделал шаг к нему, неуверенно, ещё, ещё, потянулся к нему. Когда он оказался в нескольких десятках сантиметров от него, мужчина заметил, как тот трясся, как осенний лист. Глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он что-то искал в лице Снайпера. Боялся. И надеялся.

— Малыш, что ты…

Скаут приник к нему, зарываясь носом в лацканы кожанки, цепляясь за него, вдыхая его запах, его тепло. Снайпер качнулся — от тяжести и чувств — и обхватил его в ответ, утыкаясь лбом ему в шею, до боли стискивая ему рёбра, дыша. Они стояли вместе, сокрытые мраком, чувствуя друг друга, в полной тишине, прерываемой лишь их учащённым дыханием и еле слышимым поскрипыванием кожанки.

Снайпер накрыл его затылок широкой ладонью, поглаживая по коротким светлым волосам, и, прижавшись, мягко поцеловал в щёку. Успокаивал. Скаут дрожал и горел у него под руками. Парень ответил на жест, растирая ему шею, пальцами касаясь чуть завивающихся концов жёстких каштановых волос. Они отстранились, смотря друг другу в глаза, но глаза Снайпера были скрыты авиаторами. Скаут качнул головой, чуть хмурясь, сглатывая, и потянулся — сперва неуверенно, но потом обрёл смелость, и коснулся дужек. Последняя защита Снайпера. Мужчина замер, вглядываясь в лицо парня, а потом, опустив взгляд, (что был скрыт за жёлтыми линзами), кивнул, склоняя голову. Лёгкая трель металлических дужек, складываемых на стекло линз — и мужчина оказался открыт перед ним. Парень быстро сложил очки на столик около окна, а потом вернулся к мужчине, снова беря его за плечи, но несильно.

Снайпер качнулся под его хватом, и Скаут не мог понять выражения на его лице. Уголки его губ были чуть приподняты, но в глазах было что-то тяжёлое, печальное. Черты были словно стальные, мышцы напряжены. У парня что-то дёрнуло за грудиной, когда он, наконец, действительно взглянул на него.

— Снайпс, — вдохнул он и осёкся, шепча, заглядывая ему в глаза, кладя ладонь ему на щетинистую щёку. — Снайпс, послушай…

И затих, беспокойно скользя влажным взглядом по его чертам. Снайпер ждал; у него заныло сердце. Он сглотнул, прикрывая глаза, стараясь успокоиться. В пальцы пришла знакомая дрожь.

Скаут путался в мыслях, не зная, с чего начать, что говорить, не зная, нужно ли вообще говорить. Он видел, что пугал Снайпера. И от этого пугался сам.

— Всё хорошо, — он растёр ему плечи в успокаивающем жесте, чувствуя, как гулко колотится в висках сердце, — _всё хорошо_ , — заверил он с трепещущим сердцем, а в блестящих глазах царило почти отчаяние. — Просто, я хочу сказать, что мы здесь, и… я так благодарен, — у него задрожал голос, — и я тебя… и мы теперь…

У Снайпера крутило желудок; он сомкнул челюсти, отчаянно вглядываясь в лицо Скаута.

— …вместе, Снайпс, да? — глухо прошелестел парень, надеясь, что мужчина поймёт. Мужчина дрогнул в плечах. И кивнул. И ещё, ещё, опуская взгляд, роняя голову, расслабляя окаменевшие мышцы.

Скаут подался к нему, осторожно снимая с него шляпу — полы которой закрыли его глаза — и Снайпер выдохнул, успокаиваясь, когда Скаут уткнулся своим лбом в его, поглаживая его по плечам.

Шляпа покоилась на столе вместе с очками.

— _Да_ , кенгурёнок, — низко пробормотал мужчина, потирая ему узкие плечи, сминая в пальцах ткань куртки. А потом что-то тёплое разлилось у него за грудиной, согревая остывшие руки, и он качнул парня, наконец, улыбаясь с долей облегчения, и он просто ткнулся лицом ему в скулу, колючей щетиной о сухую кожу, и ласково и тихо засмеялся, качая их обоих.

Парень улыбнулся в ответ, обнажая свои крупные зубы, щурясь, беззвучно смеясь, смаргивая влагу с глаз, не переставая сводить с него взгляда, полного обожания. Снайпер смотрел в ответ, без страха, со светом и теплотой, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и Скауту тоже стало тепло. Облегчение ворвалось в него с толикой уверенности, снося всё на пути вместе с притоком адреналина. Зрачки расширились. Сердце забилось. В груди поднялась искрящаяся волна.

Скаут загорелся. И Снайпер вместе с ним. Что-то живое колыхнулось в нём, дрожащее, горячее. Он встряхнул мальчишку, щурясь в улыбке, обнажая клык, растирая ему плечи, а потом _защекотал._ Скаут задохнулся, ёжась, хихикая, взбрыкивая и отскакивая от длинных сильных пальцев, мучивших его рёбра. Они схватили друг друга, обхватывая, то ли борясь, то ли обнимаясь, и повалились на пол с глухим смехом. Они возились, пихались, играя; Скаут — хохотал, повизгивая, Снайпер — довольно рычал, посмеиваясь. И парень вспыхнул, когда услышал низкое, отдававшееся вибрацией в горле и грудной клетке:

— Негодник.

Он ощутил тёплую волну, _приятную_ волну; он чувствовал её раньше. Вместе с мужчиной. Снайпер нависал над ним, грея его и обдавая своим запахом. Он вдруг склонился и потёрся о его грудь лицом, чувствуя щетинистой кожей ткань ветровки и футболки. Он слышал, как быстро бьётся сердце Скаута. Едва он приподнялся, как его притянули обратно к себе, кладя на себя, сжимая, зарываясь тощими пальцами с крупными суставами в жёсткие волосы.

Скаут скользнул ему под куртку, но теперь не щекоча, (хоть Снайпер и приготовился), а осторожно касаясь его, оглаживая бока, растирая поясницу. Он приподнял бёдра, обвивая его ногами. Парень вжался в него, вцепившись ему в кожанку, уткнувшись в сгиб плеча и шеи. Тяжело дышал, разгорячённый.

— Джерри, — мягко позвал Снайпер, чуть отстраняясь, заглядывая в его потемневшие голубые глаза, — пойдём наверх, малыш.

У Скаута сбилось дыхание. Он смотрел, заворожённый, ошеломлённый, неловкий. Снайпер мягко улыбнулся, усмехаясь, и крупный кадык заходил у него под кожей. Мужчина поднялся, и парень подскочил за ним следом, цепляясь за него, стаскивая с него старую потёртую кожанку, на что услышал глубокий гортанный смех. Большие руки обняли его, купая в ласке, а потом сняли ветровку и с него. Скаут завозился, стягивая кеды, а потом чуть ли не сдёрнул сапоги со Снайпера.

Мужчина указал взглядом на кровать под потолком, кивая, и парень рьяно вцепился в лестницу, чуть ли не взлетая по ней, (но ойкнув посередине, когда его игриво шлёпнули). Скаут умилительно смеялся, зардевшись, резко отсаживаясь к стене, хлопая по месту рядом с собой на матраце — глаза у него горели. Он ждал, чуть ли не трясущийся от радости. Снайпер поднялся следом, и Скаут сразу сдавил его в объятиях, валя на себя. Они смеялись, задыхаясь, продолжая играть, щекотать и тискать друг друга.

Скаут подскочил, беспокойный, и мазнул губами по челюсти Снайпера. Мужчина даже среагировать не успел, как цепкие пальцы потянулись к его пряжке, расстёгивая ремень.

Он хмыкнул в улыбке, шутливо щурясь:

— Чертёнок.

Парень лениво засмеялся от удовольствия, не сводя с него лихорадочного взгляда, и, едва он не успел расстегнуть ему джинсы, как его внезапно подняли с кровати с довольным рокотом:

— Моя очередь.

И Снайпер лёг, сажая Скаута себе на бёдра. Он не сдержался и провёл горячей жилистой ладонью по сухому мускулистому бедру парня, правому бедру, растирая и поглаживая. Парнишка коротко выдохнул, опуская голову. Таял. И начал плавиться, когда длинные сильные пальцы потянулись к его пряжке, расстёгивая, ослабляя ремень, раскрывая ширинку. Пальцы оттянули мягкую ткань белья и проникли внутрь, легко и осторожно касаясь нежной тонкой кожи. Скаут задрожал, сутулясь. Прикосновение горячих мозолистых подушечек к чувствительному возбуждённому органу рождало дикий контраст, но прикосновение было, скорее, успокаивающим, заверяющим. Что мужчина был рядом. Что он принимал его. Пальцы двинулись ниже, поглаживая согнутыми в суставах фалангами, вверх-вниз.

Снайпер смотрел на вспыхивающего мальчишку, кренящегося вбок, кусающего себе губы, дрожащего, открытого и уязвимого, изнывающего. Где-то в глубине души он хотел, чтобы этот образ навсегда остался у него в памяти. Он был прекрасен. Он не мечтал увидеть его таким.

— Хорошо, — всхлипнул Скаут, честно, не поднимая на него глаза. Снайпер мягко усмехнулся, качнув головой, отчего его волосы на подушке растрепались. Он напряг мускулы, подаваясь к нему, качнув их обоих.

У парня тряслись руки. От возбуждения, от страха, от их положения. Мужчина потянулся к нему, накрывая ладонью ему скулу, поглаживая бровь, успокаивая, что-то бормоча. Скаут коротко вдохнул — и опустился к нему, накрывая его сухие горячие губы своими. Не прерывая поцелуя, оглаживая его, он снова потянулся к его джинсам, окончательно расстёгивая, приспуская их, обнажая чуть загорелую грубую кожу и тазовые кости. Снайпер приподнялся, глядя на действо с каким-то беспокойством, но Скаут снова поцеловал его — в веки, на сей раз, будто отвлекал.

Тонкие пальцы путались с пуговицами на рубахе, но, когда, наконец, он раскрыл его, он припал губами к обнажённому шраму мужчины. Снайпер тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как тяжелеют ноги, а голова начинает кружиться. Скаут был таким горячим, что, казалось, вот-вот, и он сгорит с ним.

— Снайпс, — сбивчиво зашептал парень, задыхаясь, ловя его руки, целуя их с обожанием и трепетом, — Снайпс, хочешь?

Мужчина приоткрыл глаза, и его встретил беспокойный взгляд, полный внутреннего огня. Снайпер замер в смятении, вглядываясь ему в лицо. Парень нервно потянулся к полке над постелью, откуда выудил уже худой металлический тюбик вазелина.

— Снайпс, ты… хочешь? — трясущимися руками он протянул ему мазь, не зная, как сказать нормально, и он дрожал, и его голос дрожал, будто готов был заплакать. Мужчина приподнялся на локте, не сводя с него взгляда. — _Ты_ , — многозначительно сказал он, будто приносил клятву. — Я—я выдержу, — затараторил он, скручивая крышку, стаскивая с себя штаны, и Снайпер поднялся к нему, всё ещё не веря в происходящее.

— Тихо, — он взял его за плечи, останавливая его беспокойные движения, и Скаут повиновался, всё ещё подрагивая от нервов. Он шмыгнул, сглатывая, опуская мокрые глаза. Снайпер гладил его, успокаивая, покачивая. Он вдохнул — они вместе вдохнули — и выдохнули. Мужчина скользил взглядом по его длинным ресницам. — Ты знаешь, как это происходит? — осторожно спросил он, подбирая слова.

Скаут закивал.

— Не совсем так, как у нас, — мягко уточнил Снайпер, оглаживая ему бровь.

Скаут снова кивнул, теперь решительнее, устремляя на него серьёзный пронзительный взгляд.

— Откуда? — искренне растерялся мужчина, но тяжести в его голосе не было. — Ты же говорил, что…

Скаут качнул головой, дёрнув краем рта, сжав челюсти, напрягая мышцы в горле. Снайпер замер, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Парни на базе? — глухо произнёс он.

Парень приостановился, проваливаясь в мысли, а потом усмехнулся почти ласково, прикрыв глаза, покачав головой в отрицательном ответе. Мужчина ждал, не снимая рук с его плеч.

— Дома, — просто сказал Скаут, снова поднимая на него взгляд, и теперь в нём плескалась почти лёгкость, но и печаль, когда он говорил, — то есть… когда ещё жил дома. В родном городе.

Снайпер молчал.

— Так что я знаю, и я _выдержу_ , — попытался сострить парень, кренясь к нему, лучисто улыбаясь с уверенностью и лёгким жеманством.

_Его бравада._

— Нет, — отрезал мужчина, отстраняя его, сажая себе на колени, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Парень оробел и будто захотел сжаться в комочек. — В том, что между нами, нет ничего плохого. Это — не плохо, — говорил он, пытаясь придать голосу твёрдости, хотя то и дело срывался на сип. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поверил, Джерри. Чтобы ты сам убедился, малыш, — и он взял в руки пресловутый тюбик, — поэтому… — и многозначительно протянул его парню, качнув головой и ласково улыбнувшись.

Скаут оторопел.

— Нет, нет, нет, я не сделаю тебе больно, — забормотал он, отстраняя его руки.

— Это не больно, — зашептал мужчина в ответ, снова гладя его по лицу, вкладывая в жест львиную долю нежности и сострадания, — когда двое вместе, и всё по согласию, то всё хорошо. Поверь мне.

Снайпер боялся сам. Он никогда бы об этом не сказал Скауту, потому что сам никогда так и не избавился от этого страха, но он хотел избавить парня. Скаут моргнул, принимая мазь.

— Так что, — тон мужчины заискрился теплотой, — иди сюда.

Парень всё ещё сидел, тронутый. Большие жилистые руки накрыли его, омывая теплотой, и помогли снять футболку, потирая плоскую неширокую грудь, разогревая. Они вдвоём до конца раздели Снайпера.

И легли — обнажённые и открытые друг перед другом. В фургоне начинало сереть, и первый тусклый рассеянный свет упал на них, играя на жетонах парня. Туман над морем будто светился изнутри едва различимым розовым.

Снайпер обнял Скаута, полностью прижимая к себе, давая почувствовать друг друга, растирая ему спину, растирая бёдра и ягодицы. Парень прижимал его горячую ладонь к лицу, украдкой посасывая пальцы, потираясь о него.

— Тебе не холодно? — пробормотал мальчишка, отпуская его влажные пальцы. Мужчина мягко усмехнулся, качая головой. Парень приподнялся и вперил в него глубокий взгляд ясно-голубых глаз. — Тогда почему дрожишь?

Снайпер замер, и улыбка растаяла на его тонких сухих губах. Первый свет нового дня заскользил по его лицу, выделяя длинные черты, высокие скулы, морщины около глаз и рта, густые брови, отросшую щетину, посеребрённую под губами, и шрамы. Самый длинный, на его щеке, идущий от носа до виска. И множество мелких. На горле, над бровью, около ключиц. Свет играл с его чуть отросшими каштановыми с проседью волосами, заставляя их поблёскивать. И играл с глазами. Скаут смотрел, смотрел в его глаза, посиневшие, как океанская волна, отливавшие в лучах. Зрачки чуть ли не заполняли всю радужку.

— Я—я всё сделаю, — пообещал парень, шепча, клонясь к нему, обнимая, — только ты должен мне помочь с этим.

Он поднялся, напоследок погладив его по голове, и осторожно приподнял ему бёдра, сгибая в коленях, и устроился подле него. У Снайпера пересохла глотка, а сердце забилось так, что жила на горле резко запульсировала. Он не знал, от чего его лихорадило больше — от возбуждения или страха.

— Тише, тише, тише, — Скаут заметил его дрожь в кистях, поэтому снова опустился к нему, но теперь ниже, поглаживая мягкий живот, бугристый шрам на нём, задевая грудную клетку, потом бёдра, потом внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Он прижался к нему губами, всё ещё ощущая лёгких запах мыла и _его_ мускусный пряный запах.

Снайпер гладил его по голове, взлохмачивая светлые мягкие волосы, изнывая от горячего и мокрого чувства, когда Скаут целовал, лизал, сосал его. Вид напряжённого органа мужчины горячил парня, поэтому, побыв ещё немного с ним, он отстранился, садясь, снова беря тюбик.

— Говори со мной, ладно? — зашептал он, выдавливая на пальцы мазь. — Если больно. И если не больно. И если не хочешь. Всё говори.

Снайпер кивнул. Он был тронут. Скаут, тем временем, замешкался, и, до конца не зная, смазал сначала себя. Мужчина приподнялся.

— И меня тоже, — мягко подсказал он, сглатывая.

— Да, да, я сейчас… — парень сбился, снова нервничая, снова выдавливая, больше, чем нужно. Так было даже лучше. Он решил перестраховаться.

И оказался рядом с ним. Он нахмурился, тоже сглатывая, заставляя некрупный кадык скакать, сначала посмотрев в лицо Снайперу, а потом на _него_. И коснулся. Снайпер рвано выдохнул от облегчения, будто уже всё закончилось, и уронил голову на подушку. Скаут стал выводить осторожные круги на нежной коже, бережно и робко.

— Как ты?

Снайпер хмыкнул в положительном ответе. Скаут продолжал, снова и снова, боясь что-либо ещё сделать.

— Можешь… можешь попробовать пальцем, — глухо отозвался мужчина.

Парень сжал челюсти, и, несмотря на страх и неверие в происходящее, разливавшиеся у него в животе, подчинился. Он аккуратно скользнул внутрь и замер. Снайпер был невероятно горячий и _слишком_ сжатый внутри. Скаут не мог представить, как они это сделают. Палец двигался с трудом. Если он начнёт, то он сделает ему больно, хуже, он травмирует его. Он не хотел. У мужчины было слишком много шрамов. Он не хотел оставлять ещё один.

— Ну же… ну, — вдруг позвал его Снайпер, чуть двинув бёдрами, — всё в порядке. Продолжай.

Скаут продолжил, пытаясь выводить что-то вроде кругов внутри. Бережные движения заставили мышцы сократиться, а потом, к чистому удивлению Скаута, давление уменьшилось. Снайпер расслаблялся.

— Ты молодец, — произнёс парень почти одними губами, неуверенный, нужна ли мужчине такая похвала. Мужчина отозвался сдавленным смехом.

— Можешь ещё.

— Ещё? — искренне обомлел Скаут.

— А ты как думал? — отозвался Снайпер, уже явно более уверенный, приподнимаясь, и на его скулах расцветал румянец, а губ касалась искренняя улыбка. — У тебя вон _твой_ гораздо больше пальца…

И беззвучно засмеялся на собственную шутку, трясясь, даже слишком — его отпускало. Скаут забавно нахмурился, насупившись, хоть и уголок губы дрогнул в улыбке.

— Так, твою мать, хватит ржать, тут момент серьёзный, все труды насмарку, ты опять весь…

Мужчина глубоко выдохнул — и расслабил себя. Парень не переставал удивляться. Он чуть углубился, массируя и выводя круги внутри, добавляя второй палец. Снайпер не шевельнулся. Он успокоился. Ещё шире развёл бёдра в сторону. Разрозовелся. Он задышал ровнее и глубже; грудная клетка равномерно поднималась и опускалась, поднималась и опускалась.

Скаут начинал успокаиваться сам. Он не знал, можно ли было добавлять третий палец, и нужно ли, и, может, Снайперу до сих пор неприятно, и…

Когда парень углубился до второй фаланги, мужчина дрогнул в бёдрах, откидывая голову и еле слышно втягивая сквозь зубы воздух. Скаут напугался.

— Тебе _точно_ не больно? — он навис над ним, останавливаясь, тревожно вглядываясь в его расслабленное лицо.

— Нет, нет, кроха, — сорвавшимся шёпотом ответил Снайпер, сглатывая, — всё хорошо. Всё правильно.

— Тебе _хорошо_? — в голосе Скаута было чистое замешательство, и недоумение, и испуг. Он не понимал. Он абсолютно не понимал, почему Снайперу было хорошо, как это работало, почему он позволял это делать с собой.

Мужчина ласково засмеялся — гортанно, глубоко и открыто. Он потянулся и растёр парню шею.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил он, всё ещё продолжая посмеиваться, тронутый смущением мальчишки. — Давай, малыш… — зашептал он, подаваясь к нему бёдрами, ожидая чего-то.

И Скаут добавил третий палец, всё-таки немного труся. Орган Снайпера снова напрягся и едва заметно стал пульсировать. Снайперу _правда_ было хорошо. _Немыслимо_.

— Малыш… — тихо зарычал мужчина, уже мучаясь, когда парень стал ласкать его — внутри пальцами и снаружи губами. — Тебе нужно разрешение Папы римского? — глухо ворчал он в нетерпении.

— Снайпс, ты ещё не…

— _Скаут_ , — рыкнул он и замер, выдыхая, сглатывая. И замолчал, не желая говорить лишнего.

Он не мог описать себе, как сильно сейчас он любил парня. Его бережность. Нежность. В бёдрах, в паху, в тазу будто текла расплавленная медь, наполняя и горяча его, заставляя ритм его сердца сбиваться. Скаут всё сделал правильно, даже больше. Но сейчас ему хотелось самого _Скаута_.

И _Скаут_ понял. Когда Снайпер ощутил прикосновение его органа, он захрипел. Скаут был напряжён, очень, до боли. Держался, как мог. Он хотел, как лучше.

— Ладно, крепыш, только говори мне всё, — зашептал Скаут, вкладывая в слова и действия последние крупицы спокойствия и уверенности, что у него были, приподнимая ему бёдра, вглядываясь ему в тёмные глаза. — И я совсем потихоньку, хорошо?

Снайпер обнял его, чуть ли не взваливая на себя, гладя по лицу, в любящем жесте оглаживая бровь большим пальцем, взъерошил волосы. У него даже заболело сердце, так сильно он испытывал чувства к парню. И он закивал, сжимая челюсти и прикрывая глаза.

Скаут качнулся к нему, давая привыкнуть ему (и себе), и, прикоснувшись кожа к коже, совсем медленно, даже слишком, вошёл. Тяжело не было, только очень тепло, много и словно _правильно_. Для них обоих. Снайпер лежал спокойный, откинувшийся на подушку, расслабленный, глубоко дышащий.

— Я останусь пока так, да? — мужчина услышал дрожащий шёпот сверху и раскрыл чёрные глаза, окаймлённые тонкой полосой серой синевы. Парень склонялся над ним, трясущийся, нервно вглядывающийся ему в лицо; он с огромной нежностью гладил его по лицу, скребя по щетине, будто мог поранить этим жестом. — Так хорошо? Ты—ты… тебе не больно?

На дне его охрипшего голоса плескалась почти паника. Его по-детски явный страх сделать что-то не то и эта искренняя забота тронула Снайпера до глубины души. Он не выдержал и мягко улыбнулся, шумно выдохнув в улыбке, щурясь, накрывая скулу Скаута собственной ладонью, широкой и шершавой.

— Не больно, — он покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться, — побудь так.

Парень закивал, выдыхая, и прижался к его руке, целуя, а потом опустился к нему, просто обнимая, стараясь не двигать бёдрами. В паху и тазу мужчине было горячо и хорошо. Мужчина обнимал его в ответ, отвечая на ласку, _нюхал_ его, ловя еле различимые ноты кедрового одеколона и _его_ мускуса. Но запах был иным, чем его, он больше напоминал запах воздуха после грозы, только сильнее, чище, острее. И совсем немного пота.

Скаут сходил с ума от накатывающих горячих волн, отдающих в живот, пах и мозг электрическими импульсами. Он боялся, что сделает что-то не так. Он боялся, что закончит рано. Он боялся, что поранит Снайпера. Он боялся, и ему _хотелось_.

— Начинай понемногу, — мягко забормотал мужчина, растирая ему спину, — только не гони, маленький кенгуру.

— Не буду, — зашелестел парень в ответ, прижимаясь лбом к его ключице, целуя край шрама аутопсии, так, будто приносил клятву.

Он приподнялся над ним, растирая ему грудь, словно отвлекая, и мягко толкнулся. Они качнулись оба. Они двигались вдвоём, покачиваясь, еле-еле, осторожно, купаясь в нежности и теплоте. Скаута начало потихоньку отпускать, он погрузился в ощущения, в жар, и стал чуть увереннее, подаваясь бёдрами чуть размашистее, но он ловил каждое изменение на длинном лице Снайпера, поэтому замедлялся, стараясь сделать всё, чтобы Снайперу было хорошо. И Снайперу _было_ хорошо. Он распалялся. И Скаут не оставил его надолго. Он потянулся к его перевозбуждённому разгорячённому органу, огладив несколько раз, но Снайпер дёрнулся, хрипя и выгибаясь, и Скаут перестал.

— Что, что такое? — залепетал Скаут, напуганный. — Плохо?

— Нет, малыш, — сбивчиво зашептал он в ответ, тяжело дыша, вытирая пот с век, — много. _Много_. Тяжело.

Скаут не понимал. Он склонился ниже, тревожно вглядываясь ему в лицо, гладя его по голове, по скуле, по щеке. Снайпер говорил так слабо и так обессиленно, словно умирал.

— _Тяжело_? Больно? Перестать? — продолжал сбивчиво бормотать парень, растирая ему шею и плечи в безмолвной просьбе о прощении.

— Нет, — Снайпер повторил его жест, глубоко выдыхая через нос, приводя себя в чувства, растирая ему узкие плечи в ответ и беря в свою руку его, более мелкую, — сейчас только так… остальное потом. Мне много, мне много…

Снайперу было много. Ласки, заботы, трогательной робости и бережности прикосновений. С ним так не обращались. Ему никогда не было так горячо, везде, от всего, так хорошо, так _хорошо_ — что-то светлое и болезненное распирало его грудную клетку, грозясь проломить рёбра, вылиться слезами наружу. Ему вдруг показалось, что всё плохое позади. Сейчас — только светлое, золотистое, будущее. И этот парень. Солнца луч. Он так и не сказал, что спас его. И что он благодарен. За всё.

На серо-синих глазах заблестели слёзы, и мужчина тихо всхлипнул.

— Снайпс, всё хорошо, — Скаут по-простому обнял его, утыкаясь ему лбом в ключицы, продолжая растирать плечи. — Ты молодец, да? — он поднял на него свои ясные добрые глаза, на дне которых танцевали голубые огоньки. — Для первого раза мы вообще чемпионы, — попытался пошутить он, скривившись от собственной шутки, — продолжим, как раньше, давай? Чтобы не больно…

Парнишка гладил его, вытирая ему щетинистые щёки, целовал в переносицу, в брови, в веки, отвлекая во время того, как осторожно выходил из него.

— Нет, нет, — остановил его мужчина, задохнувшись, кладя ему горячую жилистую ладонь на щёку, — мне не больно, просто…

Просто сердце у него колотилось в горле, грозясь задушить, перед глазами танцевали искорки в сером полумраке, а от жара в паху и бёдрах по венам разливалась расплавленная медь, и он лежал, омываемый любовью, и ему хотелось _орать_ , потому что он не мог всё сдержать в себе.

 _Поэтому_ ему было много.

— Мне не больно, — повторил он твёрже, сглатывая, пространно проводя длинным мозолистым пальцем по горлу мальчишки, вверх-вниз, — и сейчас продолжай, — Скаут не сводил с него внимательных голубых глаз, — только пока, — и Снайпер _очень_ старался подобрать более нейтральное слово, не сводя к пошлости, — пока не трогай меня.

Снайпер говорил тихо, низко и немного сипло. Скаут сник, ещё больше замешкавшись.

— Я—я не буду, — согласился он, утвердительно кивая, нависая над ним, гладя по мягкому животу, задевая долгий бугристый шрам. — Вообще?

— Нет, нет, _вообще_ можно, только сейчас, давай… — и он чуть подался к нему бёдрами в знаке согласия, ища контакта. — Давай продолжим пока так, малыш, хорошо?

И он улыбнулся ему — мягко, тепло, искренне. И прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на подушку, снова чувствуя знакомое напряжение внизу, когда парень осторожно, _осторожно_ вошёл вновь, наполняя его изнутри.

Скаут рвано выдохнул, когда снова ощутил сжимающий его жар. Со Снайпером было хорошо. В Снайпере было хорошо. Они качнулись оба, прижимаясь, ища чуть более удобное положение — парень устраивал ноги мужчины, сгибая в коленях, растирая ему внешние стороны бёдер. Снайпер последовал за его прикосновениями, подтягиваясь ближе, подставляясь, кренясь на правый бок — чтобы разгрузить больную ногу Скаута.

Парень это понял, и, лучисто и широко улыбнувшись, обнажив свои крупные передние зубы, склонился к нему, звонко поцеловав в щёку, горячо забормотал:

— Я сделаю хорошо, Мик, сделаю, обещаю.

Тело мужчины отозвалось резким подрагиванием и пульсацией меж сухих мускулистых бёдер — он верил ему, всецело и бесповоротно. И где-то в глубине души молил, чтобы он позвал его снова, потому что цены тому звуку не было — его имя на губах родного человека.

Скаут, наконец, продолжил. Он двигался небыстро и несильно, покачивая их обоих, испытывая накатывающие волны тепла и всеобъемлющей привязанности к человеку, что был рядом с ним. Ему было жарко, очень жарко — капли текли с шеи, груди, поблёскивая в приглушённом розоватом свете восхода; влага блестела даже на качающихся жетонах, отзывающихся лёгким перезвоном. Он потянулся к Снайперу, растирая ему плечи, грудь, касаясь шрама — в такт покачиваниям.

Снайпер ответил. Сдержанно, несмело — обнял его за плечи, потирая спину, клоня к себе. Но он молчал. Парень видел, как тот сцеплял зубы, как напрягал горло, чтобы не произносить ни звука. Как рвано выдыхал, пытаясь словно успокоить себя. Как закрывал глаза, едва мальчишка оказывался у его лица, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Мик, — отрывисто прошептал Скаут, беря его руку в свою, поднося к лицу. Снайпер раскрыл глаза, и парня встретила разливавшаяся глубокая синева, — Мик, ты со мной. Ты со мной, всё хорошо, — он не переставал гладить его, ласкать, успокаивать, и мужчина заметался, не выдерживая такой заботы; его будто сносила волна, и из последних сил хватался за коряги, пытаясь сохранить самоконтроль.

 _Джереми_ поцеловал его мозолистую руку, вкладывая в жест всю привязанность.

— О, малыш, — болезненно и хрипло выдавил _Мик_ , щурясь, гладя ему бровь.

— Никто не услышит, — ещё тише зашептал парень, утыкаясь лицом ему в скулу, словно боялся, что их кто-то всё-таки _услышит_ , — ты со мной.

И он накрыл губами его крупный кадык, и Снайпер не сдержал тихого, хриплого и гортанного полустона. Он снова сдерживал себя, Скаут чувствовал это по движениям его мышц. Скаут крепче поцеловал его, и, чуть углубляя движения, вызывая дрожь в бёдрах мужчины, стал посасывать ему горло.

— Боже, — услышал парень отрывистый всхлип мужчины.

Они двигались вместе, покачиваясь. Волна прошла по телу Снайпера, отзываясь пульсацией в ступнях, в паху, и, чёрт, в голове, что вызвало знакомую боль за правым глазом. Снайпер откинулся на подушку, скалясь.

— Джерри, — сорвавшимся голосом позвал он, и Скаут приподнялся, вперяя в него горящие глаза, на дне которых танцевали голубые огни, — тише… сейчас. Голова.

Из его глотки будто высосали весь воздух, он не мог нормально говорить. Мальчишка остановился, осторожно касаясь его правой части лица, гладя по голове, вглядываясь.

— Отдохнём немного, да?

Снайпер кивнул, сухо сглатывая. Руки Скаута оказались на нём, оглаживая и растирая, играя с чуть поседевшими волосами на груди. Снайпер потянулся в ответ, кладя руки на эти угловатые плечи, массируя их, нежно проводя пальцами по горлу парня, по небольшому кадыку, по сухожилиям. Снова потянулся наверх, накрывая широкой горячей ладонью ему впалую щёку, чувствуя сухую шелушащуюся кожу. Большой палец опустился ниже, легко, словно прикосновение пера, касаясь крыла вздёрнутого носа парнишки, касаясь губ, в безмолвной просьбе приоткрыть рот.

Скаут улыбнулся, целуя подушечку пальца, а потом лизнул, а потом осторожно обхватил губами. Он обнял запястье Снайпера, массируя выдававшиеся фиолетово-синие вены, посасывая, скользя языком по гладкой жёсткой поверхности ногтя.

Мужчина смотрел, заворожённый. Розоватый свет играл на его коже, выделяя его узкие черты, подсвечивая русые брови, растрёпанные светлые волосы и едва видневшуюся щетину, которая заблестела, как первые снежинки. Выделял вздымавшуюся грудную клетку, тонкие мускулы, раскрасневшиеся соски, еле видневшийся шрам на боку, и, боже, ноги. Мускулы ходили и сокращались под бледной кожей, и мужчина коротко выдохнул.

— Какой ты красавец, — сказал он как на духу, низко, хрипло.

Скаут зарделся, вспыхнув, сбился. Перестал, но руку не отпустил, по-простому ткнувшись в неё. Снайпер мягко засмеялся.

— И ты, — глухо буркнул парень ему в ладонь, горячо дыша, — и ты, — повторил он, кренясь к нему, снова касаясь его широких плеч, шрамов, будто в подтверждении. — _Очень._

Парень вздрогнул, повозившись, немного отстраняясь, и мужчина забеспокоился.

— Мик, мы можем по-другому? — сбивчиво заговорил он. — Ты—ты можешь… мы можем лечь по-другому?

_Нога._

Снайпер повиновался, опуская ноги, поворачиваясь на левый бок, к краю матраца.

— Как мне сделать, малыш? — зашептал он. — Вот так?

— Да, да, так хорошо, — выдохнул парень в облегчении, когда нагрузка на правую ногу прекратилась. Мужчина почувствовал мягкий хват на сухих бёдрах. — Можешь немного… _да_ , вот _так_ , — довольно дохнул парень сзади, укладываясь рядом, пристраиваясь, всё также осторожничая. — Всё нормально?

— Да, малыш, да, — сбивчиво забормотал Снайпер, снова накаляясь, испытывая напряжение, без стыда выгибаясь в пояснице.

Скаут прижался к нему сзади, мокро целуя в спину, и, мягко растирая ему бока, толкнулся. На этот раз было чуть иначе. Не плохо, не больно, нет — но ярче, томительнее. Мужчина подчинялся, следуя за каждым движением парня, и, когда он услышал глухое высокое порыкивание сзади, он почувствовал, что его _брали_.

Скаут взял поводья в свои руки на этот раз. Он чуть приподнял его, раздвигая ему бёдра, кладя практически на живот, и продолжал. Резче, напористее. Где-то на задворках сознания у Снайпера проскользнула мысль, что Скауту сорвёт тормоза, но этого не происходило, он был всё также… бережен. Эта мысль не давала покоя мужчине, он не мог к ней привыкнуть. Что с ним будут бережны. Во всём.

Скаут чувствовал до сих пор, как зажат был Снайпер. Как стискивал подушку до побеления суставов, пытаясь молчать. Он так старался, изливая всего себя, ему, делая, что в его силах, чтобы ему было хорошо, чтобы им было хорошо, и Снайпер молчал. Он резко прекратил движение, (вызвав громкий вдох у мужчины, ибо тот желал продолжения, его тело желало), и, прижавшись к его мокрой горячей спине, обнимая, стискивая ему грудную клетку, зарычал:

— Не молчи, Мик.

Орган Снайпера отозвался резкой пульсацией, изнывая без прикосновения. Мужчина, задохнувшись, потянулся к мальчишке, обхватывая крупной жилистой кистью его бедро.

— Ты со мной, ты со мной, не молчи, всё хорошо, — парень почти умолял, растирая ему широкие плечи, целуя лопатки, — ну же, Снайпс… — тощая рука скользнула ему под живот, и Снайпер ощутил осторожный хват, и кровь прилила к паху с удвоенной силой, отчего у него всё почти заболело.

— Джерри, я не выдержу, я не смогу, — надрывно захрипел мужчина, скручивая пальцы ног, пытаясь отвлечь себя от болезненно-тянущего чувства в теле.

— И не надо, Снайпс, я же тоже… я же тоже не выдерживаю, — у него сорвался голос.

Снайпер обернулся к нему, чтобы посмотреть, и увидел выхваченные розовым солнечным светом тонкие полосы ярко-голубой радужки. Скаут поцеловал его. Мокро, рьяно, и толкнулся. Ещё, ещё, и рука задвигалась в такт, оглаживая и сжимая, и мужчину охватило словно огнём. Он сорвался. Всего было так много, что он не выдержал и _заскулил_ в губы парня.

Они разомкнули поцелуй, и Скаут осторожно положил его обратно, возвышаясь над ним, чувствуя прилив уверенности, и удовлетворения, и блаженства. Он слышал голос Снайпера. Его низкий хриплый голос. Срывающийся. С ним. Из-за него.

И не из-за боли, нет. Никогда не из-за боли.

Скаут словно купался в жаре. Он уже чувствовал, что скоро, но он хотел довести Снайпера до конца, поэтому гасил в себе это, как мог. Но этот человек, эти звуки, его пряный запах — он еле держался. Ему ни с кем не было так хорошо. Так тепло. Так безопасно.

— Пап, я совсем, я сейчас… — сбивчиво зашептал Скаут, осторожно поворачивая Снайпера обратно, поддерживая ему голову, выходя из него, напряжённый, разгорячённый. Снайпер тяжело дышал, мокрый, на скулах — румянец. Он был на грани. Глаза были закрыты, губы приоткрыты. Высокую скулу, покрытую шрамом, очерчивал мягкий свет, а каштановые волосы вспыхивали золотом. Снайпер был красив. И от этой мысли Скаут закончил.

Когда горячая волна схлынула, и он еле раскрыл глаза, он понял, что лежал в его объятиях. Парень поднялся на дрожащих руках, всё ещё чувствуя, что мужчина твёрд, и, не говоря ни слова, опустился к нему, (но тёплые большие руки не отпускали его), и обхватил его губами.

Снайпер вздрогнул, захрипев, гладя Скаута по голове, взъерошивая мокрые волосы, а потом резко дёрнулся, задрожав, и позвал его:

— Малыш, малыш…

И привлёк к себе. Моментом позже Скаут ощутил горячее под животом. Снайпер рычал и задыхался.

Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, омываемые золотисто-розовым светом восходящего солнца, тяжело дыша, обессиленно дрожа. Мужчина растирал спину парню. Парень растирал плечо мужчине, задевая шрамы.

— Всё хорошо? — сорвавшимся шёпотом спросил Джереми, не в силах подняться.

— Всё хорошо, — таким же шёпотом ответил Мик, сглатывая и выдыхая.

Предрассветный туман над морем, наконец, начинал рассеиваться.

***

_Восемь месяцев спустя._

— Уверен, что это то место? — глухо произнёс откуда-то сзади Снайпер, захлопывая дверцу Форда шестьдесят четвёртого года цвета корицы. Он потоптался, расправляя складки на полах его старого бурого плаща-пыльника. В _этой части мира_ зима наступала вместе с календарной, поэтому становилось прохладнее. Первый мокрый снег касался грунта. Сизые старые горы виднелись на горизонте.

— Да, вроде, то, — задумчиво отозвался Скаут, вертя бумажку в тощих руках, запахиваясь в новёхонькую кожанку, которая была ему немного велика, отчего он казался в ней ещё мельче. Парнишка шмыгнул раскрасневшимся носом, поправляя повязанный вокруг шеи сине-голубой шарф. Он обернулся к мужчине, хмурясь. — Точно хочешь?

— Точно, — еле слышно пробормотал в ответ Снайпер, направляясь к обшарпанной двери бара, мягко касаясь плеча Скаута, привлекая его за собой.

Ярко-голубая вывеска, изредка мерцающая из-за перебоев питания, гласила: «Бар у Джимми».

Люди вошли в прокуренное и душное помещение, освещаемое тусклыми жёлтыми лампами. Окна были затемнены, отчего казалось, что на улице уже опускались сумерки. Снайпер замер, оглядывая место: один человек у барной стойки, другой за столом — _лежал_ на столе, любовно приобняв бутылку бурбона, бильярд пустовал. В самом углу за крайним столиком сидел мужчина. Пил, курил, читал газету. Снайпер не знал, кто из них нужный человек.

— Пойдём? — буркнул из-за спины Скаут, косясь то на Снайпера, то на мужчину, то на бармена. Он тоже осматривал место на предмет засады. — Можем уйти, пока не…

— Тш-ш, — пресёк его Снайпер, смотря только вперёд, и Скаут тут же замолк, не сводя с него огромных глаз.

Они прошли дальше, вглубь, минуя мелкие столы и стулья, и стрелок, незаметно сам для себя, не позволял мальчишке выйти вперёд, заслоняя собой.

По какому-то безмолвному согласию они двинулись к человеку в углу. Он сидел, лениво покуривая сигарету с вишневым фильтром, припадая губами к тумблеру, и короткие полы чёрной федоры закрывали его лицо.

Скаут и Снайпер встали перед ним, останавливаясь, плечом к плечу. Скаут неосознанно сжал руку в кулак, не сводя с человека в длинном кобальтовом плаще настороженного взгляда. Снайпер был невозмутим, стоял прямо, ровно, недвижимо; взгляд, сокрытый за авиаторами, не выражал ничего. Конечно, это была его защитная реакция. Конечно, Скаут знал, что Снайпер был перепуган не меньше него.

Неожиданно для них человек вынул золотые карманные часы, и, раскрыв их с лёгким щелчком, взглянул на циферблат и цокнул, а потом издал измотанный и раздражённый вздох, _неподобающий_ джентльмену, за которого он себя выдавал.

— Если бы я не знал, с кем имею дело, я был бы удивлён, — устало произнёс Шпион своим неизменным бархатным и низким голосом, отдающим тёплой сипотцой.

Скаут дёрнулся. Снайпер застыл.

— Что вы на меня уставились как два барана, ей-богу, — Шпион снял шляпу, оглаживая примятые чёрно-серебристые волосы.

— Спай?..

— Спук.

— _Пикабу_ , — фыркнул он, не сдерживая улыбки на точёном бледном лице, туша сигарету. — Садитесь, — драматично вскинул он бровями, понижая голос.

Они оба послушно сели, только Скаут перед этим подтянул к ним ещё один стул, сильно заскрежетав ножками по бетонному полу. Снайпер сидел недвижим, уставившись на человека, которого поклялся больше никогда не встречать. Скаут был искренне удивлён и даже… _рад?_

— Спай, откуда ты… — парнишка поставил локти на стол, хмурясь в недоумении, кренясь к мужчине, вглядываясь в его знакомо ясно-голубые глаза. — Как ты вообще… Зачем?

— Ох, _petit_ , если бы мне не нужно было объяснять, я бы не сидел в этом помойном месте.

— Спук, — рыкнул Снайпер, сжимая челюсти, ощетиниваясь, чуть ли не скалясь, как зверь.

— О, слышу нашего прежнего Бушмана, — игриво подметил Шпион, вскидывая бровь, доливая себе из бутылки, — я искренне счастлив, что тебе стало лучше, мой друг. И я рад, что мальчику всё-таки удалось найти тебя. Учитывая все сложившиеся на тот момент обстоятельства…

— Какие обстоятельства? — зашипел стрелок, и парень приник.

— Роспуск команды, — многозначительно и серьёзно ответил лазутчик, сверкая холодным голубым взглядом.

Снайпер ровно дышал, не снимая с него взгляда.

— Джентльмены, я здесь не для того, чтобы разделять с вами радость встречи, — устало начал Шпион, прикрывая глаза, — просто есть незаконченное дело, которое компания хотела бы завершить.

— Компания? — с презрением бросил Снайпер, кривя ртом.

— Ещё один контракт? — озадачился Скаут. — Так мы же… мы ж не работаем больше. У них новая команда. Зачем им мы?

— В этом и дело, — также серьёзно продолжил Шпион, упирая взгляд куда-то в стол. — Это касается старой команды.

— Нас? — удивился Скаут, и они со Снайпером переглянулись.

— Не совсем. У компании технически было _две_ команды с одним и тем же составом.

Он поднял на них обоих многозначительный взгляд.

— Синие? — глухо отозвался Снайпер. — Их всех перестреляли, как собак, — небрежно буркнул он, ведя плечом, качнув головой. — Один из них так говорил.

Скаут внимательно посмотрел на него, сводя брови к переносице, напрягаясь, сглатывая. Снайпер не рассказывал об этом.

— Тем не менее, — задумчиво произнёс Шпион, протягивая руку в тонкой перчатке к внутреннему карману плаща, — существует это.

Он вынул несколько фотокарточек и разложил перед ними — далеко друг от друга, словно карты, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Кадры с камер наблюдения. Что-то вроде перекрёстка, уличный белый свет падает на мокрый асфальт. На первой карточке — чёрная расплывчатая долговязая фигура мужчины, на второй — фигура уже около тротуара, на третьей — рядом с фигурой вторая, словно бежит или тащит первую, оттягивая от края дороги, и вторая фигура более тощая и мелкая. Верхнюю часть туловища плохо видно — смазана из-за движения.

— Ну и? — буркнул Снайпер, поднимая взгляд на Шпиона. — Я должен поверить, что это кто-то из Синих, а не простые люди? Тут… приятель, тут всё чёрно-серое, зернистое, я должен поверить в эту байду? — ощетинился он, обнажая хищный раздражённый оскал. — Мы должны рисковать шкурой ради этой… ради этого…

— Я тоже так думал, пока мисс Полинг не сообщила мне, что при эксгумации были обнаружены совершенно другие люди, а не… _не Синие_ , — поправился он, — и что, получается, команда в полном составе бежала с территории в неизвестном направлении.

— Чего? — Скаут ошалел. Снайпер молчал. — В _полном_ составе?

— Именно.

— Я застрелил Снайпера Синих, — резко и твёрдо вставил Снайпер. — Собственными руками, и видел я это собственными глазами.

— Мы тоже так думали, и это было официальной версией, до тех пор, как… — он снова потянулся ко внутреннему карману и в следующий миг вынул измятый потемневший клочок бумаги, разворачивая его.

На неровной поверхности было выведено корявым почерком: «Л. Манди».

— Охренеть, — Скаут потёр губы.

Снайпер замолчал.

— Однофамилец? — сипло выдал он, предполагая, хотя уже не был уверен. Ни в чём.

— Сотрудники компании забрали записку из отделения полиции в городе, где они останавливались, — продолжал Шпион, запахивая полы плаща. — При нём была эта записка. Инспектор сообщил, что человек был чисто и просто одет, был физически здоров, но он не помнил ни своего имени, ни где он живёт, ни его работу, он знал только одно — фамилию с записки, а ещё инспектор сказал, что его забрал молодой человек, представившийся его сыном, — многозначительно вскинул он бровь, откидываясь на обшарпанную спинку стула. — И никто не знает, куда они отправились дальше.

Повисло тяжёлое молчание. Первые капли ноябрьского дождя застучали в мутное стекло окон бара.

— Так значит… — многозначительно потянул Скаут, недоумённо уставившись перед собой.

— Синие живы, — тихо закончил за него Снайпер, ошеломлённый до глубины души. А потом он обратился к Шпиону с долей неверия: — А _своего_ ты убил, Спук?

— Мой _клон_ ловко уходит от преследования, — отчеканил он в ответ, напрягаясь в плечах, — тяжело поймать; он меняет тысячу лиц.

— Тяжело, значит? — фыркнул в смехе Скаут.

— Ну или не пытался, — пробормотал ему Снайпер, пихнув его в локоть.

Шпион вскинулся, сверкая глазами, как его пресёк стрелок:

— А остальные? Они ловят своих?

— Компания вышла на меня, а я вышел на вас, — ответил он со вздохом, вынимая портсигар, щёлкая металлической зажигалкой, поджигая сигарету. — Признаюсь, джентльмены, я был поражён. Уходите от преследования также, как и ваши двойники. Но, право, мне понравилось на Багамах.

— Ты шпионил за нами, Шпион?! — взъярился парень, зашипев.

— Не намеренно, — низко потянул мужчина, склоняя голову вбок.

— Значит, остальные не знают? — со смешком пробормотал Снайпер, дёргая краем рта в улыбке.

— Только Михаил и Людвиг. Теперь вы. И я. Остальные…

Снайпер хмыкнул в смехе.

— Так что, убрать их? Работа снайпера? — мужчина сцепил пальцы в замок, полностью разворачиваясь корпусом к собеседнику.

— Я не нужен, что ли? — обиженно болтнул разведчик, глядя то на одного, то на второго. Снайпер мягко усмехнулся, обернувшись к нему, и, взяв его за колено, ласково покачал его.

— Нужен, малыш, не выдумывай.

— В самом деле, Скаут, — усмехнулся Шпион, пряча улыбку в затяжке, распаляя огонёк сигареты, — теперь вы с Бушманом _не разлей вода_ , — и сказал он это с неприкрытой иронией.

— Спай, твою мать.

— Не лезь не в своё дело, Спук.

— Будешь на подхвате, мой маленький друг, — заулыбался Шпион, не скрывая веселья.

Снайпер устало вздохнул, забирая фотографию и записку.

— Что о них ещё известно? В каком направлении отправились? Опасны ли они?

— Известно лишь то, что они отправились в северо-западном направлении. Больше ничего. Ни убийств, ни краж. Залегли на дно.

— А почему мы? — встрял Скаут. — Почему это не поручить головорезам компании или, не знаю, тебе, например? Нас же ты нашёл.

Шпион помялся, перебирая в пальцах дымящуюся сигарету.

— Потому что я знал, с чего начинать. Здесь я не знаю. Есть вещи, которые делят только двое, черты характера, повадки, наклонности, — поразмыслил он, скользя прозрачным взглядом по мутным окнам, — это может помочь делу. И они ваши копии. Что бы сделали вы на их месте. Как поступили. Этим хочет воспользоваться компания.

Он говорил это искренне, даже слишком, даже можно было предположить, что он жалел о том, что говорил. Скаут сделал вдох, чтобы произнести что-то ещё, но Шпион продолжал.

— Компания хочет избавиться от клонов, иначе при их обнаружении правительство обратит внимание, — мужчина затянулся, а потом выдохнул в сторону струю сизого дыма, — и тогда не будет покоя никому. Нам, в первую очередь.

Разлилось молчание. Дым висел серым туманом, застилая жёлтый свет ламп. Глухо звучала музыка из динамиков. Человек, лежавший на столе, храпел.

— Хорошо, — прочистил горло Снайпер, нарушая тишину, поправляя шляпу, поднимаясь со стула. — Мы попытаемся.

— Я надеюсь на это, джентльмены, — торжественно отозвался Шпион, поднимая светлые глаза на них обоих. — Вы же профессионалы своего дела.

Каждое слово было пропитано шутливой иронией, и Снайпер не выдержал и вздрогнул в усмешке.

— Спук, — он вперил в него взгляд пронзительных синих глаз, и Шпион взглянул ему в глаза, не моргая. — Не пропадай, Рене, — мягче добавил Снайпер, и, дёрнув уголком губ в улыбке, развернулся, развевая полами пыльника, и отправился к выходу.

Скаут моргнул Шпиону, и, отсалютовав двумя пальцами, последовал за Снайпером.

— Джереми, — тише окликнул его Шпион, и Скаут молниеносно обернулся к нему, — позвони матери.

Скаут замер, стиснул челюсти, моргнул ещё раз — и закивал.

Он выскочил за стрелком — ноябрьская погода встретила его сыростью, холодом и свежим воздухом. Парнишка выдохнул, чувствуя, как его пробирает холодок, поэтому теплее закутался в куртку. Снайпер стоял у машины к нему спиной, вытаскивая из пачки сигарету, суя её в губы, но не закуривая. О чём-то думал.

— Снайпс? — Скаут очутился рядом. — Чего думаешь?

Он засунул руки в карманы, сжался, нос у него раскраснелся. Замерзал. Снайпер взглянул на Скаута, а потом, пожевав губами фильтр, кивнул на машину.

— Пошли сядем.

В салоне было чуть теплее. Окна тут же начали потеть. Скаут потянулся к ручке, даже слишком рьяно, отматывая стекло. Он не любил, когда было душно.

— Не нравится мне это всё, — пространно пробормотал Снайпер, убирая сигарету обратно в пачку, а пачку — в карман. — Ходят и ходят, нам что? Кашу заварили, а нам расхлёбывай.

Скаут слушал.

— И что, что живые? — продолжал бормотать он. — Мы тоже живые. И не заплатят ни хрена, как в прошлый раз. Чёртовы ублюдки.

Скаут коротко вдохнул и спросил:

— Убьём их?

Мужчина кинул многозначительный взгляд на парня, а потом закатил глаза, откидывая голову, кладя руки на баранку. И тяжело выдохнул. Ворот бурого пыльника опустился в такт движению его грудной клетки.

— Я жрать хочу, — глухо оповестил его Снайпер, вставляя ключ и заводя мотор. — Поехали куда-нибудь.

Скаут приподнял брови, всматриваясь в унылый ландшафт, лежавший за ветровым стеклом, размышляя над предложением, и кивнул. А потом он вскинулся, задохнувшись:

— Снайпс, слушай…

— Хм-м?

Скаут потрогал изнутри щёку языком, размышляя, а потом выдал, твёрдо и решительно, поворачиваясь к мужчине:

— А поехали куда-нибудь _насовсем_.

Снайпер обернулся к нему, и, задержав на нём немигающий взгляд, задрожал в плечах, беззвучно засмеявшись, улыбаясь лукаво и тепло, качая головой. Он пожевал губы, облизнул их, и, прикрыв глаза, кивнул. Он не смотрел на парня, но знал, что тот сощурился в улыбке, лучистой и большой, а потом завозился, удобнее устраиваясь в пассажирском сиденье.

Он снял машину с ручного тормоза, и они тронулись, выезжая на мокрую дорогу, расплёскивая редкие мелкие лужи, поверхность которых рябила от осенней мороси.

 _Дождь закончится_ , думал Мик, изредка кидая взгляд на дремлющего рядом с собой Джерри. И что-то ему подсказывало, что дождь смоет всю грязь и мерзость, что оставалась на них от прошлого. Совсем скоро. Потому что розовые лучи, прорезавшие себе путь сквозь низкие тяжёлые облака, уже скользили над западным горизонтом, отгоняя сырое и серое, оставляя только светлое и чистое.

Как будущее.

* * *

_Снайпер и Скаут Красных, в конце концов, выйдут на след Снайпера и Скаута Синих, но, по неизвестным компании причинам, Снайпер Красных не выполнит свой контракт._

_Шпион, Медик и Пулемётчик Красных также не справятся с поставленной задачей; двое последних через несколько лет затеряются навсегда._

_Шпион Красных, в конечном счёте, разорвёт контракт с компанией, также уйдя из её поля зрения навсегда._

_Пиро, Инженер, Подрывник и Солдат Красных так и не выйдут на связь, из-за чего они не узнают о текущих делах компании._

_Команда Синих затеряется среди людей, ведя обычную человеческую жизнь под своими даденными им именами._

_Снайпер Синих не умер, но стал жертвой ошибки системы Респауна, из-за чего он вернулся к жизни позже остальных; побочным эффектом стала краткосрочная потеря памяти, которая вернулась не без посторонней помощи. Скаут Синих, мучимый поддельными воспоминаниями другого себя, тоскуя по матери, остался со Снайпером Синих, найдя в нём друга и семью._

_Снайпер и Скаут Красных будут путешествовать, открывая новые горизонты, до конца жизни Скаута, который скончается 4 декабря 1987 года. Снайпер переживёт его всего на два года, и уйдёт 15 ноября 1989._

_Снайпер и Скаут останутся вместе навсегда._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Tom Jones — What’s New, Pussycat  
> 2 Uriah Heep — July Morning  
> * Старое название «Двенадцати Апостолов».


End file.
